Mother
by CJS51703
Summary: We all know how things turned out for Alphys and Undyne. Now watch as they handle their kids, day by day. (NOTE: Some things in here require you to read my other story On My Own for them to make sense.)
1. The Very Beginning

*****Hello, everyone! I have discovered that I am going to be very busy this school year...boy, howdy. But, as usual, there will be time for this site. All rights go to a mister Toby Fox while this story and a certain OC go to yours truly. Enjoy!**

Undyne peeked her head into the bedroom. She had kept herself out of the room and-to her surprise-as quiet as she could keep herself for a little while now.

When she walked in, she didn't bother making her footsteps quiet. Alphys was a heavy sleeper. She was currently laying in bed, sprawled out in the center. She hadn't even bothered to put her glasses on the nightstand before nodding off.

Undyne walked over to her, taking her glasses off and putting them on the nightstand. After doing so, she smiled. In her eye, even after going through hours of childbirth and becoming so disheveled, Alphys was still beautiful. Undyne pulled the blanket over her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then she walked over to the crib that was pressed against the wall.

Inside was a sleeping child. Her sleeping child. He was a fish monster. His scales were bright orange and his hair was red. His eyes, which had sprung open simple minutes after he was born, were simply black slits. He looked so tiny...so fragile.

Undyne grinned, her sharp teeth gleaming. She quite honestly thought her cheeks would split.

When her son shifted a little, she saw it. A small arrangement of scales that stood out against all the other ones. Their specific arrangement formed his namesake: Arrow.

Undyne leaned some of her weight against the bars of the crib. She carefully reached in and felt Arrow tightly grab onto her finger. He had woken up again.

"Heya, kid," Undyne said softly. She didn't expect an answer, but she also didn't like total silence for too long. Arrow reached up with his free hand and began sporadically clenching and unclenching it.

Undyne picked him up. She sat down on a chair in the room with him still in her arms. "God, you're perfect," she said. She realized then that tears were rolling down her face. She was about to wipe them away. Then, she recalled the rush of emotions she'd gone through. Stress and worry. Shock. Then, absolute joy. So, she sat there, with tears rolling down the right side of her face, smiling.

Arrow was confused, looking up with wide eyes.

Once everything was out of her system, Undyne cleaned her face. That's when she felt it. The instinct to keep her son safe from any and everything that could ever hurt him. She sighed.

"Listen, kid. We need to talk. I'm not gonna be a perfect mom. There's probably gonna be days where you hate my guts. And there's gonna be days where I screw up big-time. One thing that I can promise, however, is I am sure as heck gonna try my freakin' best to be the best mom to the best kid in the world," she said.

She looked around the room, a faint smile playing onto her lips. "I never thought I'd end up here," she thought aloud. "I thought I'd be in the Underground forever. Now, here I am. On the surface...married to the woman of my dreams...with a son to call my own," she went on.

She looked down at Arrow. "I love you kid," she said. That's when Arrow did something he'd never done before.

He smiled.

Undyne cradle him to her chest, lovingly and protectively.

"You have my word."

 *****And, that's that! Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to review on the way out and I'll see you guys later. Peace out!**


	2. Jackie

*****What's this? Two uploads within twenty-four hours? *dramatic gasp* Anyways, yes, I'm doing this. I was prompted by dream1990, so thank them for this chapter. The good stuff goes to Toby Fox while the other crap goes to me. Enjoy!**

Undyne walked towards her house, adjusting her jacket a little bit over her shoulders. In all honesty, despite having to walk home through the cold, she was just glad to be out of work. Although she found being a police officer a pretty good job, it just wasn't the same as being in the Royal Guard. But, it paid the bills, and she wasn't going to complain.

Thoughts like these and more kept running through her head as she took her normal walk home. But every train of thought reached the station and stopped when she noticed something.

A little girl, sitting up against a building. She was very small and an unhealthy level of skinny, with skin pale enough to send a shiver down one's back. Whether it was because she was wearing a set of torn purple pajamas that definitely weren't meant to keep someone warm and socks just as worn or if she was just that pale, it was rather hard to tell.

She was rocking back and forth from where she sat, rubbing her arms, occasionally moving one hand to brush loose strands of long, unruly black hair from her face.

Undyne felt a pang at her SOUL. She sat down next to the little girl. "Hey," she said.

The little girl jumped and scrambled to move back, fear in her cerulean eyes. "Don't make me move again! Please! Another police officer made me move out of where I was originally staying last week!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, kid. I won't make you move. What's your name?" Undyne asked.

The girl hesitantly moved closer. "J...Jacqueline. But people call me Jackie. Who're you?" Jackie asked.

"Name's Undyne," Undyne said. "Why did you sit down with me? Everyone else has either told me to move or just left me awkwardly," Jackie said.

Another pang at Undyne's SOUL. She sighed. "Because I know how you feel. When I was younger, I didn't have a home for two years. How long have you been out here on your own?" she asked.

"Three years. I was five when I ran away. Either that, or face my death," Jackie said.

"I was seven. And I had to run or face my death too," Undyne said.

The two sat together for a little while, both ignoring the strange looks they got from the strangers who walked by.

"How did you find a home?" Jackie asked.

"Authorities took me off the streets and put me into a hellish orphanage. We got along, but it sucked. Eventually, a couple that couldn't have children adopted me. But I can tell you that you can skip the whole orphanage part," Undyne assured.

"Huh? How?" Jackie asked.

Undyne took off her jacket and handed it over. "Put this on and come with me," she instructed.

Jackie put on said jacket, which was much too big for her, and stood up. "Now what?" she asked.

"Come on," Undyne said. "We're going home."

XxX

Alphys had let her eight-year-old son help her in some harmless experiments in her basement lab. She always saved the more dangerous and more complex scientific work for when she was on her own.

"Wow," Arrow commented, watching the mixture in front of him change colors.

After a few moments, his impressed look became confused. "Wait, why is it fizzing?" he asked.

"F-fizzing?" Alphys echoed.

That was all she had time to say before a loud BANG! sounded and the mixture when everyone. It was silent for a moment.

"That was cool!" Arrow exclaimed at last.

Alphys looked around her work tables; nothing was ruined. She knew that the chemicals she'd combined had no real harm, hence why she'd been okay with using them. Still, she needed to change into clean clothes. "Come on, w-we both n-need to change c-clothes now that that h-happened," she said. "I think it was worth it," Arrow shrugged.

So, they both went upstairs, changed into clean clothes, and wiped themselves down of the mixture.

That was about the time that the door opened. "Alphys! Arrow! I need you guys to come to the living room!" Undyne yelled as she walked inside. "Who are they?" Jackie asked quietly. "You'll see in a second. Come on," Undyne said.

So, the two went to the living room and sat down. Alphys and Arrow came and were both rather confused by the stranger in their house.

"Mom, who's that?" Arrow asked at last. "Guys, this is Jackie. Jackie, this is my wife Alphys and my son Arrow," Undyne said.

"It's…it's nice to meet you guys," Jackie said quietly, smiling slightly. "It's nice to meet you too!" Arrow said, although he was quite a bit louder.

"Alph, I need to talk to you for a sec in our room," Undyne said. "S-sure," Alphys said. The two girls went upstairs then.

This left Arrow and Jackie together in the living room. They sat down together on the couch and stared at each other for a moment. Arrow finally spoke. "So...what do you like?" he asked at last.

Jackie thought about that for a few moments. "Well…"

XxX

Undyne and Alphys both sat on their bed. "I found Jackie sitting on the street on her own in the cold. She told me that she'd been homeless for years now. It was either be homeless or get killed. Sound familiar?" Undyne asked.

"It d-does," Alphys said.

"Yeah. And since I know how she feels, and that how that feels sucks, I wanna give her a home. Here. With us," Undyne said.

Alphys tried to wrap her mind around that reasoning. Jackie was just a small, homeless child. But she was a small, homeless child who was also a complete stranger.

At last, Alphys let her heart win. "We'll g-give her a h-home," she agreed. "Awesome," Undyne said.

Then she picked up the small dinosaur and carried her under her arm down the stairs. The couple saw that Arrow and Jackie had taken quite a liking to each other in the short amount of time they'd been talking.

"C-could you, uh, p-put me down n-now?" Alphys asked. Undyne gently put her down.

"Alright, Jackie. Me and Alphys have been talking and we've come to an agreement. As of tonight, you're our daughter," Undyne declared.

Jackie just froze for a few moments. "A...are you just trying to trick me? Everyone else has. Please, tell me that this isn't too good to be true," she begged.

"Nah, we aren't joking. You're our kid now. And Arrow, you got a sister now," Undyne said.

The room went silent. Jackie's eyes began to fill with tears. After a few moments, she only said two words:

"Thank you."

She smiled genuinely, showing her slightly-crooked teeth as she did so.

Arrow next to picked her up in a hug. "I promise, Mom and Momma are gonna be better than your parents ever were from what you told me," he promised.

Now that was worth some attention. "Wh-what does he mean, f-from what you t-told him?" Alphys asked.

Jackie, now out of Arrow's crushing hug, looked down at the floor for a few moments.

"Apparently my parents didn't want me. According to what my dad told me, he left Mom after she told him that she was pregnant with me. So, my mom was supposed to take care of me to an extent. But she...she died having me. So Dad was forced to take me. He was awful, though. He always slapped me around and screamed at me, called me a mistake, said that I ended his marriage, and so many other things. It hurt so badly. And it seemed that it would never end. About three years ago, my dad came home one night from work so drunk that the smell of alcohol on him was nearly unbearable. I tried to hide, but he cornered me in the kitchen with one of the steak knives in his hands. And he said that he was going to get rid of me, once and for all. I got away and ran, but not before he left a...mark," she said. She raised up her pajama shirt to show a nasty, red scar on her torso. "It eventually scarred and it's been this way for a while. I don't know how I managed to stop the bleeding. But after I ran, I've just been wandering around the streets. Until Undyne found me and you know how things went from there," she went on.

Now that just about broke the SOULs of the others in the room due to how tragic it was.

"Don't worry, kid. We won't ever treat you like that. Ever," Undyne promised, her expression more serious than anything. "Y-y-yeah," Alphys agreed. The serious jump in her wife's attitude had made her a little uncomfortable. However, Arrow still seemed happy. "You're family," he said.

Jackie looked at them all; the term "family" still made her warm a little inside. "And I'm so, so happy for that," she said.

Then, another thing came to her mind. "So, uh...you two are both girls...how do I clear up any confusion if I wanna call for one of you only?" she asked.

Arrow pointed to Undyne. "Mom." He pointed to Alphys. "Momma."

Jackie nodded. "I understand now. Thanks," she said.

"A-Any other q-questions you need us to a-answer?" Alphys asked. "No, that's all," Jackie said.

"N-now, let's see if I can g-get you a place to s-sleep until you get your own r-room," Alphys said, standing up and going. Arrow followed after her; he wanted to help.

Jackie sat next to Undyne and hugged her, burying her face into the fish's side. "I love you, Mom," she said.

Undyne rubbed her back, smiling slightly. "Love you too, kid."

 *****And that's about it! If anyone else has any prompt for this story, I'd love to hear it! Mainly because I have no ideas. Anyways, it's almost midnight and I have stuff to do in the morning. I'm gonna go get some sleep. Drop a review on the way out, and I'll see you all later!**


	3. Misfitting

*****Welcome, my friends, to the next chapter! I came up with this today after realizing that it would be best to upload at least one more chapter before Thanksgiving. Here ya go!**

 **Chapter Three: Misfitting**

It had taken a bit of talking, but Undyne had finally convinced who she had decided to call her boss to make life easier that she needed to be home before her kids got home from school in the afternoons. So that's where she was when she heard her front door open.

"Mom, we're home! And Jackie needs to talk to you!" Arrow yelled upon walking in. Cue the sound of someone getting slapped.

Undyne went to them both. "Alright, don't start slapping each other stupid. Neither of you are prepared for a good fight, anyways. Arrow, buddy, run along. Jackie, come with me," she said. Arrow ran off to probably his room. "Yes ma'am," Jackie complied. She followed her adoptive mother.

The two sat down in the living room on the couch. "Alright. What happened?" Undyne asked. Jackie looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hand nervously. She stopped when a cerulean hand rested on her leg. "You can tell me anything. I just want to help you," Undyne said simply.

Jackie thought about it. And then, she knew she had to tell. "Some kids throughout the week have been making fun of me. Because I'm so small and I was homeless and..." she trailed off. "And what?" Undyne asked, trying not to lose her temper so soon. But she found that very hard. "And because you two were my parents," Jackie finished.

Total, dead silence followed.

"Mom? Are you gonna say something?" Jackie prompted. "What are they saying?" Undyne asked at last, even though she had an idea as to what those kids were saying.

"They said that I would've been better off homeless. That monsters were horrible. That you two wouldn't be good mothers. And that...that it was overall wrong for two girls to be in a romantic relationship," Jackie recalled.

All of that hurt Undyne's SOUL. "I've heard the last one a billion times. And so has Alphys. Everyone teased up and insulted us, especially right after we got married and right after Arrow was born. Listen to me. I know it hurts, kiddo. But you've got remember: screw what they say! Family's by love, not by genetics or appearance. And love romantically is okay, regardless of gender identity. Yeah, we're gonna stand out. A fish and a dinosaur with a hybrid son and an adopted human daughter. But that doesn't matter! If you're happy here and ya feel loved, then everyone else can go screw themselves! Do you feel happy and loved here?" she asked.

Jackie hardly had to think before she nodded. "Yes," she said proudly. Undyne hugged her and gave her a friendly-yet-rough noogie. "Good, because you're stuck here no matter what," she said.

"Have mercy!" Jackie pleaded through laughter. Undyne eventually released. "Alright. I'll spare you," she gave in at last.

Jackie caught her breath and straightened her hair. "If I wanna be stuck somewhere," she said, "then I'm glad I'm stuck here."

Undyne half-smiled. "Same."

 *****I know, I know. I need to do a chapter centered on Alphys and Arrow. That's in the works. Also, do you guys think I should do another Lapidot story? I don't know if it interferes with season five, and I want no one to say anything until further noticed because as of 11/21/17, I haven't watched it, but I plan to catch up tomorrow. Regardless, say if you want another Lapidot story or if you have a prompt for chapter four. Anyways, I'm out!**


	4. Sick Day Off

*****Hey, guys. I would've been back sooner, but I was working on a really long other story for something else and there was writer's block to deal with. But I'm back with one more general chapter before I get to work on the holiday special. So, Alphys and Undyne go to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow go to me, and here we go!**

 **Chapter Four: Sick Day Off**

Arrow had woken up feeling like, for lack of a better work, crap. But he knew that his class would be doing some science experiments that day, which he did _not_ want to miss. So he found he had no choice but to ignore the fact that he felt like all of his dinner from the previous night was going to make a return trip and go downstairs to go to school.

"You okay, kid? You're not eating," Undyne said, as she was still down in the kitchen. "Eat what you get," Jackie said quietly as she ate. "I'm fine. Just not hungry," Arrow half-lied.

Undyne walked over and felt his forehead. "Holy crap, kid, you're burning up," she commented. "I told you, I'm-" Arrow didn't get to finish his sentence. He dashed to the trash can in the corner and started throwing up into it. A solid three minutes later, he sat back up.

"I'm not fine," he admitted at last.

Undyne helped him up. "Alright. Go up to your room, change back into your pajamas, jump in the bed," she said. "We were gonna do some experiments today in school," Arrow sighed as he walked up the stairs.

Undyne went to her room. "Hey, Alph. Arrow's sick. I think he just puked some of his guts out downstairs. Can you look after him today?" she asked. "S-sure," Alphys agreed.

"Awesome. I'm gonna take Jackie to school. Love you," Undyne said. She bent over enough to give Alphys a peck on the lips before going back down the stairs.

"Love you t-too," Alphys called after her. She stepped out of her room when she saw her son trudge past. She couldn't help but notice that she was only a few inches taller than him, even though she was the adult and he wasn't even a teenager yet. "I-I'll go get s-something that'll help in s-settling your stomach. Take the t-trash can from the b-bathroom and k-keep it next to your b-bed in case you have to th-throw up again," she instructed.

Arrow nodded, still looking pretty dejected. He took the small trash can that was in the bathroom with him to his room.

True to her word, Alphys went downstairs to find something to help out.

XxX

A few hours passed. It was around noon now. "I b-brought some lunch for y-you," Alphys said, coming into Arrow's room. "Okay," he said, still just as down as he had been earlier.

"Alright, you've been d-down like this a-all day. You've got to e-explain," Alphys said, giving the plate in her hands over before sitting down on the bed.

"We were supposed to do some experiments in science today. And I got so upset over missing it because I love doing experiments. More doing them with you, though. But you don't have time or energy to do that often. So I take every chance I get to do the experiments," he explained.

Alphys bit her lip, fiddling with her hands. So this was her fault. "I-I know I'm b-busy a lot. But I'll t-try my best to make some m-more time," she promised. Then she smiled a little as she added, "And b-besides, we can p-probably do what your c-classmates are doing today after you get b-better. I've just gotta c-call your teacher and ask wh-what your class d-did today."

Arrow lit up. "Can we do it even better?" he asked. "I'll t-try," Alphys promised. Arrow only smiled even more. He picked up the plate and started eating the sandwich that he'd been given. "Can you tell me a story?" he asked out of the blue.

"I d-don't know a-any. And wh-why?" Alphys asked. "It's so boring just sitting here. And I'm sure you know some stories. Come on, Momma, please?" Arrow asked.

Alphys thought for a moment. "I-I've got the s-story of how your m-mom and I got t-together. That's about a-all," she said at last. "I'll take it," Arrow agreed.

And so, Alphys told the story of how she and Undyne had gotten together in the garbage dump. And Arrow enjoyed it more than he thought he would've.

"So she threw you into the trash can?" he asked in disbelief. "Y-yes. And now, we're m-married with t-two kids," Alphys said, smiling as the memory came into her mind.

"Huh," Arrow said. Then, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Y-you should get some r-rest. It's the b-best medicine," Alphys suggested. Arrow went back to his dejected expression. "Only because I'm sick," he complied reluctantly. He put his glasses on his nightstand. Within a few minutes, he was out cold.

Alphys watched him for a few moments. And then she left, shutting the door behind her.

 *****I tried my best for a chapter centered around Alphys and Arrow. I never said it would be good. Anyways, that's about it! If you have any prompts, please let me know. And I'll see you in the holiday special. Bye!**


	5. Christmas Day

*****Fun fact: this is the second time I had to type this because my computer hates me and deleted my chapter before I could save it. So, Jackie and Arrow go to me while Alphys and Undyne go to someone named Toby Fox. Now, let's begin!**

 **Chapter Five: This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me**

Figuratively was better than literally in this case. Jackie would've rather been out in the cold on what this Christmas was than be out in the freezing December cold. Yet, she still had no idea on why her house was covered in these weird decorations, why different songs were being played on the radio, and why everyone around her was so excited.

But enough was enough, and she wanted an answer. She went to the person who'd initially changed her life for the better.

XxX

Undyne had just gotten home from work for the day. "Work on Christmas Eve...Jesus," she muttered. She went upstairs to go change out of her uniform, but she was stopped in the living room.

"Mom? Can I talk to you about something? It's...mildly important," Jackie said. "Sure," Undyne said.

"Well, uh, all December, people have been talking about Christmas. About celebrating it, making plans for it, buying presents for it, and more. But my question is...what even _is_ Christmas? I've never celebrated it before," Jackie explained, a little embarrassed that she had to ask.

Now that was a big shocker to Undyne. But, she couldn't show it too badly on her face. "Basically, our weird little friend group just gathers around. We spend a lot of time together because we don't really have a chance to do that often. There's food, presents, the works," she explained to the best of her ability.

Jackie thought about it for a few moments. "I understand...I think. Thanks," she said. Then, she ran off.

Undyne went in search of her wife. Alphys was in their room, doing some last-minute work on her laptop. "H-hi," she said. Undyne sat down next to her.

"Jackie just had to ask me what Christmas was. She's never celebrated it before or even heard of it. I know her life sucked before, but she would've at least had a basic idea as to what it is," she explained.

Alphys stopped typing and put her laptop to the side. "W-wow," she commented. "Wow is correct. She's eight years old and she doesn't know what Christmas is, for God's sakes! We gave Arrow something for his first Christmas and he still has it to this day. So we gotta do the same for Jackie. Let's get to thinking," Undyne said.

They were both silent for a few moments as they though about it. "...is it s-sad that it's Ch-Christmas Even and we s-still are trying to f-figure out what to g-get for our d-daughter and we only have two k-kids to w-worry about?" Alphys asked.

"We both work full time, shut up about our bad memories and lack of free time to shop," Undyne said in an emotionless voice, still thinking.

Alphys was mildly entertained by the response before she went back to thinking about something that would make Jackie's "first" Christmas memorable.

XxX

If Christmas Eve was exciting, then Christmas Day was even more so. Alphys and Undyne, having only getting a break on Christmas, decided to sleep in as much as they could before they were woken up.

Since Alphys was a fairly light sleeper, she was the first to stir after hearing noise from her living room. And since Undyne was awakened by movement more so than sound, she woke up too. She reached over and put on her glasses, which she rarely wore during the day, and sat up. "Alphy, honey, we gotta get up," she said.

Alphys was awake, but she didn't move from her position. "I'm t-tired," she complained. "Too bad. It's Christmas. Get up," Undyne insisted. Alphys put on her glasses and pushed them up on her nose a little. "Y-you look strange with your g-glasses on," she commented. "Two years of dating and nine years of marriage, and you still say that," Undyne said. "Y-yes," Alphys said. "Shut up about it, let's just go downstairs," Undyne sighed, getting out of bed. Alphys followed suit.

As it turned out, both Arrow and Jackie had already woken up and had begun tearing into their presents. Well, Arrow was doing the tearing. Jackie was going at a fairly slower pace. She found a much smaller package with her name written on it. "Hey...this one's from Mom and Momma," she said. "Well, open it," Arrow urged, curious. Jackie took off the wrapping paper.

Inside was a small box. And inside of the box was a necklace. It was silver, with a circular pendant that had a J engraved into it. Inside was a small message. It read, and Jackie read aloud: "To the human we love the most." She brought the pendant a little closer to her face. "With an exclamation point," she added.

"Wh...what do you th-think?" Alphys prompted. Jackie immediately clipped the necklace around her neck. "I love it," she said. "How do you clip that around your neck without looking at it?" Arrow asked. "Well..." And Jackie went on talking.

"We did g-good," Alphys said, holding out her fist. "We did _great_ ," Undyne said confidently, complying with the fist bump. They watched their kids chatter for a few moments.

Then, Alphys leaned over and pecked Undyne on the cheek. When she pulled back, she was blushing. "Ch...Christmas kiss?" she said. Undyne cupped her hands around her wife's face. "That ain't a Christmas kiss, honey," she said. Then, she proceeded to roughly but passionately kiss Alphys on the mouth. "That's a Christmas kiss," she said.

The weird couple then noticed their children again. Arrow was making gagging sounds in motions. Jackie sighed. "Come here, you little punk," Undyne said, pulling her son into her hold and giving him a friendly noogie.

Jackie moved to sit with Alphys. "Is this normal for Christmas around here?" she asked. "Y-yes," Alphys said casually. "As weird as this family is, this has been the best official Christmas ever. It was also my first, so it's best by default. But you know what I mean," Jackie said. "I d-do," Alphys agreed.

And indeed, that day was a very merry Christmas for all.

 *****Alright, I have a few things to say. First, I didn't realize the similarity between FNAF: Sister Location and a part of this story (Undyne being awakened by motion like how Funtime Foxy tracks you by motion and how Alphys is awakened by sound like how Ballora tracks you by sound) until after I read this over. And yes, I had to make the line from the "Christmas Who?" song for the chapter title. Nonsense aside, I hope everyone has a happy holiday and eats lots of good food. I'll see you all later. Leave a review and bye!**


	6. We're All Blind Here

*****Hello, my friends and acquaintances! I'm finally back to this story, and I'm working on this and another chapter. I have time, after all...school's been cancelled for a few days due to snow and ice. But, enough about that. Toby Fox owns Alphys and Undyne, I own Jackie and Arrow, and let's get this story underway!**

Jackie held her homework paper close to her face. She had been at it for longer than she cared to admit. It wasn't like the material was holding her up; no, she was just fine with that. What was holding her up was the fact that she could barely make out a word on the paper. Whenever she did, she had to keep the words in her memory long enough for her to write down any answer she could come up with.

At last, she gave in and put her head on the table. "For crying out loud…" After a few moments, she sat back up and went upstairs to her parents' room with her homework paper in hand. As she saw, Alphys was in her room, working on some things on her laptop.

"Momma?" She looked up and put her laptop to the side. "O-oh! Hi, J-Jackie. What can I d-do for you?" she asked. "Can you read this for me so I could answer it? I've been at this for forever," Jackie said, sitting on the bed. "You m-mean you can't r-read it?" Alphys asked. "Well, I can, I just have to bring it really close to my face. And even then, it's all blurry," Jackie said. "H-how long has your v-vision been b-blurry?" Alphys asked.

Jackie sat down on the bed. "I mean...it's been blurry for a while now, but it's getting to be worse," she explained. Alphys nodded in understanding. "I'll s-set up an a-appointment with o-optometrist for tomorrow. You c-certainly need to be e-examined if that's y-your case," she said. Jackie looked a little uneasy at the phrasing, but she soon got over it. At least, she got over it on an external level.

"Okay," she said, "but can you help me with my homework now?" Alphys nodded and patted the space on the bed next to her. "C-come over here, Now, wh-what subject is th-this in?" she asked. Jackie sat down on the bed. "Well…"

XxX

Jackie shouldered her backpack, as she'd been taken out of school early to go to her appointment with the optometrist. She went towards the front door of her house, her backpack feeling a bit heavier.

"D-don't be shy about i-it," Alphys said, following her to the front door. "Right. Right," Jackie agreed quietly, even though she didn't quite plan to be open about this.

Still, she went inside and went up to her room to work on her homework. She pulled out everything from her backpack including a small, black case that she'd put in the bottom intentionally. She looked at it for a moment, then sighed. She put on her glasses and got to working on her homework.

As soon as she was done, she took them off and shoved her case back into her nightstand. "I'll only need them for homework," she said. "I'll need them for doing homework, and that's all."

XxX

A few hours later, the mismatched family was eating dinner together for once.

"Hey, ya little tyke, how was your day?" Undyne asked. Jackie wasn't even bothered after being called a little tyke; she'd grown that used to it that easily. "Fine," she said quietly.

She was nudged slightly. It was Alphys, who gave her that look. "I'll be back in a moment," Jackie gave in. "What was that about?" Undyne asked her son. Arrow shrugged with an I-don't-know noise as his mouth was full of food when he'd been asked.

After a few moments, Jackie came back down with her case in her hands. "W-well?" Alphys prompted. Jackie sighed, and decided that she couldn't outrun the inevitable. She put on her glasses and pushed them up on her nose slightly. "Well? Do I look silly to you too?" she asked.

"S-so that's what y-you were so a-afraid of?" Alphys asked, knowing the feeling of being afraid of looking silly in front of others she was close to. "Yeah," Jackie admitted.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're all kinda blind," Undyne remarked, slightly amused. "Yeah. None of us can see past our noses without glasses," Arrow agreed. Jackie raised an eyebrow at that. "But you and Mom don't have noses," she pointed out. "Well, now that you can see, you can tell that," Arrow said. "At least you're not as bad as your other mom. She broke her glasses and had to go a day without them. She wound up falling down the stairs that day," Undyne recalled. Alphys blushed a little at that. "I'm not s-sure if that was the r-real reason or if it was u-unfortunate c-coincidence that that h-happened on that same d-day," she said quietly.

"Our point is, we're all blind here," Arrow summed up. Jackie looked around at her family. "Yeah," she agreed, smiling a little. "We're all blind here."

 *****Aaaaand that would be that! Please note that I'm not trying to be mean to anyone who wears glasses or contacts, because most of my friends, family members, and my boyfriend also have glasses. That aside, I hope you all enjoy! Bye!**


	7. Afraid?

*****Hello, everybody! Exams are finally over, my last one was yesterday, and I consider it a personal victory that it's over. While I'm in my pajamas with a fever, I bring you another chapter. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, while Jackie and Arrow belong to yours truly. Without further stalling, let's get into it!**

 **Chapter Seven: Afraid?**

Although she was eight, Jackie was still afraid of storms. She had never known why; she had just always been afraid of them, and that was all. That was also why she was still awake at 3:37 in the morning, sitting upright in her bed in her darkened room, shaking more and more with every crack of thunder and whip of lightening that sounded outside alongside the pouring rain.

At last, she couldn't take being so close to the window as her bed was next to it. She got up and started to go down the hallway to get some water downstairs. But, she was met by someone else before she could get to the stairs.

"What're you doing up?" Arrow asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I was gonna go get some water," Jackie said, not wanting to tell the whole truth just yet. But it came out shortly after when lightening and thunder sounded and knocked out the power. Jackie yelped loudly and clung tightly to the first available thing, which was Arrow.

He unpried her arms from around his neck. "Calm down. I know that Momma will be awake, at least. Mom can sleep through pretty much anything. Let's go to 'em," he said.

He lead Jackie down the hallway to Alphys and Undyne's room. Undyne, sure enough, was sleeping face-down like a log Alphys was a different story. She had gotten out of bed and was walking towards the door. "K-kids! Wh-what're you doing a-awake?" she asked when they met up.

"I was in the bathroom," Arrow said "And I was going to get water to keep my mind off of the storm. I'm...afraid of storms. We just met each other in the hallway," Jackie finished. "I w-was going to l-light some c-candles so we weren't in pitch b-blackness," Alphys explained. "So, why're you afraid of storms?" Arrow asked bluntly

"I always had a fear when I was younger. Then, when I was out of the streets, I would always get sick and soaked in the rain and the noise hurt my ears. So, I've just always been afraid," Jackie explained. She looked down, rubbing her arms. "It's a really stupid fear, I know," she sighed.

"I'm afraid of heights."

Alphys, Arrow, and Jackie all turned around in unison to see that Undyne was awake. "When d-did you g-get up?" Alphys asked.

"Something felt off, like something was missing. So I woke up to look for you because you weren't next to me. And I wound up listening to you guys. And I'm okay with saying that I'm afraid of heights. That's it. Granted, I broke the arm of the first person to tease e about it, and no one has criticized me for it again," Undyne explained.

"I'm s-scared of p-public speaking," Alphys confessed. "And I may or may not hate snakes," Arrow finished.

Jackie looked around at her family. "At least I'm not the only one who's got a fear," she said. "E-everyone's afraid of s-something," Alphys said. "I don't mean to be trouble, but..." Jackie began, looking up at the others, "...can we all stay up in here? Until the storm stops or until the power comes back on? Preferably both?" She smiled uneasily.

"S-sure," Alphys allowed. "Fine by me," Undyne agreed.

Arrow looked excited to get to stay up. And Jackie was relieved that she had people to support her whenever she was afraid.

 *****I apologize if this chapter is bad. So if you guys have any ideas, please leave them in a review of PM them to me. That aside, I do hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later!**


	8. The Babysitter

*****Hello, my friends...I actually had this chapter done a few days ago, but I've been busy and forgetful. However, I'm here now, and you don't need to be angry. This was a prompt from a guest in the reviews. So, that's to prove that I do listen to and do read what you guys say. So! Super Mario Odyssey belongs to Nintendo, Overwatch belongs to...someone, Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk belong to Toby Fox while Arrow and Jackie belong to me. Let's a-go!**

Chapter Eight: The Babysitter

When they wanted a date night, Alphys and Undyne already had someone on speed dial. They had long since decided that, if Frisk was responsible for saving an entire race, then their kids were in good hands for a night.

"Jesus, Alph, how long are you gonna take in there? The movie theater isn't gonna wait for ya, you know," Undyne called through the closed bathroom door. "One m-moment," Alphys said from the other side. After about a minute, she stepped out. "Sorry f-for the delay," she apologized. "I'm just messing with you," Undyne said.

It was then that their doorbell rang. Although they both went downstairs, Undyne was the faster of the two and opened the front door. "Hey, ya punk," she said as per usual.

Frisk was standing in the doorway. They had gotten much taller over the years and their hair was now longer as well. "Hey, they said. "The new car doing you well?" Undyne asked. "Yeah. But Dunkle Sans sends me to do his errands, and he said that he'll do that until I go off to college. But I guess it's worth it," Frisk said.

It was around that time that Alphys got to the door as well. "A-after a movie and d-dinner, I'd e-expect we'd be home after th-three hours. Or...s-something around that r-range. Take good c-care of the kids, a-alright?" she asked. "You really need to relax a little. Frisk has babysitted for us since Arrow was tiny. And the kids are both fine every time we come back," Undyne said. "I kn-know, but..." Alphys sighed, not finding the right words to finish her sentence Undyne took her hand. "I rest my case." Then, she turned to Frisk. "You know how it goes. If anything bad happens, just call one of us. But if something bad was to happen, I'd kick your butt," she said. Frisk nodded, familiar with the usual rules and threats. "I know. I'll see you two later," they said. They shut the door behind them after Alphys and Undyne left.

So, they went off in search of their charges. They came across Jackie first. "Hey! I don't think we know each other all that well, do we?" they asked. Jackie looked up from her drawing pad. "No, we don't," she said. She stood up and walked over. "Well, I'm Frisk. Alphys and Undyne usually send me over here to babysit, so this isn't exactly my first rodeo," Frisk said. "Okay...I'm Jacqueline, but everyone calls me Jackie," Jackie said. "Are you younger or older than Arrow?" Frisk asked. "We're the same age," Jackie said. "Alright. Well, let's go find Arrow," Frisk said.

So, they and Jackie went searching. Arrow was also in his room. "Oh. Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked. "I brought video games," Frisk said, shouldering the bag on their back. Arrow lit up at that. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Pardon?" Jackie said. "Frisk always brings some video games. What do you have?" Arrow asked.

Frisk dug around in their bag for a moment. "Does this satisfy you?" they asked as they held up a brand-new copy of Super Mario Odyssey. "Yeah!" Arrow said. Frisk laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm sorry, but..." Jackie began, a bit embarrassed that she had to ask, "...who is Super Mario and what is an Odyssey?" Frisk and Arrow looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. "We're going to have to show her, aren't we?" Frisk asked, smiling. "Yep," Arrow agreed.

Jackie looked between them And she could only wonder what was being presented to her.

XxX

Both Arrow and Frisk were mildly impressed. For someone who had never played a video game before, Jackie had done surprisingly well in playing Super Mario Odyssey. "I beat him," she said happily after finishing off a massive dragon monster. "Alright!" Arrow cheered, giving her a high-five.

It was then that the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza. Pause the game, I'll be back in a second," Frisk said. They stood up and came back with two pizza boxes. "Don't we have to go eat in the kitchen?" Jackie pointed out. "We can eat in here. You guys already have drinks. As long as we don't make a mess, then you parents will never have to know," Frisk said. "Frisk has always done this," Arrow inputted.

Jackie smiled widely at that. She took a piece of pizza from the box. "Here, it's your turn to play," she said, handing the controller to Frisk. "Thanks," they said. They pulled their hair into a ponytails and said, with a steely look of DETERMINATION on their face, "Let's do this."

XxX

Although the game's end was an unexpected one, Frisk, Arrow, and Jackie were still happy to have completed the game. "So, what do you guys think? Was it worth the money I spent? Because I think it was worth it," Frisk asked. "I thought it was fun," Arrow said. "I thought it was fun too. I've had a lot of fun tonight, to be honest," Jackie said, still smiling.

It was then that Frisk's phone went off. So, they checked it. "That's a text from Alphys. She says they're coming home now and that you guys need to go to bed. so go get your pajamas on and get ready for bed. I'll clean up and get my stuff together before I meet you up there," they said.

Arrow and Jackie went upstairs as instructed. Frisk cleaned up the mess from dinner, putting the leftover pizza in the fridge and putting away everyone's drinks. They got their copy of Super Mario Odyssey from the console by the TV and put it back in their bag. When they went upstairs, they were happy to see that their directions had been followed.

"Lights out, buddy," they said, flipping the light switch. "Okay," Arrow agreed, putting his glasses on the nightstand. Frisk walked over and gave him a high-five. "You did good playing tonight. We kicked butt, didn't we?" they asked. "Yeah," Arrow said. Frisk laughed and ruffled his hair before leaving.

They sat down next to Jackie on her bed after getting to her room. "Yes?" she asked. "It was nice to meet you. And you are one of the greatest Mario players I've ever seen. Especially since that was the first video game you've ever played," Frisk commented. "Thank you. I mean, Mom and Momma play something in their room when me and Arrow are asleep. I got up to get some water and saw them, but they didn't see me. I think they said it was called Overwatch," Jackie recalled. Frisk wasn't surprised. "Well, you'd better get to bed," they said.

Jackie hugged them tightly for a moment. "Thanks," she said after pulling back. "It's just my job. Bed time now," Frisk said. So, Jackie put her glasses on the nightstand and laid down to go to bed.

Frisk went downstairs to watch TV and kill time. Eventually, they heard the front door open. They shut off the TV and went to the front door. "Hey, punk, how'd it go?" Undyne asked. "It went well. We had a good time," Frisk reported. "Well, y-you earned it w-well," Alphys said. And she handed Frisk $60.

They put it in their pocket. "I'm gonna head home. You know who to call when you need a babysitter," they said. And then, they left for their home.

 *****So what they did was based off a time a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away when my brother, sister, and I went on a movie marathon on a night we were with our babysitter while pigging out on pizza and ice cream. I just changed the movies to video games...oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and prompts as well. And I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Tonsillectomy

*****Hello, everyone! This chapter should be somewhat longer than the others, so that's already a bonus. I know it's not following the theme of Valentine's Day, but I couldn't really think of anything good for that theme. So I went with one that's been on the backburner for quite some time now. If any of you have an idea or prompt for a late Valentine's Day chapter, then I will gladly accept it. Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton all belong to Toby Fox while Jackie and Arrow belong to me. Without further ado, let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Nine: Tonsillectomy**

Arrow had always had troubles with strep throat. But, as of recently, he'd been getting it more than usual. At last, after several times, it had been decided that Arrow needed to have a tonsillectomy performed on his.

"A what, now?" Undyne asked as she sat at the table. Everyone had been eating dinner together when the news had been spread. "He has to get his tonsils removed, Mom," Jackie said quietly. "Th-thank you," Alphys said. "So... surgery?" Undyne said, now clearly changed in attitude. And her new attitude was clearly a negative one. "Y-yes," Alphys said. Undyne nodded, then went back to her dinner, which she ate in troubled silence.

"A-anyways," Alphys said, trying to lighten the tension, "Jackie, you're staying w-with Papyrus and M-Mettaton. Your m-mom and I are st-staying at the h-hospital with Arrow u-until he recovers and can c-come back h-home."

Jackie looked confused. "Who are they?" she asked. "Papyrus is Mom's best friend and Mettaton is his boyfriend," Arrow explained. Jackie nodded to show her understanding of that. "Okay. And when is the surgery?" she pressed on. "T-two days," Alphys said.

At different times, she, Alphys, and Arrow all shot looks at Undyne, who eventually looked up and glared at her family with a laser-like stare that would've made even the toughest monster shiver in fear. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, yet dripping with venom all the same. She got no response from anyone around her. Alphys, Arrow, and Jackie suddenly found their dinner plates far more interesting.

No one said anything for the rest of that meal.

XxX

The two days passed quickly. Jackie was dropped off at her temporary residence. She walked inside and looked around. The house was pretty nice. Then again, she had been informed of Mettaton's occupation, so the status of his dwelling was no surprise.

"H...hello?" Jackie called out in an uncertain tone of voice. "Tiny human!" a voice called in response.

Papyrus ran down the stairs to reach his house guest. "Hello! I am the Great Papyrus! You must be Alphys and Undyne's daughter! Jackie, isn't it?" Papyrus asked, beyond enthusiastic.

Jackie was far more than startled. "Yes," was all she could manage to say. "Wonderful! Let me take your things, and I will show you to your room," Papyrus said. He took Jackie's suitcase and ran up the stairs with her in tow.

They wound up in front of the last room on the upstairs hallway. "Get comfy. I'll get Mettaton. He needs to meet you," Papyrus said. Then, he was off. Jackie put her suitcase off to one side and sat down on the bed. She looked around. The room was a nice one, yes. But when it was compared to the rest of the house, it was extremely basic.

Shortly after, Mettaton came into the room. "Hello, my little darling. So it seems you're staying with us for the next few days. Papy will take you to and from school because I'm a very busy robot. You and I and him are going to have so much fun together," he explained. "How so?" Jackie asked. "Just what would you like to do that you know as fact of life that Alphys and Undyne would never, ever let you do in a thousand years?" Mettaton inquired. He sat down on the bed. Jackie really had to think about that one.

"Well..."

XxX

Arrow had just been taken into surgery. Alphys was sitting in a waiting room chair, fiddling with the case his glasses were currently in. Undyne was pacing the tiled floor, clearly both anxious and angry judging by her body language and tightly-crossed arms.

"Y-you should really s-sit down," Alphys managed to say. Undyne turned on her heel to face her wife. "There's a reason I'm so freaked out, you know," she said. "And th-that reason would b-be?" Alphys pressed.

Undyne was still for a moment. Then, she sat down and sighed.

"When my stepdad initially hit my eye with that glass bottle, I wasn't completely blind. Some stranger saw me walking down the street with my face so messed up and took me to the hospital. But whoever was doing the operation messed up. I'm permanently blind in my left eye now. That's why I was unhappy about Arrow getting surgery. I got my failed one on my eye, and I'm just fine now. But if Arrow's operation is screwed up? Then he could die! And if those doctors _do_ mess up, then I will break their bones into tiny pieces," she swore. She didn't quite care about the scared looked the other people in the waiting room gave her.

"L-listen. I can s-see where you're n-nervous. But I can a-assure you that a t-tonsillectomy is an extremely r-routine procedure. Just have f-faith in the fact that it's pretty much c-certain to be a successful o-operation," Alphys said.

Undyne shot her a look. "Should I believe you because you're a doctor?" she asked.

Alphys rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. "Th-that's your decision," she mumbled. Undyne barked out a laugh. "I'm just kidding with you," she said. She gave Alphys a chaste kiss on the cheek. The small dinosaur blushed. "There are p-people around..." she said almost inaudibly. Undyne put an arm around her shoulders. "I know," she said. Alphys' blushing only intensified, but she smiled still.

After a few moments, things calmed down between the two. "...now what?" Undyne asked at last. Alphys thought about it, then took her phone out. "A-anime?" she suggested. Undyne nodded. "Anime."

XxX

Time fell away from the girls. But eventually, they were permitted to see their one biological child. He was laying across his bed, clearly awake but still quite groggy from the anesthesia.

"Mom? Momma? What happened?" he asked, his voice still scratchy. He winced as well after finishing his question. "You had s-surgery on your th-throat. Getting strep will b-be a lot less f-frequent for you," Alphys summed up. She took the glasses case from her pocket and handed them over. "Y-you, uh, might need th-these."

Arrow took his glasses and put them on, glad that the would around him was now in focus. "How long will my throat hurt like this Momma?" he asked, decided to try to keep his voice low.

"The e-effects will be th-there for some time. B-but you get to eat a-all the ice cream you w-want," Alphys said. Arrow lit up at the last part, a stark contrast from his earlier attitude. "Great," he said.

He shot a glance at Undyne, who was standing a few feet away and had yet to say a word. "Mom? Are you okay?" he asked.

Undyne snapped out of her trance. She walked over to the bed and picked Arrow up in a tight hug. "I was worried about you," she said simply. "I'm fine now," Arrow said. He was squeezed even tighter upon saying that. Undyne smiled slightly.

"I know, kid."

XxX

A few days later, and Arrow was released from the hospital. He, Alphys, and Undyne were relieved to finally head home. But they still needed to get Jackie, though. So they stopped by Papyrus and Mettaton's house on their way home. Undyne was the one who went inside. What she came across was Papyrus cleaning up the kitchen with Jackie's well-needed assistance.

"Hey, guys. What happened in here?" Undyne asked. "Your small human and I made cupcakes as a get-well-soon gift! Hopefully, they will not be too rough on Arrow's throat," Papyrus explained. "Sounds cool. Jackie, go pack your stuff and come back down here," Undyne said. Jackie nodded and went upstairs to gather her things up to leave.

"Hey, Paps, thanks for looking after Jackie. I owe you one," Undyne said. Papyrus took a proud stance. "The Great Papyrus is always willing to help a friend in need!" he declared rather loudly. He was more casual and quiet as he added, "But I believe Mettaton has been spoiling her to a new level." Undyne sighed. "I expected nothing less," she said.

It was around that time that Jackie came downstairs with her luggage in tow. She picked up a small blue container that presumably had cupcakes in it. "I'm ready," she said. "Alright, kid. Let's go home at last," Undyne said. The girls said their goodbyes to Papyrus before going outside and getting into the waiting car.

"What's in there?" Arrow asked as the mismatched family went down the road, his voice still scratchy and kept soft. "Me and Papyrus made cupcakes to celebrate you guys coming home after a successful surgery," Jackie explained. The two kids went on chattering in the backseat.

Undyne had one hand on the steering wheel as she drove down the road. A smaller hand gripped her available one. "I t-told you," Alphys said in a quiet tone. Undyne sighed. "I'm just going to let you have this round," she gave in. Alphys was satisfied, but that wasn't her main focus right now.

She was just glad that her family was back in order once more.

 *****Like the last chapter, this one was based on a true story. My brother had his tonsils removed when he was younger, so me, my younger sister, and my babysitter made cupcakes to celebrate everything going well. I probably got all my facts wrong, but forgive me. I'm not a doctor. That aside, please drop a review, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	10. Good Moms

*****Okay. Before I begin the chapter, I have to give you guys a little bit of an explanation. There will be a bit of a difference in this particular chapter. The difference is, Jackie won't be there. Arrow will be there...if you count him being in Alphys' stomach, that is. Without further ado, Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel go to Toby Fox, Arrow goes to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Ten: Good Moms**

The doorbell's ringing interrupted Alphys and Undyne's anime marathon. "That must be Toriel coming over for the cooking lesson. You keep watching, you need to just relax. Besides, I already know what happens," Undyne said. She stood up from her place on the couch.

"Y-you said you h-haven't watched this e-either," Alphys recalled. Undyne was still for a moment. "So I lied," she said with a shrug. Then, she went to get the door.

Alphys sighed, rolling her chocolate-tinted eyes. She laid down across the couch, resting both hands on her swollen stomach. _I'll have to talk to Toriel about this while she's here for the cooking lesson,_ she thought, trying to keep her worries from consuming her mind too much.

XxX

"Hey, ah, thanks for agreeing to move this lesson to my place. I just don't wanna leave Alphie alone. I mean, the kid could come at any time now, so...yeah," Undyne said as she went into the kitchen. "I completely understand," Toriel said. She put the bag she'd brought with her on the counter that was close by. "So, are you ready to begin the lesson?" she asked.

Undyne smacked her fist against the counter, a sharp-toothed grin on her face and an excited gleam in her remaining eye. "Heck yeah, let's do this!" she exclaimed.

Toriel crossed her arms with a look of disapproval on her face. "Do you remember what I've told you time and time again?" she asked sternly. "Oh. Yeah. Right," Undyne recalled. "So, let's begin," Toriel said. She began to take varying ingredients out of her bag.

"Heck yeah," Undyne agreed. But she had a very strong feeling that she would get just as into it as ever. Toriel, much to her personal dismay, shared that same feeling.

XxX

One completed recipe and mess of a kitchen later, the cooking lesson was over. "Alright, we did it!" Undyne declared. Toriel looked at the mess everywhere; she had honestly expected nothing less.

"It seems that we did. You, ah, might want to get the ingredients out of your hair," she suggested. Undyne ran her hand through her crimson ponytail and noticed the flour on it. "I can do that in the shower, just like every other lesson. But there's stuff all down my shirt. I'm gonna go grab a different one," she said. Then, she went up to her room. Toriel began cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"Is Undyne g-gone?"

Alphys was standing in the doorway. "Well, she went to go change shirts. But yes, she is gone. Why do you ask?" Toriel inquired. "C-can I, uh, t-talk to you about s-something? It's k-kind of important," Alphys said. "Sure, come over here," Toriel said. She sat down at the kitchen table and gestured to the chair next to her. Alphys sat down in the aforementioned, vacant chair. "So, what do you want to discuss?" Toriel asked.

Alphys sighed. "Tell m-me the truth. D-do you think I-I'll be even a d-decent mother?" she asked. "Yes, I do think you will be a great mother. Why do you doubt yourself?" Toriel asked. Alphys tried to get her thoughts in a single row.

"A-alright. I mean, I-I've never done something th-this big in my l-life. The A-Amalgamates were ruined products of s-something major as w-well. So...wh-what if I s-screw up? I don't want to m-make my child h-hate me...and I d-don't want something bad to h-happen to them wh-when I've h-having them. This h-has been on my m-mind probably ever s-since I f-found out that I was p-pregnant," she explained.

Toriel frowned sympathetically. "Does Undyne know about how you feel?" she asked. "N-no. She thinks I'm t-totally confident and s-set about this," Alphys admitted.

"Now I know how you feel."

Both Alphys and Toriel were brought out of their conversation by the familiar gruff voice. Undyne pulled up a third chair to the conversation. "Alph, listen to me. You gotta speak to me. I've had to pry the truth out of you more times than I care to count. If you would've said something, I would've talked to you about this. You and me? We're gonna be the greatest moms this world has ever seen! I know you'll be great! You just gotta believe you can be great!" she exclaimed. She gently put her hand on Alphys' cheek. "I do," she said. She gave the small dinosaur a soft kiss on the mouth and a tap on the nose.

Toriel looked between the girls and smiled at them both. _I guess she didn't need that much of my help after all,_ she thought. But all three women noticed as a small lump protruded from Alphys' shirt, then vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She blushed slightly. "H-heh...th-that's never happened b-before," she said. Her eyes widened as she saw the same thing happen time and time again over the next few seconds.

"Oh my goodness. They must be very excited to meet you both," Toriel commented. "U-Undyne, are you o-okay?" Alphys asked, concerned. Undyne didn't speak. She knelt down on the floor and pressed a kiss to Alphys' stomach. Then, she went back to her seat.

The action only made Alphys blush even more than before. "O-oh, God..." she said. "Yeah. We're gonna be the greatest moms," Undyne reaffirmed. "If you two need nothing else, then I'll be back next week for another lesson. Goodbye," Toriel said. Then, she gathered her things and left for her house.

"You wanna go back to anime?" Undyne suggested. "Wh-what about the k-kitchen? It's s-still a hot m-mess," Alphys pointed out. Undyne observed the kitchen, which was indeed in a state of extreme disarray. "I'll clean it tomorrow. Come on, let's go," she said. She took Alphys' hand and lead her back towards the living room.

And, they went back to what they had been doing in the first place.

 *****And that was the unique chapter. Jackie and Arrow will be back in the next one, I assure you. And I'd like to thank you guys for sticking around for ten chapters. Hopefully, there will be more to come. Welp, leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	11. Spears And Arrows

*****Hey, guys. So I meant to write this and put this up yesterday, but some major things have happened at my school (as in, it was life-threatening for us all there) and they settled this afternoon. So, here I am! I have the next five chapters planned out, so the next few updates should come quickly. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's go!**

 **Chapter Eleven: Spears and Arrows**

Arrow had inherited his scientific background in bits and pieces from Alphys. Next to everything else was all Undyne. His species, his hair color...and similarities to his magic.

At the moment, he was standing out in his backyard. "Alright, kid. I've painted that tree over there with a target. Just take a shot at it," Undyne instructed, pointing to the messily-painted tree she had spoken of. Arrow summoned his weapon: a glowing blue crossbow with a quiver that contained unlimited magic arrows over her shoulder.

"Did you give me my name because you knew what my weapon would be somehow?" he asked. "Your momma named you, not me. But I think that birthmark-matching-your-weapon deal is a fish monster thing. See?" Undyne said. She showed the inside of her left wrist. Sure enough, there was a special set of scales that vaguely resembled a spear. "I guess so," Arrow agreed. "No more stalling! Take a shot, buddy," Undyne said. Arrow took his namesake and aimed carefully...

...only to miss the tree completely.

Mother and son were silent as they looked at the tree, which was still completely unscathed. "...okay, this is gonna take some work," Undyne said at last. Arrow frowned, but only for a moment. "Let's keep rolling, then!" He shot another arrow from his crossbow and had the same result as before.

Undyne rubbed the back of her neck. _Ah, jeez,_ was the first thing that came to her mind.

XxX

An hour passed. There were several marks from magic arrows impaling the ground visible. A few had struck the target tree. But none of them had even come close to the target. "Oh, I give up!" Arrow cried in defeat.

Undyne crossed her arms. "Just because you're having issues doesn't mean you're gonna give up," she said simply. "You're just say that because you're great at stuff like this," Arrow retorted. "I haven't always been good, you know. I know you have the potential to be great at this. I had to work longer than you would think to get at least a decent aim with my spears. But I know that you can do it. A crossbow is just hard to master. Wanna try this one out?" Undyne offered. She was holding out a spear that was relatively smaller than her normal ones.

Arrow aimed with it towards the tree carefully before throwing it. He didn't hit the bulls-eye, but the outer rim of the target, rather. "I hit the target!" he exclaimed in his joy.

"Alright, kid. Try the crossbow. Just like I taught you to do," Undyne said. So Arrow drew back his crossbow, doing everything he'd been told and hit closer to the bulls-eye than the spear did. "One more!" he exclaimed.

Before Undyne could speak, she watched as her son hit the bulls-eye of the target. She picked him up in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

Arrow hugged back, his weapon currently dismissed. He was dropped onto the ground. "Come on! Let's show your momma and Jackie what you can do!" Undyne said. Then, she dashed inside the house.

Arrow found no choice but to follow.

 *****Yeah, I know, not much. But I've been putting a bit more focus into the next three chapters, which are actually put into a three-part story arc. I hope you liked this small thing. Leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you later! Bye!**


	12. It's Magic (Pt 1)

*****I told you I'd be back soon. Anyways, so begins the aforementioned three-part series. You know the deal: Alphys and Undyne go to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow go to me, and let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter Twelve: It's Magic (Pt. 1)**

Undyne had spears. Alphys had electricity. Arrow had his namesake. Jackie had noticed this quickly. She knew that having magic was a monster thing, yes. But she wanted so badly to fit with her family more than having awful eyesight like the rest of them. It was common sense that she couldn't just become a monster out of nowhere or make herself look like one. But there was one thing she could still do.

XxX

Alphys was downstairs in her basement lab, tying some loose ends with her job on her laptop in peace. Her work was interrupted by someone pounding at the door. She had a strict rule; only she was allowed in the basement, and anyone else who wanted to come down would have to be with her and have her permission, for she had the only key to the door that led down there. She went up the stairs and opened the door.

"J-Jackie! Hello! Wh-what can I do f-for you?" she asked. "I need to talk to you about something important. Er...if you aren't busy, of course," Jackie said. Alphys pushed her work to the back of her mind for the time being. "I'm n-not. Come o-on, follow me," she said. So, she lead the way down and sat down on the couch with her adoptive daughter. "What c-can I help you w-with?" she inquired.

Jackie gathered her thoughts. Then, with a steady inhale and exhale, she began to speak. "I'm not dumb. I'm really, really different from you guys in so many ways. But the main one is...in a family of monsters...I'm the only human. I wanna have something in common with you guys beyond bad vision and the fact that I'm the same age as Arrow. I know that I'll never become a monster. That's a fact of life. Although if that's possible, then I will be extremely impressed," she explained, not thinking of the last part until she said it at that moment.

Alphys had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going to be asked of her, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. "S-so what are you a-asking me to d-do?" she prompted.

Jackie tried to choose her words carefully. "...is it possible for a human to have magic?" she asked. That pretty much confirmed Alphys' suspicions. "Y-yes, one c-could have a m-magic weapon like A-Arrow's crossbow or Undyne's s-spears. It would r-require the creation of a ch-chip to be implanted into th-the person's SOUL, th-though," she explained.

Jackie was veered away from her speech upon hearing that. "SOUL?" she echoed. "Th-the very culmination of o-one's being," Alphys explained briefly. She brought her SOUL forward as a momentary example before putting it back in its place. "Y-yours, uh, sh-should have a c-color. Put y-your hand over wh-where your heart is, th-that should show it," she added to her explanation. Jackie cautiously put her hand over her heart, only to yelp in surprise when she saw a green heart glow through her chest and shirt.

"A k-kindness SOUL. I'm n-not surprised," Alphys said warmly. Jackie was amazed at the sight of her SOUL, but calmed down after seeing it fade. "S-so, why w-were you asked if h-humans could have magic?" Alphys asked. She knew full well why; she was just trying to put the earlier conversation topic back on. "Yeah, that," Jackie recalled. Her blue eyes met Alphys' brown eyes as she asked one question.

"Could you give me magic powers?"

 *****I know I said that Alphys has electricity, but I was just basing it off of her NEO fight. If anyone has a better way of phrasing it, then please let me know. Part two will be coming up shortly. Well, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	13. It's Magic (Pt 2)

*****Hello, everyone! This right here proves my priorities: I have a chorus concert to get ready for (the dress I have to wear is so uncomfortable) and homework to do, yet I'm here. Oh well! Moving on, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belongs to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: It's Magic (Pt. 2)**

It wasn't being asked to do so that made Alphys nervous. It was the consequences of what could happen doing what she had been asked to do that made her nervous.

"A-are you s-sure about this? I mean, s-so much could go w-wrong!" she brought up. "Momma, I want to do this. Even if it's a little risky," Jackie insisted. She sighed. "There's so much of my life that I want to forget. I want to fit better with you guys, because you're the only real family I've even had. This is another step further, am I right?" She acted as if she had no fear of a negative outcome. But, internally, she had drawn out a long map of things that would happen to her.

 _Stop it. You'll be fine,_ she thought to herself.

"E-even still, you'll h-have to wait f-for a few days to even g-get the procedure done. I-I have to m-make the chip f-first to put into y-your SOUL. It would b-be simpler if you w-were an a-adult, but th-the chip for you w-will take more t-t-time. About a w-week m-maybe. We'll have to r-run it by M-Mom too, and have t-to discuss what y-your weapon will b-be as well," Alphys explained, listing the things that needed to be done and keeping count on her fingers.

Jackie had come prepared for that last part. "I've already decided what weapon I want," she said. Alphys raised an eyebrow. "And th-that would be?" she inquired.

"I want a..."

XxX

"...so that's why," Jackie concluded after explaining her wish and her reason behind wanting it. Arrow smacked the table excitedly. "We could train together!" he exclaimed.

Alphys crossed her arms and gave him "the look" for slamming his hands on the table. He shrank back. "Sorry, Momma," he mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm with him. It would be really cool for you to have magic like the rest of us. Pretty unique choice of weapon, though," Undyne commented. Jackie shrugged it off. "I already said my reasons," she replied. Undyne nodded. "You did." She turned to her wife. "How long is this chip thing gonna take again?" she asked.

"A-about a w-week," Alphys repeated from earlier. "One more week before we can fight together!" Arrow added. "One more week before I can train a little dork again," Undyne chimed in.

Jackie was used to her mom calling her a little dork, among other things. She looked at everyone around her. "One more week until I'm more like my family," she said.

XxX

True to Alphys' word, creating the chip had only take a week to do. "Alright, th-this is g-going to be more o-or less like a s-surgery. Just take o-off your shirt and l-lie on this table, I'll s-strap you in and p-put you under. You w-won't feel a single th-thing," Alphys assured.

So, Jackie laid down on the examination table once her shirt was off. Her wrists and ankles were going to be strapped down, it seemed like. "Why are you strapping me down? I'm going to be knocked out, right?" she asked.

"I-it's still possible t-to sleep-walk under a-a-anesthesia. You n-need to stay s-still," Alphys explained. By the time she finished saying that, she had finished fastening the restraints. She found a clunky mask with a tube attached to a tank with a piece of notebook paper taped to it that had "Anesthesia-return tomorrow" in what was her chicken scratch handwriting. She placed the mask over Jackie's nose and mouth and started running the anesthesia through it.

"J-just breath normally," she instructed. Jackie's vision began to get hazier than it already was (for she was told to remove her glasses during the procedure).

Then, the whole world faded to black.

 *****That's about it for now. I don't know if it's actually possible to sleep-walk under anesthesia, so don't be too harsh on me. Well, I have to do things that actually have effect on my academic record. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I will see you all in the third and final part of the "It's Magic" story arc! Bye!**


	14. It's Magic (Pt 3Final)

*****On this Monday morning, before I have to reluctantly go to school, I decided to roll out the final part of the arc "It's Magic" for you guys. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow belong to me, and let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter Fourteen: It's Magic (Part Three/Final)**

Jackie was groggy and sore when she woke up. "G-good morning," Alphys said, looking up from her laptop. "My chest is sore and I feel like I'm about to throw up," was Jackie's grim response.

"I f-figured. Well, the p-procedure went smoothly a-and the chip is n-now in place. However, y-your weapon of choice w-will not be able to be s-summoned for a-another twenty-four hours. So, th-this time tomorrow, w-we should be a-able to go outside and y-you can test it ou-out. Er...any q-questions?" Alphys asked after explaining the outcome of her work. "No," Jackie said.

So, Alphys undid the wrist and ankle restraints. "Y-you should probably g-go lie down," she suggested. Jackie got off of the table, trudged three steps forward, and threw up onto the floor. She coughed for a few moments, then turned to Alphys. "I'm sorry. But I warned you," she recalled.

Alphys lead her up the stairs. "A-after eight years, I-I'm more used to it b-being on m-me," she said honestly.

XxX

A day later, after Jackie's nausea and soreness had subsided, she, Arrow, Alphys, and Undyne were all standing outside in their backyard. They were finally ready. "How do I summon my weapon? You, uh, never specified," Jackie said, a little embarrassed that she had to ask such a question.

"Just visualize your weapon and it should appear in front of you. Like so," Undyne explained. She held out her hand and a spear appeared in it. She waved her hand right after to make it vanish. "Alright," Jackie said. She did as she was told, and her weapon appeared.

It was a shield.

There was a green heart in the cent of it, which was surrounded, by a sky-blue color and a green outline along the rim. She held it by the handle on the back and examined it with widened eyes. "This is awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Let's test it!" Undyne decided. Before she could be stopped, she threw a single spear. Jackie yelped and held her shield up. The spear shattered and vanished against it upon impact. Undyne whistled. "That's one heck of a shield," she remarked.

"U-Undyne! Don't d-do that!" Alphys scolded. "She didn't get hurt," was Undyne's defense. Alphys sighed.

"I guess you really are sticking by your reason," Arrow said. Jackie nodded, still fascinated by her weapon. "I don't want to hurt. I just want to defend," she recalled.

She went over to her parents. "Momma...without you, none of this would've been possible. Thank you," she said. Alphys blushed and smiled in response. "W-well, I d-do what I c-can," she said. She was a little surprised when she was given a hug out of nowhere. But, she just hugged Jackie back.

Undyne picked them both up at once. "Hey, Arrow! Get over here, son!" she yelled. So, Arrow joined in on the family hug. The four stayed like that for quite some time. But, eventually, they all had to release and separated.

"You said you wanted to be closer to us. Well? Do you feel closer to us now?" Arrow prodded. Jackie looked at her parents, then at her shield, then at her brother.

"I do," was her simple response.

 *****Well, that would be about it for this arc. Originally, I had a different weapon planned out for Jackie, but I figured that since she was hurt in the past, she wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Besides, a shield's a weapon; just ask Steven Universe. And you know how Alphys said that after eight years, she was adjusted to kids throwing up on her? That's similar to something my mom once said when I was sick when I was younger.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	15. Arguing?

*****Alright, guys...this one is a small bit more serious. So if the things that are mentioned in this chapter wind up bothering you, then just wait until the next chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. That aside, the Nintendo Switch belongs to Nintendo, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow belong to me, and let's get on with it!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Arguing?**

"SHUT UP, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

The sound of something being hit.

Jackie and Arrow stopped in playing their game on the Nintendo Switch after hearing the noises from upstairs down in the living room. Undyne stormed down the stairs and left the house without a word, slamming the door open and shut angrily. "We should probably go check on Momma," Jackie suggested. So, she and Arrow went up the stairs to their parents' bedroom.

Alphys was sitting on the bed, frozen. Her glasses were broken, and the shards had made minor cuts on her face. Her right eye was already beginning to turn black, there was bright red slap mark on her cheek, and silent tears were streaming down her face. Things were silent for several moments. "Momma? Wh...what happened?" Arrow asked at last. "I...I'm going to g-go clean up my f-face," Alphys said. She went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Jackie and Arrow immediately ran up to the door and listened. They heard the sound of cabinets opening and shutting, then the sound of someone sobbing. The adoptive siblings looked at each other with uneasy expressions. They sat down together on the bed.

"It's obvious that Mom got really angry at and then hit Momma," Jackie stated. "I can tell. The question is, why? They always kiss and hug each other to the point that it's disgusting," Arrow said. Jackie rolled her eyes at the last part. _Boys,_ she thought. But, she moved on from that. "Well, we gotta calm Momma down first. I...I don't like seeing someone I care about so much so upset," she said.

"Should we go after her right now?" Arrow asked. "No. Just give her some time. Where do you think Mom went off to, though?" Jackie asked. Arrow considered it for a moment. "Probably to Papyrus and Mettaton's house. Papyrus is her best friend, after all," he reasoned. Jackie nodded. "That's probably right. I guess we just wait here until Momma decides to come back out," she said. "Okay," Arrow agreed.

And, they waited.

XxX

What drove Alphys to leave the safe confines of her bathroom was the headache that was coming on because of her straining her eyes to see even decently; her glasses were of no use broken. She checked her reflection. It was blurry, but she could see the few bandages on her face and that her slap mark was now longer such a prominent shade of red. So, she left the bathroom.

"K-kids? I d-didn't know you were still I-in here," she said. "It was her idea," Arrow accused. "Thank you," Jackie said sarcastically. "C-can one of y-you find m-my spare glasses in m-my nightstand? I'm currently n-next to b-blind," Alphys said. Arrow, who was the closest to the correct nightstand, dug out the requested item. "Here," he said. Alphys put on her spare glasses and pushed them up a little on her nose. "Th-thank you. I'm...a-assuming you want kn-know what happened?" she guessed. "Yep," Jackie confirmed.

Alphys sighed and sat down on the bed "A-alright, then. I g-guess Undyne was h-having a bad day, a-and I tried to help h-her by asking her wh-what was wrong and wh-what I could do t-to help and things l-like that. But I g-guess I a-annoyed her too m-much, b-because she hit me and l-left," she began. She refused to look up, but it was still easy to see that she was tearing up once again. "I-it hurts, but n-not so much ph-physically. It's j-just...I thought sh-she would never h-hurt me, y-y'know? But I g-guess I brought this u-upon myself, d-didn't I?" She sniffled and looked at Arrow and Jackie. "I a-appreciate that you're t-trying to h-help, b-but I'd like to b-be alone. To just g-gather my thoughts a-a little," she said.

So, Arrow and Jackie left and went back to their game downstairs. "I haven't been here as long as you have. Have they ever fought like this before?" Jackie asked. "They've fourth, but it's never gotten violent," Arrow said. Jackie nibbled on her lip, made slightly worried by that comment.

"Do you think things are gonna get worse between them?" she asked. Arrow sighed. "I don't know, sis. I hope not. Let's just go back to our game for now, okay?" he asked. So, they went back to their game.

XxX

Papyrus stopped making dinner when there was a rough pounding on his door. "Coming!" he called, halting in what he was doing. He went to the front door and saw his distraught best friend standing there. "You look upset," he remarked. "Thank for noticing. I need to talk to you about something," Undyne said. "Okay, come in," Papyrus allowed. So, he sat down at the kitchen table nearby. "Sit down and tell the Great Papyrus what's troubling you," he said. Undyne sat down at the table as well.

"Today was just a crappy day. Everything that could have gone wrong went all wrong, it seemed. When I got home, I was angry at the entire frickin' world. Alphys tried to help me, asking me what was wrong and stuff. Of course, I didn't say a word and she kept following me. Eventually, I lost my temper, screamed at her to shut up, and hit her. Then, I left and came here. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so stupid. She's my wife, Paps! I shouldn't have hurt her," she lamented. The whole time, she had been fiddling with the simple, golden wedding band on her left ring finger. She looked up at her best friend. "What do I do?" she asked, true desperation for help in her remaining golden eye.

"Have you guys ever fought before?" Papyrus asked. "Yeah, but I've never gotten violent. I probably made Alphys cry, which is also something I've never done before," Undyne explained.

Papyrus put a reassuring, gloved hand on her leg. "The only thing I can think of for you to do is just...go back home and apologize. You two love each other so much, and anyone can tell that. If you go home and make your amends now by explaining why you did what you did, then I'm certain she'll forgive you," he explained.

Undyne considered the option. Then, she smiled. "Thanks, Paps. You're the best. Come here!" she said. She then proceeded to give Papyrus a rough-yet-friendly noogie.

"Please, don't noogie the skeleton!"

XxX

Jackie and Arrow were still playing on the Switch. But their gaming soon stopped when they saw Undyne come into the house. "I'm going to talk to your momma. Don't listen in," she ordered. "Yes, ma'am," the brother and sister said in unison. But they knew full well that they were going to listen in.

XxX

 _Knock-knock-knock._

"C-come in," Alphys said, assuming it was one of her children. "H...hey," Undyne said hesitantly as she came in. Alphys slid back on the bed until her back was pressing into the headboard. Undyne came over and sat down on the bed after shutting the door behind her. "I don't want to hurt you or yell at you. I just want to talk," she said. Alphys relaxed slightly, but still didn't speak.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you. Today's just been an awful day. I hated the entire world. You didn't bring any of this upon yourself, it was all me. I had no right to hit you or scream at you or even lose my temper in the first place. It's just that my temper sucks," Undyne explained. She sighed and ran a hand through the base of her ponytail in exasperation. "Look, I'm not good at stuff like this. I'm just trying to say that...I'm really, really sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?" she asked.

Alphys was still for a moment. Then, she nodded, and even smiled a little bit. "Y-yeah," she agreed. Undyne held out her arms for a hug, which she received. "I love you," she said softly. "I love you too, Alphys responded, her stutter disappearing with her sudden conviction. The girls met for a loving lip-lock and looked at each other after pulling back.

"Even with all of the marks on your face, you're still so beautiful," Undyne said simply. Alphys' cheeks burned red. "U-Undyne..." she trailed off. But there was a smile still on her face.

XxX

Outside, there were still two nosy children. "Do you think they've stopped fighting yet?" Arrow asked. "Yep," Jackie confirmed.

"And they're kissing too?"

"I think so."

"Gross."

Jackie only sighed.

 *****I know that people are gonna go off on me on this chapter. But it's canon that Undyne is aggressive and she gets really angry, so I figured that such a quality would spread to everyone, Alphys included. Anyways, this is the last chapter I had written in advance, so you're gonna have to wait or give me prompts for chapter sixteen. I'm off to watch Black Butler: Ciel In Wonderland. So leave a review on the way out and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	16. The Fun Of Waxed Floors

*****And now, onto a chapter with a lighter tone to it. I got this idea from a prompt list, and it might not be the best. But I'm going to New York in a few days, so I wanted to get just one more out before I go. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow belong to me, and let's go on with it!**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Fun Of Waxed Floors**

Undyne thought her idea was a great one. She had a habit of wanting to keep things lively around her house. So when there came a free Saturday her mind began rolling out the ideas. She had been downstairs, making a pot of coffee whilst waiting for someone to wake up.

"Wh-wh-whoooaaah!"

 _CRASH!_

"Alphie's the first, then," Undyne said to herself. She went up the stairs, sliding into her room on her socks to see that Alphys had fallen down. "You okay there?" Undyne asked, holding out a hand to assist.

Alphys took it and stood up, catching her balance before speaking. "Wh-why is the floor s-so slippery?" she asked.

"Well, I knew there was nothing on the schedule. So I decided to make things a bit more interesting for everyone. The floors in the house are now waxed, by my doing. So all day, you gotta have on socks and slide around. It's better than falling on your face, at least," Undyne explained. She looked rather proud of herself.

"And d-do you think th-this will go over w-well with the k-kids?" Alphys asked. "I sure do. Now, get some socks on. I'll go get Jackie and Arrow up, then it'll be a real party!" Undyne exclaimed. And, she left, gliding down the hallway and audibly thumping into a wall to stop.

Still, Alphys put on socks (she was glad companies had made things that fit monsters and monster parts, or else she would've been left out on the event of the day) and tried to master a simple glide...only to crash right onto the bed. She rolled over onto her back with a sigh.

Yeah, this was gonna take a few tries to get down.

XxX

Arrow had been thrilled. Jackie had been unsure about the idea. "Won't someone get hurt?" she asked. "If they do, then oh well. Now, come on. The living room's a perfect place for this. I moved the furniture earlier," Undyne said. Then, she yelled out, "Hey, Alphys! Come on to the living room!" Sure enough, Alphys came at the call, nearly ramming into the wall.

"To the living room! That's where the real fun will begin," Undyne said. Sure enough, all of the furniture in the living room had been moved up against the walls. There was an ample amount of play space there.

Undyne stood in front of the others. "Alright, nerds. First is a Battle Royale. Our first competitors? Arrow and Jackie. No holds barred. First one to be pinned for ten seconds is the loser," she explained.

"Y-you can't do th-this! What if o-one of the k-kids gets really h-hurt?" Alphys objected. "Honey, they will be fine. Let's sit and watch," Undyne said. She sat down on a nearby chair with Alphys sitting in her lap.

Arrow stood on one end of the living room, a crossbow and arrows at ready. Jackie stood at the other end, her shield on her arm. "You guys ready?" Undyne asked. Jackie nodded slowly, and Arrow nodded excitedly.

Undyne tightly wrapped one arm around Alphys' body as she yelled, "Begin!"

XxX

The day passed quickly. There were bumps and bruises, but no major injuries were suffered. There were more Battle Royales, races, and all sorts of events. Everyone was exhausted by the end of the day. Undyne wound up having to carry both of her kids up the stairs, slung over her shoulders, out like lights. They didn't even wake up after being tossed onto their beds. Undyne found out that she was the second one to reach her room.

"I-I had a lot of f-fun t-today," Alphys remarked. "I knew you would. I shoulder do this more often," Undyne noted. Alphys nodded, and was asleep in minutes.

Undyne kissed her cheek before wrapping protective arms around her and falling asleep as well.

 *****And that would be that! If you thought Alphys was acting like a stick in the mud, then I just wanna say that I meant to make her protective over her kids' safety. Well, leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	17. I'll Be There For You

*****Before I jump into this chapter, I want to give a shout-out to someone. The person who is the reason that this story became more than a simple one-shot. And that would be dream1990. This is a prompt that they gave me a while ago that I've neglected for a while (sorry) but I'm going to do it now. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's get going!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: I'll Be There For You**

 _Arrow and Jackie,_

 _I know that Mom is usually home when you get home form school. But she got injured today at work and has been taken to the hospital. From what I was told over the phone, I think it's just a nasty concussion. Anyways, I went to go see her in the hospital. I will call the house when at least I'm heading home and to update you on the situation. Toriel's house is within walking distance. If you need help, head over there. Be safe._

 _-Love, Momma_

That was what the note taped to the front door read. Arrow had taken it off the door and read it aloud, although that was a difficult task because of the chicken scratch handwriting. When he was done, he frowned. "I hope that Mom's okay," he said.

Jackie didn't say a word. She went inside of the house, slamming the door shut behind her before running off.

When the door had been slammed so hard, Arrow had been hit just as hard in the face. "Ow..." he complained, rubbing the most sore place, which was on his cheek bone. There would definitely be a bruise there soon. He ignored that and went inside instead, going right up the stairs and knocking on the one door on that hallway that was closed.

"Can you let me in?" he asked. No response. He pressed his ear fin against the door. And what he heard was crying. He opened the door, not caring that he hadn't been permitted to do so, and went inside.

Jackie was sitting on her bed, curled up so that she was tucked into a corner of her room. "I didn't say that you could come in," she said softly. "I don't care. Turn around and face me," Arrow ordered. "I don't wanna," was Jackie's stubborn retort.

Arrow turned her around anyways. Sure enough, tears were beading up in her eyes and adding to the wet steaks that were already running down her cheeks. "I told you not to turn me around," she said. Arrow sat down in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked. And Jackie wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

He was sitting still in shock for a moment. For lack of a better idea, he hugged back, staying quiet. Jackie stopped her crying after twenty minutes, at the least. She sniffled, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "Sorry about the wet spot on your shoulder," she apologized. Arrow looked at the wet place on his shoulder that was aforementioned briefly.

"I don't care about that. Why're you crying, though?" he asked once more. "I'm worried about Mom," Jackie explained simply. "If that's it, then you're getting way too worked up over it. Momma's note said that Mom was just hit in the head," Arrow reminded.

"That's the thing! Head injuries are a really serious matter! Something terrible and irreversible could come out of this! You should be just as worried as I am!" Jackie snapped. She huffed as she turned back into her corner, crossing her arms.

Arrow was, for lack of a better word, shocked. Jackie was normally soft-spoken But now, she had proved a new side of herself. Several silent moments passed between the siblings. "Listen...I'm worried too. But would the reason why you're getting so torn up over this have to do with something before you met us?" Arrow guessed.

Jackie turned her head to look at him. "Why do you care?" she asked. She was turned around against her will once more. "Because you're my sister. I don't like seeing you like this. People may not see us as siblings, but you're the best sister I could ask for. Now, explain," Arrow said. Jackie looked down for a moment. Then, she began to speak.

"You know that my life was awful before I met you guys If something went right, then any hope of things staying right was dashed too soon after. What if this turns out that way too? Things go well for so long, then they fall apart? I don't want that to happen. Not again. Never again," she explained.

Arrow frowned. The explanation made sense, yes, but he didn't like it one bit. "It's bad right now, I will admit. But Mom's pulled through a lot. Apparently, she was the captain of the king's army," he said.

Jackie was interested by that fact. "I'm impressed, but I'm not as surprised," she remarked. "But...thanks for easing my worries on all of this. You're the best brother ever," she said. Arrow nodded in appreciation. "Now, come on. Let's go play a game or something while we wait for Momma to call back," he said.

So, he lead Jackie down the stairs to play a game.

XxX

A little over two hours passed before the house phone rang. Arrow paused the game. Jackie picked up the ringing phone and put it on speaker. "H-hello?" Alphys said.

"Hey, you're on speaker," Jackie said. "Hi, Momma. So, what's the deal with Mom?" Arrow asked.

"W-well...it could a-always be better. Mom's d-drifting in and out b-because of how much her h-head is hurting and sh-she's a little nauseous t-too. But, the d-doctors say that s-she'll be fine with s-some time and rest. We're a-actually about to l-leave the hospital n-now," Alphys explained.

That was relieving for the two kids to hear. "Thank goodness she's okay," Jackie sighed. "Jackie here was freaking out. I was worried too, though," Arrow chimed in.

"W-well, we'll be h-home in an hour or s-so. B-bye," Alphys said. Arrow and Jackie said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"Don't do it," Jackie said. "I told you so," Arrow said. With a sigh, Jackie ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just go back to our game," she said.

So, that's what she and Arrow did.

 *****And that marks the end of that. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	18. Hair Styling

*****Being honest, I kinda like the way this chapter turned out. That will probably do me nothing of any sort in the reviews, though. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Hair Styling**

"Wake up, punk!"

Undyne pulled the sheets off of Jackie's bed and stood her upright "I'm up, I'm up," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before putting her glasses on.

Undyne looked quite a bit frazzled. She still wore her pajama pants and a few of the buttons on the shirt she wore to work were still undone. Her eyepatch was still missing and her hair was still down.

Jackie noticed the hair thing first. "Your hair looks really pretty down," she remarked. Undyne brushed a stray strand behind her ear fin. "That's what your momma tells me. Thanks," she said. "Do you cut it yourself?" Jackie pressed onward. "I guess, yeah. When it gets too long, I just kinda take a knife and..." Undyne trailed off. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and mimicked lopping it off with a knife.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jackie asked. "Yep. I got this scar because I wasn't being careful enough one time on my shoulder. See?" Undyne asked. She pulled her shirt to the side slightly to show a long, red scar on her right shoulder. "Stop going off-task, now! Get ready for school!" she ordered, snapping back to her task. Then, she left.

After getting ready, Jackie looked at her hair. It was just past her waist and far beyond her control for never being cut. She would have to remember the thing with the knife. For later.

XxX

"Hey, Mom, we're home!" Arrow yelled, walking into his house after school. Jackie was trailing behind quietly, as per usual.

As they walked into the house, Undyne met them. "Hey, what's up?" she asked casually, leaning against the wall nearby with her arms crossed. "Mom? Can I ask a favor of you?" Jackie asked timidly. "Sure," Undyne permitted.

"Could you maybe...cut my hair?" Jackie asked. "You haven't seen how Mom cuts hair, have you?" Arrow asked. "No, but she told me how she does it," Jackie said.

Undyne nodded proudly. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen," she said. Jackie followed after her, and Arrow followed as well. He knew that this was just bound to be entertaining.

XxX

"Alright! Sit on that counter right there, I'll grab the stuff," Undyne said. Then, she went to dig around in a drawer nearby. Jackie climbed onto the kitchen counter and kicked her feet from where she sat. Arrow sat far off at the kitchen table.

After a few moments, Undyne turned around with a silver Sharpie in one hand and a steak knife in the other. "So, where would you like me to cut your hair at?" she asked.

Jackie considered it for several moments. "A few inches below my shoulder. Two or three inches, maybe," she decided. "Alright, let's go" Undyne said. She uncapped the Sharpie and stood behind Jackie before drawing a messy line on the hair right below her shoulders. "Sit perfectly still or else you'll wind up with a scar like me," Undyne warned. "Got it," Jackie agreed. "Hey, Arrow, does Mom cut your hair too?" she asked. "Yep," Arrow said. Undyne took Jackie's hair in one hand. "One, two, three!"

In one swift move, she cut all of Jackie's hair that was below the line off. It fell onto the floor behind her in a heap. Undyne examined her work. "Well...it's a bit messy...oh, well. I'm gonna clean up here. You go see what you think," she said.

So, Jackie hopped off of the counter and went to the nearest bathroom. Yes, her hair was a bit messy at the ends. But, it was nothing extremely noticeable. _Well, I guess that's why Arrow's hair is a bit messy all the time. Or that might just be a thing with guys,_ she thought.

She left the bathroom. "Thanks, Mom," she said. Undyne stood up from cleaning up the mess on the kitchen floor. "No prob. Now, go do your homework," she said. So, Jackie left to do her homework, and Arrow followed behind her.

XxX

Alphys got home that night and saw Undyne cooking with the same energy as ever. "P-please don't destroy th-the kitchen again," Alphys said quietly.

Undyne somehow heard the vain plea and stopped in her cooking. "Hey, what's up?" she said. She sat down on the floor on her knees. "H-hi," Alphys said. She walked over, letting Undyne hug her tightly. They met in the middle for a kiss.

"I got something to show you!" Undyne said, her mood boosting to excited. She turned her head and yelled, "JACKIE!" Alphys was startled by the jump in volume.

A few moments later, Jackie had bounded down the stairs. "What do you think, Momma?" she asked. "Y-you look really n-nice," Alphys remarked. "Thanks! Mom did it for me when I get home from school," Jackie said.

"Did Mom t-tell you that I-I'm the one who c-cuts her h-hair?" Alphys asked.

"...no, I did not," Undyne admitted. "Sh-she did cut her h-hair until she c-cut her shoulder pretty b-badly. There was b-blood everywhere. She h-had to get stitches. Ever s-since then, I've c-cut her hair. It was about s-six years ago, if m-memory serves," Alphys explained.

"Arrow, you said that Mom cuts your hair," Jackie recalled. Arrow nodded. "Yeah. But Momma usually neatens it out afterwards and is nearby to make sure I don't get cut," he added to his earlier statement. Undyne took Alphys' hand. "Haircuts are a team effort around here," she summarized. "D-do you want me to n-neaten out th-the ends?" Alphys offered.

"No," Jackie said. "I like it just the way it is."

Undyne smiled.

 *****I hoped you like this chapter like I did. Anyways, leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	19. In The Rain

*****So, after getting through a rough relationship patch, what better to do than write fluffy fanfiction? Anyways, Undyne and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Nineteen: In The Rain**

Arrow looked around his house, searching for his mom. What he found was Alphys sitting at the kitchen table, helping Jackie with her homework. "Momma? Where's Mom?" Arrow asked.

"M-most likely outside," Alphys said. "But isn't it raining?" Arrow pointed out. He looked to a nearby window and saw that it was indeed raining outside. "Yes, b-but she's been g-going out in th-the rain for as l-long as I can remember," Alphys said.

"Won't she get sick?" Arrow asked. "Keep in mind, she's a fish," Jackie reminded. "Oh, right," Arrow said, looking away in embarrassment. It occurred to him that he would be safe out in the rain too. Well...he probably would be. He was still 50% dinosaur DNA. And Alphys tended to get sick if she was left out in the cold rain for too long.

Arrow considered it for several moments. He decided to take the risk and headed outside.

XxX

Undyne was just like a child in the rain. A tall, strong child in the rain, to be specific. She splashed about in puddles, letting the rain soak her entire body. There were many incidents where a storm would happen in the middle of the night and she'd go out in her pajamas. But she'd never had company in doing so until now.

"Hey, punk!" she called. "Hey, Mom. Can I ask you something?" Arrow asked. "Go for it," Undyne said. Out of confusion, Arrow veered off-course from his original question. "Why are you out in the rain?" he asked.

"I told you about the Underground, right?" Undyne asked. "Yes," Arrow recalled. "Well, my place was in a zone called Waterfall. It was pretty much just what it sounded like. Matter of fact, I grew up in Waterfall. It rained a whole lot there, obviously. It sucked being stuck under Mt. Ebott. Yes. But getting to be out in the rain made it a bit more tolerable. I used to go out with my mom all the time. But...I can't really do that anymore. And Alphys can't go out because she's a reptile and if she gets too cold, then all goes to crap. Jackie can't go out, because she's a human and humans get sick in the cold and rain. So...this is the first time in at least twenty years that someone has joined me," Undyne said.

Arrow blinked once at that. "Twenty years? Wow, you're old," he remarked. "Why, you little punk!" Undyne yelled, not caring to suppress her grin. She proceeded to splash Arrow with a muddy puddle. He did the same to her. "You fired back...this means war!" she declared.

And, they went to their war.

XxX

Time fell away. Undyne and Arrow had had a ton of fun in the storm. That was until the lightning began. "Alright, kid, on the porch. Let's not get struck by lightening today," Undyne said.

So, the two sat down on chairs on the front porch that was under shelter. "Mom? Do you remember how you said that you would go outside with your mom when it rained when you were little?" Arrow asked. "Yep," Undyne said. "Can I...keep that tradition alive with you?" Arrow asked.

Undyne grinned. "Yeah. I'll get you the next time it's raining. Get over here," she said, holding out her arms. Arrow burrowed into her hug.

They might've been soaked, but they were definitely warn in their hug.

 *****Luckily, I've got some more prompts after varying Google searches. However, if any gives me any ideas, I will do them. Even if I don't get around to them immediately. Anyways, leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


	20. Breaking The News

*****Up to twenty chapters, huh? And to think that this story was just going to be a one-shot for a while after its upload. Anyways, this chapter is gonna be weird in the way that chapter ten was. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, I don't own Attack On Titan, and let's getting rolling!**

 **Chapter Twenty: Breaking The News**

Alphys didn't need her doctorate degree to know what was going on. Denial was what kept her from confirming it. After working for about half a day, the dizzy spells and nausea became a bit too much for her to handle, and she was even told by some of her coworkers that she needed to go home. She was reluctant to take another day off at home, but she complied.

On the way home, she decided that it was time to just confirm the obvious and rip the bandage off. So, she stopped by the local pharmacy. It was after she'd done that that she went home.

XxX

 _1: Remove cap from test_

 _2: Place test in saliva-filled mouth for thirty seconds._

 _3: Replace cap and wait for two minutes._

Alphys dropped the sheet of directions onto the counter and did as instructed. The two minutes of waiting felt like an eternity to her. She started to pace the tiled bathroom floor.

 _This is just a precaution. Just to ease my nerves. It's just a bad stomach bug. I mean, I had it for a week as a teenager one time! And I've only been sick like this for, what, four days? Yeah, it's been about four days,_ she thought. Her internal ramble was interrupted by a small beeping noise. So, she checked the test.

In the small window was a pink positive sign.

Alphys nearly dropped the test onto the floor. She looked over and saw that the box had a second test inside So, she repeated the test, and it came up with the same results. With a sigh, she sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Wh-what am I g-gonna do? I'm not r-ready to b-be a mom," she sighed. Then, a bigger dilemma occurred to her, and her eyes widened. "O-oh my God, what a-am I gonna t-tell Undyne?" she mumbled. They hadn't even been married for a year yet. Alphys began to craft a perfect lie in her head. But, she stopped herself about halfway through.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "L-lying just makes f-for a b-bigger mess. I'll t-tell her tonight," she decided. The anxiety of having to do so, however, did nothing to better the fit of morning sickness that made her glad she was in the bathroom in the first place.

XxX

"Hey, I'm home!" Undyne yelled out upon entering her house that evening. "Y-you know, there's n-no need to y-yell when I'm right h-here," Alphys said, having just put two boxes of takeout on the table a few feet away.

"Sorry It's a habit. Anyways, I see you got dinner," Undyne said. "Y-yeah, I got b-back a little wh-while ago," Alphys said. Undyne nodded. "I'm gonna go change out of my uniform real quick. Then we eat," she said. So, she ran up to her bedroom.

Alphys sat down at the table. She was going to do this, even if she had to force the words out of her throat. A few moments later, Undyne came back downstairs. She was wearing a black Attack On Titan t-shirt and leggings. The two girls got down to eating.

"I...I need to t-talk about s-something important," Alphys said about halfway through. "I'm listening," Undyne said. Alphys swallowed hard. Well, it was too late to turn back now.

"W-well...I-I've been sick to my s-stomach for the p-past few days, and I kn-know it's been w-worrying you. Just...l-look at this," she said. She took the test stored in her pocket out and handed it over.

Undyne examined it for a moment. Her remaining eye widened. "Wait... you're pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

"A-apparently so. I j-just found out t-today And w-we never discussed h-having kids. We h-haven't even been m-married for a f-full year, I kn-know. You probably d-don't want all of the r-responsibility that c-comes with a baby. It's y-yours, yes. B-but if you d-don't want to h-help take care of them o-once they're born, I f-fully understand. I can r-raise them by m-myself, I p-p-promise. Just d-don't hurt them," Alphys rambled.

Undyne's method of shutting her up was giving her a long kiss on the lips.

After a few seconds, they separated. "Wh-wha...?" Alphys trailed off, evidently confused. "You should know this by now. I'm gonna be with you, no matter what. I love you so much. And besides, I think that it's awesome that you're having a kid! You can teach them all of your nerdy science stuff, and I can teach them how to fight! You and me? We're gonna be the best moms this world has seen!" Undyne exclaimed. She cooled off a little as she picked Alphys up in a hug.

The small dinosaur smiled. "I l-love you too," she said. She knew that being a mom would be a difficult task, and that pregnancy wouldn't be the best experience either. But she figured that maybe-just maybe-with Undyne at her side, then things wouldn't be so bad after all.

 *****And that would be that. I understand that it's probably not the best chapter I've uploaded to this story. But, hey, I just write what pops into my head. Anyways, be sure to drop a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye! Oh, and happy Easter!**


	21. Journal Entries

*****Hello, everyone! On this lovely day of spring break, I finally decided to write out another idea that had been bouncing around in my mind for a while. It's also one centered around Alphys and Arrow, which is always a good thing as well. Anyways, Undyne and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Journal Entries**

On the rare occasion that Alphys would clean up her lab, she _really_ cleaned up her lab. She would usually dedicate a Sunday entirely to doing so. The rest of her family had stopped questioning it when things were scattered around the house in boxes, immediately chalking it up to being a result of Alphys cleaning up her lab if there was no other explanation given.

But Arrow sure questioned it when he tripped over one of the boxes and landed right on his face. He sat upright and looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. Then, once the coast was officially clear, he used the point of a magic arrow to tear the tape apart on the box. Once the box was open, he dispelled his namesake and looked inside.

There was a collection of neatly-stacked journals inside. Every one of them had a number on it. So, Arrow found number on. A twinge of guilt hit him. Wasn't it wrong of him to invade Alphys' privacy like this?

 _Alright. I'll only read one entry. Then I'll put some tape back on the box and Momma won't know that I read anything,_ he decided. So, he opened the journal to the first page.

 _Entry Number 1:_

 _This is it...time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.._

Arrow blinked once at the shock of what he was reading. He pretty much had to turn to the next page after seeing that.

XxX

Arrow's curiosity lead him to read every page of every journal in the box. Once he was done, he taped the box back up and went up to his bedroom.

How had Alphys done all of those things? For as long as Arrow could remember, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Literally...Undyne was the one who used the flyswatter. And those journals contained dark secrets in chicken scratch handwriting that was no one else's but Alphys'.

It wasn't like Arrow could tell anyone what he'd seen. So now, he just had to have Alphys' secrets in his head.

XxX

"I-I need to t-talk to y-you," Alphys said later that night, stepping into her son's bedroom. Arrow had just finished putting on his pajamas. "What?" he asked nervously. "Why d-did you look through m-my journals t-today?" Alphys asked.

Arrow froze. "...I didn't look through your journals..." he lied terribly. Alphys sighed.

"I-I can tell wh-when you're l-lying Jackie didn't g-go near my boxes and...a-and Mom already kn-knows what's inside of th-them. So y-you know at least s-some of what I d-d-did now," she said.

Arrow looked away in slight shame. "Actually, after I tripped on the box... I read everything," Arrow confessed. Alphys just stared at him for a moment. "O-oh my God," was her eventual response.

"I'm sorry. I was just so curious. But I can't believe you hurt all of those monsters and you didn't say anything to anyone. How could you?" Arrow asked.

Alphys was now struggling to keep herself together. "I d-didn't know that things w-would go that w-way! Besides, I w-was doing what the k-king told me to d-do to help b-break the b-barrier. I still r-regret what I did t-to this day. I didn't w-want to hurt a-anyone. The families h-hated me! I didn't know wh-what to do..." she said. Tears started running down her face.

Arrow realized his mistake then. "M...Momma?" he began. "G-go to bed," Alphys said, turning to leave.

"But-" Arrow was cut off by Alphys yelling, "I said, g-go to bed!" Then, she left.

Arrow sat down on his bed. He knew he'd gone too far. But, there was nothing he could do about it now. So, he put his glasses on his nightstand and laid down, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep at first out of guilt.

XxX

Alphys had to stop outside of her bedroom. She tried to clean up her face as much as possible as to not raise suspicions. After she felt good about her lack of tears, she went into her bedroom.

"Hey, good timing," Undyne remarked. She had just finished getting ready for bed, having dropped her eyepatch onto the nightstand seconds ago. "Y-yeah," Alphys said, her voice still broken. She cussed under her breath for that as she sat down on the bed, having already put on her pajamas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Undyne asked. "I d-don't wanna talk about it r-right now," Alphys replied, putting her glasses on the nightstand. Undyne sighed; she knew that Alphys didn't tell what was on her mind if she really didn't want to. She was used to that by now.

"Fine. But when you wanna spill, you know that I'll listen," she reminded. "G-got it," Alphys said. Undyne tipped her chin up to kiss her before wrapping strong arms around her.

Normally, that sort of treatment would make Alphys feel much better. But she was so down this time that not even Undyne's affection could lift her spirits.

XxX

The next day came. Alphys and Arrow had yet to speak to each other. Undyne and Jackie had noticed the tension and both knew that they wouldn't get an answer. At last, things had to be settled between mother and son. Arrow had just put on his pajamas for the night. He braced himself mentally before going a few rooms down the upstairs hallway.

"Momma? Can...can I speak to you for a second? In my room?" he asked. Alphys was silent for a few moments. She looked at Undyne, who nodded in response. "O-okay," Alphys said at last. She followed Arrow to his room.

Once they got there, they sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry for making you cry like I did last night. I didn't mean to," Arrow apologized.

"I kn-know you d-didn't. Just...a-a lot of p-people made me f-feel terrible over the incident. I feel a-awful about it e-every time my mind g-goes back. But I t-told everyone about th-the experiments and sent the A-Amalgamates back t-to their families and it m-made the f-families happy. So I guess n-no one is unhappy o-over it anymore e-except for m-me. But that's in the p-past. Now...I've g-got you, a-and Jackie, a-and your other mom. I can't ch-change the past, s-so I'd rather focus on the f-future," Alphys said.

"So...am I forgiven?" Arrow asked. "Y-yes," Alphys decided. She wrapped her arms around Arrow, and he reciprocated the gesture. After a few moments, they separated.

"B-bedtime. You have s-school," Alphys reminded. Arrow was none too happy about that part. "Fine," he gave in. He pulled the cover up over himself, putting his glasses on the nightstand. He was out in minutes.

When he was certainly asleep, Alphys place a maternal kiss on his forehead. "G-goodnight," she said softly.

And, she went back to her room.

 *****And that would be that. I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one. Bye!**


	22. Mom's Playing Piano

*****Hello, everyone. While playing varying songs from the Undertale OST on my piano, this idea for a prompt came into my mind. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Mom's Playing Piano**

With two kids and a full-time job, Undyne just didn't have the time anymore. She admittedly did have fun during the time she gave Shyren piano lessons back in the Underground. There were even instances where Shyren would sing and Undyne would pick up with the piano in the background. Although she evidently couldn't have brought her old piano up from Waterfall, she had still caved and purchased a keyboard to play if she had the time and she was in the mood. But, since she didn't have that time, she kept it in the rather tidy attic.

Currently, she was heading off to go to take some sheet music she'd found stray in her room up to the attic to put it with the rest of the sheet music she'd collected.

"Hey, Mom? Is this point after the two or the three? It's hard to really tell," Jackie asked from where she was doing homework at the kitchen table. Undyne put her sheet music on the table and looked at the number that Jackie was pointing to. "...it's after the two," she decided at last. "Thanks. But why do you have piano music?" Jackie asked.

Undyne grabbed the sheet music. "I used to play the piano. I even used to give one of the monsters who lived near me in the Underground piano lessons. But she stopped a while before we were all freed. I kept my music and got a keyboard. It's up in the attic. I was gonna put this upstairs," she explained. "Can I hear you play?" Jackie asked. Undyne considered it for a moment. "Sure. Follow me," she said.

Jackie was quick to follow.

XxX

Undyne didn't have too many songs by her keyboard. She sat down on the stool and put the music she'd had in her hands in front of her. And, she perfectly played the piece, her focus fully on the music in front of her until she was through. "Well?" she prodded when she was done.

"That was really, really good, Mom," Jackie remarked. "Thanks," Undyne said. "Can I hear something else?" Jackie pressed onward. "Sure," Undyne said. She moved the music that she'd just played to the side. Without even getting out different music, she went on with playing.

The second piece was much slower than the first had been, and it was much more heartfelt and light in tone as well. Jackie had been lulled into a daze by its sound, but she snapped out of it once the song was over. "That was really good too. Have Momma and Arrow ever heard you?" she asked.

"Yeah. That last song right there...I still remember when. Arrow was really little, and it was the middle of the night. No matter what me and Alphys tried, he just wouldn't shut up. As a last resort, we came up here and I played the song that I played for you just now. Arrow finally fell back asleep. When we put him back in his crib, he didn't cry for the rest of the night," Undyne recalled. She half-smiled at the memory.

"Wow," Jackie said. "Yeah," Undyne agreed, her voice quiet as she started to slip into a memory-caused trance. She snapped out of her trance a few moment later. "Alright, kid, go back to what you were working on. I'm gonna go back down too," she said. She and Jackie left the attic.

After Undyne had left, Jackie sat back down in front of her homework. She would have to ask Undyne to teach her how to play something some time.

 *****And that would be it for the next chapter. Be sure to leave some prompts in the reviews because I'm needing some and wondering what you all have in mind. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	23. No Bones About It

*****Hello, my friends. I'm sorry about the delay, but I couldn't quite think of a chapter idea. That's why I need you guys to leave me prompts. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: No Bones About It**

Alphys was at work when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and saw that it was Undyne calling. And she rarely called during work. So, Alphys picked up right away.

"H-hello."

"Hey, babe...promise you won't freak out?"

"I d-don't like that th-this conversation is s-starting out with that s-sentence."

"Do you promise?"

"I g-guess so, y-yes."

"Well...I'm at the hospital right n-"

" _Wh-what?_ "

"You said you wouldn't freak out. Now, let me finish my sentence."

"G-got it, s-sorry."

"Anyways, I'm at the hospital because I apparently broke my left arm in three places."

"H-how did that h-happen?"

"Chasing down some escapees. I mean, we arrested them still, but not before one of them somehow broke my arm. Because 'I'm a girl' and 'girls should be at home cleaning' and some other crap."

"D-did they really s-say that t-to you?"

"Yep. One thing lead to another, the punks are now back where they belong, and I'm stuck in a cement sleeve for eight weeks. Go ahead and kill me, because I'm stuck doing paperwork at work until my arm gets better."

"I'm r-really sorry."

"Don't be, you couldn't have helped me. But I gotta go. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Th-thank you for that."

"Bye, babe. I love you."

"I l-love you too. D-do you want m-me to pick up A-Arrow and J-Jackie from school today?"

"Nah, I'll do it. Bye."

"B-bye."

Then, Alphys hung up her phone, dropped it back into her pocket, and went back to work.

XxX

"Afternoon, punks," Undyne said that afternoon when she picked up her kids. "Mom, what happened to your arm?" Arrow asked as he sat down in the shotgun seat. It was a privilege he'd been given for when the only adult in the car was Undyne. Jackie on the other hand, insisted on staying in the backseat. She looked up and indeed saw that Undyne's arm was in a cast and sling. "Yeah, what happened?" she asked as well.

"I broke my arm in the three places at work. The doctors said it was a wonder I didn't need surgery. Er...don't tell your momma that last part. I think I've already freaked her out enough," Undyne explained. "Aren't you left-handed?" Arrow pointed out. Undyne gritted her teeth for a moment in response.

"Yep. So I've gotta do everything with my right hand for the next eight weeks. And it's gonna be he-uh, a nightmare trying that," she said, quick to stop herself from making the same mistake she'd made when Arrow was four months old and she was changing his diaper. Yeah, she wasn't about to make that mistake again.

XxX

Undyne went into work the next morning still. "I'm here to get my crap-ton of paperwork," she sighed to her boss of sorts, otherwise known as the chief of police of the Ebott County Police Department.

"Ah, I figured you'd want to keep working. One second," the chief said. He left and came back with a vast amount of papers and folders stacked up in his arms. "Administration work for this week. Bring it back next week, and we'll repeat this. Now, go home," he said.

"I can't stay here?" Undyne asked. "Go home," the chief repeated, this time in a much more stern tone of voice. Undyne sighed. She picked up the paperwork in her good arm and left the police department against her will.

 _If he wasn't the person that signs my pay checks..._

XxX

Alphys went right the her room after dinner that night. Undyne hadn't said a word the entire time everyone was at dinner. Right after she was done, she went upstairs to her room. So that's where Alphys went.

"U-Undyne? Are you o-okay?" she asked as she stepped inside. No response. So, that prompted Alphys to go further into the room. She walked over to the bed. Undyne had managed to pull the blankets over her body, making her nearly blend in with the bed.

Nearly.

"P-please take that sh-sheet off of y-your head," Alphys said. Still, Undyne said nothing. "F-fine. You w-win. Come out wh-when you want to t-talk to me about wh-why you're h-hiding underneath the bed sheets," Alphys caved in. She left the room, defeated.

After hearing the door shut, Undyne pulled the sheets off of her head. This was certainly going to be a long eight weeks.

XxX

"Mom? Can you let us in?"

"We just wanna talk to you."

Undyne sighed. She had to have been laying in her bed for at least an hour. She went over to the door and leaned against it to talk. "Can I help you?" she asked, ice coating her voice.

"We just wanna talk to you," Arrow said. "Next question: did Momma send you?" Undyne went on further. "No, we came on our own accord," Jackie said. Undyne considered it for several moments. "...fine. Come in," she said.

She opened the door and brushed her two children inside. After they were in, she shut the door once more and sat down with them on the bed. "Anyways, what do you want?" she asked. "Why did you act so sad during dinner?" Jackie asked. Undyne didn't speak. "We just wanna help," Arrow said.

Undyne ran a hand through the base of her ponytail with a sigh. "I'm useless, okay? Ever since I broke my arm, I've already been kicked out of the police department until I get better! I'm stuck doing administration! I've been stuck in this stupid CEMENT SLEEVE! For EIGHT! MORE! WEEKS!" she ranted. At the end of her spiel, she had gotten out of bed and her right hand was crackling with blue magic. Arrow and Jackie were clinging to each other with terrified expressions on their faces. "Sorry," Undyne apologized. She sat down on the bed once more.

The door creaked open. "I-I head yelling...is e-everything alright in h-here" Alphys asked as she stepped inside. "Come on, Momma," Arrow said. Undyne glared daggers at him. Still, Alphys went and sat on the bed with her family. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked. "We found out why Mom was so quiet earlier. But I think she's going to have to say it herself," Jackie said.

Alphys folded her hands and rested them in her lap. "I'm l-listening," she said. "Because, now that I'm injured, I can't do a thing right for anyone! Not at work, not with our friends, not for the kids...not even for you. I'm useless without my left arm," Undyne explained sadly.

"You're not useless, Mom," Jackie said. "I appreciate the kind words," Undyne said grimly. "You really aren't. Besides, we can help you do stuff. And you can do stuff still on your own. Just...with your right hand now," Arrow said.

In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure where his reasoning was going in the first place.

"Alright, punks, you've got me. But you still gotta help me do stuff. It's my turn to cook tomorrow night," Undyne said. "Please don't burn down the kitchen," Jackie pleaded recalling a story that she'd heard of her adoptive mom burning her own house down accidentally. "She hasn't done that in a few years, at least. Come on," Arrow said. And, he left with Jackie.

This left Alphys and Undyne alone together. "It was actually kind of hard to breathe when I was under that sheet," Undyne said. Alphys giggled at that. "I'll h-help you out t-too," she said. "Great. Thanks, babe," Undyne said. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Alphys' mouth. "N-n-no problem," the small dinosaur said.

Alphys couldn't help but admire it. No matter how downhearted Undyne would get at time, it seemed as if her spirit would never truly be broken.

 *****Much like other chapters, this one was based off a true story. I broke both of my wrists when I was five years old and had a cast on each arm with only my fingertips sticking out. I had to be helped with everything. For a rowdy child, it was pretty frustrating. Anyways, I'm sorry if I got the number of weeks Undyne would need to keep her cast on wrong, I'm not a doctor. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	24. An Experience Long Overdue

*****I'm sorry that updates have been getting a little scarce lately. I've just not been getting too many ideas lately, although not for lack of trying. Anyways, I got this idea while watching anime earlier today during art class because I had free time. Naruto and Attack On Titan go to people that aren't me, Alphys and Undyne go to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie go to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: An Experience Long Overdue**

"Thanks for helping me out, Mom," Arrow said from where he sat on the kitchen counter. "No problem. We should probably be more careful next time, eh?" Undyne said. She had just finished bandaging Arrow's arm.

"Yeah, probably. But can I ask you something?" Arrow asked. Undyne dropped the roll of bandages into a drawer nearby, which she then proceeded to kick shut. "Shoot for it," she permitted. "Who are those people on your shirt?" Arrow asked. That prompted Undyne to look at her t-shirt of choice for that day. "Attack On Titan characters," she summarized.

Arrow looked a little confused. "What's...Attack On Titan?" he asked. Undyne's eye widened. "Just one of my favorite animes, that's all!" she replied. "What's an...anime?" Arrow asked. Now that was the real shocker for Undyne. "Go. I need to talk to your momma," she said at last. So, Arrow got off of the counter and went off in pursuit of something to do.

Undyne ran off to her bedroom. Alphys was on her laptop. "H-hiya," she said, looking up from whatever she had been working on. Undyne sat down on the bed. "We've got to show the kids some anime," she said simply. "Wh-why did this c-come up so suddenly?" Alphys asked. "Arrow doesn't know what anime is. And I'm sure as all heck that Jackie doesn't know either," Undyne said.

Alphys put her laptop to the side. "O-oh my God, that n-never occurred to m-me," was her reply. "Yeah! So we gotta show them some! Yeah, you said you wanted to wait until they're a little older to show them some. But isn't eight well past old enough?" Undyne asked. Now, Alphys had to think about that for a moment. That was a question that varied between different animes. "Y-yeah. They a-are," she complied at last. "Exactly. So we gotta get the box again," Undyne said. "Y-yeah," Alphys agreed.

So, Undyne went over to her closet, where she pulled out a box with several animes on DVD. She hauled the box over to and dropped it onto the bed. She sat back down next to Alphys so the two could rummage through their vast collection. "H...how about M-Mew Mew Kissy C-Cutie?" Alphys suggested, taking out the DVD for that particular anime.

"Nah, later on. We gotta give 'em a proper introduction. How about..." Undyne trailed off. She ran her finger across the spines of the cases, searching until she grabbed one. "How about Naruto? It's a classic," she said. "S-sure," Alphys complied.

"Great! I'll order a pizza tonight. Arrow and Jackie are gonna be into it," Undyne said. She moved the box back into the closet. "I h-hope they will," Alphys said.

XxX

Arrow and Jackie had just been informed of what was going to happen after the pizza had arrived. "It's called...Naruto?" Jackie called. "C-correct," Alphys confirmed. She had changed into a pink Mew Mew Kissy Cutie t-shirt to celebrate the event. "What's it about?" Arrow inquired. Undyne grinned fiercely. "Ninjas," she said. "Really?!" Arrow replied, eyes widened in excitement.

"Heck, yeah! Come on! Let's take this pizza to the living room and start watching!" Undyne decided loudly. "Alright," Jackie complied softly. The group migrated towards the living room with the pizza box. Undyne popped the disc into the DVD player and took the remote with her as she sat down with her family and turned on the TV. The pizza box was dropped onto the coffee table so that everyone could grab slices at their own time.

"E-everyone ready?" Alphys asked. It seemed that everyone was ready indeed. "Than let's go!" Undyne said.

And, she pressed the play button.

XxX

It couldn't have been earlier than one in the morning. Alphys, well used to being up this late if she had to be, was easily able to stay awake at this time. She would've moved to turn the TV off. But the remote was out of her current reach. And seeing as she was being held by two different people who were both asleep, she couldn't quite move.

Arrow's head was on her lap as he softly snored. He was curled up into a small ball, looking much more peaceful than he did during the day time. Alphys put a protective hand on him. As she looked over to do so, she saw a cerulean hand there as well.

Undyne had fallen asleep a few moments ago despite having her normal energy throughout the marathon. A bit of spit had dripped down, but that really wasn't much. Although she was clearly out for the night, she still kept a strong arm around her adoptive daughter's midsection.

Jackie was fairly small for her age and enjoyed crawling into her parents' laps. Her head was currently against Undyne's chest, a slight smile on her face as she buried herself into her mother's figure. Alphys finally felt the fatigue of staying up so late catch up to her. Leaning into Undyne and grabbing both Arrow's and Jackie's hands, she gave in and slept as well.

This would certainly have to become something that happened more often.

 *****Confession time: I haven't gotten around to watching Attack On Titan. But I have watched Naruto. Tell me what you guys' favorite animes are. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	25. Scared Straight

*****Hello, my friends! Good news: after this, I have two more chapters and a different one-shot planned, so that's three uploads planned! Anyways, this was a prompt I was given by Crow The Mad, whose stories I have read and I do recommend. Anyways, Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, Jackie belongs to me, and let's get going!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Scared Straight**

"Alright, everyone, we have a guest speaker today coming."

Jackie pulled her head out of her book at her teacher's words. She was a little bit shocked at what she saw at the front of the room. Her teacher, Mrs. Moses, was standing there with Undyne, who was in her police uniform, and two other random strangers. Both of which were in raged clothes and looked just as worn as their apparel.

"Alright, guys! Put away your crap, listen up!" Undyne yelled. That really got everyone to move. They crammed their things away and looked.

"Er...thank you," Mrs. Moses said uneasily. She turned to her class. "Anyways, I'd like you all to put your best faces forward. This is Officer Undyne Undying, she's from the Ebott County Police Department. And she has a lot to say, so please give her your undivided attention. I believe she's Jackie's mother, is that correct?" she asked, looking towards the back of the room. Jackie nodded, feeling her face heat up as she also felt all twenty-two sets of eyes look at her.

"Heck yeah, that's correct! Now, let's get this going. Your teacher called me here to talk to you guys about the dangers of drug abuse. And trust me, there are a lot. If you ask these two, they can tell you. They were both booked on drug abuse and drug distribution charges. But, you'll hear from 'em both a bit later on. For now, let's begin with the basic stuff," Undyne said. She dropped the bag over her shoulder onto the table, which made a loud _THUD!_ sound upon contact with the floor.

"Now," she opened, "do any of you kids know what the most harmful drug, even if used once, is?"

XxX

An hour had passed. Everything in Undyne's bag had been scattered around the room. She had just about yelled her vocal chords out, probably owed a fair wad of change for denting some table and walls, and had a couple of spills to clean up once she was through. The two strangers, one being held for distributing an entire system of meth and the other being held for extreme abuse of marijuana for at the very least the next five years, had said their piece.

As for the class? They were terrified. They were all frozen with fearful expressions. Even the regular troublemakers hadn't dared to take a single step out of line in fear of what would be done to them. Mrs. Moses was even at full attention from where she sat at her desk.

"That's all I got. Any more questions?" Undyne asked. There was only one hand raised in the class. "Yeah?" the ex-soldier called. Jackie put her hand down. "Can I talk to you out in the hallway?" she asked. "Sure," Undyne permitted. So, she and Jackie went out into the hallway.

"What's up?" Undyne asked after shutting the door behind her. "Is there any reason why you had to scare my entire class?" Jackie asked. "Sorry, kid. I was told to drill it into the heads of those punks that drugs are lethal. And that's what I did," Undyne said.

Jackie sighed. "No, Mom, that's not the case. The thing is, I was starting to make friends for once. I was no longer known as just 'the homeless one' or 'that girl who live with monsters' or anything," she explained.

Undyne felt some guilt hit her. She sat down on her knees. "I'm sorry, really. I just got so into. It's fun to get all riled up like that, y'know? Before I even met your mother, I was like that pretty much every other day. But...your momma helped cool me down a bit. Do you want me to cool down more?" she asked.

Jackie's eyes widened. "No! No, I don't want that to change. I love that you're so rowdy! It's what makes you, well, the you that I love. But you shouldn't scream about meth in the middle of all of this and dent the walls," she said.

Undyne examined her fists, which were beginning to blacken with bruises. "Yeah, I might regret that last thing. If I were to be brought back here for a different class to do this, I'll be more calm. But I'm still going to get loud," she said.

"No offense, Mom," Jackie said, "but after that show, I don't think you're going to be invited back for this lecture." Undyne nodded. "Fair, fair. I honestly think your teacher wet herself. Her expression was priceless," she remarked. Jackie giggled at that. "Yeah, it kinda was," she agreed.

Undyne stood up from the floor. "Look on the bright side. Now that everyone saw that, you'll never be teased again," she pointed out.

Jackie didn't even have to think about that one to know that it was true.

 *****And that was that. I've actually never sat through a scared-straight presentation. Mrs. Moses was the chosen name of the teacher because that's the teacher I had when I was eight years old. Once again, thank you Crow The Mad for leaving a prompt for me. Anyways, I gotta go to school. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	26. Awkward

*****It's been a while since I've had an uploading streak for this story, eh? Well, don't get too excited, I only have one more chapter planned. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's get a move on!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Awkward...**

Jackie had seen many different things every since she'd gone to live with Undyne, Alphys, and Arrow. "Different" ranged quite a ways. It ranged from Arrow measuring how far his forked tongue came out of his mouth when it did flick out to accidentally startling Alphys which drove her to quickly scale up Undyne's body and curl up around her neck like a sort of scarf. There was everything else in between.

There was so much in between that Jackie had almost grown immune to the shock of seeing the occasional bizarre occurrences of her adoptive family. But, she was about to add something else to the list of things that she'd seen.

XxX

"Hey, Arrow? Have you seen Momma? I've been looking all over for her," Jackie asked, stepping into the doorway of her brother's room.

Arrow looked up from whatever he had been doing. "I think she's outside," he replied. Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" she asked. "Don't ask me. She just goes out there sometimes. I've never known why and never asked why," Arrow shrugged.

That only peaked Jackie's curiosity, the question she'd originally had in mind slowly falling down from her list of things she wanted an answer to. "Okay, then I'll go see what she's up to," she said. Then, she left.

Arrow went back to what he had been doing before he was interrupted. "I wanna know too," he said to himself.

XxX

Jackie checked the front yard first, finding no signs of Alphys. So, that left the back yard to be searched. That's where Jackie succeeded in her task. But her eyes widened as she saw just what she saw.

Alphys was wearing only a bikini, laying on a beach towel in the middle of the grassy terrain. She had her limbs splayed out in a star formation. Her phone, set up to a small speaker running off of battery power, was playing music.

Jackie finally regained her ability to speak. "Uh, Momma? Am I...interrupting something?" she asked at last.

Alphys cut off her music and looked over, her eyes widening behind her glasses as she saw that she was joined. "D-d-don't look!" she cried. She scrambled to stand up, wrapping her towel around herself and getting dirt from her towel all over herself in the process. "Er...s-sorry. You can l-look now," she permitted.

Jackie carefully moved her hands to where her eyes were no longer covered. "I'm sorry I came in on...whatever you were doing," she apologized awkwardly.

Alphys blushed, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck out of embarrassment. "N-no, it's fine. I j-just didn't know s-someone had, uh, s-seen me like th-this," she said timidly. "I only saw for a few seconds, don't worry. But was exactly _were_ you doing just now?" Jackie inquired.

"W-well, I'm a r-reptilian monster. And r-reptiles of all k-kinds need heat. L-lots of it. S-so, uh, I've got to h-have heat, b-because not getting s-some could be quite d-detrimental to my h-health. During th-the winter of wh-whenever it's c-cold out, I s-start up that f-fireplace inside and curl up b-beside it for a wh-while. But wh-when it's warm ou-outside, I'd r-rather use that s-source of light A-after all, n-natural is usually better than a-artificial. So when it's w-warm out, I just p-put on this b-bikini and just l-lay out back h-here. It's quite th-therapeutic," Alphys explained.

Jackie cocked her head to the side at that last part. "I get your point. But what does therapeutic mean?" she asked. Alphys had to still remind herself that some words she used were words that her kids didn't know.

And sometimes, that was in a good sense.

"C-calming," she summarized. Jackie nodded. "Got it," she confirmed. Alphys gave a thumbs-up. "O-okay. B-but why are you ou-out here in th-the first place?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. It was..." Jackie had to pause after saying that to try and recall. "...man, I can't remember it now. I got kinda sidetracked after, y'know, seeing you in a bathing suit laying in the grass."

Alphys nodded. "U-understandable. As far a-as I'm concerned, A-Arrow doesn't know that I d-do this and your mom doesn't know that I w-wear a bikini while d-doing this. C-could you, uh, n-not tell them about this?" she asked.

"Sure," Jackie agreed. Alphys seemed to relax a little bit at that. "Th-thank you. Well, I-I'm gonna stay ou-out here for a l-little while l-longer. Come back a-and get me if y-you remember what you w-were going to a-ask me," she said. "Yes, ma'am," Jackie said.

As she stepped inside and Alphys settled back into what she had been doing, they both shared a common thought:

 _Well_ , _that was awkward._

 *****I understand that Arrow hasn't had that big of a part in this chapter and wasn't in the last chapter at all. But, don't worry. He'll be back with a bigger role in the next one. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	27. Smoke

*****Hello, everyone! This is last chapter I have planned in advance, so you guys are gonna need to leave some prompts. This is a bit less fluffy in places, but you know how I am so it's gonna end well. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow belong to me, and let's begin!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Smoke**

Arrow remembered full well what he'd promised to do. Whenever it rained, he would go outside and be with Undyne, who was always out there when the weather went bad. It had begun to rain pretty hard a few moments ago. So, Arrow headed on outside. What he had expected to see was Undyne already splashing around. However, that wasn't what he saw.

Undyne was out there, alright. But she was just...standing there. She was leaning against the side of the house. Arrow was confused, if not slightly concerned. He went over closer to see what was going on. What he saw revealed something that he'd never expected to see.

Undyne had cigarette in her mouth.

She took a drag from it before taking it out of her mouth, releasing the smoke. Arrow that process for a few moments before he spoke. "Mom?" he said at last. Undyne merely looked at him. "Hey, kid," she said, her tone both exhausted and angry.

"Why are you smoking?" Arrow asked. "I just do sometimes. You got an issue with that?" Undyne asked. Her bad temper seemed to be creeping up to controlling her. Normally, that sort of tone was Arrow's cue to back off. But, he was standing his ground this time

"Yeah. Don't you know that that's really bad for you?" he asked. "I do. But it helps," Undyne replied. She took another drag, holding in the smoke for a little while longer before exhaling it. "What does it help?" Arrow asked.

"Y'know how sometimes, you just have an especially crappy day, and you wish you could take it out on someone, but you know that that would probably end up being bad, so you gotta find another way to take it out? Well, this is my other way. I know that these are bad for me, but...for some reason that's beyond me...it calms me down. Eases the stress. And sometimes, that's just what I need," Undyne explained. She now refused to look at her son, her eye fully focused on lighting her next cigarette. After putting it into her mouth, she looked straight ahead.

"Does Momma know about this?" Arrow asked. "No. One of the first things we promised was honesty to each other after we got together. But she never asked, and I never told," Undyne said. "Don't you think it's kinda wrong to hide this?" Arrow prodded. "Yeah. But it's not like I smoke often. Just after an especially bad day. And I wouldn't be wrong in saying that Alphys hides a few things herself every now and them. But it seems she just can't break old habits, can she?" Undyne asked rhetorically.

Now was when Arrow began to get freaked out. "Mom? You're acting...weird..." he said, wary of what the response to that would be. "Go inside," Undyne said simply. She took another drag. "No," Arrow refused outright. Undyne gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. "I said, go inside," she repeated, her tone failing to hide her rising anger.

But two could play at that game. "This is what target practice if for!" Arrow exclaimed, also getting a bit angry. He took out his crossbow and shot the cigarette out of Undyne's hand. If he didn't, then he at least startled her enough to make her drop it. She looked at him for a moment, a spear appearing in her hand...but, she dispelled it. She ran her hand through the base of her ponytail, gripping at the roots for a moment.

With a sigh, she sat on her knees in front of Arrow. "You're right. I gotta quit," she agreed. "Yeah, you do. Even if you don't tell Momma about it," Arrow said. "I ain't gonna tell her. But...I just get so frustrated some days, and these stupid things are an easy relief," Undyne lamented. "You have us for help," Arrow reminded. "I know. So I'm gonna commit to quitting," Undyne declared.

She dropped her half-empty box of cigarettes onto the ground. With a fierce battle cry, she reduced it to dust via a spear. When she dispelled it, a small smile came to her face. "Thanks, bud. Come here and hug me," she said, holding out her arms.

Arrow hugged her, as he was told. And boy, was he glad that the rain washed away the cigarette smoke smell. After a few moments, they pulled apart. Undyne stood up. "Come on, let's go inside. I think the rain's letting up," she said.

She and Arrow went inside, going to the downstairs bathroom and drying off first. Arrow went up to his room, and Undyne went up to her room Alphys was sitting on the bed, typing away at her laptop. "H-hiya," she said upon noticing her company.

Undyne didn't speak. She sat down on the bed, gently pushing Alphys' laptop away and hugging her, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss for a solid five seconds. "I love you, Alphie," Undyne said.

Alphys was a little confused as to the sudden display of affection. But, she wasn't about to reject it. "I l-love you too," she said. She nuzzled herself further into her wife's embrace.

Undyne held her tighter and smiled at her.

 *****This chapter actually spiraled far away from my original plan as I wrote it. Anyways, yes, one of my person head cannons is that Undyne occasionally smokes. Sue me. I know that this wasn't the best of all the chapters, but I thought I'd write it down. Anyways, be sure to leave a review and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	28. Sukoshi

*****Hello, my peeps! I'm back for another chapter after that streak. Alphys and Undyne go to Toby Fox, Arrow, Jackie, and someone else introduced here go to me, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sukoshi**

Alphys had called the rest of her family to sit in the living room one evening. She had ran off right after everyone had sat down, leaving Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie to merely wonder. But, they didn't have all that much time to wonder. Alphys came back up to the living room within a few moments, cupping something in her hands. "S-sit around the c-coffee table," she said, doing as she'd instructed.

The others migrated from the couch to the coffee table as well. "What's that in your hands?" Arrow inquired. Alphys very gently placed the object in her hands onto the coffee table.

And it was _alive._

The creature was a green dinosaur monster who couldn't have been more than six inches tall. He was a little pudgy, and had been outfitted in a red shirt and blue pants that had a hole cut out in the back to accommodate for his stubby tail. His clothes had evidently been taken from a doll.

"Th-this is Sukoshi," Alphys introduced. She nudged the little creature towards the rest of her stunned family. But Sukoshi just ran right back to her. "I-it's okay, Sukoshi. Th-they're family, th-they won't hurt y-you," Alphys comforted.

Arrow reached forward first, taking Sukoshi into cupped hands. "Hey, little dude," he said. Sukoshi merely stared at him for several moments. He laid down and curled up in Arrow's hands. The hybrid child grinned. "I think he likes me," he said proudly.

Jackie looked at Alphys with an uncertain expression on her face. "Do you think he'll like me? Since, you know, I'm a human?" she asked. "I-I don't know... h-he's really only interacted w-with me until just n-now," Alphys reasoned. "I guess there's only one way to find out," Arrow said. He put Sukoshi into Jackie's palms. She looked at the tiny dinosaur sitting in her hands. "H...hi, Sukoshi. I, uh, I promise that I'm friendly," she said. She put on an unsteady grin. Sukoshi smiled right, giving a little squeal of what must have been glee. Jackie felt a little more at ease at that. She put Sukoshi on the table, letting him play with her hands.

"Lemme see him," Undyne said. She took Sukoshi into her hands and watched him there. "He looks just like you, Alphie," she remarked. "I g-guess so," Alphys agreed. Undyne put Sukoshi back onto the coffee table. "I gotta ask it, though: can you explain him?" she asked.

"B-back in the U-Underground was wh-when we first m-met. I k-kept on hearing l-little knocks on my d-door one day wh-while I was w-working I didn't th-think anyone was c-coming that I kn-knew of, s-so I answered. And S-Sukoshi was standing th-there. He was all d-dirty and he h-had a few injuries, s-so I took h-him inside and cleaned h-him up. I o-only intended to l-let him stay until h-his injuries h-healed, but he s-sort of g-grew on me. He a-always hid away f-from anyone I h-had over, so I j-just didn't tell anyone a-about him. He was, w-well, my l-little buddy. I e-eventually named him S-S-Sukoshi. He d-disappeared around the t-time the barrier b-broke, and I h-had no idea where h-he could've gone. B-but about two w-weeks ago, I was w-working and I f-felt something n-nudge against my f-foot. I l-looked and, well, th-there he was. I've l-let him adjust in th-the basement with me f-for a while. And I d-decided to show h-him to you -guys," Alphys explained. She rested her hand on the coffee table, letting Sukoshi nuzzle up against it.

"Does he talk or does he just make little sounds?" Undyne asked. "I th-think he just makes s-sounds," Alphys said. "He looks like a really, really tiny sibling that I might have," Arrow remarked. "Yeah, kinda," Undyne agreed.

"Can you keep him up here with us from now on, Momma? Please?" Jackie asked. Sukoshi looked at Alphys, giving her a nod and a thumbs-up. "O-okay, I'm s-sure we can m-make a l-little bed or s-something for him," she complied. She looked at the table and saw a lack of Sukoshi. "Wh-where'd he go?" she asked, looking across the floor.

"Right here, babe," Undyne said. She enough, Sukoshi had begun to scale up her arm. He quickly reached her shoulder and entangled himself into her ponytail. "Alright, guys. Beware of a flying dinosaur," she warned. She shook her head to where her ponytail whipped in a quick circle. Sukoshi came flying out with a high-pitched squeal

Alphys dove for a pillow and rushed to shove it under where Sukoshi would've hit the floor. "Never do that again, Sukoshi. Never," Undyne said sternly. Alphys picked up Sukoshi and placed him on the table once more. "Nice moves, Momma," Arrow remarked. "Th-thanks," Alphys replied.

Jackie looked around at the three. She picked up Sukoshi, who was still playing with a few strands of crimson hair. "This is how things always are around here," she whispered to him.

He just looked at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

 *****Come on, you guys. This is Alphys. She was going to come up with a Japanese name. Anyways, there is actual meaning to Sukoshi's name, and looking it up and leaving it in the reviews will earn you imaginary cookies. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	29. Happy Double Mother's Day

*****Hello, my friends of all kinds! This special was inevitable. Use your heads. Anyways, Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Happy Double Mother's Day**

"What did you want us for?" Jackie said. She went into Arrow's bedroom with Sukoshi sitting in her hands. "I'm glad you came. Come on, sit down with me," Arrow said. He sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Jackie went over and took up the indicated space. "So, what's up?" she asked.

"Tomorrow is Mother's Day," Arrow opened. Jackie tilted her head slightly to one side. "Mother's Day?" she echoed. "Yeah, I know you said your mom died having you. So you've never really celebrated it. But it's literally just what it sounds like. Anyways, since we've got two moms, we've really gotta do something good. Plus, this is the first time they've had two kids on Mother's Day," Arrow said.

He winced and looked down at Sukoshi, who had wandered into his lap and pinched his arm. "Three kids," he corrected. Sukoshi gave a thumbs-up. "So, do you have any idea as to what we should do for Mom and Momma tomorrow?" Jackie asked.

"I've already got it planned," Arrow said.

XxX

The next morning came. Jackie woke up after getting smacked in the face with her own pillow. "What the heck?" she asked, sitting up. Arrow dropped the taken pillow. "Never mind how I woke you up. Come on, let's go get started," he said. Then, he ran off towards the kitchen. Jackie put on her glasses and ran off after him.

As it turned out, all sorts of ingredients had been dragged out and scattered around. There were also other cookware items in the mix. "I found some of Mom's recipes from her cooking lessons with Toriel. I found breakfast ones. The handwriting is a little bit messy, but I can sorta read it. Well, I can read it good enough to where we can cook everything," Arrow explained.

Jackie was a little bit skeptical at that. But, she didn't linger on it for too long. "What all are we going to make?" she asked. Arrow searched around for a few moments until he spotted the recipe cards of choice. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuits," he read off. Jackie thought about that. "I...think we can do that," she said.

"We can and we will. Now, where do you wanna start? I'll do the pancakes," Arrow said. "I'll do the biscuits, then," Jackie decided. So, the two went at it.

XxX

Things had been going...decently, for lack of a better word to describe it with. There had been a couple of spills and a handful of drops. But, that wasn't anything that couldn't later be fixed.

"Pound the dough into submission?" Jackie read off from the recipe cards for biscuits, a little confused. "Mom likes to pound things into submission when she cooks. Just start to punch the dough. Maybe use your shield to get it done faster," Arrow suggested. He poured some more batter onto his pan, not noticing that a little bit of it had drizzled off down the side.

Jackie summoned her shield. She began slamming it into the widespread amount of biscuit dough on the counter several times. When she was done, she noticed that she had knocked several other things and portions of the biscuit dough onto the floor. "Shoot," she mumbled.

"What's up?" Arrow asked, turning away from his pancake flipping. "Some of the dough got into the floor," Jackie explained. Arrow put down his spatula. He picked up the biscuit dough that was on the floor and mixed it back in with the dough still on the counter. "Problem solved," he said decisively.

"That's gross," Jackie remarked. She went to work at trying to separate the dough from the floor from the primary mound. Arrow turned back to his pancakes. "And they're all burnt on the bottom now," he sighed after flipping them. "Then start on making the eggs or something," Jackie said. Arrow went over towards the counter. "Nah, I'll help you for now," he said.

So, he and Jackie went towards finishing up on the biscuits. They only got to work for a few minutes, however. "Do you smell something burning?" Jackie asked. She and Arrow very slowly turned to see the forgotten pancakes. Staying there had lead to the ignition of a fire on the stove, smoke beginning to spread. It was the sound of the smoke alarm blaring that snapped the siblings out of their shock-induced trances.

"Water, water!" Jackie ordered. Arrow quickly went through the cabinets and found a large popcorn bowl. He filled it up with tap water. "Use this!" he exclaimed, handing it over. Jackie took the bowl and dumped it out over the fire. That fortunately did the trick.

"What's going on, you guys?"

Alphys and Undyne had come, still wearing pajamas, undoubtedly having been woken up by the smoke alarm. Sukoshi was sitting on Alphys' shoulder, still asleep despite it all. Jackie and Arrow just stood where they were, frozen in place. "I'm waiting for an answer," Undyne said sternly, her arms crossed.

Arrow sighed, deciding to speak up. "We tried to make breakfast for you guys since it's Mother's Day," he summarized. "As you can see, all we did was make a mess. We're sorry," Jackie apologized.

"I-I still think it's n-nice that you p-put in the th-thought," Alphys remarked. "Wait, really? You're not mad?" Arrow asked. "Of course not!" Undyne said as if it were obvious. It was amusing for her to see her kids so confused. "I-it's really s-sweet of you guys th-that you t-tried to make us b-breakfast," Alphys said.

Arrow hugged her tightly, grinning. "Happy Mother's Day, then!" he exclaimed. Alphys, used to crushing hugs, just hugged right back. "Yeah," Jackie said. Undyne picked her up in a hug. "You punks are the greatest," she said proudly. "Thanks," Arrow said. He grinned as he saw Sukoshi peck Alphys' cheek.

"I-I even think he w-wanted to sh-show his love," she said. Sukoshi nodded to confirm. "How about we go get dressed and go out to that new diner down the road for breakfast?" Undyne suggested. Everyone agreed to that wholeheartedly. So, Jackie and Arrow ran off to go get on some day clothes.

"They're so cleaning all of this up when they get home," Undyne said. "W-well, th-they did make th-the mess," Alphys agreed. "You're a great mom to those kids, you know that, babe?" Undyne asked. Alphys blushed a little at that. "W-well, I'm trying m-my best," she said. "I'm just like you, I'm trying my best," Undyne shrugged.

She kissed Alphys on the mouth, then looked accusingly at Sukoshi. "Ya see that, punk? I get to kiss her. Not you," she said. Sukoshi stuck his tongue out in response. Undyne rolled her eye. "Whatever. I'm going to go get dressed," she sighed. Then, she went upstairs to do as she'd said.

Alphys couldn't help her smile. Nothing in the world would bring her to do anything to change her family.

 *****And that would be that. Let me take a moment to say, thank you to mothers all over the world. You guys rock. Anyways, be sure to leave a review down below, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	30. Happy Birthday To You

*****Hello, everyone! Here I am with another chapter. This was prompted by the ever-loyal dream1990 in a review. If you have any ideas, then be sure to leave them in another review. Anyhow, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Mettaton EX, Asgore, and Frisk belong to Toby Fox, Arrow belongs to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Thirty: Happy Birthday To You**

Undyne stepped into the nursery and went over to the crib, leaning against the bars as she looked inside. "Hey, little buddy. Good thing you're already up," she said, not expecting too much of a response.

"Mom!" Arrow said, that being one of the few words he could actually see. "That's me, alright," Undyne said. Although that was more or less a remark to herself. She lifted Arrow out of his crib and placed him onto his feet on the carpeted floor. He grabbed onto the leg of Undyne's jeans.

"How about my hand?" she offered, holding out her hand. Arrow grabbed onto two of her fingers. "Go where?" he asked. "Downstairs," Undyne replied. So, she lead Arrow down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Hey, babe, you got the cake ready?" she asked. "Y-yeah," Alphys said, nodding to the cake on the counter. "Good," Undyne said. She sat down on her knees in front of her son. "It's your birthday, little man. Whaddya think about that?" she asked.

Arrow considered it for several moments. Then, he nodded. "Good that you approve," Undyne said. She stood back up then. "Can you believe he's already a year old?" she asked her partner. "H-hardly," Alphys said. She was given a kiss on the top of her head.

"O-oh, c-can you come help me w-with something r-real quick?" she asked, another task she had yet to do popping into her head. "Sure thing. Arrow, be good," Undyne instructed.

And, she let Alphys lead her off.

XxX

"Th-thanks for the h-help," Alphys said about twenty minutes later. "No problem," Undyne said. The two girls went down to the kitchen to check on Arrow. And when they saw what had happened, they both froze. "Oh..." Undyne began, unable to finish her sentence. "...m-my God." Alphys finished, that being the most she could say at the moment.

Arrow had managed to pull the cake entirely into the floor and was currently eating handfuls of it.

"Mom, Momma!" he said. Then, he started laughing from his happiness. Undyne stepped forward and knelt down next him. "Kiddo," she began, "did I not tell you to be good?" Arrow nodded, still putting cake into his mouth.

Undyne grabbed his wrist to prevent him from doing so. "Does this count as good to you?" she asked. Arrow pointed to the baked mess in a pile in front of him. "Good," he said. Undyne sighed and stood up.

"Th-this is my f-fault. I k-kinda put the c-cake a bit too close t-to the edge of the c-counter...b-but I didn't know h-he would be able to p-pull it into th-the floor. O-oops," Alphys explained, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away with an uneasy expression on her face. "No, it's fine, ya didn't mean it. But the others are gonna be here soon, that's the problem,' Undyne said, running her fingers through the base of her ponytail. "You wash him, I'll clean up here. Then I'll go get another cake. If the others come before either of us get done, then they can sit down and kiss my butt for all I care," she shrugged.

"Kiss my butt?" Arrow repeated, head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. Undyne sighed. "Just take him before he learns more from me," she said. "G-got it," Alphys nodded. She turned to Arrow. "C-come on, y-you need to get c-cleaned up," she said. Arrow stood up from his mess. "'Kay, Momma," he said. He followed Alphys up the stairs.

"And b-by the w-way," she added on, "d-don't say what M-Mom said j-just now."

XxX

Undyne was about halfway through cleaning up when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up from the half-handled mess, well aware that her jeans and red t-shirt were splattered with blue frosting. The doorbell rang once more. "I'm coming, hold on for two seconds!" she yelled as she walked to the front door.

Sure enough, all of her friends were there. "Hey, guys," she said. "Y'know, cake is for eating, not wearing," Sans joked. "Shut up. I didn't intend this. Come on in," Undyne said. So, she allowed Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Mettaton, Frisk, and Asgore into her house.

"Sit down somewhere, I'm still cleaning the floor and then I gotta buy a cake," Undyne said, picking up with what she had been using to clean and going back to it. "Darling, where are the birthday boy and Alphys?" Mettaton asked. "In the bathroom. Arrow thought it would be funny to pull the entire cake into the floor," Undyne explained grimly.

"You know, perhaps we could make something ourselves instead of buying something from a store," Toriel suggested. A slight smile came to Undyne's face. "Hey, yeah!" she agreed.

"Fire magic should do the trick faster than an over when we get to that point," Toriel said, fire appearing on her palms. "It's not like we haven't used this before," Asgore recalled with a nod. "The Great Papyrus shall help as well!" Papyrus declared. "I volunteer as tribute," Frisk added halfway through a new book series.

They all looked over at Sans, who had yet to say a thing about this new plan. "What?" he asked. "Help," Undyne insisted. "Since I'm the _bonely_ one who hasn't chimed in, I'll help," he complied. "Oh my God, stop," Papyrus groaned. "If you're making me do stuff, then I'm making puns," Sans shrugged.

Undyne stood up, having cleaned up a good deal of the floor cake. "Good enough. Now," she said, standing up from the floor, "let's get to it before Alphie and Arrow come back."

XxX

"...s-so yeah, never d-do that again. A-although it was p-partially my fault," Alphys said, draining the bath tub. "Yes, Momma," Arrow said. "Good," Alphys said. She got Arrow out of the bath tub and began looking for a towel. "Cold," Arrow said. "O-one second, one s-second," Alphys replied.

She found a towel and dried Arrow off before helping him into clean clothes. "Water?" he pointed out. Alphys looked at her pink t-shirt, which indeed had some soap and water on it. "I-it's gonna dry. Now, l-let's see if a-anyone is here y-yet," she said.

Arrow followed her down the stairs and to the kitchen. "...and, there we go! Okay, Asgore, we've done enough," Toriel said. She stepped away, as did Asgore. Both of them willed the magic fire away from their paws. "Perfect timing!" Frisk said.

"G-guys, wh-what have you b-been doing?" Alphys asked. "Since the other cake was ruined, we decided to all pitch in and make a cake together," Mettaton explained. "We might've made a mess, but we did very well!" Papyrus added on.

Indeed, the kitchen was a hot mess. But that was something to worry about later. "Th-thanks," Alphys said profoundly.

Sans stepped forward from his friends. "It may come as a surprise, but I have prepared a song for this occasion," he said. "And you didn't inform me, darling?" Mettaton whined, clearly offended. "Shut up, Metal Head. Arrow, c'mon over," Sans said.

Arrow looked up at Alphys, who nodded to give approval. So, he walked over to the skeleton. "Yes?" he said. Sans grinned. And, he began to sing.

 _I fish you a happy birthday_

 _I fish you a happy birthday_

 _I fish you a happy birthday_

 _And a great second year_

Sans just grinned and took a little bow. Some laughed. Some sighed in disappointment. Undyne brought Arrow closer to her and stopped down so that she was at his level. She whispered something to him before standing back up. Arrow nodded. He walked over to Sans once more. "Down," he said. "Yeah, what?" Sans asked, bending down.

He was suddenly smacked in the face.

"Hey, what gives, kid?" he asked, standing back up. "Mom said," Arrow replied, pointing to Undyne. She shrugged, but that got her an accusatory look from Alphys.

"Worth it," she decided. "Can we get started on the party so no one will hit anyone, although my brother probably earned it with that one? I would rather him have cake in his mouth so he can't tell his stupid puns," Papyrus said, crossing his arms.

The others agreed to that and finally began.

 *****Arrow pulling the cake into the floor was something that apparently happened by my older brother's doing on his first birthday. So, yeah, that's where that one came from. And Sans' song wasn't originally supposed to be in there, but I thought of it during science and just had to write it down. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	31. Kobe's

*****Hello, my friends! Fun fact: I tried to upload this earlier today, but my laptop and the Internet had a little mishap, deleting the entire thing before I could save the document! So, here I am, back to try this again. Arrow, Jackie, and Sukoshi belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's getting rolling!**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Kobe's**

"So, you're saying that this place cooks right in front of you?" Undyne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alphys nodded, still not looking away from the road in front of her. She had to sit up perfectly straight as to see well enough over the dash to see well enough to drive safely. The only reason she was driving was because she knew where the restaurant she had been told about was.

"They have sushi, right?" Arrow asked. "W-well, it is a J-Japanese place. I th-think so," Alphys assumed. Arrow lit up. "I'm just as happy as you are about that, kid," Undyne said.

Jackie looked at Sukoshi, who had come along for the evening, and just let that sink in. Sukoshi merely shrugged. "Good answer," Jackie agreed quietly.

"A-according to what I w-was told, they've got a l-lot more," Alphys recalled. "What about Sukoshi?" Jackie asked. Sukoshi nodded. "He can probably eat rice, it's small enough," Undyne suggested.

She turned and held out her hand to where it was within the reach of her house pet/third child's reach. "That's good by you, right, little guy?" Sukoshi nodded, giving a thumbs-up. "Good. Because you were getting that regardless," Undyne said. She turned back to the front.

"Alright, th-this is the p-place," Alphys said as she parked the car.

Arrow looked out the window. "Kobe's. Japanese cuisine-I don't know what that means-and steak house," he read off of the sign in front of the establishment. "Isn't Kobe a basketball player?" Jackie recalled from what she had heard other kids at school say. "Who cares, let's go check this place out," Undyne said.

So she, Alphys, Arrow, and Jackie (with Sukoshi sitting on her shoulder) got out of the car and went inside. In the lobby were several small groups, each chattering away. Traditional Japanese artwork was hanging on the walls here and there. There was a bar of sorts to the immediate right of the lobby with a few square tables in the area in front of it. Next to the hostess' desk was a doorway with curtains covering whatever was behind it.

"How many?" the hostess at the desk who appeared to actually be Japanese asked. "Four," Undyne said. She heard a slight squealing due to her quite ample ear fins. She turned to Jackie and glared at Sukoshi. "You will sit on the table," she growled. Both Jackie and Sukoshi looked terrified. Undyne nodded and turned back to the table. "Yeah, four," she confirmed.

The hostess looked somewhat scared as well. "Okay. Can I have a name?" she asked. "Undying," Undyne replied. That only frightened the hostess more.

"So that's our last name?" Arrow asked. "I mean, it's my last name. It can be yours if you'd like," Undyne permitted. "Then Arrow Undying it is," Arrow decided. Admittedly, it did sound good. "I-I decided to just n-not take the l-last name. I was b-born without one, a-and I'll just s-stick without o-one. Besides, U-Undying highly c-c-contrasts with my p-personality," Alphys reasoned. Undyne grabbed her hand. "But you're mine, and that's all that matters," she insisted. "What was your last name?" Arrow asked. Jackie looked uneasy as she had to recall her former life. "My full birth name was Jacqueline Mallory Miller," she said. It was quite a catchy name. "I guess Sukoshi would be Sukoshi Undying," Arrow said. Sukoshi looked quite happy at that.

"Party of Mahaffey and Undying?" the Japanese hostess called out. A family of five stepped up from the crowd. "Come, follow me," the hostess said. She lead the Mahaffey party and the Undying party back through the doorway with the curtains.

"W-welcome," Alphys said. "Huh?" Undyne asked. "Th-the, uh, the c-curtain we passed through. Th-that's what it s-said," Alphys elaborated. "You can read Japanese?" Arrow asked, clearly amazed. Alphys looked a little embarrassed. "J-just a little," she said. Well, that was quite a lie. Jackie and Arrow believed that, but Undyne knew good and well that her wife could read more than a little Japanese.

Before she could say so, the hostess put them at the table and left. Sukoshi hopped off of Jackie's shoulder, sitting on the table. "I told you that you could sit there, now, didn't I?" Undyne reminded. Sukoshi stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

It was around that time that a waitress came by. "Hello, hello, can I take your drink orders?" she asked. Everyone went around and requested their drinks. But Alphys was the one at the end of the table. "And you, ma'am?" the waitress asked. "J-just, uh, a-a Coke," Alphys said.

But whenever she said that, she said it in perfect Japanese.

The waitress rested a fist on her hip, looking annoyed. "I have the appearance and I work here, but I'm American. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," she said.

Alphys' face turned bright red. She folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them. "C-Coke," she said, her voice hardly audible. The waitress nodded, jotting down the order and leaving. Sukoshi walked over and gently rubbed Alphys' arm. She still refused to look up.

"Speak English," Undyne suggested. Alphys pulled her head up. "G-got it," she agreed. Undyne side-hugged her, kissing her cheek. The waitress soon came back with the drinks, placing them in front of the one who ordered that specific drink. "Can I take your orders now?" she asked. She shot an accusatory look at Alphys. "In English," she added coldly.

So, everyone around the table ordered. It was when Undyne and Arrow ordered their sushi that another conflict occurred. "Two fish eating sushi? Isn't that cannibalism? Or are monsters just weird like that? I don't know everything," the waitress shrugged. "No, it's not. He's a hybrid and I'm not the same type of fish as the ones you humans use for food. So will ya write down our orders?" Undyne asked sternly. "Sure..." the waitress said. She left after scribbling down everyone's orders.

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with her for a while," Arrow said, trying to stay positive despite the previous conflicts. "Is never again an option?" Jackie asked. Even Sukoshi nodded from where he was sitting in her hands. "I'm hoping so just as badly as you are," Undyne assured. Alphys hummed to agree, still not ready to speak due to still recovering from earlier's embarrassment.

Their collective wish was granted. Instead of the waitress, a different man came up, rolling a cart full of food supplies with him. He put the cart on his side of the table. The table's chairs were in a C-shape around a metal square piece. "Good evening, everyone," he said, his voice a bit hard to understand with the heavy accent. He turned on what had to have been an oven on his side of the panel of metal. Then, he put something on it that caused it to erupt into flames for a brief second before the flames vanished into the occasional spark.

There was a loud squealing noise. Sukoshi came running back into view, his tail on fire. Without thinking, Jackie dumped her drink all over him. He settled down as the flame extinguished, giving a thumbs-up.

"Young lady," the chef said, "do not do that again." The fires on his stove had also been extinguished and there was no doubt that the top of it was getting sticky. Jackie started cleaned up the mess. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"L-let me check him f-for burns," Alphys instructed. Sukoshi went over to her, letting her gently examine him all over. "I th-think he's all g-good," she decided. Sukoshi sighed in relief, sitting on her hands. "Now that that is over, let's get on with this," the chef said.

Everyone was willing to do that.

XxX

The chef had long since left. Everyone in the two parties had begun to eat their dinners. Sukoshi ran between his family's plates, taking pieces of rice and contently eating them.

"Do any of you have any idea where the bathroom is?" Arrow piped up. "I th-think I s-saw it by that b-bar by the first room," Alphys recalled. Arrow got out of his chair and went off towards the first room. Now, it was expected that he would get back in about ten minutes. But that wasn't quite the case.

About twenty minutes later, he ran back into the dining room. His hair was messed up, his glasses were gone, and he was covered with something that smelled quite delicious.

"THE CATCH OF THE DAY SHOULD NOT BE RUNNING!" a man's voice yelled.

"Help me! This crazy guy saw me going to the bathroom by the kitchen and he thinks I'm an uncooked dinner!" Arrow cried. That was around the time that a different chef came running in, holding a cleaver. "Come here!" he yelled. "My son isn't dinner," Undyne insisted. She stood up, holding a spear in each hand.

"You looked as delectable as he does," the chef remarked. Undyne pushed him away. "Go be a lunatic elsewhere. Don't touch my family, or there will be consequences," Undyne threatened. But, the chef wasn't about to give up so easily. "I have never seen a case where I have had a blue and an orange catch in a single day. And I have some customers wanting their sushi!" he yelled.

He grabbed Arrow, for he was the one closest. "And it looks like he will be the first on the menu. After all, he's already soaked in sauce," the chef decided. "Don't touch him!" Undyne yelled. She twisted the chef's wrist, pushing Arrow out of the way once the grip on his shirt collar was gone. Then, she took a defensive stance. "Just try me," she snarled.

"P-please don't," Alphys squeaked, her and Jackie clinging to one another. Even Sukoshi nodded, hiding himself within their huddle. But, they weren't heard.

"It seems that our special of the day will be blue with extra ginger, then," the chef said. And, he took his first swing. Undyne sidestepped easily. She decided that she didn't even need a spear for this. "Be glad that I'm above killing humans now. And that there are many witnesses around. Because I would _not_ hesitate to summon a spear and skewer you. But, this will have to do," she said.

So, she resorted to hand-to-hand combat. The chef was too busy dodging to really strike back. But when he saw his chance, he sure took it. He seized Undyne's wrist and twisted it, then dragged his cleaver to make a long, nasty cut down her arm. She cursed loudly and grabbed at her wound.

With one look at her startled family, she added, "It's only a flesh wound."

Jackie felt something snap inside of her. She walked over to the chef. "Excuse me, mister, can I speak to you?" she asked politely. "Tell me what you want quickly," the chef said sternly.

He fell to his knees after Jackie kicked him in the crotch. She summoned her shied and slammed it into his face. "Don't touch my mom," she said simply. She walked back to her family. "Should we go home now?" she asked. "

Y-yeah," Alphys said. "Thanks for saving me," Arrow said. "No problem. But let's get out of here," Undyne said, holding her injured forearm still. So, they left.

It was easy to tell that they would never go back there again.

 *****Let me say a few things. Kobe's is an actual restaurant, and my second-favorite place to go to eat. It's just as it was described in the story. And as for the Mahaffey family of five? That's my friend's family. She lives with her two brothers and her parents, so that's five. Now, I'll be back shortly with the next chapter of another story. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	32. Father

*****Hey, guys. Before I go to my final chorus concert of the year, I will give you all another chapter. A guest in the reviews gave me this prompt. If that guy is reading this, then hello and thank you. Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox. Arrow, Jackie, Sukoshi, and another OC you'll meet shortly belong to me. Without further ado, let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Father**

"Momma, why are you so sad?"

Alphys looked up from her dinner plate at her adoptive child's voice. "It's n-nothing, really," she said.

"You _always_ say that. And it's always something," Arrow pointed out. "I'm with him," Undyne agreed.

Alphys sighed; she was outnumbered three to one. She hated it when then happened. "A-Arrow...y-you know how I've a-always said that you d-don't have any g-g-grandparents on my side?" she asked. "Yeah," Arrow said. "W-well, I've been l-lying," Alphys confessed.

Arrow blinked once. "Really?" he asked. "Y-yes, o-old habits are just h-hard to b-b-break," Alphys said. "It's about time you told the kids," Undyne remarked.

"A-anyways wh-while my mother p-passed a-away while I was in c-college, m-my father is still a-alive. He's never necessarily l-liked me. A-as a daughter or a-a person. He p-pretty much told me th-that I was w-wasting my time in t-trying to b-be a successful scientist, s-saying that I needed a r-r-reality check and th-that I needed to shoot for s-something reasonable. Th-that was b-bad enough. He still r-reprimanded me for o-other things," Alphys explained, rubbing her arms in discomfort and focusing her gaze on the table. "Like?" Jackie asked, deciding to voice Undyne's and Arrow's undoubtable frustrations. Now that was a hard thing to phrase. Alphys still gave it a shot. "W-well...my poor s-social skills, th-this stutter, the fact th-that I love anime-or a-as her said, 'th-that trash'-still the s-science thing..." She shot a glance at Undyne, "...my s-sexuality..."

That last thing hit a nerve for everyone. They had all been teased, whether it be Jackie or Arrow for having two mothers or Alphys or Undyne for having a family with another girl.

Alphys added on to her lamenting, "H-he didn't even come wh-when you mom and I g-got married." Undyne nodded grimly to confirm it. "We told him, but he wasn't there to walk Alphys down the aisle. Y'know Asgore? That's who walked her down," she elaborated.

Arrow and Jackie looked at each other; it was pretty bad that their momma was walked down the aisle by her former boss rather than her own father. "And you last spoke to him...when?" Arrow prodded.

"H-he pretty much refused t-to accept my e-existence when I t-told him that your m-mom and I were e-engaged. It's b-been about nine or s-so y-years," Alphys said. She turned to Arrow. "I n-never even mentioned it to him wh-when I pregnant with y-you," she said. Arrow felt some more sympathy at that.

"So why are you mentioning this right now?" Undyne asked. "B-because he called me a-and said he was c-coming to Ebott county on b-business, and...and he w-wanted to go out t-to dinner with me. In t-two days. A-a-and I need your m-moral support. A-all of you, "Alphys said. She looked at her family. "P-please?" she asked meekly.

"Okay," Jackie agreed. "Do I have to dress up?" Arrow whined. "Yep. I don't want to either," Undyne agreed. Arrow sighed. "Well, I'll still come," he said.

"And I'll probably be the one driving," Undyne said. She pulled Alphys closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "He won't say a thing to ya with us around, sweetie," Undyne promised. Alphys sighed, leaning into her shoulder.

"I w-wish that w-was the c-case."

XxX

Two days passed. The dinner had been scheduled at MTT Resort, the restaurant that was simultaneously nice and that Alphys knew she could get a discount at because Mettaton was her best friend. She, Undyne, Jackie, and Arrow had all put on nice clothes for the evening. Sukoshi had been left under the care of Papyrus, for his mischief was the last thing that was needed right about now.

Alphys wore her red dress with white spots. Undyne wore her leather jacket over a white shirt with a red bandana tied around her neck and jeans. Jackie wore a simple purple dress with short sleeves that was awfully close to touching the floor. Arrow wore a dress shirt (reluctantly) tucked into black pants. They all had different feelings about this. They went into MTT Resort. Alphys swallowed hard.

"W-well, th-there's my dad," she said. She walked over to a dinosaur monster quite a bit taller than her who stood perfectly upright, was a dark golden tone in scales, and lacked glasses. He had on a suit. "H-hello," Alphys squeaked, hardly able to force her voice out in the first place.

Her father, Tobias, looked at her with a cold expression. "Alphys," he said simply. Alphys shifted her weight from foot to foot. "C-come on. I, u-uh, h-have some people I'd l-like you t-to meet," she said.

"You still have that stutter. If you were so smart that you became the Royal Scientist, then you should have figured out a way to at least _attempt_ to stop it," Tobias remarked. Alphys sighed; oh, how well this had begun. "J-just...c-come with me," she said. She lead the way back over. "And why do you have a human with you? Who is this other...one?" Tobias inquired.

Alphys had to brace herself. "D-Dad, th-these are my k-kids Arrow and J-Jackie. We e-evidently adopted Jackie. Th-they're both eight. And, uh, y-you've heard about my w-wife, Undyne," she said. "You allowed the fish to get you pregnant...how irresponsible. I guess it explains the weight gain," Tobias said. Alphys looked down at herself.

"Stop saying bad things about my momma," Jackie said sharply. "Child, don't test me," was Tobias' reply. Jackie stepped back, deciding to keep her mouth shut for now. Alphys went over to the hostess' desk and brought up their reservation. The hostess lead the party of five off, putting them at a table and leaving them with menus.

"So," Tobias said, "I suppose I'm the grandfather to these two." Arrow sighed harshly. "I wish that wasn't the case," he grumbled. Jackie nodded. Luckily, that remark wasn't heard by the adults. A waiter, a bird monster, came around and took everyone's orders for drinks. It was about five minutes later that someone all too familiar strutted over.

"Hello, darlings~" Mettaton EX said. He sat down in the spare chair, for every table in the establishment had six chairs by default. "Who are you, robot?" Tobias asked. Mettaton crossed his arms. "Who are you, dinosaur?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Alphys facepalmed. "D-Dad, th-this is Mettaton, m-my best friend and international s-star. And Mettaton, th-this is my f-father, T-Tobias," she introduced. "If you're so famous, then why don't you spend time with someone better?" Tobias asked.

"My darling Alphys built every one of my three forms. She is my best friend, and I would like to spend time with her. I've seen her cartoons, she's seen my shows, it works out well," Mettaton explained. Alphys nodded. "So you waste your time on robots too," Tobias said.

Mettaton's light smile fell into a glare. "I have a feeling that I'm not welcomed here. I'll be taking my leave now," he said stiffly. Then, he marched off.

"It's alright," Undyne assured, taking her wife's hand. Alphys nodded.

Jackie turned to Arrow. "This is gonna be a long night, isn't it?" she whispered. He nodded and whispered back, "Very long."

XxX

Indeed, it had been long. Tobias had taken toll after toll and Alphys' already-low self-esteem, had made Undyne question if it was truly wrong to flip a table onto someone in a fancy restaurant, had given Arrow the strong want of some late-night target practice, and had caused Jackie to feel more sympathy than she'd ever felt for anyone in the past. Now, everyone was waiting for the check.

"W-well, Dad, wh-what have you th-thought of t-tonight?" Alphys asked. Tobias folded his hands. "You have not changed. You have not improved in height or appearance. You have only gained weight, because of...him. You've tied yourself down to this fish when you could've married someone much better. Or at least married a man. You've adopted a human, which a monster should not do. Alphys, you are a disappointment of a daughter. I'm glad your mother doesn't have to deal with you. I had expectations for you. You've met none of them," he said.

Alphys merely sat there, trying to wrap her mind around what she'd just been told. She eventually stood up. "I...I need to g-go use the r-restroom," she said. As she started walking off. Undyne tried to reach out to her. "Alphie, honey, come back-" But, to no avail. Undyne slowly turned back to the table.

And she looked _furious_.

She stood up from her chair, making everyone else jump when she slammed her hands into the table. "That! Is! IT!" she screamed. Jackie clung to Arrow, sitting on his lap. He held onto her, clearly a bit scared as well. Undyne marched over to the opposite side of the table, holding up Tobias by his collar so they were eye-level.

"Now, you listen here. You've insulted my son, my daughter, and especially my wife. I was trying to keep myself from losing my temper, which was incredibly hard. But what you just said was the straw that broke the Froggit's back. I have no doubt that Alphys is crying in that bathroom. You shouldn't make anyone feel like that, and especially not your own child! You are a horrible, _horrible_ person for all of that you just said. You should be proud of Alphys. She was the Royal Scientist! She's the smartest monster I've ever met in my thirty-plus years of living. Not to mention, she is sweet, dedicated, and passionate about whatever she puts her SOUL into! And as for what you said about her appearance? She is gorgeous. She certainly didn't get that from you. But what you've ragged on her about the most is that she's married to me. She's happy, I'm happy, we have two great kids, and you can go SCREW YOURSELF!" she yelled as loud as she could.

She released her grip, watching Tobias plunk onto the ground, clearly terrified. Undyne smiled. "I've been waiting to do this all evening," she said. With a fierce, "NGAHH!" and flipped the table over. The people who'd moved closer to try and calm things down jumped back, scurrying back to their tables. "Kids, don't ever do what I'm about to do to this jerk to anyone," Undyne instructed. Jackie and Arrow nodded, both equally petrified.

Undyne turned back to Tobias, held up her hand, and extended a single finger. "Now leave, punk," she growled. With that, Tobias finally left. Undyne smiled triumphantly. She turned to the waiter who'd been attending her table all evening.

"Tell Mettaton to send the bill to Undyne. She'll know who you mean," she said. The waiter nodded and darted off. After that show, he wasn't about to protest. Jackie and Arrow were still huddled together.

"Mom, I'm scared of you now," Jackie said. "Same," Arrow agreed. Undyne barked out a laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna snap at you guys like that. Let's go find your momma," she said. "But that's the girls' bathroom," Arrow objected. "I don't care," was Undyne's reply.

Arrow decided not to resist.

XxX

Fortunately, no one else was in the girls' bathroom. But that made it all the easier to hear sobbing from the biggest stall. The fish, hybrid, and human went over to the aforementioned stall. "Alphie? It's me, it's Undyne. The kids are here too. Can you let us in?" Undyne asked.

After a few moments, Alphys opened the door. Her eyes were still watering and her makeup had run down her face from how hard she had been crying. "C-come in," she permitted. So, after the door was locked once again the family of four sat down together on the floor.

"Momma chased your dad off," Jackie said. "R-really?" Alphys asked. "Yeah...it was awesome," Arrow remarked. Undyne shrugged. "I'll pay for it later, don't worry," she assured. That brought a small smile to Alphys' face. She got some toilet paper and wiped her face clean. "O-oh my God," was her only remark.

"Don't sweat it and get over here," Undyne said. She pulled Alphys into her lap, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I know how it feels to be insulted by your own dad for something you can't help," Jackie reasoned. "But what matters is that you got us!" Arrow chimed in.

"Th-thank you" Alphys said. "Let's go home, eh?" Undyne asked.

And they left, about 102% certain that Mettaton would never let them set foot inside of MTT Resort ever again.

 *****Well, I had to stop typing this and go to my chorus concert. But I'm here now. As for Tobias' name? I really had no other ideas. Don't be too rough. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	33. Sink Or Swim

*****I'm sorry that I sorta left this to be, I really didn't mean to, but hey, stuff happens. Finals are next week, so I've got to actually do productive things. Luckily, I only have to take two and go in for two days (thank you exemption for the other two classes), which is good for me. I wanted to get out one more chapter before that. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow belong to me, and let's jump right in.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Sink Or Swim**

Ninety-two degree heat called for a trip to the community pool. So that's currently where Alphys, Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie found themselves. It was decidedly better that Sukoshi stay at home. After all, he was tiny, and he could've easily been hurt or drowned for that very reason. Besides, swim trunks his size just weren't a thing. So the mixed family went inside.

The pool had a decent amount of people in total. Some were relaxing on lounge chairs. Others were indeed taking advantage of the pool, swimming to evade the heat. A few others were gathered around the diving board. A lifeguard sat up in his tower at the side of the pool.

"Hey, Mom? You're a fish, right?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Undyne replied. "Can you breathe underwater?" Jackie asked. "Heck yeah, I can!" Undyne said. Admittedly, she did look a bit weird without her eyepatch on. The scars and scratches were somewhat unnerving to see.

"Can you?" Jackie asked her brother. Arrow shook his head, frowning. "I can hold my breath for a really long time, but I need normal air," he explained. "Got it," Jackie said. They all went over to a lounge chair and dropped their things there.

"A-alright, everyone get some s-sun screen on. Undyne, A-Arrow, you know how your s-scales crack," Alphys said. "Don't remind me," Undyne said grimly. Arrow nodded, knowing it was bad from experience. "I need some too," Jackie chimed in. So, they passed around the two bottles of sun screen, spraying each other down.

"Come on, man! Last one in's a sissy!" Undyne yelled out. Arrow barely had time to drop his glasses onto the lounge chair before he ran after his mom. Longer legs brought Undyne to a victory, getting a running start off of the diving board and doing a front flip before landing in the water. "Good going, Mom!" Arrow called out.

He took a running jump as well, but doing a dive rather the flip. He came up first and Undyne eventually surfaced as well. "Nice dive, I was watching," she said. "Nice flip," Arrow replied. The two high-fived.

"Wh-why don't you g-go in?" Alphys suggested, pulling out some manga from her bag.

Jackie looked away for a moment. When she looked back, she had reddened cheeks. "I...I can't swim. I never learned," she admitted.

"N-neither can I. I l-lived in Hotland f-for a few reasons. A n-need of heat, the b-big lab was already th-there...a-and there was no n-need for the ability t-to swim," Alphys said.

Jackie took off her glasses and sat down on the edge of the pool to where her feet were in the water. "Mom?" she called out. Undyne swam over. "What's up, kiddo?" she asked. Jackie shot a glance at Alphys, then turned back. "Can you teach me and Momma how to swim?" she asked.

Alphys dropped her manga from her hands. "O-oh my God," she said quietly.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys in the shallow end," Undyne said. She turned back to the pool, yelling, "Arrow, c'mon, to the shallow end!" before swimming off. Arrow followed shortly after.

"C'mon, Momma," Jackie said before running off to meet her mom and brother. Alphys put her glasses on the lounge chair and walked rather than ran.

When she said she didn't know how to swim, perhaps she should've said that she didn't _want_ to swim. But it was a bit too late for that now.

XxX

"Babe, you've been married to a fish for nearly ten years. If you didn't know how to swim, then you always could've asked me for lessons," Undyne said. Alphys sat on the top stair into the pool, idly kicking her feet. "I kn-know," she said. She kept quiet after that.

"Okay...I'll get back to that later," Undyne said. She turned back around to her children. "Arrow, go grab a pool noodle from that box of toys and stuff over there," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am, yes ma'am," Arrow said. He got out of the pool and came back with a yellow pool noodle. "Thanks. Jackie, grab ahold. It should keep you from drowning," Undyne said. Jackie put the pool nodded under her arms, looking quite cautious.

"Okay. Now, you gotta sorta lay down on the top of the water, and move your arms forward in sorta like a circle, and kick your legs too. When ya run outta breath, lift your head out of the water-y'know, because you're gonna be face-down-and take a breath before putting your head down again. Got it?" Undyne asked.

Jackie thought about it for several moments. At last, she nodded. "I think so, at least," she said.

"Good enough for me! Now, I want you to swim from that wall to that wall. I'll be waiting right here," Undyne said.

Jackie went over to the left wall in the shallow end. When she felt that she was ready, she did exactly what her mom had instructed her to do. When she got to the right wall of the pool, she looked back over. "Well?" she asked.

"You did great! Now, c'mon back!" Undyne called. Jackie came back over. She was a little startled when her pool noodle was suddenly yanked out from under her arms. "Now, do what you just did again, but without this thing. Trust me," Undyne said. Although she wasn't necessarily intending to cause trouble, sometimes trusting her with new things wasn't a good idea.

Jackie eventually decided to go for it. "Got it," she said. So, she went over to the left wall and mentally prepared herself, and swam across between the walls. "Hey, I did it!" she said. She went back over to her family. "And that's how you swim," Undyne concluded.

"Hey, Momma, c'mon!" Arrow called out. "I'm g-good," Alphys said once more. But, she wasn't getting out of it this time. Undyne sat down next to her. "C'mon, it's easy! Jackie learned how in a few minutes! You can learn how just as quickly," she assured.

"I'm g-good," Alphys repeated for a third time. Undyne rolled her eye. She picked up her partner from the stairs and dropped her into the water. "Momma? Are you...afraid of the water or something?" Arrow asked.

Alphys sighed, and nodded. "Y-yes. I mean, wh-what if I, y'know...d-drown? Or s-something else?" she asked.

"You're going to be fine," Undyne promised. "Yeah, you just saw us teach Jackie," Arrow added on. Alphys looked over to her daughter.

"Yeah," Jackie added on.

Alphys nodded. "O-okay, teach me," she permitted. "Right away," Undyne said.

XxX

"H-hey, I a-actually did it," Alphys eventually did get to proudly say. "Told you that you could do it," Undyne replied. "Yeah!" Arrow said. Jackie merely nodded. "Y-yeah," Alphys said.

She decided not to mention that she was starting to get a headache because of how badly she was strained her eyes to see.

 *****And that would be it for this chapter. Don't worry, Sukoshi will actually be back. Friendly reminder that I went swimming today for the first time this year (I think I already have a sunburn) and was wearing a bathing suit that was black with spots, just like Alphys' date dress. That aside, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	34. It's Just A Bad Dream

*****Fair warning: this chapter is a bit more heavy in places. Don't say you weren't warned. This was a prompt left by a reviewer. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi belong to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: It's Just A Bad Dream**

"NGAHHH!"

Undyne jumped out of bed and was slinging spears left and right. But, as shown by the glow of her weapons, she was doing this in her sleep. Alphys ran over to her, only able to wrap her arms around the area right below her chest. "Y-you're just having a b-bad dream! W-wake up!" she yelled.

That seemed to do the trick. Undyne woke up and looked around, stopping her assault. It was a miracle that she hadn't done any major damage to the room. Jackie and Arrow had come at the screaming, both equally freaked out. "What happened in here?" Arrow asked. "Yeah, we heard yelling," Jackie chimed in. Sukoshi was even squeaking like crazy from where he sat on Arrow's shoulder.

Undyne was silent for several moments. Then, she sighed. She sat back down on the bed. "A p-pretty rough nightmare?" Alphys guessed. "Yeah," Undyne agreed. The rest of her family sat down on the bed as well.

"Well, what was it about? Maybe we can help? Jackie offered. Arrow, Alphys, and Sukoshi all nodded to agree. Sukoshi moved off of Arrow's shoulder and walked over to hold Undyne's finger.

"Fine. It was about my stepdad and my mom," Undyne opened. Alphys knew that talking about parents hit a nerve for her wife.

"Are they alive and we haven't been told about them?" Arrow asked.

"My dad? No, he was killed in the war between monsters and human right before I was born. My stepdad? I hope not, but he's probably alive and in prison. My mom? No...she was killed by my stepdad," Undyne said. She pulled her knees into her chest.

"Why did your stepdad kill your mother?" Jackie asked.

"Because he was trying to kill me. I was only seven years old. When he married my mom, he hated me with a passion and hit me all the time. Broke a few bones, even gave me food poisoning one time. One night, he came home dunk and tried to kill me. But my mom took the impact in my place. After she turned to dust, I ran away from home faster than ever," Undyne relayed.

Jackie connected the story to what she'd been told so long ago. "So that's what you meant by run of face your death," she realized to herself.

Undyne pointed to her exposed scars on her eye. "He did this. He half-blinded me! I was seven, and I had done nothing to him! NOTHING! He killed my mother! Left me homeless! He's the worst person I've ever met! I swear to God, I want to find him and kill him myself, make him death as slow and as painful as possible!" she yelled. She turned and punched the headboard of the bed, punching a hole clean through it. "I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION THAT BURNS BRIGHTER THAN THE FIRES OF HELL!" she yelled as loudly as she could. She then proceeded to punch the headboard several times until her knuckles were badly bleeding.

At last, things settled into a tense silence. Arrow, Jackie, and Sukoshi clung to Alphys, who looked just as freaked out. Undyne sighed.

"Sorry. I just...had that stupid flashback, and it's just gonna stay burned into my brain forever. Go back to bed. I'm gonna step away for a minute. I gotta clean up my hands anyways," she said. Then, she went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"...well, that escalated quickly," Arrow remarked. "Yeah. But what do we do know?" Jackie asked. Sukoshi kept poking Alphys' belly until she looked at him. Then, he pointed to the closed bathroom door. "Y-yeah," Alphys said. So, she got off of the bed.

Arrow tried to follow, but he was stopped by a hand pressing into his chest. "Maybe...we should stay here," Jackie suggested. Arrow gave in. "Okay," he said.

XxX

Undyne had finished crudely bandaging her knuckles. "Good enough," she muttered. The door creaked open. "H-hey...I-I came to h-heal you," Alphys said. "Thanks," Undyne said. She unwrapped her bloodstained bandages and tossed them to the side.

Alphys healed her wife's hands. But, her hands were grabbed even after she was done.

"Wait. Don't let go," Undyne said. She knelt down. "I didn't get a good family life growing up," she said.

"Y-you have one n-now," Alphys said. "Yeah. And I love it. I don't ever wanna lose it," Undyne said. She stood up and lead Alphys back to their room. Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi were still sitting there on the bed.

"Guys? We're all going to bed. In here. Just for tonight," Undyne decided. It took some puzzle-piece formation to do it, but they did all fit together.

And they would fit together like that. Forever.

 *****To the person who gave me this prompt, I hope you enjoy this. And I hope that everyone else enjoys it as well. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	35. Miss Cellophane

*****I'll explain the chapter title in the end note, so don't call me out on that being incorrect. Anyways, Alphys belongs to Toby Fox, Jackie and Arrow belong to me, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Miss Cellophane**

Arrow stepped into the doorway of his parents' bedroom. "Hey, Momma?" he asked.

Alphys looked up from what she was working on that was on her laptop. "Y-yes?" she asked. Arrow went further into the room. "I think Jackie's upset. Screw that, I know she's upset," he opened.

That got Alphys to put her laptop to the side. "W-well, wh-what's got her so u-upset?" she asked.

"I don't know. She's sorta locked herself in her room ever since we got home from school. When I went to go ask her something just now, she just yelled at me to go away. She sounded like she'd been crying," Arrow explained.

Alphys frowned. "I'll g-go talk to h-her," she volunteered. So, she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. "Good idea," Arrow mumbled to himself.

XxX

"J-Jackie? Can you l-let me in?" Alphys asked, knocking on the shut door.

After a few moments, Jackie opened up. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot. "Yeah?" she said, her voice a bit broken. "Wh-what's wrong?" Alphys asked. "Come inside," Jackie said. She shut the door and the two sat down on the bed. "Wh-what's wrong?" Alphys asked.

Jackie sighed, attempting to put her thoughts and feelings into a complete sentence to explain her issue. "There's this kid in my class, his name is Brandon...and I really like him," she admitted.

Alphys shifted herself on the bed slightly, hiding her amount of excitement at hearing that and keeping it to a smile. "G-go on," she prompted.

"The thing is, he...he doesn't even know my first name," Jackie said. Now that was rough enough on its own. But, she went on beyond that. "So I tried to sit with him and say hi. I did that, and he said hi back. But one of his friends asked him if he wanted to be seen talking to the one who has monster parents. Another said that I had two moms. And another said that I used to be homeless. Then, Brandon said that I had to go away," she concluded. She laid back down and curled up, putting her pillow over her head.

That even hurt Alphys to hear. She carefully took the pillow away. "Can I have a hug?" Jackie asked. After given approval, she hugged Alphys tightly and cried. Alphys merely hugged back, thinking about what she'd been told. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was spoken to once again.

"I just want some friends. A friend. People only know me as the weird one and they move past me. Am I overreacting?" Jackie asked, her voice still wobbling.

"N-no. No one r-really liked me in s-school ei-either," Alphys recalled. She got a flat look. "I bet Mom liked you," Jackie replied. "N-not necessarily. We d-didn't even meet u-until we w-were adults," Alphys said.

"Love at first sight?" Jackie guessed. "F-for me, it w-was. At the t-time, I d-didn't think sh-she felt the same w-way. We were f-friends, a-and I was grateful. T-to anyone else a-almost, I would've rather b-been made of c-c-cellophone," Alphys explained.

Jackie was confused. "Cellophane?" she repeated in confusion. "P-plastic you can s-see through," Alphys elaborate. Jackie nodded. "Then I must be made of cellophane," she said grimly.

"N-no, y-you're not. And I w-was a while ago, b-but now I'm n-not," Alphys said. "Why would I _not_ be made of cellophane?" Jackie asked. "Y-you may th-think that you are b-because of who y-you see a-at school. But...y-you'll find the r-right people some day. They'll sh-show you. I, uh, h-had to learn from e-experience," Alphys said.

Jackie thought about that. Then, she smiled. "Thanks," she said. "W-well, I'm just t-trying my best," Alphys said honestly. Jackie only smiled wider as she said, "You and Mom are already the best!"

Alphys blushed a little at the compliment. "A-ah..."

 *****I said I'd explain, now I will. I know that the title of the song is "Mr. Cellophane", yes. But since Alphys and Jackie are both girls, it would be incorrect to call them misters, so I had to change it to miss. That aside, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	36. Suspension

*****Hello, all of my friends out there. While the last one was inspired by a song, this one is just something from my head. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to me, Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi belong to me, and let's do it!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Suspension**

Jackie came downstairs with bruises and without her glasses. Arrow came downstairs with an expression that was somehow a mixture of guilt and anger on his face and Sukoshi sitting on his shoulder, tugging on his ear fin and squeaking squeaks of curiosity as he did so. Either way, they all came down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table for dinner which was simply Japanese takeout.

Everyone grabbed their own boxes. "Here," Arrow said, finding a box of only noodles. Sukoshi fell off of Arrow's shoulder and started getting individual noodles from the box and eating them.

"Alright, kids. What's up with the bruises and what's up with the expression?" Undyne asked, nailing both of the burning questions in a single go.

"I got beat up today. By some older kids at recess. They said it was because I'm the smallest kid in my grade," Jackie explained. Sukoshi went over and held onto her finger. "Thank you," she said.

"A-Arrow?" Alphys asked. Arrow sighed and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a note and handed it over. "This should say everything," he said. Alphys took the note and adjusted her glasses. When she put it down, she looked surprised. "R-really?" she asked. "Huh?" Undyne asked.

"H-he got suspended for a-a week," Alphys summarized. "Wait, what? Why?" Undyne asked. "It say v-violence against three s-students," Alphys said. Sukoshi went away from Jackie and kicked Arrow's hand, which did pretty much nothing. "Don't even try," Arrow said. Sukoshi squeaked at being gently shoved away and went back over to eating his dinner.

Undyne crossed her arms. "I know you're my kid, but what gives?" she asked. "He saved me," Jackie said quietly. That got her parents to calm down. "R-really?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah. I saw those kids attacking Jackie and I couldn't...I couldn't just watch! She tried to use her shield, but she couldn't quiet keep it up for...some reason," Arrow explained. "I was scared, I wasn't thinking. I haven't mastered my magic just yet. But when Arrow came over, I got myself together. When he told me to run, I ran," Jackie explained. Arrow nodded.

"Wh-what all did you d-do to th-the other kids?" Alphys asked. Undyne was intrigued, on the borderline of entertained. Sukoshi sat on her hand, looked just like her.

"Some punching, mostly that. I threatened them with my crossbow, told them to stop hurting my sister. Then my teacher came up after seeing it. He told me that I was a good kid, and he would let me off with ISS for a week if I apologized and backed down," Arrow explained. "What did you say?" Undyne asked. "I said that I wasn't apologizing. And that I would take whatever punishment was given to me. Those kids deserved me hurting them like I did. Because nobody-and I mean _nobody_ -hurts Jackie," Arrow declared.

Hearing it made a tiny smile come to Jackie's face. "Thank you," she said in a voice just a small as her smile. "As proud of you as I am, you've still gotta face some sort of punishment," Undyne said. Arrow nodded at that. "I know," he said grimly. "A-and Jackie, I'll c-call your teacher about th-this. Come over here, a-and I'll heal you," Alphys said.

So, Jackie went over to her momma. "Thank you," she said, watching green magic heal her wounds instantaneously. "A-and I'll t-take you to the o-optometrist in the m-morning to get you some n-new g-glasses," Alphys added on.

Thinking back on it, Arrow regretted nothing. A few days of being punished were nothing. What mattered to him was the safety of his sister. And that was what he'd ensured.

 *****Alright, that would be another chapter. If anyone has any requests, then don't be afraid to send them in. Even if you think that they're bad requests, one way or another, I'll make a chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	37. Amalgamates (Pt 1)

*****So I'm leaving in three days to go on vacation for a little less than two days. Although I will get a lot of writing down because that's what I do during long car/plane rides, I won't be able to get anything up until I get back to my little area that is my bedroom. Boring things aside, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jackie belong to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Amalgamates (Pt. 1)**

 _"We're coming back..."_

 _"You can't stop us..."_

 _"Get ready..."_

It was driving Alphys flat-out crazy. She woke up once again and had to look around her room to remind herself that _they_ weren't coming after her. She rested her head back against Undyne's chest.

"Somethin' wrong, babe?" Undyne mumbled, not even opening her eye as she asked so. "G-go back to s-sleep," was Alphys' exasperated reply. "Mmkay, tell me in the mornin', then," Undyne said before falling back asleep.

Alphys tried her best to do the same, hoping that her sleep was dreamless so that she didn't have to deal with any phantom whispers in her mind.

XxX

"Hey, is the point after the five or the nine?" Jackie asked her brother the next day, sliding her homework paper across the kitchen table. Arrow examined it. "The nine," he said, sliding the paper back. "That's what I thought, I was just making sure," Jackie said.

It was then that the house phone rang. Arrow went over and picked it up. "Hello?" he said. His expression went into one of confusion. "Who is it?" Jackie asked. Arrow shrugged. "It's just a bunch of babbling," he said.

Jackie got up from the table and took the phone into her possession instead. "Hello?" Pause. "Why do you ask?"

Arrow was a bit shocked at the fact that his sister could make sense of the gibberish he'd just heard. He listened to the one-sided conversation yet again.

"Yeah...that's the address." Pause. "That's the right number. How did you get it? Or did you already know it?" Pause. "Well, still, I'm going to tell her." Pause. "Okay, then, I won't tell her." Pause.

Once Jackie realized that she wasn't going to be spoken to any further, she hung up. Both siblings went back to the table. "Who was that? And how could you even understand it?" Arrow asked.

"I can give you the same answer for both of those questions. I have absolutely no idea," Jackie replied.

Then, she went back to her homework. Arrow decided to do the same.

XxX

Over dinner, Jackie and Arrow had decided not to mention the previous events of the day. Undyne had yet to mention anything to Alphys about pressing her for that dream that had happened the night before. Things were pretty relaxed and normal.

That is, until the doorbell rang. "Got it," Undyne volunteered. Then, she left the kitchen. "Any idea who's there?" Jackie asked. Arrow shrugged. "It m-might be one of th-those door-to-door s-salespeople. They used t-to come by here a-all the t-time," Alphys guessed.

It was then that Undyne yelled from the front door, "Alphie, come here for a second!" So, Alphys got up and went towards the door. Out of strong curiosity, Arrow and Jackie followed as well.

"Wh-what is it?" Alphys asked. "You've got some... friends...who want to see you," Undyne said, unsure of how else to really phrase it. "F-friends?" Alphys echoed, evidently confused. When she looked into the doorway, about a thousand different words to replace "friends" in this scenario flooded into her mind.

Jackie clung onto Arrow, scared out of her mind of but unable to take her eyes off of the creatures at the door. "Momma, what are those things?" Arrow asked.

Standing in the doorway were Endogeny, Reaper Bird, Lemon Bread, Memoryhead, and Snowdrake's Mother.

"Alphie?" Undyne asked.

That's when Alphys passed out.

 *****Yep...I'm leaving you guys on that one. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	38. Amalgamates (Pt 2)

*****So apparently, I got my dates mixed up. I thought my vacation would be get home late one night, wake up early the next morning to leave for the airport. Yet, I have tonight, tomorrow, and the next day at home. Since I completed three chapters on the ride there and back, I will get those out before I go! Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, and the Amalgamates belong to Toby Fox, Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi belong to me, and let's get down to it.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Amalgamates (Pt. 2)**

Alphys' vision was hazy at first. She had to blink a few times before everything came into focus.

"Thank God," Undyne mumbled to herself as she watched. She, as well as Arrow, were standing over and watching Alphys. "Wh-what happened just n-now? And...h-how long was I o-out for?" the small dinosaur asked. She heard a tiny squeaking noise and looked to see that Sukoshi was standing on her belly. And he was wound up.

"Shut up," Undyne said, placing Sukoshi on her shoulder. "Wh-what happened?" Alphys asked, trying Arrow instead.

"Well, we were eating dinner just now and the doorbell rang. These weird... things... were at the door. When you saw them, you passed out," Arrow explained. Alphys sat up from the couch and stood up to see who had come over.

As it turned out, Jackie was talking to the Amalgamates. Although they only burbled back, she seemed to fully understand what they were saying. Alphys walked over to the group. Her hands were visibly trembling. "H-hi...g-guys..." she managed to hesitantly say.

The Amalgamates all looked up. "Hey, Momma. These guys have been telling me...a lot," Jackie said. "How can you understand them?" Arrow inputted. "I dunno. It just sorta clicks into my head," Jackie shrugged. "S-same," Alphys agreed. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Snowdrake's Mother burbled something out. "What'd she say?" Undyne asked. Jackie looked a bit uneasy. "She said that you have a family," she translated. Alphys nodded. "Y-yeah," she confirmed. Endogeny barked a bark that wasn't quite a dog's and burbled something out. "And he asked if you're happy," Jackie added on. Undyne put a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Are ya happy, ya nerd?" she asked.

Alphys nodded. "V-very happy. But...I-I need to get some th-things off m-my chest. It's been m-many years at th-this point," she said. And she stepped forward. "Alphie, wait..." Undyne said. Alphys sighed. "I-I have to d-do this. I'll s-stay right here," she promised. Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say a word. Sukoshi, who was still perched on her shoulder, rubbed her ear fine reassuringly.

Arrow stuck to her side, his expression conflicted. Jackie stood by the Amalgamates. Reaper Bird said something unintelligible. "They're waiting," Jackie said solemnly. Alphys took in a steady inhale and exhale. Then, she spoke.

"I-I've explained th-the truth to m-my friends. I've m-made amends with th-the families. But...I've yet to a-apologize to y-you. I r-ruined you. Turned you into m-messes, th-then hid you out of m-my own shame and n-nothing more. I c-can say nothing else b-but...I-I'm sorry. I understand if y-you hate. I e-even understand if you w-want to h-hurt me, o-or kill me. But...d-don't touch my f-family," she pleaded.

Things were silent for several moments. Lemon Bread finally piped up with some mumbling of nonsense. "...they forgive you," Jackie translated. Alphys was shocked. "R-really?" she asked in disbelief. Memory Head nodded. Endogeny licked Alphys, leaving goop on her face. She wiped it off.

"I guess your old mess has been put to rest, eh?" Undyne asked. "These were the creatures I read about?" Arrow asked. Alphys nodded. Lemon Bread crept over to the door and bashed his head into it. He turned to his other creatures and burbled out something.

"They're ready to go home," Jackie said. She turned to them. "Bye, you guys," she said. "See ya," Arrow said. Sukoshi squeaked and waved. "Bye, ya weirdos," Undyne said. Alphys half-smiled. "B-bye," she said.

As the Amalgamates left, they let out burbles of undoubted happiness. "C'mon, guys. Back to dinner," Undyne said. Jackie and Arrow followed after her. The kids were already at the table, and Undyne came back to the living room.

"C'mon, babe," she said, holding out her hand. Alphys smiled and took it.

"R-right behind you."

 *****I decided, after watching this comic dub about the origin of the Amalgamates, that it was time to do a chapter based off of that concept from the game. Anyways, I was crammed in the back of a car for six consecutive hours, I'm a bit sick, and overtired. So I'm gonna call it a night soon. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	39. Voiceless

*****Why, hello, my peeps. Onto the second upload on this story of the three-chapter streak. Enough of my rambling. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi belong to me, and let's get right to it!**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Voiceless**

Alphys sat on the bed, gently stroking Arrow's hair as he slept. He had gone to bed early, for he'd felt terrible earlier that evening. He had a bit of a fever, but it was nothing too bad. Alphys had assumed it to be a bad cold, but she didn't want to do a full examination, for he needed some sleep. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps.

"Jackie's asleep," Undyne said from the doorway. Alphys looked up. "O-okay," she said. She turned her attention back to Arrow. Undyne went further into the room. "He'll be fine," she said.

Alphys sighed. "I kn-know, but...I j-just wanna h-h-help him," she said. "You do help him. But you can only help him so much," Undyne said. Alphys nodded grimly at that. "I-if only healing magic w-worked on s-sickness," she said. Undyne nodded as well.

She put her hand on her wife's back. "Bed, nerd. I don't want you to get sick too," she said. "G-got it," Alphys agreed. She pushed back her maternal worries, using her knowledge as a doctor to assure herself that it was okay.

 _He's fine,_ she thought as Undyne kissed her goodnight. _Just fine._

XxX

The next day came. Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so everyone was off from school or work. When Jackie woke up, she went down the hallway to her brother's door. She peeked inside. "Oh, you're up. Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Arrow looked around his room for a few moments and grabbed a pen and paper. He scribbled something down on it and gave it to Jackie. She adjusted her glasses and read it:

 _I CAN'T TALK_

Arrow looked quite panicked, his hand at his throat. Jackie put the note down and went further into the room. "Okay, then...come on. Momma will know what to do. She's a doctor," she reasoned. Arrow nodded, giving a thumbs-up. So, the siblings went over to their parents' room.

Alphys and Undyne were still fast asleep. Sukoshi, however, woke up from the little bed that had been made for him on Alphys' nightstand at the sound of footsteps. He squeaked and waved.

Jackie went over to the left side of the bed. "Hey, Momma?" she said quietly. With a bit of shaking, Alphys woke up. "Wh-what is it?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. "Arrow can't speak," Jackie said.

Alphys sat up in the bed, putting on her glasses. "P-pardon?" she asked. At the movement of the bed, Undyne awoke as well. "What is it, Alphie…" she mumbled. Arrow pointed to and grabbed at his throat.

"W-well, th-that might explain wh-why you were feeling s-so bad last night. T-take my phone and t-type out what you w-want to say," Alphys said. She unlocked her cell phone and handed it over. Arrow immediately started typing.

When he showed the screen again, it read:

 _What do you think it is?_

 __Alphys thought about it. "L-let me have my phone b-back for a s-second," she said. She took back her phone and turned on the flashlight. "S-say ah," she instructed. She shined the flashlight down Arrow's throat and examined it for a few moments. She eventually put the phone down and started feeling at his throat.

After a few moments, she was through. "Well?" Undyne asked. "T-to my knowledge, on t-top of the cold y-you had l-last night, it's l-l-laryngitis. It d-doesn't last more than a w-week, but you'll be all c-croaky for a-about another week," Alphys said.

Arrow typed another message out on the phone:

 _I can't be silent for a week!_

"I-I'm sorry, b-but that's just h-how it is. Wh-what you can do is r-rest your voice as m-much as p-possible. Don't e-even whisper. Keep y-your throat moist, t-try to drink p-plenty of fluids to k-keep yourself from g-getting d-d-dehydrated. It won't m-make the laryngitis disappear any faster, b-but it should it a b-bit more b-bearable," Alphys explained further.

Arrow nodded. "I guess it's good that we have a doctor right here all the time," Jackie commented. "Yep! Alphie's saved up many a trip to the doctor's office in town for stuff like this," Undyne agreed.

"A-and also...s-since laryngitis is c-contagious, I'd s-suggest you guys, uh, s-stay away," Alphys said. Arrow typed and displayed another message:

 _So I gotta be alone and silent? This sucks!_

He looked truly sad. "I'll b-be taking care o-of you, s-so we can maybe w-watch anime together. It's p-probably boring to s-sit with your momma, though..." Alphys said, not thinking about the last thing to come out of her mouth until she'd said it.

"I'll stay with you," Jackie volunteered. "Do you think I'm not gonna stay with you too, punk?" Undyne asked. Even Sukoshi squeaked multiple times from where he was sitting on the nightstand.

Arrow typed out a single sentence in response:

 _You guys are the best._

 *****To be honest, I've never had laryngitis, and I hope that that remains the case. I looked up the things that Alphys said, so I'm sorry if I got some of the information wrong. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	40. Surprise!

*****Here we are, up to forty! This is a prompt I was given a long time ago. I apologize to the person who gave this to me. I would've done it sooner, but I wanted to keep the same thing that I've had going with every tenth chapter. If this person is reading this, then I'm sorry and I hope you get it. Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Mettaton all belong to Toby Fox, Arrow belongs to me, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Forty: Surprise!**

Undyne came to the door right after the doorbell rang. As expected, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Asgore, and Mettaton EX were there.

"Hey, guys," Undyne said. "Ah, Paps, you should've let me _knock_ out a couple of knock-knock jokes. You would have a- _door_ -ed them," Sans said. There was a mixed reception of laughs and groans.

"Can you let us in before he makes any more of those stupid puns and jokes?" Papyrus asked with a sigh. Undyne nodded and stepped to the side so that she was out of the doorway. "Gladly. C'mon, punks," she said.

"So, what was this special news you spoke so excitedly about?" Toriel asked as they all walked through the house. "I'll tell ya in a few," Undyne said. They all got to the living room. "That's weird...Alphie was sitting here, like, two minutes ago. I'll go find her," Undyne said. So, she went off in search of Alphys.

"What do you think the special news is?" Frisk asked. "Special varies for these two by a large margin," Mettaton brought up. He earned a few disapproving looks for that comment.

"I'm certain that it will be wonderful. After all, the girls seemed quite excited over the phone," Asgore recalled. Everyone agreed to that. Undyne had enthusiastically called everyone on the phone and explained what was to happen. And in each of the calls, Alphys had been present in the background of her wife's yelling to clarify the smaller details.

Speaking of, it was around that time that the girls got back. They sat down together on a love seat in front of everyone. Alphys looked a bit pale, though. "Well, darlings? Don't keep us all waiting!" Mettaton prompted.

Undyne put an arm around Alphys as she made the announcement. "We're gonna have a kid!" she said proudly.

"Th-that's, uh, wh-why I was u-upstairs...morning s-sickness in the a-afternoon," Alphys explained timidly. She still smiled, though. "But I'm still h-happy about the b-b-baby," she added on.

Frisk grinned and went over to the couple. "Aren't you glad I got you guys together?" they said proudly. "We sure are! Come over here!" Undyne said. She grabbed Frisk, pulling them into a noogie. "Mercy, mercy!" they pleaded. Undyne released. "Alright, just because I'm in a good mood today," she said.

"How far along are you?" Asgore asked. "W-we found out a-a few days ago...I-I believe I'm only t-two weeks into it," Alphys said.

"Can the Great Papyrus be a great uncle?" Papyrus asked excitedly. "Sure thing," Undyne said. "Well, darlings, I'm sure you'll be quite the parents to him or her," Mettaton assured. "...in wh-what way do you m-mean that?" Alphys asked. "A good way," Mettaton said.

"Long story short, we're all very happy for you. Isn't that right, everyone?" Toriel asked. Everyone nodded to agree.

"How are monster babies made?" Frisk asked. Some of the adults just looked at each other. "W-well, wh-when two monsters w-want a child, they combine S-SOULs. Usually th-the mixing is a while long because of th-the...p-pleasure. Still, d-doing so will c-create a child in th-the parent's w-womb," Alphys explained.

"But how does it work for couples of the same gender?" Frisk asked.

"Th-then it goes to th-the monster who is m-most ideal to c-carry the child. U-Undyne has suffered...s-some internal d-damages from being in the R-Royal G-Guard," Alphys further added on.

Undyne nodded grimly at that. "Yeah...but whatever! The point is, we're gonna be moms," she said. "So, when is the little darling due?" Mettaton inquired. "L-late January," Alphys replied. Her smile rivaled Undyne's. "I c-can't wait." She suddenly moved her hand to her mouth. "Alph?" Undyne asked.

Alphys scurried off to the bathroom to undoubtedly empty her stomach. She came back about ten minutes later. "A-and I can't wait f-for the morning sickness t-to end," she added on. Undyne gave her a side hug, kissing her head. "You'll pull through," she said.

Toriel gave them a stern expression for that. "S-sorry," Alphys apologized. "It's okay, Mom. I ship it," Frisk said. Toriel sighed and shook her head. "Oh my goodness," she said simply. Frisk could only smile.

"Brother? What do you think about this?" Papyrus asked. "What do I think? Well, bro..." Sans said as he leaned forward, "...I think that we should enjoy the peace while we can. Because in late January, we're gonna have a kid that's 50% Undyne running around." Everyone, save for Alphys and Undyne, looked at each other.

They hadn't quite thought of that one.

 *****That would be another chapter! I have to get my stuff together for my trip now. I hope that the person who requested this likes it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all when I get back! Bye!**


	41. Beautiful

*****What's up, guys? It's probably obvious that I am back from my vacation. I did get a handful of chapter completed in the hours on planes and in cars, so I'll try and get those out once a day. For a week from today, I'm going to go visit family. But, that's another matter for another time! Alphys belongs to Toby Fox, Jackie belongs to me, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Forty-One: Beautiful**

"Momma, I got a letter that Mrs. Moses said we have to give to our parents," Jackie said one day. She was holding out the aforementioned letter.

Alphys, having just gotten home from work, took the letter. She adjusted her glasses and read it over. "S-so you need a d-dress. I mean, y-you can wear th-the one you wore when w-we met my d-dad," she recalled. The memory alone practically made her shudder.

Jackie wasn't too fond of that night either. "There's a hole right here. I didn't notice it until I took it off after we got home," she said, pointing to the side of her left thigh.

Alphys nodded. "G-got it. I g-guess we've gotta f-find a new one b-before next week, th-then. I'll take you t-to buy a new o-one," she said. "Okay. Thanks," Jackie said. "N-no problem," Alphys said. And, she went back to whatever she had originally been doing.

Jackie went back to her room. She closed the door, allowing the mirror handing on the back of the door to be visible. After examining her reflection in the mirror, she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Good luck finding something that makes me look decent."

XxX

That weekend came. Alphys and Jackie had chosen that as their chance to shop. "Momma? Can I...admit something?" Jackie asked, clearly uneasy. "S-sure," Alphys said.

The two stopped outside of a fitting room, having picked out a dress for trying on. Jackie took in a steady breath and exhaled. "Do... do you think I'm pretty? I mean, my hair's all messy, I've got this ugly scar on my side, I'm pale, and I'm too small. I'm not pretty. Even if I tried. For example, putting on this dress won't help," she examined.

Alphys put a hand on her adoptive daughter's back. "I-I think you're p-pretty. I'm, uh, th-the one who's not p-pretty. It's a f-fact of l-life," she said. She looked down sadly.

That is, until she felt a hand grab hers.

"I think you're pretty," Jackie said softly. "I th-think you're pretty t-too," Alphys replied. Mother and daughter smiled at each other. "I'm gonna go try on my dress now," Jackie eventually said. "O-okay, I-I'll be out here," Alphys said.

She began tapping away at her phone while Jackie went into the dressing room to change.

XxX

It had maybe been ten minutes. "Momma, I'm ready to show you." The voice snapped Alphys out of her trance induced by social media. She dropped her phone into her pocket. "O-okay, so come o-on and show m-me," she said.

Jackie then came out of the dressing room. Her dress was entirely maroon, save for the line of black around her midsection. The sleeves were long and tightly fit, but not unbearably tight. The skirt of the dress cut off a few inches above her ankles and was quite a bit looser. She still wore a black socks, though.

"How do I look?" she asked hesitantly. "I th-think you look a-amazing" Alphys replied. "Thank you. Let's go check out, then," Jackie said. "Ch-change back into your n-normal clothes f-f-first," Alphys reminded. "Right. Right," Jackie said. So, she went back into the dressing room. After she had on her normal clothes, Alphys paid for the dress.

As the two left, they both felt just a little bit better about themselves.

 *****I understand that this wasn't all that good. But I thought of it, wrote it, and liked it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	42. Failing Out

*****Hello, my dear friends! I'm here with the second chapter in the uploading streak. This goes out to someone in the reviews, I believe it was smilesforeverhappy, who requested more school chapters even though it's the middle of the summer. Enough blabbering! Alphys goes to Toby Fox, Arrow goes to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Failing Out**

Needless to say, Arrow wasn't very happy. He already didn't like school all that much, and it was no better that he was sitting in the car's backseat for a five o' clock parent-teacher conference. Not to mention, he knew exactly why this conference was being held.

"I-it's not that b-bad," Alphys said from where she was driving. She was well-aware that Arrow wasn't too happy about this. What she got in response was a huff. "Then this conference isn't needed," Arrow replied.

Honestly, Alphys didn't want to go either. But someone needed to watch Jackie and Sukoshi. Not to mention, Undyne didn't get along with any teacher in the entire school after her scared-straight presentation.

At around that time was when mother and son got to the school. Alphys and Arrow got out of the car and to the correct classroom. The teacher, Miss Mundy, looked up from her computer. She got up from her desk and walked over.

"Doctor, you're here. I'm glad you came. And you brought Arrow as well," she said. "You, uh, c-can call me A-Alphys. If y-you want, th-that is," Alphys said. "Alright, then. Let's sit down," Miss Mundy said.

So, the three sat down at the different desks. "Tell me that you're nothing like your wife first, though," Miss Mundy said. "I'm n-not as rowdy a-as she is," Alphys assured. Arrow nodded, still refusing to speak.

"Good. Now, onto what this conference is about. What I was on my computer for earlier was entering grades, and the last student I saw was Arrow, for he's the last one on my class roll. His grade in science was a 94, his ELA grade was an 89, and his history grade was an 86. And that's very good, those are good grades," Miss Mundy complimented. "Thanks," Arrow mumbled. "B-but what about h-his math grade? You s-said e-everything else," Alphys pointed out. Arrow put his head down into folded arms. That already gave it away.

"A 37," Miss Mundy said simply.

Alphys' eyes widened behind her glasses. "Wh-wh-what?" she asked. "He's making a 37 in math," Miss Mundy repeated. Alphys put her hand on Arrow's shoulder. He sat up, adjusting his glasses slightly. "I knew that we were here because I was failing math," he admitted.

Miss Mundy nodded. "He said that he would go to you, Alphys, because he said that you were a good scientist. But since then, his grades have declined drastically. I'm assuming that he didn't do as he said he would?" she guessed. "N-no. I d-didn't know about him f-failing until j-just now, wh-when you said it," Alphys confirmed.

Arrow's head went back down on the desk. But, he didn't get to stay there for too long. "A-Arrow, l-look up," Alphys instructed. "Why?" Arrow asked, his head still down. He was raised up when Alphys worked her hand between his arms and his chin to do so.

"Why didn't you seek help? You knew you were failing, and I know that you're smart enough to realize when you need help. So why didn't you got to someone?" Miss Mundy asked. Arrow was silent for a few moments. "W-well?" Alphys pressed gently. And that was the last thing needed.

"I didn't want to ask for help, okay? I never want to ask for help. I've been trying to clean this up on my own. Because, well, I know that I can. And I'm working on it. So this'll be okay, and this conference wasn't needed," Arrow explained. "Young man, you did and still do need help," Miss Mundy said. Arrow looked over to his momma.

Alphys nodded in agreement. "Y-you do need h-help. Y-you take after y-your mom, I can s-say that safely. It's h-h-hypocritical for me to s-say it, but...n-no matter what, w-we all need h-help. Uh, especially me, b-but I don't wanna g-get into that," she said, her small speech ending quite awkwardly. "Think about some times when you've seen people close to you needing help," Miss Mundy instructed.

Arrow thought about it, indeed as he was told. "Jackie needed help when we took her in. Mom needed help one time when she had that really bad nightmare. And Momma..." he began. He finally looked up at Alphys. "...we all helped you with the Amalgamates," he concluded. Alphys nodded quickly. Miss Mundy decided not to get too far into that.

She rather decided to change the subject. "Exactly. So, Arrow, I would suggest a tutor right away to get this 37 up before it gets any worse," she said. "I want my momma to do the tutoring," Arrow decided. Alphys grinned a little. "I-I'll do it r-right away," she promised.

"Thank you. It's much needed," Miss Mundy said. Arrow nodded. "I know," he mumbled. Alphys patted his back. "I-is there, uh, a-anything else we h-have to d-discuss?" she asked. "No, that was all. Thank you for coming," Miss Mundy said. "N-no problem. I'm, uh, g-glad we t-talked about this," Alphys said, standing up from the desk. Arrow stood up as well, glad that this was over. "Me as well," Miss Mundy agreed.

They all began to leave the school. But perhaps more than a problem over math grades had just been unintentionally solved.

 *****And that would be a that. Much like Mrs. Moses was my old third-grade teacher, Miss Mundy was my little sister's old third-grade teacher. Since I watched The Notebook before typing this, I'm off to go watch happier things. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	43. How To Train Your Daughter

*****Hello, my friends, and I am back with yet another chapter in the streak! Admittedly, this chapter is both similar to yet different from a previous chapter. I'm gonna stop spouting (typing) nonsense. Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, Jackie belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Forty-Three: How To Train Your Daughter**

After the school incident, it was decide that some training was needed. So, Undyne and Jackie stood out in the backyard on one sunny day.

"Alright, kiddo. I know you had Arrow to bail you out that one time. But you won't always have him, or me, or your momma around. So you're gonna have to learn how to properly use your shield in defense of attacks. It could be fist-to-fist with human punks or magic attacks from monsters, because I know some of them are at your school. You got that chip put in for a reason," Undyne explained. The entire time, she had been flipping a spear in her left hand.

Jackie looked uneasy, her hands behind her back. "I guess you have a point," she submitted quietly. "Exactly. So get your shield ready. Because it's training time, and you can't say a thing about it," Undyne decided. Jackie nodded. She summoned her shield. "Now what?" she asked.

At the spear coming at her, she jumped to the side, her shield disappeared. "Mom, what the heck?!" she cried.

Undyne sighed, rubbing her face. "You were supposed to keep your shield up and use it to break the spear as it made contact," she explained.

Jackie blushed in her shame. "Sorry...that's just how I'm used to avoiding things like that. I never had a magic shield before I met you guys, after all," she explained. Undyne held her usual spear in one hand and a half-sized white one in the other hand.

"You see the little spear? It's what I'm using on you. They'll break the second they make contact with your shield, and it only hurts a little bit if it hits you. When it's safe enough to do so, I'll use the real spears. They'll still break, but you'll have to hit them with force to break them. Plus, it'll do more damage to you if you get hit," she explained. She dispelled her normal spear and held the white spear in her dominant left hand.

"Can we, uh, not use the normal spear? At all?" Jackie asked nervously. She heard a _ping_ sound and noticed her SOUL glowing green through her chest and her shirt. "I can't move!" she realized, trying to move out of her place.

"Exactly. So you gotta use your shield or else you'll get hit," Undyne warned. Jackie summoned her shield once more. "I think I'm ready!" she said. Undyne flipped the white spear in her hand once. Then, she thrust it forward.

Jackie automatically put her hands up, dropping the shield. The spear made contact with her stomach, running her HP down to 18/20. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her slight injury.

Undyne sighed. "You have a shield for a reason. It was an attack straight down the middle that wasn't even going at full speed. What gives?" she asked. Jackie rubbed the back of her neck. Then, she had to give way.

"It ties back to when I was living with my dad. He had a rule. If I tried to defend or fight back, then he'd only hit me harder and for longer. So I've just known it to be easier to submit right away and take it," she explained.

Undyne thought about it. As twisted as that logic was, it made sense. She released the green SOUL effect and walked over closer. "Well, rest assured in the logic that this training session isn't going to be like when your punk of a dad beat you. The point is to defend yourself. And why do you think I'm using the little spears? Because I don't wanna hurt you that badly, brat! Got it?" she asked.

Jackie nodded, a renewed sense of determined hope visible through the slight smile on her face. "Got it," she said. "Alright. I'm gonna try this again," Undyne said. She reactivated the SOUL effect and went back to her spot. And, she sent three small spears forward in a line. Jackie blocked them all this time. An excited expression spread across her features.

"About time, ya little wuss! Let's go again, but from all directions this time," Undyne said. "Alright," Jackie said.

XxX

The training session went on. Jackie had done increasingly better at blocking. During hand-to-hand lessons in self-defense, she'd been a bit rocky, but she did learn at least enough to keep herself safe. Despite Undyne being taller, stronger, and more experienced, Jackie had even landed some good hits on her.

Yes, things were going well.

"Alright, kiddo. It's getting dark out. We gotta head in," Undyne said. "Can we get Arrow out here so I can try to train with him?" Jackie asked as they went inside.

Undyne was clearly proud. "Sure thing."

 *****And that would be it for this chapter. Yes, I did intend for the chapter name to still spell out HTTYD. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	44. Fever

*****Moving right along, here's another chapter in the streak! I've got two more chapters after this for the streak before I head out to my family at the beach unless someone gives out a prompt. Anyways, that's not the focus here! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie, Arrow, and any hospital staff belong to me, and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Fever**

Jackie had been out of it to begin with. She, however, had insisted on going about her day as if nothing had been wrong with her. By the time she sat down for dinner, her face was starting to visibly redden.

"What is it?" she asked Sukoshi as he was poking her arm. He pointed to her face with a concerned expression. "I'm fine," Jackie insisted, crossing her arms.

"Y-you really should l-let me check y-your temperature. I mean, y-you haven't even let a-any of us t-try to help you," Alphys said. Jackie sighed; she'd heard this spill before. "Please, let Momma check on you. You may not want it, but...y'know, she _is_ a doctor. So she knows what she's doing, whether you think so or not," Arrow reasoned. "If I have to hold you down, then I'll do it," Undyne threatened.

As it turned out, Alphys had already gotten up and shuffled off to find the house thermometer in its hiding place in a kitchen cabinet. "I'm just gonna get some water," Jackie said.

She stood up, took maybe four steps, and passed out onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" was Undyne's, if not everyone else's, reaction to that happening. Arrow immediately ran over. Jackie was curled up on the floor, her face red and sweaty, her expression pained.

"L-let me through, let m-me through," Alphys said, moving past Undyne and Arrow. She sat down on her knees and put the thermometer into Jackie's ear. When it beeped, she took it out. The readings almost made her drop the aforementioned thermometer.

"What is it?" Arrow asked. "O-one hundred and three p-point seven. Th-this is terrible," Alphys said. "You can fix it, right?" Arrow asked nervously. Alphys shook her head, carelessly dropping the thermometer.

"The hospital it is, then?" Undyne asked. She actually looked the most worried of the three. "S-straight away," Alphys instructed. Undyne proceeded to sling Jackie over her shoulder and dash out the door with Alphys close behind.

"C'mon, Sukoshi," Arrow said. So, he grabbed Sukoshi before he ran out the door as well.

XxX

Upon arrival to the hospital, Jackie had been taken into examination to help bring her fever down before it gotten any higher. This, however, left Alphys, Undyne, Arrow, and Sukoshi out in the waiting room.

Arrow was trying to distract himself by messing with Sukoshi. Alphys was filling out the paperwork given to her, although her hands were visibly shaking. Undyne sat next Alphys with an arm around her shoulders and her leg bouncing, both out of nerves and her ADHD. At last, Alphys had finished scribbling down everything she needed to on the paperwork. She got up and gave the clipboard with papers and a pen to the hospital staff before sitting down.

"Momma, what do you think Jackie has?" Arrow asked. Sukoshi nodded and squeaked as if to agreed that he was also curious. "I...I-I...I don't kn-know. I mean, a-a fever with a c-common cold or f-flu or s-something is just the b-body's natural way of f-fighting off d-d-diseases. B-but this is t-too high of a f-fever for just that. But a-also, th-then again, could be j-just that. Everyone is d-different. I just...w-well... I'm honestly s-stumped as to wh-what's going on. I'm s-sorry," Alphys apologized sadly. "It's okay, honey," Undyne said. Alphys nodded, although she wasn't fully convinced.

"Well, at least we learned something," Arrow shrugged. Sukoshi even nodded. He tapped at the side of his head, then gave a squeak and a thumbs-up.

It was maybe a half-hour later that the incomplete family was approached by a nurse. "You guys are the family of Jaqueline Miller, correct?" she asked. "Yeah, so tell us what's up with her," Undyne said harshly. Normally, she would've been scolded for that. But the others felt that same way.

"You guys brought her here in the nick of time. Her fever, before we got it treated, was ticking higher slowly. She was close to suffering organ damage. We believe it's just a fever spike, but she needs to stay under supervision until it goes completely down and back to normal. And that it stays there, for her temperature is changing, going between up and down. Luckily, more down than up," the nurse explained.

"S-so, what you're s-saying is that she'll b-be just fine, provided s-some time here and th-the right treatment," Alphys summarized. "Yes, ma'am. I'm assuming you would all like to go see her?" the nurse guessed. "Yeah. So tell us where she is!" Undyne demanded. "707. Don't yell at me, miss," the nurse said. Then, she turned and walked away.

"I'll yell as I please," Undyne muttered. Alphys sighed to herself. "C'mon, let's go!" Arrow urged.

And, they went.

XxX

It didn't take very long to get to room 707. Alphys, Undyne, and Arrow (with Sukoshi still with him) all went inside straight away.

Jackie looked far different than she had when she'd been initially admitted to the hospital. Her skin was much paler now and her sweating had died down quite a bit. An IV ran up the sleeve of her hospital gown a short ways. It was giving her some undoubtedly strong soft of fever medication. Her forehead and neck were covered by cold, wet washcloths. Her hair had been pull back so it was out of her face and off of her neck. "Hi," she said quietly.

Undyne was the first to the bedside. "Kid... oh my God..." she said simply, her voice and expression unusually soft. "Mom?" Jackie asked. "Do me a favor and don't scare me like that again, alright? We were all freaked out," Undyne said. Quickly, her expression changed into a casual grin. Jackie managed a smile back.

"A nurse said you'd be fine soon," Arrow said, trying to lighten things up. "I know. After I woke up in here, the doctors told me about it. That I'd be staying here for a few days until my fever went down. They'd come back to change my medicine and towels and to check my temperature. I know what they said," Jackie recalled. She looked over to her family again, her gaze having been focused on her lap as she had explained what she'd been told.

"I'm...kinda scared," she confessed.

Alphys reached over this time to grab her hand. "W-we won't l-leave you," she said solemnly.

Jackie managed another smile. "Thank you. Just...stay," she said. She was quiet as she finished with, "It's what I need."

 *****Like other chapters, this was also based on a true story. I don't remember it well, but I had an awful fever like Jackie's. I woke up in the hospital under examination, and had to stay for a few days. I can't remember what I had because it was more than a fever spike. If I got something wrong, then I apologize. And finally, yes, I do headcannon that Undyne had ADHD. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	45. Summer Sun

*****Here I am, once again. But this time, this was not my idea. Rather, this was from Crow The Mad. Very nice person, very good writer. But, enough of that! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow, Jackie, and Sukoshi belong to me, Death Note belongs to...someone, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Summer Sun**

It had taken six hours to get there, but the wait hopefully had been worth it. It had been decided that Alphys, Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie needed to take a beach trip. So, after leaving Sukoshi in Toriel's care, they packed up their bags and hit the road.

It was dinner time by the time they'd checked into their hotel and settled into their room. So the first day wasn't really a day in the summer sun. After everyone had gotten up the next day, however, they got on their swimsuits and made a beeline for the beach. They found a good spot to set up camp.

"A-alright, you guys, p-put on some s-sunscreen," Alphys instructed. She received two pairs of glasses and an eyepatch, all of which she dropped into the bag she had brought along with her.

"Are you gonna come to the ocean, Momma?" Jackie asked.

"N-no. I like th-the heat, s-so I'll be staying r-right here if you n-need me," Alphys said. She put down the chair she'd also had with her, which she sat down in before pulling out a manga titled Death Note and opening it up.

Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie finished spraying each other down with sunscreen. "Alright, you brats, let's go," Undyne said. She bent down and kissed Alphys' cheek briefly before going after her kids.

"Um... I've never been in the ocean before. And I know that there's dangerous things in the ocean," Jackie said, clearly uneasy about it.

"One sec," Undyne said. Then, she disappeared under the water. The further she swam out, the only things that one could track her by was her yellow swimsuit and her crimson hair, which wasn't in a hair band this time. When she broke through the surface of the water she was a pretty good distance away. "You're good! Come on out here!" she yelled out, giving a thumbs-up.

Jackie and Arrow looked at each other for a few moments. "...well, let's go," Arrow said. Then, he went further into the water. Jackie hesitantly followed behind him.

"Glad you could join me!" Undyne said happily. "This is...kinda deep for me and Arrow, don't you think?" Jackie said. Only her shoulders and up were visible. Arrow was at about the same range, although her was a bit taller.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You can both swim. Plus it something were to happen, I'm right here for ya," Undyne assured. She was quite a lot taller than her kids, so more of her was above the sea level. Jackie nodded, then noticed something. "Hey, where'd Arrow go?" she asked. Undyne looked around. Indeed, Arrow had disappeared from sight. "Beats me," Undyne shrugged.

It was then that Jackie was flipped backwards and, with an undignified yelp, fell under the water. Arrow appeared. "Heya," he said. "Alright, I'll give it to you. that was pretty smart," Undyne commented. She gave Arrow a high-five.

Jackie then resurfaced, clearly angry. "What the heck?! You scared the heck out of me!" she exclaimed.

"That was the point," Arrow replied simply.

Jackie growled, then sighed. She shoved her brother down under the water. He got back up quickly. "So that's the game we're playing, huh?" he asked. Jackie nodded.

Undyne grinned. "You two really are my kids," she said to herself.

XxX

A few hours passed, and things were mostly going well. Underwater tag was what was going on currently. None of them could see a thing clearly. But, they could make out enough to play the game. Arrow was currently "it" and was chasing after Undyne, for he didn't know that Jackie was right behind him. He was close to his mom, but he saw something that made him move back.

Undyne saw that same thing, but with her momentum, it was a bit too late. She surfaced and cursed under her breath, rubbing at the wound on the upper part of her left arm.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jackie asked, wading over.

Arrow was closer by when he surfaced. "Yeah. I same something pretty bad, but I couldn't see exactly what it was," he added on. She turned so that her injury was visible.

"It was a jellyfish, and the punk stung me. It doesn't hurt so bad, but it could get worse. I'm just gonna get your momma to heal it right now," she decided. So, she got out of the water with Jackie and Arrow behind her and went towards Alphys.

But, as it turned out, the small dinosaur had fallen asleep, her copy of Death Note probably in her bag. "...what do you say we bury her in the sand first? Just for fun," Arrow suggested, his voice low. Undyne and Jackie nodded.

That being said, Undyne picked up Alphys and put her gently on the sand. "H-hm..." Alphys hummed drowsily, starting to stir.

Undyne laid down on the sand next to her and put an arm around her. "Go back to sleep, sweetie," she said. She pressed a kiss to Alphys' head, and her wife was back to sleep. Undyne stood up and walked a few steps away.

"Let's get to work," Arrow said. "I wish we had a bucked for this," Jackie said. "Well, let's thank the Lord that we've got hands, then," Undyne said.

So, they got to work.

XxX

It didn't take all that long to do. After all, Alphys was pretty small. But, she was now buried in the sand with only her head left sticking out.

"Go on ahead," Undyne permitted. Arrow nodded. "Hey, Momma, we need you for something!" Jackie called, even though she wasn't that far away.

Alphys' eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what is it..." she mumbled. She tried to sit up, only to find that she was trapped under the sand. "Wh-what the heck?" she asked. She was only able to raise her head up enough to see her family grinning, clearly trying not to laugh. "V-very funny, very f-funny. Whose idea w-was it?" she asked.

"Him, not me," Undyne said, pointing to Arrow. "Him, not me," Jackie echoed. Arrow shrugged, looking proud of himself. "It was too good of a chance to pass up," her said.

Alphys sighed and shook her head. But, she was smiling all the same.

"I was surprised you didn't wake up while we were putting the sand on you," Jackie commented. "I r-really like the h-heat. It makes me s-sleepy if I s-stay out in it t-too long and it's p-pretty quiet," Alphys said.

When she saw Undyne's arm, she lost her smile.

"O-oh my God, what h-happened to you a-arm?" she asked. Undyne glanced at her injury. "Oh. I got stung by a jellyfish," she said. "We got out of the water so you could heal Mom, but we saw you were asleep. So Arrow suggested that we bury you," Jackie explained.

Arrow still looked proud and guilt-free.

"I-if you'll unbury m-me, then I can h-heal you," Alphys said. "I'll unbury your arm," Undyne compromised. Alphys sighed. But, she just had to take what she got. When her arm was freed up, she reached over and healed Undyne's arm. "Thanks," she said.

Alphys only nodded, reluctant to give a verbal response. Arrow shifted a little on the sand. Then, he put on an innocent smile. "Love you, Momma," he said. "I l-love you t-too," Alphys reciprocated. Although she was a bit quiet in saying so.

When all four of them heard a rumbling sound, the blame went to Jackie. She blushed. "I guess I'm getting hungry," was her only remark.

"Me too," Arrow agreed. "Th-then how about w-we go get some l-lunch?" Alphys suggested. Arrow and Jackie both nodded. "Then I've gotta do this," Undyne said. She dug in the sand until she hand enough of a hold on Alphys to pick her up.

"Th-thanks for the h-help," Alphys said. She was met with a lengthy kiss to the lips. "I'm there for ya, babe," Undyne said.

Yes, they all four loved the beach.

 *****I couldn't help myself, okay? Another thanks to Crow The Mad for the prompt. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	46. Home Movies

*****Alright, guys. This is the last story on the streak for right now. I'm leaving on vacation in two days from now to go see family. Much like the last chapter, this is also a prompt from the wonderful Crow The Mad. You other guys be sure to leave some prompts too. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow, Jackie, and Sukoshi belong to me, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Home Movies**

"Have you found the Mario Kart 8 disk?" Jackie asked.

"No. I've searched nearly the entire cabinet," Arrow said. Jackie bent down, looking in the cabinet under the TV. "Hey, what's that box at the very back?" she asked.

Indeed, there was a small box pressed up against the back of the cabinet. Arrow reached to the back and dragged out the box. It was quite dusty, so it hitting the ground caused Jackie to cough.

On the side in big, black Sharpie letters were two words:

 _HOME MOVIES_

"What the heck are these?" Arrow asked. "Open up the box, I wanna see what Mom and Momma have on video of you," Jackie urged.

So, Arrow summoned a magic version of his namesake and used the tip of it to tear through the tape on the box before dispelling it. Inside was a small collection of DVDs. The thing was, none of them had any labels on their cases. So, what had been caught on videos and which disc had a particular memory were mysteries.

"Let's find Momma. Mom's not home yet, I don't think so," Jackie said. So, Arrow picked up the box and followed Jackie up to their parents' shared bedroom.

Indeed, that's where Alphys was. "H-hi, guys. Wh-what's that box y-you have?" she asked, looking up from whatever she had been doing.

"It's a ton of home movies, according to the side of the box," Arrow said. He dropped the box on the bed.

Alphys began to rummage through it. "O-oh my God, I haven't s-seen these in y-years. Your, uh, your m-mom and I made these a-and said we would sh-show them to you o-one day," she recalled.

"Today could be that day," Jackie suggested. Alphys considered the idea for a few moments. "Th-that's a good idea, a-actually. After your m-mom gets home, we can o-order a p-pizza or something. And w-we'll eat dinner while w-we watch," she expanded on the original idea.

"Okay then. But do you know what disk has what on it?" Arrow asked. Alphys dug through the box once more.

"...I have n-no earthly idea. I g-guess we'll just p-pick some random ones a-and see what we g-get," she decided. "I do a lot of things that way," Arrow remarked.

Jackie patted his shoulder. "We know."

XxX

After getting home from work, Undyne was told of the idea for the night. And she was perfectly okay with it.

So everyone was currently downstairs in pajamas, eating pizza from the box set out on the coffee table. Sukoshi stood on the lid of one of the boxes, picking crumbs up and eating them.

Alphys had just put one of the DVDs into the DVD player, then she went back to the couch. "I-I wonder what th-this one w-will be," she mused.

"Don't those discs have labels or something?" Undyne asked. What she got were three head shakes. "Well, okay then," she said.

 **(Hiya! A brief explanation. When you see the symbol that isn't the normal one as shown below, then it shows what's happening on the DVD. Now, back to your regularly scheduled story.)**

~X~

 _Undyne turned on the video camera. "Okay, we're rolling," she confirmed._

 _Alphys nodded. She sat down a few feet away from her infant son. Arrow was standing with his hand on the coffee table for balance. "C-come on, Arrow. Come t-to Momma," Alphys said, patting the floor in front of her. A_

 _t the familiar voice, Arrow seemed to light up. He moved his hand from the coffee table, wobbling a little as he adjusted to the lack of something sturdy that he could use for added support. Then, he took a few shaky steps forward. When he was maybe three steps away from Alphys, he fell right back down. And, he started crying._

 _Alphys moved forward and held him close to her, nuzzling his head. "It's f-fine. Y-you're okay," she comforted._

 _"Y'know, that's the second time that's happened. I just forgot to turn the camera on last time," Undyne piped up._

 _Alphys thought about what to do know that Arrow had calmed down. "Well, why don't y-you try getting him to c-came to y-you? Maybe it'll w-work," she said._

 _"If you think it'll work. Here, take the camera," Undyne said. Alphys put Arrow back down before switching places. For a third time and second time on camera, Arrow had used the coffee table for help in standing up._

 _"Alright, ya little brat. Come to Mom," Undyne said. "P-please don't call h-him a l-little brat," Alphys said. But, he words were not listened to._

 _Arrow started taking wobbly steps forward. But this time, he made it. Undyne pulled him into her lap. "Atta boy! I guess third time's the charm, eh?" she said._

 _"I g-guess so," Alphys agreed._

~X~

And that was it for the first movie. Alphys got up form the couch and took that DVD from the DVD player and put it back into the case. After dropping that one into the box, she rummaged through the box and randomly grabbed a second one to watch.

"You were so cute as a baby!" Jackie said. Arrow wasn't quite sure how to take that, especially coming from his sister.

"...you're welcome?"

XxX

The family watched a few more home movies together. At last, they had gotten to the last one before the would all call it a night. Alphys shoved her hand to the bottom of the box and grabbed a DVD from there. She popped the disc into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch.

But as it turned out, this home movie wasn't like the others.

~X~

 _"I can't see through all of these people. Undyne said she'd kill me if I didn't get this on video," Sans muttered from behind the camera. He kept on turning the camera to get footage of the church and all of the chattering people in it._

 _But that talking came to a stop when Shyren began to play the piano. Everyone stood up and turned to watch._

 _Alphys came down the aisle with her arms linked with Asgore's, the staggering height difference quite amusing._

 _Alphys' wedding dress was simple, just the way she'd wanted it to be. It was strapless, but not too revealing. The bodice had a bit of sparkle and hugged her middle quite nicely. The skirt was loose but simple. It ran about down to her ankles, for her claim was that she didn't want to trip on it. She had on a veil with flowers that were pink going around her forehead. Around her neck was a necklace of pearls._

 _"Who here gives this bride away tonight?" Mettaton EX asked. He was the official for this occasion, and he'd put on a tuxedo._

 _"I do. A friend, if not a family member," Asgore said. So, he went over to stand with Papyrus-the overly-excited best man-and RG 01 and RG 02. Alphys went over to her side of the wedding party. Frisk was dubbed the maid/child of honor for they had caused this relationship while Bratty, Catty, and Toriel were bridesmaids._

 _Alphys and Undyne joined hands. "You look beautiful," Undyne said. She was currently wearing a tuxedo. Her hair was down and neatly brushed out. "S-so do y-you," Alphys reciprocated._

 _Mettaton dramatically cleared his mechanical voice box and went off in a long, carrying voice, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of this dinosaur and this fish before the grace of God..."_

 _XxX_

 _The ceremony went on. Mettaton hadn't lost his enthusiasm as he went through the ceremony. A few people had started to tear up out in the audience. Even some people in the wedding party had shed a tear._

 _"May I have the rings, Papy dearest?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus held out two golden wedding bands, which were both grabbed from him._

 _"Now, Undyne. Put this ring on Alphys and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'," Mettaton instructed. Undyne took the ring and put it on Alphys. "With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated._

 _"And Alphys, put this ring on Undyne and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'," Mettaton instructed once more. Alphys put the ring on Undyne this time. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said with a new level of conviction._

 _"You didn't stutter," Undyne said in shock. "I-I just love you th-that much," Alphys said._

 _"Alright. Undyne, do you take Alphys to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Mettaton asked. "Heck yeah, I do," Undyne said proudly._

 _"And do you, Alphys, take Undyne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Mettaton asked once more. "I do," Alphys said._

 _"If that is so, then so be it. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you fish and wife. You may kiss your bride," Mettaton permitted._

 _Undyne picked up Alphys. And they locked into perhaps the most loving kiss they'd even shared. Everyone clapped as they did so. Eventually, the girls did pull apart._

 _"Don't cry, Alphie. This is a happy time. We just got married," Undyne said. "I kn-know. You made my d-dream come t-true," Alphys said, her voice a little cracked._

 _"Th-that's why I'm c-crying."_

~X~

It was shortly after that that the video ended. "That was so sweet, you guys," Jackie said. "One of the best days of my life," Undyne said. Alphys nodded, although she seemed quite deep in thought.

"Alright, you brats, bed time," Undyne said. Although they didn't want to, Jackie and Arrow did go to bed.

XxX

"The kids're sleeping," Undyne said, stepping into her bedroom. "O-okay," Alphys said, sitting on the bed, her gaze focused on her hands in her lap. Undyne sat down on her side of the bed. "Something on your mind?" she inquired.

Alphys finally looked up. "D-do you still l-love me as much as you d-did back th-then? It's a d-dumb question, I know, b-but...d-do you?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? Of course I still love you that much! If you think the spark's gone out just because it's been almost ten years and we've got two kids, then you're wrong. Do you still love me that much?" Undyne asked.

"Y-yes," Alphys replied. They laid down together, holding tightly to each other.

"It wasn't too long after that video was taken that you got pregnant. You were so freaked out about it," Undyne recalled.

"Y-yeah. I would've f-fallen apart without y-you. I, uh, g-guess I can't just b-blame all of this on baby w-weight," Alphys said.

"I think you're perfect," Undyne said. Alphys smiled and they met for a kiss. "Y-you're perfect," she reciprocated.

"I'll love you forever," Undyne said. "I-I'll love you forever t-too," Alphys said.

She might not've had the stutter-preventing conviction that time, but she sure as heck meant it.

 *****Alrighty, that would be it for this chapter and for the next few days. Again, thanks to Crow The Mad for the prompt. I'm off to go watch some cartoons now. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	47. Moving Out (Pt 1)

*****Guess who's home for the summer? If it ain't obvious, then it's me. So this chapter does mark the beginning of a three-part story arc, correct. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow, Jackie, Sukoshi, and various doctors belong to me, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Moving Out (Pt. 1)**

It had been nearly twelve years. Despite that, Alphys still got a little nervous when her boss sent her an email telling her to meet him in his office. Still, she went to the door reading Dr. Marx and knocked on the door right when she was told.

"Come in!" came Dr. Marx's bellowing voice from behind the door. Alphys straightened herself up first. Then, she went inside.

"Y-you, uh, s-sent me an email about w-wanting to t-t-talk to me in p-private?" she recalled. "Yes, sit down," Dr. Marx said. Alphys sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "D-did I mess up o-on something? Because I p-promise I can f-fix it," she swore.

Dr. Marx was used to this. "No, you've been doing decently, so don't worry. The reason you're here is because of something good. An opportunity," he explained. "An o-opportunity?" Alphys echoed.

"Correct. A colleague at another university has been wanting someone who knows about monster SOUL science and general monster biology on his team. I recommended you, and he is willing to take you. It's upstate in Northwood Valley. You would be moved into a nice house to accommodate for your family. Well? How about it?" Dr. Marx asked.

Alphys thought about it. She'd heard of the researching university she'd just been told about before. It was highly prestigious and just as well-known and well-ranked throughout the state.

However... it was three hours away from Ebott county.

"I-I want to, b-but I've gotta t-tell my f-family first," Alphys eventually said. "Very well," Dr. Marx said. He took a piece of paper and jotted something down on it before handing it over. "Here's my colleague's email. Tell him your decision when you make up your mind," he instructed.

Alphys folded up the paper before putting it into the pocket of her lab coat. "Y-yes, sir."

XxX

"...b-but we'd have to m-move upstate, three hours a-away from h-here," Alphys concluded that night at dinner.

Undyne, Arrow, Jackie, and Sukoshi had just been relayed the explanation. "I mean, Ebott county's a good place. We got our friends all here. But if you wanna take this job, then I'm right behind you," Undyne said.

"I'm gonna miss it here, but...sure! A new place would be nice! Especially considering home you just described it," Arrow said. Sukoshi squeaked and nodded to agree. "You guys changed my life. I'll follow you," Jackie agreed.

Alphys smiled. "I'll t-tell the head o-of the u-university that I'll take th-the position," she said happily.

XxX

A few days passed. Everyone had packed their things up in a trailer and hooked it to the back of their car. Their house hadn't been put on the market right away, for Alphys and Undyne wanted to handle that a bit later on. Still, they jumped into their car and took off down the road to Northwood Valley.

"Y'know, it makes me kind of sad that we're leaving," Jackie said at some point along the way. "Well...who knows? Maybe you'll actually make some friends here!" Arrow reasoned.

Jackie contemplated that for a few moments. "No one there knows my background...that's great!" she exclaimed. She reached over and gave Arrow a high-five. Sukoshi had long since curled up in the middle space in the backseat and fallen asleep.

"O-oh, I-I hope that they l-like me a-at the university," Alphys hoped. "If your old boss specifically recommended you for this spot, then your new boss is gonna love ya," Undyne assured. She reached over and rubbed Alphys' back reassuringly without taking her eye from the road.

"How much longer is it 'til we get there?" Arrow asked. "T-two hours," Alphys replied. Arrow groaned.

Whether Jackie facepalmed because of her brother's response or because of the time remaining, you couldn't tell.

XxX

It took a while, but the drive was eventually over. Before they brought their things in, everyone had agreed to look around the house.

Upon entering through the kitchen, a man in a suit was seen at the table. He smiled lightly and stood up, walking over to the family. "Now, which one of you lovely ladies is Alphys?" he asked.

"Th-that would be m-me," Alphys said, stepping forward.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Shapiro. I assume this is your family?" Dr. Shapiro guessed shaking his newest employee's hand.

"Y-yeah. Th-this is my w-wife, Undyne. And th-these are our k-kids, A-Arrow and Jackie. And Arrow h-has our house pet on h-his shoulder. Wh-what time do I n-n-need to be in f-for work t-tomorrow?" Alphys asked.

"Eight AM sharp. I look forward to seeing you in the morning. Goodbye, now," Dr. Shapiro said. Then, he left.

As Undyne, Alphys, Arrow, and Jackie explored more of the house they all shared a common thought.

It was that they were gonna like it here.

 *****I know, I know, it was a bit of a slow start. But things will pick up more in part two, don't worry too much. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	48. Moving Out (Pt 2)

*****Here we are with part two of the new story arc! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jackie, Arrow, Sukoshi, and any other varying humans here belong to me, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Moving Out (Pt. 2)**

Admittedly, Alphys was nervous. More nervous than she was on a daily basis.

Everyone had gotten up at around the same time, so they were all eating breakfast together. "Good news. You two are in the same class. We saw it when we put you in for school last night," Undyne brought up. "Thank the stars," Jackie sighed in relief. "Yeah, you'll have someone to talk to at last," Arrow said.

Alphys stood up from the table. "W-well...I-I've gotta go," she said. She walked towards the door and was met there. "You're gonna do fine. You're a frickin' genius. So stop worrying, ya little nerd," Undyne said. She picked up Alphys and kissed her before dropping her. "Th-thank you," Alphys said. Then, she left.

Undyne went back to the kitchen table. "Hurry up, you've gotta get to school, you nerds. And I've gotta go find a job," she urged. She hadn't realized that second thing until she'd said it just then.

"Okay, Mom," Jackie said. "Gotcha," Arrow said, although he had food in his mouth. It wasn't too long after that that they left the house as well.

And Sukoshi was on his own.

XxX

Alphys pulled up outside of her new work place. "I-I was invited h-here. They w-will not hate me right a-away," she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror above the dash. Then, she got out of the car and walked towards the university. She went inside and walked around. If her old research university was nice, then this one was amazing.

"There she is, my newest team member!"

Dr. Shapiro was the one who'd spoken as he walked over. "G-good morning, sir. I, uh, n-noticed that I'm the only m-monster here," Alphys said. "Correct. Well, this is our first time with a monster on the staff ever. Now, as we keep going, what are your qualifications as a scientist?" Dr. Shapiro inquired.

"W-well, I worked a-an internship for the f-former Royal Scientist in th-the Underground s-starting from the time I w-was fifteen. After I'd g-graduated with my d-doctorate degree in SOUL and m-monster sciences, I actually b-because the Royal Scientist and w-was so until we m-moved up to the s-surface. Then I g-got a job at th-the researching university back in E-Ebott county. A-and, uh, now I'm h-here," Alphys explained.

As she'd walked, her tail was swishing back and forth behind her in nervousness. She heard a yelp and a _THUD!_ noise against the floor, causing her to whip around. Dr. Shapiro turned around in the same way.

Another man in a lab coat stood up and straightened himself out a little. "S-s-sorry...th-that, uh, h-happens when I'm n-nervous. And my t-tail is just in th-the way in general. I'm s-sorry," Alphys explained, hardly able to refrain from chewing her nails down to nothing.

"Good luck handing the work load, lizard," the man who'd been tripped said. Then, he walked off.

Alphys straightened her glasses, still embarrassed. "I-I'm, uh, a d-dinosaur monster," she corrected meekly. "Come on. You have to get to your office and get to work. A lot of work, a little bit of time," Dr. Shapiro said. Then, he lead the way down the hallway and into a relatively-small office.

"I-I didn't have an o-office back in E-Ebott county. Th-thank you, sir," Alphys commented. She put her bag down in a chair and sat down at her computer.

Dr. Shapiro took out a file of papers that had to have been three inches thick from his lab coat and put it on the desk. "Have these done by the end of the day and have the things specified put into a presentation by lunch. And I'd like to not hear that stutter while you present it," he instructed.

Alphys drummed her fingers on the desk, nibbling on her lip. "Th-the, uh, the stutter is a s-speech defect. I've h-had it for as f-far as my memory goes b-back. I really can't f-fix it," she explained.

"You're a smart girl. So figure out how to stop it," Dr. Shapiro said. Then, he left.

Alphys found herself no choice but to get to work.

XxX

To provide for her half of things around the house, Undyne had to go out and get a job as well. So, she had driven off to the Northwood Valley Police Department and gone right in to the front.

"What do you want, missy?" the first man in sight, who must've been the chief judging by his badge, asked. "What I want is a job," Undyne replied. "As what, the housekeeper?" the police chief snorted.

Undyne gritted her jagged teeth, trying not to lose her composure so quickly. "No, as an officer," she said.

"So you're thinking that you, a girl, can be a part of this police department?" the chief said. When Undyne nodded, he just burst out laughing. "What's so funny about it?" Undyne demanded to know. The chief calmed down after a few moments of laughing.

"It's just that the thought of a female police officer is so entertaining. Won't you get behind on the housework and make your husband angry?" he asked.

Undyne crossed her arms. "I handle that with my kids and my wife-yes, my wife-because she has to work and the kids have school. So I want a frickin' job" she snapped. She was dangerously close to lashing out, her hands beginning to crackle with blue magic.

"Since you won't back off, then have you ever been in a police department before?" the chief asked.

"Yep. I was an officer back in Ebott county before I moved. And when I was back in the Underground, I was the captain of the king's army. For _years_ , you punk. Convinced yet?" Undyne asked.

"Is your temper always this bad?" the chief asked. "Pretty much. So, a job here?" Undyne asked. She held a spear in her hand, which she was absentmindedly flipping.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. No monster are here, no women are here, and no homosexuals are here. You fall under all three categories. Get lost, fish stick," the chief said.

Undyne put one fist on her hip. "Then I guess I can do this without having to worry about a pay drop," she said. She then threw a spear right into the chief's desk. Then, she turned around and left.

 _Well, I guess I'll have to find a different line of work._

XxX

"Here we are...Mrs. Barnes' room," Arrow said. The hallway was empty, for the siblings had spent some time in the office clearing up registration mess and were running a bit late.

"Mm-hm," Jackie said quietly, her gaze focused on the floor. "We're gonna be fine," was all Arrow said. Then, he knocked on the shut door. Jackie looked up just in time for a response on the other side.

"You two must be the new students. Arrow and Jacqueline isn't it?" the answer to the door who must've been Mrs. Barnes guessed. "You can call me Jackie. But yeah, that's us," Jackie said, her voice still hushed in her shyness. Arrow gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on, I'll have to introduce you to the rest of the class," Mrs. Barnes said. She lead Arrow and Jackie inside of the classroom. Looking at the class, there was a pretty even mix of monster and human children.

"Everyone, I have two new students who are joining us today. Arrow Undying and Jackie Miller. Please, be as kind to them as you can," Mrs. Barnes said. Brother and adoptive sister sat down next to each other at some open desks. "Nah-ah-ah, you two. I have seats assigned for you. Arrow, if you'll sit next to Kyler. And Jackie, if you'll sit next to Brenna. So, Kyler and Brenna, please raised your hands," Mrs. Barnes said.

Sure enough, two kids raised their hands. "How'd you come in on the same day as that freak?" Brenna asked in a whisper. "He's...he's my brother," Jackie said at the same volume. Brenna scoffed and looked towards the front of the room.

"You got a best friend yet?" Kyler asked quietly. "No, I just got here yesterday," Arrow whispered in reply. "Can you attack the teacher with your monster powers?" Kyler asked, keeping himself still quiet despite the excitement now in his voice. "Er...no," Arrow said. "Wimp," Kyler muttered, looking back to the front of the room.

"Now, kids," Mrs. Barnes said, "let's get on with the lesson."

XxX

That night came. Everyone sat down to a takeout dinner for lack of any other food in the house.

"H-how was e-everyone's day?" Alphys asked, her voice tired.

"Sexism, racism, homophobia, or all of the above no matter where I tried to get a job. I'm still looking, I'll try again tomorrow," Undyne said.

"When some girl in my class found out that my brother was a monster-y'know, we technically have different last names, although I care about you guys all the same-all of the sudden, no one want to speak to me," Jackie explained.

"And kids in the class asked me to use my crossbow on the teacher. But when I said no, they kinda just left awkwardly," Arrow said. Sukoshi squeaked sadly and sympathetically.

"I w-worked through about th-three inches of p-paperwork in t-total. At a p-presentation I'd g-given, I was told n-not to stutter. B-but that's just what h-happened," Alphys explained, a little embarrassed.

They all were silent for a few moments, not even looking at each other.

"W-we can still m-make this work...r-right?" Alphys finally spoke up. "I think so," Jackie said. "Sure," Arrow said. "Okay," Undyne agreed. Sukoshi even squeaked to agree.

They were all certain that despite the bumpy start, they'd make it work.

 *****And that would be part two of three. Mrs. Barnes is, yes, the third grade teacher in my past elementary school that neither me, my brother, or my sister wound up getting as a teacher. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	49. Moving Out (Pt 3Final)

*****Alrighty, and I'm back again! Here's the final part of this arc. Without any further blabbering, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Arrow, Jackie, Sukoshi, and anyone else who happens to be here belongs to me, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Moving Out (Pt.3/Final)**

It had been two weeks at this point. For lack of a better word, things were going poorly.

Alphys was coming home more and more tired, yet having to stay up later more often than not to get the work she had yet to do done. Undyne had eventually found a minimum-wage job as a cashier and came home claiming that she would someday skewer everyone in her workplace.

Arrow and Jackie shared a common problem for different reasons. The common problem? They were both classroom outcasts. Arrow's reason for it was that he wouldn't use his crossbow on teachers. And Jackie's reason for it was for the simple fact that her family was three monster.

Yes, things were going poorly.

"Alphie, honey, you gotta get up," Undyne said shaking her wife. Alphys had indeed dozed off at the table at dinner. "T-tired..." was the small dinosaur's response, not even opening her eyes as she'd spoken. She hadn't even stirred as Sukoshi began to poke her.

"I'm gonna be honest...I don't really...like it here," Jackie confessed. "I'm with her," Arrow agreed. "Everyone I've spoken to here besides you guys is a jerk for things I can't help," Undyne said. "Momma? What do you think?" Arrow asked.

Alphys barely pulled her head off the table, not even bothering to fix her glasses. "I'd r-rather be back in E-Ebott c-county," she agreed.

"So...what do we do?" Jackie asked. "I'll q-quit in the m-morning. At l-least I got s-sleep there and w-we were all h-happy. The h-house is still t-technically ours," Alphys said. She put her head back on the table.

Undyne smirked at the sight. "Want me to carry you up to bed?" she guessed. "P-please?" Alphys asked. Undyne picked her up bridal-style and left the kitchen.

Sukoshi turned to Arrow and Jackie, giving a squeak of joy. "I guess you miss your sorta bed too, huh?" Jackie commented. Sukoshi nodded. "We'll never have to see that school again," Arrow said.

With that, he gave Jackie a high-five.

XxX

The next day came. Alphys was running solely on three cups of coffee as she went to Dr. Shapiro's office. She stood outside for a moment, chewing on her nails as she looked at the door.

 _It is for the good of your family and for the good of your own mental health,_ she thought. So, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Dr. Shapiro's voice from the other side. Alphys went inside and sat down. "Hello, my dear! What can I do for you today?" Dr. Shapiro asked, turning away from his computer.

Alphys sat down in one of the two available chairs. "S-sir, y-you've been a w-wonderful employer, and it's n-not that there's anything b-bad about th-this place. But...b-but I have to q-quit," she said.

Dr. Shapiro frowned. "But why is that? You're the only person in SOUL and monster studies. I need you on this team," he pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, b-but it's for the w-well-being of my family a-and for my own m-mental state a-as well. I'm running s-solely on caffeine a-and have been for a-about a w-week," Alphys explained.

Dr. Shapiro walked towards her. "Oh, please. Send your family back and stay here at the university. I know Marx, and I know he's not the best employer. So stay, my best worker," he said. His smile was beyond friendly and less than innocent.

Alphys backed away slowly. "I-I'm going h-home. So stop b-being creepy," she . Shapiro began to reach towards her.

In a slight moment of panic, Alphys put her hand against Dr. Shapiro's arm and zapped him with her electric powers just enough for him to back off. Then, she made a straight shot for her car.

"W-well, a-at least I'm n-never going back there a-again," she said simply to herself.

XxX

"Kids, is that everything?" Undyne asked, having already quite on her crappy job and rented a vehicle for packing up the house. "Yep," Jackie said.

"Sukoshi's been freaking out all morning. He must be as happy as we are to go home," Arrow said. Indeed, Sukoshi was acting quite excited from on his shoulder.

"I'm ready too. God, I'm missing the station. Not to mention, Paps as well," Undyne said.

It was around that time that Alphys came back in the house. "H-hi," she said simply. "The quitting go well?" Undyne asked. "W-well...y-yes..." Alphys said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Arrow and Jackie looked at each other for a few moments. "Something happen?" Undyne asked. "N-no, d-don't worry about it," Alphys said. "I'm worrying and I'll get you to spill it later," Undyne said.

"L-let's just g-go back home," Alphys replied. "Please," Arrow said, grinning. And they got out of that house. "Home, please," Jackie said. Undyne practically floored it once everyone and everything was in the car.

So Northwood Valley didn't really work out. But that was because Ebott county would always be home sweet home to their whole family.

 *****And that would be a that. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	50. Another One

*****Hiya! So I'm really excited to just step back and took a look at things. This was supposed to be just a one-shot. And look at this, we're up to fifty chapters! This one's gonna be all special, don't worry. So Alphys and Undyne go to Toby Fox, Arrow, Jackie, Sukoshi, and someone else belong to me, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Fifty: One More**

Jackie was just reading a book when she heard a knock on her shut bedroom door. "Come in!" she called out. She marked her page and put her book to the side.

As it turned out, it was Alphys who was standing there. "H-hiya. Can I, uh, c-can I talk t-to you? About s-something important? You're n-not in any t-trouble, but you g-get my point," she said.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Jackie asked.

"W-well...I f-found out something a-a week ago that I've b-been hiding from y-you all. And I'm s-scared to t-tell any of y-you when I probably sh-should have told you right a-away," Alphys explained vaguely.

Jackie hardly understood without another puzzle piece in place. "I need to know what's going on so I can understand this better," she said.

Alphys went entirely silent. Then, she came out and said it.

"I'm p-pregnant."

Jackie was still for a few moments in shock. Then, she got excited in the way only girls could get excited over a new baby. "This is great, Momma! Why are you scared to tell Mom and Arrow, thought?" she asked.

That was where the problem was. Alphys sighed. "B-because your mom a-and I didn't p-plan on this. It's n-not that I'm not h-happy, it's just...w-well, you're smart e-enough to know that y-your mom is pretty s-scary when she's m-mad. I just d-don't like having h-her mad in th-the first place, let alone m-mad at m-me. So I'm s-scared to tell h-her. Then a-again...w-we didn't plan on having A-Arrow as soon as we d-did after we g-got married. But at l-least was discussed h-him. I don't even th-think she was th-thinking about another b-baby at all!" she explained.

She leaned against the wall that the bed was pushed into, looking depressed. "I-I don't know what t-to do. I'm t-two weeks in, so I s-still have time to p-put it o-off," she mused.

Jackie racked her brain for an idea. Then, something came to her. "I got it! _I'll_ tell them the news!" she decided.

Alphys was taken aback at the suggestion. "P-pardon?" she asked.

"I'll tell Mom and Arrow about the baby. Tonight at dinner, so we're all together. I'll just say it for you," Jackie elaborated.

Alphys thought about it. And, she liked it. "O-okay. Th-thank you so m-much," she said gratefully.

"It's no problem. You guys helped me, after all. But I do have to say, I know that Mom won't be mad at you just because our family's getting bigger. You two have been married for almost ten years. I know that she loves you," Jackie said.

Alphys messed with her hands, now much more aware of her golden wedding band. "M-me too."

XxX

That night came. So far, dinner was going as normal. "Guys? I have some big news," Jackie finally said. Alphys shifted a little in her seat. Well, here it went.

Undyne and Arrow were at attention. Even Sukoshi had stopped eating and had sat down on the table to listen.

"Earlier today, Momma told me that she is gonna have a baby. She's about two weeks along," Jackie announced.

Alphys put on an uneasy smile. "P-please don't be t-too m-mad," she said through her teeth. The room went dead silent. "I think that's great. Another kid in the family," Arrow commented. Sukoshi started squeaking giving a thumbs-up. "U...Undyne?" Alphys said.

"Come on, babe. I, ah, wanna talk to you in private," Undyne said. Arrow and Jackie shot nervous glances at each other. Even Sukoshi let out an uneasy whimper. Still, Alphys followed Undyne. They went to their bedroom.

"D-don't be too m-mad. I kn-know we didn't t-talk about this, b-but-" The rest of the words Alphys might've said were kissed into silence.

"I'm not mad. I just need to know why you were so scared to tell me about another kid that you relied on Jackie to say it," Undyne said. Alphys opened her mouth to speak, then shut it for several moments.

"I-I know I can t-trust you w-with anything after twelve years. It's n-not that I d-don't trust you! I'm just...a-a-apprehensive," she said.

Undyne hugged her. "That's just who you are, Alph. And I love you like you are. Just tell me when you find out these things, okay? I'd like to know when we've got another kid coming! Frickin' nerd," she said, more joking at the last part.

Alphys relaxed, now smiling. "O-okay," she said. "Let's go back to dinner," Undyne said. She lead her wife back down the stairs. Alphys made a mental note to thank Jackie later.

XxX

"Nine months and one trip to the hospital later..." the French narrator trailed off.

XxX

Arrow was splayed out across a chair in the hospital waiting room with Jackie across his lap. Both were asleep in their pajamas still. They had only been awake for the duration of the drive over to the hospital with the franticness of everyone in the car. After Alphys had been admitted into one of the rooms and Undyne had gone off after her, Arrow and Jackie had crashed in the waiting room. It was past three AM at this point.

"Guys, oh my God!" Arrow stirred first. "Hm...Jackie, get off of me..." he mumbled. Jackie woke up after being nudged. She sat up and got into her own chair.

Undyne had run down to the waiting room, still in the scrubs the hospital staff had made her wear. But, she still looked excited. "Alphie had the baby! Come on!" she said happily.

The news of their new sibling's birth was enough to wake both Arrow and Jackie up fully. The three went up to one of the rooms, which didn't take very long.

Sure enough, Alphys were there. Despite being utterly exhausted from childbirth, she was still smiling at the blanketed bundled in her arms. "C-come on," she said quietly upon seeing that she was joined.

Undyne, Jackie, and Arrow were quick to get to the bedside. "I-I had a b-baby boy," Alphys said. She adjusted her son so that he could be seen.

He was a dinosaur monster, one with cerulean scales. His eyes were a perfect match to Alphys', and he was currently looking around the room with curiosity written across his face. His stubby tail had managed to slip out from the blankets he was wrapped in and was flitting back and forth.

"What's his name gonna be?" Jackie asked. "We decided on Jiro," Undyne said. As if already knowing his name, Jiro snapped to the attention. "S-smart boy," Alphys commented quietly. She looked over to her other kids. "D-do either of y-you want to h-hold h-him?" she asked.

"Me?" Arrow volunteered surprisingly. He took Jiro into his arms, trying to copy how his momma was holding him. "We're still out numbered by girls, bro," he warned. Jiro merely tilted his head to one side. Then, he grabbed onto Arrow's shirt, tugging on it. "But I think we'll be fine," the older hybrid said. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Can I...?" Jackie trailed off, holding out her arms. So, she was given Jiro. "I, uh, I know that I'm human, but I'm still your big sister. No matter how...strange it may be," she said. Jiro reached up to play with a lock of Jackie's hair. Then, he gave it a good tug. "Ow! You don't have to be mean about it," Jackie said.

"Eh, I think he's just playing. He's probably gonna pull my hair. That's what you did, Arrow," Undyne said. Arrow snickered. "Figures," Jackie mumbled. She handed Jiro back to Alphys.

"I'm going to g-get some r-rest," Alphys said. "You've earned it. You've done me proud. I'll take your glasses, I'll take our kid," Undyne said. She indeed clipped Alphys' glasses to her shirt and took Jiro into her arms.

"Th-thanks for h-helping me. I know I w-was a bit, um, u-unbearable," Alphys said. "It's okay, honey. I picked up that you were in pain. But, hey...we're up to three now. Though one's by car, not by blood," Undyne said. Jackie grinned.

"I-I, uh, th-think I'm done h-having kids. For a f-few more years, a-at least," Alphys decided. Undyne kissed her. "Sleep tight, Alphie," she said. Alphys leaned over carefully to kiss Jiro's forehead. Then, she settled into the pillows that had been supporting her back and was out in no time. Undyne couldn't help but grin.

"You two should turn in too. It's nearly four AM. We got two chairs in here, sit down and sleep," she instructed Jackie and Arrow. Not wanting to or having the energy to fight back Arrow and Jackie found a way to get comfortable in the two chairs in the hospital room. In no time, they were also asleep.

Undyne sat down against the wall. She looked at Jiro in her arms and noticed how he was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile even wider back.

"Buddy, we're a weird family. And you're gonna find that out pretty quickly," she said, "but by God, we're a good one."

Jiro's smile only got bigger. Undyne held him all that much closer.

"I love you, kid."

 *****Welp, I'm pretty much halfway there. Yep, my plan is to have 101 chapters in total. And now, for the second half, we have little Jiro as well. Thanks to my trusty buddy Crow the Mad for giving Jiro his name. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	51. Break-In

*****Heya, guys, I'm back here with yet another upload to kick off the second half of the story. Without further rambling, any children and pets and other people belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Break-In**

Like any other week-old baby, Jiro cried. Alphys and Undyne had assured that they would handle his crying. It was easier to deal with in the day than in the night, however. Arrow could sleep through an earthquake if one were to occur.

However, Jackie didn't share that ability. She was currently laying in her bed with her pillow slammed over her face in an attempt to block on Jiro's wailing. But, to no avail. Eventually, she sat up in the bed in defeat. She left her room to go get something to drink.

When she looked into her parents' shared room and Arrow's room, she felt jealous over his and Undyne's ability to sleep through the current racket. Jackie moved on and looked into the next room.

"Th-there we go. There w-we go," Alphys said gently, setting the now-empty baby bottle down on the changing table. She cradled Jiro to her chest. The little boy yawned and started to settle down in the comfort of his momma's arms. Jackie went down towards the kitchen. But when she got to the living room, a drink was the last thing on her mind.

In there was a burglar swiping things, putting them into a duffel bag.

Jackie slowly stepped back, trying not to be seen or heard. So when she hit a creaky floor board, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The burglar slowly turned to her. He pulled out a gun from his duffel bag.

"...y'know what, forget the drink, I'm going to bed," Jackie said nervously. When she heard a loud gunshot, she summoned her shield just in time to block it. "I'm going to bed now and forgetting that I ever saw this! Carry on!" she yelped.

She nearly tripped over her own two feet running up the stairs. She had to grab onto the door from to swing into her parents' shared bedroom. She slammed right into her mom

"What's going on down there? I heard a gun," Undyne said. "Burglar... inside... went to... drink... oh my... shoot me..." Jackie stammered, in hysterics. "Jacqueline!" Undyne barked. Jackie regained her sense at the sudden use of her full name. "I needed that. Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Anyways, Alphie should still be in the nursery with Jiro. Get Arrow and you guys go in there. Shut the door and wait it out. Sukoshi will probably come too. But whatever, he sleeps in Arrow's room. Go! Go!" Undyne urged.

"Should I call the cops?" Jackie asked. "You kidding me? I _am_ the cops! Don't worry about me. That punk's got guns, but I've got unlimited spears. So roll out," Undyne said. Jackie nodded, then ran off.

Undyne summoned a spear and very cautiously went down the stairs to get the element of surprise. _The punk thinks he's gonna rob my house and get away with it Fat chance,_ she thought. Sure enough, she saw the burglar.

"Alright, you scum bag. I'm giving you ten seconds to drop the bag with my family's stuff before I start throwing spears. Either way, you're still arrested. I may not be on duty, but I'm still a cop," she said.

The burglar stopped what he was doing. "Please. Cop or not, you're just a girl. Besides, even if you call, it'll take forever to get some actual cops here. So get back to bed like that other little brat," he said.

"I gave you a chance. But you just blew it," Undyne said. "And I gave you a chance," the burglar replied. Then, he fired his gun twice. Undyne blocked the bullets with ease using her spear.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

XxX

Alphys watched nervously from the doorway of the nursery. She would've been more intrigued by the fight scene if it wasn't her own wife whose life was potentially at risk. Every time there was a gunshot in the dark, she got a little more scared. She shifted Jiro, who had miraculously stopped wailing, to one arm and started chewing on the fingernails of her free hand.

"Mom told me that we had to stay inside with the door shut. Come on, Momma," Jackie said.

"Besides, as entertaining as it is, you know that Mom can handle this. She was a soldier, and now she's a cop," Arrow chimed in.

Alphys got her fingers out of her mouth and sighed. "I-I know, but s-still," she said, not having a real end to her sentence.

"We care about her too. Isn't that right, Arrow?" Jackie asked, her voice coming out as a bit more aggressive at that last part. "Yeah, of course I do," Arrow said.

So, they all turned to watch.

XxX

Both Undyne and the burglar had taken hits. Undyne grabbed the burglar's wrist and twisted it before flipping him back over her shoulder.

"Thank you! I haven't been able to get behind you until now!" he said. Undyne felt handcuffs being put around her wrists. She tried to break through them or at least get her arms in front of her, to no avail. She cursed loudly, struggling.

"Oh, look. One bullet left. Just enough to blow your brains out," the burglar said. Just as he pressed the barrel of his gun against Undyne's temple, he was suddenly hit in the arm.

With a glowing arrow.

"What the?!" the burglar yelled, holding at his injury. "Go, Mom!" Arrow yelled back. Notably, Jackie was holding Jiro. "Alphie?" Undyne asked, looking around.

The burglar was suddenly electrocuted for a solid few seconds. Once he was thoroughly shocked, he fell over. Alphys closed her hand to extinguish the sparks. "Uh...d-don't arrest me for a-assault on th-that one," she said nervously.

"Self-defense. Just get me out of the handcuffs," Undyne said. "I got it," Arrow said. He jogged down the stairs and used an arrow to break the chain.

"I'll get these off later. Ironically, I'm gonna cuff this guy with my own pair from my uniform and then bring him to the station," Undyne said. So, she went up to her room, grabbed the pair of handcuffs that was with her police uniform, and went back downstairs. She cuffed the burglar and made an effort to sling the guy over her shoulder.

"Back in a few!"

XxX

Indeed, it didn't take long to get home. Undyne had been freed of her now-pointless cuffs. As she walked up towards her room, she stopped to look in the rooms of each of her kids.

Arrow, Jackie, and Jiro were all fast asleep as if nothing had happened. Sukoshi, it seemed, had somehow not been awakened throughout the entirety of the incident. But Alphys was still awake, reading by the light of her lamp.

"H-hiya," she said. She turned off her lamp, putting her book and glasses on the nightstand.

Undyne got back in the bed. "I still have a lot to say to Arrow and Jackie in the morning. But thanks for getting together the courage and electrocuting that guy. Without that and Arrow's attack too, I probably wouldn't be here right now," she said.

"I d-didn't think that I even h-had the nerve to d-do such a th-thing. A-adrenaline, I guess," was Alphys' only explanation.

"Whatever it was, I'm happy for it. I love you," Undyne said. "I-I love you t-too," Alphys reciprocated. With one more kiss, they went to sleep.

And all was peaceful in their house once again.

 *****And that's all the time for this chapter. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	52. Saved

*****Heya, guys, I'm back! I'm sorry that I kinda left this story to be. Anyways, before we dive into the chapter, I have a few things to say before we jump on into the chapter. First, for the beginning, I do have to put a trigger warning for child abuse. But it won't last forever. And second, the point of view will make one jump, but that's just for added effect. Anyways, kids and pets and other peeps belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Saved**

 _*Jackie's P. O. V., three years ago...*_

 _I scrubbed at the floor after spilling a drink on it. Dad was going to be home at any second now, and he would kill me if he saw that I'd spilled a drink on the floor. Well... he'd hit me, to be more accurate. And I knew that._

 _I_ _got the mess up and hung the dish rag back in its place. Hopefully, I wouldn't have another night like that time I broke a glass on accident and Dad used some of the broken glass to cut my arm... As I walked out of the kitchen, the front door that I passed slammed open._

 _Dad was home._

 _"JACQUELINE!" he yelled, voice slurred. He smelled so strongly of alcohol that I felt like I was about to throw up. He was stumbling, and clearly drunk out of his mind._

 _"H-hi, D-Dad..." I stammered, backing out of his way._

 _"Hello, you little mistake. For once, I'm glad to see you," Dad said. Well, that was a change. I was then grabbed by my shirt collar and brought back to the kitchen. "Sit down, shut up, and listen," Dad ordered._

 _So, I just sat down on the floor where he'd let go of me and gave a thumbs-up._

 _"For the past five years, you've been doing nothing but taking, taking, and taking. Taking my wife, taking my money, taking my time, taking everything! Little squealing brat. If it weren't for you, I'd still be with Meredith! We'd still be married and nothing would be wrong! She'd still be alive!" Dad yelled._

 _"You were the one who left Mom!" I yelled right back._

 _Oops._

 _"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" Dad asked, his voice low but still threatening. "You did, you did, I'm very sorry, I'll shut up," I whimpered. "It's too late for sorry, short stuff. Way too late," Dad said. He reached over to the counter and grabbed a steak knife._

 _"Stand still, brat. It'll hurt less when I get rid of you if you do," he said._

 _My eyes widened. I stood up and started backing away. "Don't kill me! I-I'll do anything you want me to! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" I begged. Dad swung with the knife. His vision must've been hazy because he was drunk, I guess, because he fortunately didn't kill me. He made a long cut in my side._

 _The skin tore as easily as the fabric of my shirt did, and the pain hurt worse than any pain Dad had put me through in the past. Which was saying something. I collapsed to the floor as the blood leaked from my side. "I told you to hold still," Dad said._

 _It seemed I only had one more option. With the rush that filled me, I kicked Dad so hard in the crotch that he fell down. And I ran, and ran as hard as I could._

XxX

 _*Normal P. O. V., present day*_

Jackie's eyes shot open. To her limitless relief, she wasn't reliving that terrible night. It was just the nightmare she'd had many times over. As she put on her glasses, she realized that she had tears running down her face. She wiped them away and got out of bed. So, she walked down the hallway and paused to look in each of the rooms.

Arrow was fast asleep and snoring. He was sprawled out in star formation. Sukoshi was asleep as well, but on the nightstand. Jackie smirked at the sight of her brother. But still, he was a good one, and she was happy with him. Even if he did need to be told to calm down every now and then. Even Sukoshi, as small as he was, was really a part of the family.

Jackie walked over to her parents' room.

Undyne tightly held Alphys as they slept together. It was easy to tell that, whether in their current place or together at any other time, they were so deeply in love. And that nothing would ever tear them apart. If something did, then Undyne would probably tear it apart first while Alphys attempted to make peace before just letting Undyne just go at it.

Jackie was so, so grateful that Undyne had found her that day and that her and Alphys had been so accepting of this homeless stranger who'd been brought into their house. They'd made her family, and had saved her from the fate she'd assumed she would have. Finally, she walked to the nursery.

Jiro was fast asleep in his crib, and was very cute as well. He cuddled a plush toy duck. Jackie was very careful as she went into the nursery. "Hey, Jiro. D... don't start crying. It's just me, your sister," she said quietly as she picked Jiro up.

He woke up, but stayed quiet as he held his duck toy-appropriately named Duckie-tighter. Jackie sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

"You don't know how lucky you arm. Mom... Momma... Arrow... everyone. They all care about you. And with them around, you're going to be so happy. Just be careful, though. If any of them get cranky, then it's not a good time. Even Momma. But they're usually pretty happy people. Well... Mom has a bad temper, but she usually gets worked up if someone tries to hurt Momma or one of the kids. Or if something happens that she didn't want to happen in a show she's watching. The point is, you couldn't have been born into a better family. As mismatched as they look, it doesn't matter. They all love you. So, so much," she said.

"D-don't forget about y-yourself."

As it turned out, Alphys was standing there. "How long have you been listening?" Jackie asked.

"I, uh, g-get up every n-now and th-then just make s-sure that Jiro's o-o-okay. Just blame the p-paranoia. Anyways, I heard e-everything you said and I've been s-standing here, w-watching you. You're just a-as much family as A-Arrow or J-Jiro is. Human or n-not, you're still one of o-our kids. You, uh, y-you don't have to a-act like a stranger just b-because you're a human or y-you're adopted. We still a-all love you," Alphys said as she walked further into the nursery.

Jackie stood up from the rocking chair. "You think I'd know that by now," she said.

"N-no, I get it. Wh-when your mom a-and I first g-got together, I couldn't b-believe that, well, sh-she loved me. And n-now, we're m-married and we have three k-kids together," Alphys said. She looked at her wedding ring on her left hand. "I s-sometimes still wonder how it h-happened..."

Jackie nodded. "I still think about how you guys took me in, if you didn't just see," she said.

Both girls then heard babbling. They looked at Jiro, who was making the noise. "You want Momma, huh? Okay," Jackie said. As she started to give her brother to Alphys, she felt a tugging on her shirt. Jiro pointed to her.

"You... want me?" Jackie asked to clarify, not expecting a legitimate answer. Jiro cuddled closer into her chest as she held him. Jackie smiled at him. "...what do I do with him now?" she eventually asked.

"T-to my knowledge, y-you just gotta wait until h-he's deep enough in s-sleep so you can p-put him in th-the crib and leave w-without waking him b-back up," Alphys said.

Jackie looked at Jiro in her arms.

"Oh, jeez."

 *****Yep, I figured it was high-time for a look into the night Jackie discussed when we met her fifty chapters ago. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	53. Jack-Jack, Row

*****Hello, everybody! Here I am, back to this story! This may or may not be a good chapter, but here you go. Kids and house pets belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll into it!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Jack-Jack, Row**

Jiro was now six months old. He had yet to walk, but he was crawling around the house just fine. He was babbling profusely, and he learned to sleep through the night. That last thing was a blessing for every other person in the house.

After getting off maternity leave, Alphys had enrolled Jiro to stay in a day care that had kept Arrow as a toddler. She and Undyne fell back into their rhythm from when they first became parents.

Jackie and Arrow had well-adjusted to a third child. Arrow was happy for a little brother, and another guy in the house. Even if that other guy was still an infant. And Jackie was happy for the sake that she thought Jiro was absolutely adorable.

Jiro loved his little duck toy Duckie, but another thing he loved to play with was Sukoshi. Perhaps because they looked somewhat similar, both being dinosaur monsters. Sukoshi didn't like it, if his squeaks and attempts to get away from Jiro really meant anything.

Yes, things had gone well. Something new was about to come up, however.

Arrow found it entertaining to watch Jiro both play with blocks and play with Sukoshi, who was unwilling to play along. "Sorry, dude, you can't run," Arrow said when Sukoshi tried to run behind him (as he was sitting on the floor) for cover. So, Sukoshi went back over, to his great dismay, to be at the mercy of Jiro.

"Row."

Arrow raised an eyebrow. "Was that you?" he asked, looking at his brother. "Row!" Jiro insisted, pointing to Arrow. Sukoshi was happy to be spared for a few moments, trying to sneak out of sight and into safety. "One sec," Arrow said. Then, he got up and ran off to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jackie asked, looking up from where she was being helped with homework. Alphys looked up as well.

"Jiro just talked! He said my name! Sorta... but still!" Arrow said frantically. Jackie dropped her pencil. "I-I'll go get your m-mom," Alphys said. Then, she went off to the upstairs.

Jackie followed Arrow to the living room. "Did you really speak, little buddy?" Jackie asked. She sat down next to Jiro, as did Arrow.

"Jack-Jack," Jiro said, pointing to Jackie. He pushed his duck toy forward. "Duckie," he said. Jackie cautiously pulled the duck toy closer to her. "Thank you," she said, being careful.

Jiro loved his duck toy more than anything, and he would do anything to keep it to himself.

It was around that time that Undyne and Alphys came back. They sat down as well. "So, you can finally talk. Eh, squirt?" Undyne said, clearly proud. "A-according to Arrow, h-he can," Alphys claimed.

"Row," Jiro said after hearing Arrow's name. "Told you," the older of the two hybrids said. "Can... you say my name again?" Jackie asked. "Jack-Jack," Jiro said. He crawled over and took back his duck toy. "Duckie," he said. "I'm not shocked," Jackie said.

Jiro crawled over to Alphys and looked up at her. "Momma," he said. "Y-you got it," Alphys said. She hugged Jiro, giving him a kiss on the forehead before putting him down on her lap.

But, he didn't stay there long. He crawled over to Undyne. "Yeah, squirt?" Undyne said. "Mom," Jiro said simply. "You're one a roll today, huh? Atta boy," Undyne said proudly. She tried to be gentle as she patted Jiro on the back.

"What was my first word?" Arrow asked now that they were on the subject. "Spear," Undyne recalled. And she seemed happy with that. "Sh-she said it a-a lot, and she u-used them a lot in her m-methods of p-p-parenting early on," Alphys explained. "But he turned out fine, now, didn't he?" Undyne said smugly.

Alphys sighed, but she was still smiling. Undyne hugged her from the side, kissing her forehead.

Jiro didn't pay attention to the affectionate display of his parents. Rather, he crawled over to his sister. "Jack-Jack?" he asked, tugging on the leg of her pants.

"Yeah?" Jackie asked. "Suko?" Jiro asked, looking around. This prompted Jackie, Arrow, Alphys, and Undyne alike to all look around. "I don't know where he is," Jackie said.

Jiro frowned. He crawled back over and sat on Alphys' lap. She held onto him.

Arrow, however, then spotted Sukoshi. The house pet, who was hidden under the couch, held up a finger to his lips. Arrow nodded and turned back to his family.

"Yep, he must've gotten pretty far away."

 *****Jiro can speak now! Well... sorta. Anyways, I know this chapter wasn't much, but I haven't been feeling well for the past short while because of reasons I don't wanna disclose. And I'm sorry if I got any facts wrong about how much Jiro would be able to say; I'm not a mother. That aside, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	54. Just A Missus

*****Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't been doing as many streaks as of recently, but I'm trying to get some good chapters as well as good inspiration. There's also my other story to finish coming up with. Whatever. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Just A Missus**

Alphys didn't even make it to her room after work. She just sat down at the table and went right to her laptop, fingers moving quickly across the keys and brown eyes wide behind her glasses. She was so hyper-focused that she didn't even notice when Jiro started crying from over in the living room. No, she only stopped and snapped out of her zone when she felt a tap on her arm.

"Y-yes?" she asked, still typing while looking over.

Arrow was standing there. "Jiro's crying. Me and Jackie can't figure out what he wants, and Sukoshi can only be so much of a toy. And Mom isn't home yet, maybe you can figure it out?" he asked. He looked at the screen. "Plus, how you're still typing while looking at me is impressive."

Alphys finally pulled her hands away from the keyboard. She took a steady inhale and exhale, adjusting her glasses and regaining her composure. "S-sorry. I, uh, I'm under a-a lot of s-stress right now. I'll be th-there right a-away," she said. She got up and went to the living room, where Jiro was indeed sitting and crying.

"Thank the stars," Jackie mumbled upon seeing Alphys. Sukoshi nodded to agree from where he was standing by her leg.

The dinosaur woman sat down and picked up her youngest son. He immediately curled up in her hold, resting his head against her chest. "Momma..." he said, his cries now just whimpers. "I-I'm here for y-you," Alphys comforted.

"You said you were really stressed out. What's that about? And does it have anything to do with why you were typing at warp-speed just now? Well, before you came in here," Arrow brought up.

Alphys sighed. "O-okay. A-apparently, some r-regulations were changed a short wh-while ago... w-without my prior n-notice. I w-was just told t-today. S-so, as of n-now, I'm not t-t-technically a scientist. Not D-Dr. Alphys. Just... M-Mrs. Alphys," she explained.

Sukoshi went over and gently patted her leg in sympathy. "Th-thank you," she said.

"You went to college for all those years. How do you lose your title as a doctor? You can't undo a college degree," Jackie pointed out.

"Y-yeah. But a s-scientist has a l-license. One that requires o-occasional r-r-renewing. And this new r-regulation rendered m-my license, being a m-monster one, a-automatically invalid," Alphys said.

"Well, can ya get it back?" Arrow asked.

"Y-yes. If I p-present something worthy of a l-license r-renewal. Perhaps a r-research paper on something in my d-department. That's SOUL b-biology, monster b-biology, and general s-sciences of the t-t-two. That was m p-plan. And I'm o-on a d-deadline, or else it'll t-take for more th-than a paper to fix this m-m-mess," Alphys said. She sighed.

"Momma," Jiro repeated, looking up at her. "S-sorry I'm not s-still what I w-was," Alphys apologized, a little embarrassed to be saying this in front of her kids.

"What's the paper gonna be about?" Arrow asked. Even if he didn't say it out loud, he loved science. A lot. "I d-don't know yet," Alphys admitted.

"And your deadline is?" Jackie asked. "I-I have th-three days," Alphys said.

"Well... if we can help, then let us know," Jackie said. "And if you want us out of your way, then also let us know," Arrow chimed in. Even Sukoshi gave a thumbs-up.

"Jack-Jack, Duckie?" Jiro asked. He squirmed a little, allowing him to just sit on Alphys' lap. "Here," Jackie said, handing over the duck toy.

Jiro took it, giving it to Alphys. "Momma, Duckie," he said.

Alphys took the little plush toy. "Th-thank you."

XxX

"I j-just don't know what I'm g-going to d-do for it," Alphys sighed, sitting down in the bed that night after explaining her dilemma to her wife.

"Alphie, you'll be fine. You'll just use that big nerd brain of yours, crank out a paper, and you'll earn back your license without a problem," Undyne assured, sitting down next to her.

"Y-you're the best," Alphys said. "I'm just trying to be good to you. Now, I dunno about you, but I'm getting some sleep. I love you," Undyne said, pressing her lips against Alphys'.

"I l-love you too," the dinosaur said. As she fell asleep in Undyne's embrace, she knew exactly what she would write her paper on.

XxX

Over the course of the next few days, Alphys was dead-set on completing her work on time. She refused to open up on what it was about, however, to anyone else in her family. So, the others just went about things like normal, although a few attempts to figure out what Alphys' paper was on were made and failed.

After the three days, at ten that night, she was typing the final sentences. "Don't you have the day off tomorrow?" Undyne asked, sitting next to her from where she was on the bed. Alphys nodded, not halting in her work.

Undyne merely sat and watched, occasionally taking a drink from her water bottle. "...the kids are asleep," she said eventually. Alphys nodded once more. "S-save... sh-share... and..." she mumbled.

She finally took her hands away from the keyboard, shutting her laptop. "I'm d-done," she finally said.

Undyne high-fived her. "I knew you could do it! When do you get your license back?" she asked. "I'm o-off tomorrow, but m-y boss will message m-me tomorrow night. I, uh, s-still don't know if I'll get my l-license back, th-though," Alphys said. She yawned.

"Tired?" Undyne asked, amused. "A-a little. I just w-want to r-relax," Alphys said. she put her laptop in the chair nearby and laid down on the bed. She felt all warm as Undyne began spooning her, hugging her from behind.

"U-Undyne..." she trailed off, smiling as she got a kiss on the cheek. "I know what you like. So get some rest and tell me what your frickin' secret was later," Undyne said. "O-okay," Alphys said tiredly.

That was said only seconds before she'd fallen asleep.

XxX

The next day came. Everyone was eating dinner. "So, can you finally tell us what you did your paper on?" Arrow asked. Alphys smiled.

"Th-this family."

Everyone was a little confused. "Say what?" Jackie asked.

"Well, s-specifically on r-relations emotionally of monsters b-between other monsters a-and humans. R-romantic love, friendships, everything. How S-SOULs empower both physical forms a-and emotions in m-monster. For the s-sections on emotions like l-love and c-caring, I used you guys. B-because... because I love you a-all that much," Alphys elaborated.

"Momma," Jiro said. Then, he smiled. "I'm with him. I guess we're part of science now or something like that," Arrow shrugged. "I... hope I was good enough of an example for monster to human relations," Jackie said shyly. Undyne hugged her wife. "We love you too," she said. Sukoshi, who was picked off of Arrow's plate, even squeaked in approval.

They were all interrupted by a cell phone going off. Alphys took out her phone. "M-my boss..." she said. So, she picked up right away.

"H-hello?" Pause. "Y-yes. Perfect t-timing." Pause. "R... really?" Pause. "Okay. I'll b-be in tomorrow m-morning." Then, she hung up.

"Well?" Undyne prompted.

"I g-got my license back," Alphys said happily.

"Then we call you Doctor again, "Arrow said. "I'm still y-your momma," Alphys said. "Yeah. But with more... credentials now," Jackie said, her sentence ending awkwardly.

"You ain't my momma," Undyne said, evidently kidding.

"Mom?" Jiro asked. "Yeah?" Undyne asked. Jiro pointed to Alphys. "Whaddya want me to do, this?" Undyne guessed. She leaned over, kissing Alphys. Jiro nodded.

"Oh, God," Arrow muttered. Jackie sighed. "Boys."

 *****This chapter was... okay, at best. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	55. We Were Just Out When

*****So, I went down to the idea store with my Freddy Fazbear wallet in hand and purchased a couple of chapter prompts recently. Now that my Internet is fixed, for the next few days, I will have another streak of uploads going for this story! I do have a warning to place; this chapter is going to be a bit serious. But you know how I am, so... yeah. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, kids and house pets and other peeps belong to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: We Were Just Out When...**

Everyone decided it was time for a little night out to dinner. So, they had gone out to eat, leaving Sukoshi at home to fend for himself. And it was nice, as everything had gone perfectly.

It was on the walk home that things went downhill.

"After what happened with your dad, I'm surprised that the glorified microwave let us back in his place," Undyne said. "W-well, the damages w-were paid off, so I th-think he forgave us," Alphys reasoned. Jiro was asleep in her arms, his head resting on her chest as he slept.

"But that waiter seemed to be watching us a lot," Jackie pointed out. Arrow nodded. "And I think I heard him talking about us. Ear fins," he said. Undyne nodded.

"Hey, freaks." A gruff voice was heard behind them.

They all turned around. There was a group of seven people, all a bit roughed up. "Hey, little girl. You look real pretty," one of the men towards the back of the group said.

Jackie's eyes widened as her face paled. She normally liked compliments, but this one just freaked her out.

Undyne stepped forward. "Back off. Unless you all wanna have a taste of my spear," she threatened, a spear indeed in her hand.

"Oh, I won't hurt you, you fine fish. I've got a few morals, so I won't hurt a baby. And the little girl's human. So I guess that leave two candidates," another man in the group said as he looked over the family. He must've been the leader.

"You won't lay a finger on my family," Undyne growled out, holding tight to her weapon. Arrow stepped in front of Alphys, crossbow in hand. "Don't touch my momma," he said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

The leader snorted. "Then I guess you've made my choice, tyke," he said. He shoved Undyne down to the sidewalk and tackled Arrow, the hybrid's skull making a loud sound as he made contact. And the leader began to punch Arrow over and over.

Undyne was able to grabbed his arms and pull him away after a few hits. "You're under arrest for assault punk. Perhaps I should've mentioned that I'm a cop. But I don't have any handcuffs," she said.

Alphys gave Jiro, who was now awake and very confused, to Jackie before walking over. "I-if you p-please?" she asked.

Undyne pulled the leader over and held him out. Alphys pressed her hand against him and electrocuted him. Undyne moved her hand back just in time. The leader fell over after being shocked to a certain point.

Jackie looked at the rest of the group, still holding Jiro.

"I'd advise you not to mess with my family."

XxX

After group had left, Undyne had slung the leader over her shoulder and hauled him off to the police station. Alphys had managed to pick up Arrow piggy-back style after putting his glasses-the left lens being broken-on her collar. And Jackie still held Jiro, who was saying his family member's names as he tried to comprehend what had happened with his infantile mind.

After getting home, Alphys laid Arrow on the couch. "Row?" Jiro asked. "C-could you, uh, d-do me a favor and p-put Jiro in his c-crib?" Alphys asked. Jackie nodded before going off.

Alphys turned back to her older son. She put a hand on his forehead and let her healing magic do the trick. But she knew that he would still have a nasty headache if he didn't sleep it off. She looked over the rest of his body.

There was a cut on his face below where his left eye had been punched, thus breaking his glasses on that side and causing the shards to cut his face. Beyond that, there was undoubtedly going to be more bruises. Upon inspection, there was more forming.

By the time Alphys had taken care of them, she was a bit pale, tired, and out of magical energy. Arrow was still asleep, but his expression was not as a pained as before. Alphys unclipped his glasses from her collar and examined them for a few moments before gingerly clipping them back. She sighed and started stroking Arrow's hair carefully.

It was around that time that Jackie came back. "Jiro fell asleep," she said.

"I-I'm pretty sure Arrow doesn't need any h-help beyond the h-healing magic I gave him. The sh-shock of being h-hit as well as bumping his h-head on the p-p-pavement are the biggest problems here. He just needs s-some rest. But if h-he doesn't wake up s-soon, then I'm g-getting him to h-help," Alphys explained.

Jackie nodded. "Tonight was going so well. Some people are just terrible," she sighed, sitting down by her momma at the couch. Alphys nodded sadly.

It was around that time that they heard the front door open and shut. Undyne was back. "Welp, he's taken care of. Is Arrow okay?" she asked as she came into the living room, sitting down by the couch.

"I th-think so," Alphys said. She still looked down in the dumps as she began to fiddle with Arrow's glasses for a second time.

"I'm gonna kill every one of those punks," Undyne growled. Jackie was a little scared, but she didn't let it show on her face. "They hit on me, shoved Mom down, and knocked Arrow out. God, I wish that people were nicer sometimes," she lamented. "Me too. But it's better justification for beating people up!" Undyne said. "D-don't beat people up u-unless they've e-e-earned it," Alphys said halfheartedly, not looking up.

"Ah, honey..." Undyne said. She put an arm around her wife, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Alphys leaned into Undyne. Jackie sighed; why did humans have to be so mean to monsters still? She looked to Arrow.

And to her surprise, he began to stir.

After a few moments, Arrow's eyes opened. "Oh, my head..." he complained.

"Thank God," Undyne said. "What happened?" Arrow asked.

"We were walking home from dinner and you were attacked. How do you feel?" Jackie asked.

"Sore. Everywhere. And my head is hurting a lot. Also, what happened to my glasses?" Arrow asked. "Wh-when you got hit, o-one of the l-l-lenses broke," Alphys said, handing over the glasses.

Arrow put them back on. "Then I'll be half-blind," Arrow decided. "Don't even go there," Undyne said. Arrow nodded, looking away awkwardly.

"I-I'm glad that y-you okay," Alphys said. "For further reference, how about we be more careful when we go out?" Jackie suggested. "Or I could use spears," was Undyne's counter-offer.

The others agreed to the former over the latter.

 *****And that's about all the time I have for this chapter. Also, this is out of the blue, but does anyone imagine that Alphys-if Toby Fox had put voices in the game-would sound like Bernadette from The Big Bang Theory? Just putting that out there. Thoughts aside, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	56. The Tattoo

*****Hey, everyone! After eating breakfast at noon, here I am to give you the second chapter in the streak. This chapter will certainly be lighter than the last one was. And it was also inspired by a piece of fan art I found one time online. Anyways, kids and house pets belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, the Nintendo Switch belongs to Nintendo, Snipper Clips belongs to someone, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: The Tattoo**

Undyne and Alphys got up at the same time. They woke up one morning to their alarm clocks blaring.

"I'll g-get the kids up t-today," Alphys volunteered. "Okay," Undyne said. So, Alphys gathered her day clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, as that's when she always showered.

Undyne took off the sweatshirt she was wearing to bed and put on her police uniform. As she put in her single contact lens, she saw something on her arm.

Originally, on the inside of her left wrist was an arrangement of scales in the shape of a spear. Now, down the center of the inside of her left forearm was a tattoo. It was merely a black spear, and nothing more.

Her police uniform had long sleeves, so it wasn't visible to everyone. She thought back to the previous night, while she was showering. No, she only had her birthmark.

As she tied her eye patch around her head and adjusted it over her broken eye, she tried to put the tattoo out of her mind. But, she just couldn't do it. She grabbed her hair brush and began to tug it through her hair with a sigh.

Why had she gone to bed without the mark but woken up with it right there?

XxX

As she worked, Undyne's mind would occasionally go back to her tattoo. She kept trying to think of different reasons as to why it could've appeared. She had a few ideas as to why it could've appeared, but she decided to put them to the side for now. Alphys was a doctor; maybe she could come up with a reasonable explanation. Undyne still went home as normal.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha playing?" she asked as she walked into the living room and saw Jackie and Arrow playing on the Nintendo Switch.

"Snipper Clips," Arrow replied. "Is your momma home?" Undyne asked. She looked at the screen and saw that she recognized the game. Sukoshi was also sitting by the screen and watching, occasionally squeaking.

"No, she called and said that she had to work later than normal," Jackie said. Undyne rubbed at her covered mark, feeling it heat up. But she forgot about that when there was crying from upstairs.

"Jiro's been pretty quiet up until now. Normally, he's pretty noisy," Arrow said. He looked at the screen. "No, you cut the wrong part!"

Jackie frowned, leaning a bit closer. "Maybe because Sukoshi's in the way," she said. Sukoshi scampered out of the way. "Thank you," Jackie said.

XxX

Jiro was absolutely wailing. Undyne went over and picked him up. "Hey, bud," she said. She checked for the usual; Jiro's diaper was dry, so it wasn't that. And he refused a bottle, so it wasn't that either.

"What's wrong with you, little guy? And holy crap, why is this stupid tattoo burning?!" Undyne asked, although the last part was more to herself.

But, Jiro kept crying. He was noticeably sweating. Undyne felt at his forehead and determined that he had a fever. So, she put him in his crib for a few moments as she ran down the stairs and found the thermometer. When she took his temperature, it was 100.3 degrees.

So, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew like the back of her hand.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Alphie."

"Wh-what's up?"

"Jiro's got a fever of 100.3. If you can't hear him, then he's crying his frickin' eyes out."

"O-oh, no..."

"I called to ask what to do. We've got three kids, but I'm not a master of parenting."

"M-me neither. But w-we can only just wait until th-the fever breaks, h-honestly. You c-can give him a l-lukewarm back to try and cool him d-down, th-though."

"Okay. And when're you gonna be home?"

"In a-about an hour. And I'll b-bring back some takeout for d-dinner."

"Okay. Because I've gotta talk to you about something."

"I-I've gotta go. I l-love you."

"Love you too."

Then, Undyne hung up. She shoved her phone back into her pocket before putting Jiro in the crib and undressing him. Now, he was only in his diaper and now just whimpering.

"Mom..." he whined. "It's okay," Undyne said. She picked up Jiro and carried him to the bathroom.

By the time she'd gotten off his diaper, the water was to a good level. "There we go, all cooled off," Undyne said, putting Jiro in the water. She watched him relax.

In all honesty, she was a pretty mean person when she wanted to be. But she truly had a soft spot for her family.

"Jesus Christ, why is this ink still burning?!" she said. As she rolled up her sleeve to check on her arm, she noticed the tattoo was now more intricate, taking up the entirety of the inside of her left forearm rather than just a strip down the middle.

Either that, or it had been like that and she was just going crazy.

XxX

"Alphie, I have something I need to show you," Undyne said after dinner that night, going to her room. "Is th-this what you mentioned o-over the ph-phone?" Alphys asked.

The girls sat down on the bed. Undyne rolled up her sleeve to reveal her tattoo. "Th-that looks really c-cool. Did you j-just wake up and go g-get a tattoo today or s-s-something?" Alphys asked.

"No. Originally, I just had my birthmark there. Like Arrow's, but mine was a spear. And when I woke up this morning, I just... had this. I mean, it looks really cool, but why did it just show up? And why does it burn, especially when I'm around the kids?" Undyne asked.

Alphys adjusted her glasses slightly as she examined her wife's arm further. "I th-think I have the a-answer," she said after a few moments of contemplation.

"Lay it on me, nerd," Undyne said.

"A-as you can tell, y-your magic shows itself. L-like on your b-birthmark of how when y-you get mad, you're the o-only monster I know whose m-magic crackles on th-their hands. Your s-species is, uh, j-just like that. Arrow inherited th-that trait with his birthmark. Monster m-magic is also linked to e-expression. Anything from p-passion to h-hatred. And your magic is s-so visual, it sh-shows on your skin. Did y-your, uh, t-tattoo get any bigger or m-more intricate over th-the day? And can y-you explain the b-burning?" Alphys asked.

Undyne just was glad that she was married to a doctor.

"Yeah, it got more fancy when I was cooling off Jiro in the bath tub. And it's all hot and it burns like fire when I'm around the kids. But any other time, it's fine," she explained.

"Th-then this is an e-emotional thing. It's the p-passion you have for this f-family," Alphys said. She smiled a little.

Undyne smiled as well at the thought. "Well, that explains it. But why did it show up just today? And not, y'know, many years ago?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, h-honestly," Alphys admitted.

Undyne rubbed at her tattoo. "Although it looks pretty awesome, is it gonna go any further? And how do I stop this burning?" she asked.

"I-I'm sure we have s-something to stop th-the burning around the h-house. And it sh-shouldn't get any b-bigger. It'll only f-fade if your love for th-the family goes out," Alphys said.

Undyne grinned, her smile only half-heart as the burning spiked.

"Well, I guess I've got a tattoo for life, then."

 *****Now, I can explain the fanart. It was a human Alphyne thing, and Undyne had an intricate tattoo of a spear of her left arm. And I mentioned in an earlier chapter that she had a spear birthmark on her wrist just like Arrow has an arrow birthmark on his arm, so I figured that I might as well do this! Anyways, that's all the time I have for this chapter. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	57. Red and Yellow

*****This is the second time I've had to type this up because, right as I was going to hit the button to submit the document, my laptop messed up and the entire thing deleted itself. Anyways, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Red and Yellow**

Mettaton EX was writing an email when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. To his surprise, it was the number to Alphys and Undyne's house phone. So, he picked up right away.

"Who is it?"

"This is Jackie."

"Hello, darling. What can I do for you?"

"You're a super star. So you have tons of beauty stuff, right?"

"More than I care to count."

"Do you have any hair dye?"

"Every color of the rainbow and beyond. Some wash out after one shower, others last for months on end. Why?"

"Do you have red and yellow?"

"Well, let me check. One moment."

So, Mettaton put down his cell phone. He put his laptop to the side and went to search through his hair products. Sure, enough, he saw a bottle of crimson hair dye and a bottle of golden blonde hair dye. Both of them were about half-full. He grabbed them and went back to his phone.

"I do, but neither of them last too long. Why?"

"Can I borrow them? I'll give them back, I promise. But... please?"

"Are your parents home?"

"Not yet."

"I'll be there soon with the hair dye, darling."

Mettaton hung up first. Then, hair dye in hand, he left his house.

XxX

 _Ding-dong._ "That must be Mettaton," Jackie said. "Why the heck is he coming over here?" Arrow asked. The two were sitting in the living room while watching Jiro play with both blocks and Sukoshi.

"Suko!" Jiro snapped, grabbing the house pet by his tail and pulling him back over. Sukoshi folded his hands and frantically squeaked. However, he was only placed on top of a block. He sighed in relief and sat down. Jiro laughed.

As Arrow smirked, Jackie was already up. She went to the door and, sure enough, Mettaton was standing there.

"Here you go, darling. Red and yellow hair dye. They both wash other rather quickly, after about two to three weeks. And they also stain clothes. So be careful," he warned.

Jackie took the bottles. "Thanks," she said. Then, she went back inside. She went towards the bathroom upstairs, holding the hair dye so that it wouldn't be too obvious as to what she had in her hand.

"What was that about?" Arrow asked. "Can't talk. I've got to do something," Jackie said, not even looking over. She marched off up the stairs and you could hear the door to presumably the bathroom shut.

"Row, Jack-Jack?" Jiro asked. "I dunno what's up with her either," Arrow said.

XxX

Some time passed. Even after Alphys and Undyne came home, there was no word from Jackie. At last, she had to show her face.

"You guys go on and start eating dinner. I'm gonna get Jackie down here, because that little nerd's got a thing against us today, apparently," Undyne said.

So, Alphys, Arrow, And Jiro were all at the table and began eating, even though Alphys had to feed Jiro.

Undyne jogged up the stairs and pounded on the one closed door on the hallway. "Hey, we got dinner!" she called through the door. She got no reply. Rather, the bathroom door creaked open.

"Just give me a little while to let the dye set in," Jackie said.

Sure enough, her hair was no longer black. Rather, it was two different colors, split straight down the middle at her scalp. The left side was crimson red while the right side was golden blonde. "I can explain," Jackie said quickly.

"Go on," Undyne said. She crossed her arms impatiently, leaning against the doorframe. As she did so, she saw that the counter was a mess of towels, water, and red and yellow dye. The two dye bottles were sitting in the corner with a hair brush.

"Well... you and Arrow both have red hand. I have—well, _had_ black hair. And my original plan was: hey, why not match my mom and my brother? But I wanted to add Momma in there too, so I had to have some blonde. Earlier today, I called Mettaton and asked him to bring over some red and yellow hair dye. And ever since he did, I've been dying my hair. Half blonde, half red. One side for each of my parents," Jackie explained.

Undyne sighed. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to turn that toaster into car parts," she said.

"I'm probably in big trouble, aren't I?" Jackie guessed.

"Listen, kid. You don't have to do this just to feel like you match us. You're not gonna paint yourself blue or orange or something just to match one of us. If you do, then I'll smack you upside the head. But the thing is, none of us in this family are even the same species. I'm a fish, Alphie's a dinosaur, Arrow's a fish hybrid, Jiro's a dinosaur hybrid, and you're a human. But screw that! We're still a family, no matter what. And anyone who says otherwise can kiss my butt," Undyne said.

Jackie smiled, feeling a little better. She caught sight of her reflection, causing her smile to fade slightly. "Well, now I feel kinda silly for going to all of this trouble," she muttered.

It was then that Undyne got an idea. She played with it for a few moments, however. "How long does that stuff last?" she asked.

"Two to three weeks," Jackie replied.

Undyne stepped into the bathroom. She pulled her hair band out of her hair, causing her ponytail to fall loose, and began tugging the brush through her hair.

"What're you doing, Mom?" Jackie asked.

Undyne eventually brushed her hair to where the part was even and the tangled were gone. She grabbed the bottle of yellow hair dye.

"Take a guess."

XxX

It took a little while. But eventually, much like Jackie, the right side of Undyne's hair was golden blonde but the left side was still her natural crimson.

"I think we look great," she said, looking at the mirror. She held up her hand for a high-five. What she got was a hug.

"We do," Jackie agreed. Undyne patted her back. "Let's go eat," she said.

So, the two went downstairs and sat at the table. Sukoshi let out a single squeak of shock.

"Jack-Jack? Mom?" Jiro asked. Arrow and Alphys looked at each other.

They'd certainly missed something.

 *****I'm sorry if this chapter has more typos than normal because I'm having to upload this from my cell phone. My computer has something against me, apparently. Anyways, this chapter was based on the fact that I'm actually getting my hair highlighted with red streaks later this month. So it was too entertaining of an idea to not have Undyne and Jackie do their hair Melanie Martinez-style. The dye will not carry over to other chapters, hence why it doesn't last long. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	58. The Artist

*****Hello, everyone! The end of summer is near, which makes me very sad, so I'm gonna try and get some chapters out before I have to go back. Because during the school year, I can't sit around in my pajamas and write fanfiction. Anyways, kids and house pets belong to me, Undyne and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Artist**

"Jiro, Sukoshi, stay still!" Arrow snapped. He was sitting on the couch, a notebook in his lap, a pencil in his hand, and a box of colored pencils by him.

"Row?" Jiro asked. Sukoshi even looked up, squeaking from where he was in the infant's vicinity.

Alphys was sitting there on the floor, playing with her youngest son after he insistently had said, "Momma, Momma, Momma." without a stop. "Wh-what are you working o-on?" the yellow dinosaur inquired.

"Something for art class. We have to draw a picture of a family member," Arrow explained.

"Th-that's a bit c-c-complex for an eight-year-old's art c-class," Alphys commented. Jiro grabbed her hand and put her fingers into his mouth, using them as a sort of pacifier. She took her hand back. "M-my, uh, my h-hand is not a t-teething toy," she said.

The exchange gave Sukoshi enough time to run away and climb up to the couch. He looked at Arrow's half-done drawing and began giving little squeaks of approval as well as a thumbs-up. "Thanks," Arrow said.

"C-can I see?" Alphys asked. When she saw, she was pretty amazed.

It was simply Jiro, playing with blocks and holding his beloved plush toy duck. The picture wasn't colored. But if the infant were to be put into a cartoon, then the drawing presented would've been the perfect representation.

"Momma?" Jiro asked, poking the notebook. Alphys held it so that he could see it, but he couldn't get it. "I-it's you," she said.

Jiro looked at the picture, then at his own hands, then back at the picture. It was quite entertaining, to be honest.

"Can I have my notebook back?" Arrow asked. So, he took his notebook and grabbed a blue colored pencil before he began to color. "Y-you know, w-we can probably start a-an art blog f-for you o-online," Alphys said.

Arrow stopped coloring as he heard that, aware of Sukoshi climbing up to sit on his shoulder. "We can?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Of course, I-I'm not going to p-pressure you into anything you d-d-don't want t-to do," Alphys said, her voice going more quiet and awkward at the last part.

Arrow smirked, finding it pretty entertaining when Alphys got like that. "Sure," he said.

"A-awesome. I'll, uh, g-go get my laptop and we c-can set this u-up," Alphys said. So, she got up and went to her room.

"Row, Momma?" Jiro asked his older brother. Arrow shrugged.

"I guess I'm gonna be an Internet artist."

XxX

It didn't take long for Arrow to set up an account with Alphys' help. His username was Artist_Unknown08.

"Th-there we go. Just d-draw whatever you please and if y-you feel like it sh-should be on the a-account, th-then you put it on the a-account," Alphys said. She put her laptop out of harm's way and sat back down on the floor, playing with Jiro.

He eventually did tire out, leaning into his momma and cradling his little duck toy.

"W-well, I'm going to g-go put him down f-for some r-rest," Alphys said. She picked up Jiro and left.

Sukoshi started squeaking, pointing between Arrow's notebook and himself. The fish hybrid sighed.

"Yes, I'll draw you next. But for now," he said, looking at his now-completed artwork, "let's see how this does."

XxX

For lack of a better term, it did really well.

Arrow rolled in several likes and approving or praising comments. Over the next short while, he drew anything-Sukoshi, Alphys, Jackie, Undyne, even just the tattoo on her arm. In a short while, he had racked up quite an amount of followers online. It was impressive.

However, less and less of him was being seen. He spent more and more time locked away in his bedroom, drawing things from anime characters to things around him. And he began to take requests from followers... but not from his family members.

As he got more involved online, he got less involved in real life, staying up late at night for the sole purpose of drawing. At last, something had to give. And it did.

Arrow finished a drawing on a stormy night after he spent God knows how long working on it. Just as he went to upload it, the storm outside messed up the Internet, not letting him do so.

Forgetting that it was 2:47 AM, he yelled out, "Crap!" He slapped both hands over his mouth after realizing his mistake. He still sighed as he heard crying, because he had only started a chain reaction.

In no time at all, Undyne and Jackie were in his room. Alphys had gone into the nursery to try and calm Jiro down. By some wonder, Sukoshi was still asleep in his makeshift bed on the nightstand.

"Why're you still up so late?" Jackie asked, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"I was working on someone's request. I've been putting it off, and tonight is when I decided to do it. And finally, I did it. Then the Internet cut out and now I gotta fight it until it comes back," Arrow explained. He turned back to what he was doing until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop," Undyne, the owner of that had, insisted.

"No. This was Momma's idea in the first place," Arrow accused.

"I n-never said you h-had to do it. And I n-never intended it to t-take over your l-life." Alphys had come into the room without being detected.

"You're becoming more Artist_Unknown08 than Arrow Undying. This isn't, like, your job or anything," Jackie said.

Arrow sighed. He had put himself into this place. And he had no one to blame but himself. "I'm going on hiatus from the site. And even after, I'll be more moderate about it," he decided. He lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly before plunking them back into place.

"B-bed time," Alphys said. Jackie wasn't against it. She trudged out of the room and the others could hear her small body falling into her bed.

"Oh my God," Undyne said through hushed laughter. "Y-yeah," Alphys agreed.

As it turned out, Arrow had fallen asleep at his desk face-down. Undyne picked him up, putting him into his bed. Alphys tucked him in, putting his glasses on the nightstand before she kissed his forehead in a maternal way.

"We gotta get some rest too, Alphie," Undyne said quietly. So, she grabbed Alphys' had and pulled her back to their room.

 *****Yes, I did base Arrow's username off of the SpongeBob episode Artist Unknown. Also, I'm not dissing anyone who runs a sort of online thing like Arrow had here, just a disclaimer. I just thought of this lovely idea one day and decided to do it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	59. Game Day

*****Hello, everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter. I don't have too much to say beyond that all kids and house pets belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's a-go!**

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Game Day**

"B-back, back, back!"

Jackie recognized the yelling voice. What she didn't recognized was the context of the situation. So, she got up and went down the hallway to her parents' shared bedroom.

Sure enough, there was Alphys. However, she was... in the middle of something. She had on a gaming headset as she played some sort of game on her laptop. And she looked absolutely bent on victory.

"Y-yeah, yeah. That's th-the way. And three... t-two... one... yeah! W-winners!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Er, Momma? What are you doing, exactly?" Jackie asked awkwardly.

Alphys snapped out of her zone, muting her microphone and putting her headset to the side. "J-just, uh, playing a g-game. D-did you hear me y-yelling?" she asked. When Jackie nodded, Alphys blushed. "O-oh, God..." she muttered.

"It's fine. But what exactly are you playing?" Jackie asked. "C-come on," Alphys said, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

So, Jackie sat down. "A-an online m-multiplayer game. I, uh, p-play every n-now and then. You know h-how I stayed a-at home to r-rest right before I h-had Jiro? I, uh... s-spent a lot of m-my alone time playing th-this game and y-yelling at my c-computer," Alphys explained, the last part coming out a bit awkwardly. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking away in her slight embarrassment as she'd spoken.

Jackie had to put quite some effort into not laughing at the image presented to her. "...alright, then," was all she said, although she was still smiling.

"W-wanna try?" Alphys offered to change the subject. "Sure," Jackie said.

So, she got control of the laptop as well as had an explanation of the game controls. Alphys set it up to where she was in a server. Then, she sat back to watch.

"You still there? Scientific?" a male voice came over the headset. Jackie was confused until she saw what Alphys' username was listed in the corner: ScientificOtaku.

It really wasn't a surprise.

"I'm not my momma," Jackie said, her tone surprisingly fierce. "Then who are you, kid?" that same male voice asked.

"My name," Jackie said, briefly sparing one hand from the keyboard to adjust her glasses, "is Jackie Miller."

XxX

Alphys was thoroughly impressed. Jackie was great at the game, racking in the highest score nearly every other round. Until something appeared on the screen.

"Another victory!" Jackie said happily. Alphys nodded, her eyes still focused on the screen. "W-wait... U-UndyingEmpress915... th-that's your mom's username!" she pointed out.

"I didn't know Mom playing this game," Jackie said. "She d-does," Alphys replied curtly. She got up, prompting Jackie to follow. They went down a few rooms, and both found it a wonder that Jiro was still napping.

In Arrow's room, both Undyne and Arrow were on a laptop. "Crap, we lost," Undyne said. Arrow nodded sadly, for he was the one actually at the keyboard.

"So I beat you as Momma's character in a video game?" Jackie asked.

"ScientificOtaku! That _is_ your username, Alphie!" Undyne said after looking through the listing of the players on the screen. "Y-yeah. And I s-see Arrow took your a-account," Alphys said.

"Is it possible for one-on-one?" Arrow asked, eying his sister. "Y-yes. I'll g-go get my l-laptop," Alphys said.

It didn't take long for her to get it and come back. Within a few minutes, Arrow and Jackie were sitting across from each other and playing. However, Arrow had Sukoshi squeaking in a supportive way on his shoulder.

"We raised our kids right," Undyne said as she and her wife watched.

Alphys nodded and went in for a high-five.

 *****Undyne's username was based off of both the story The Undying Empress by Omoni on AO3 and the 915 is from Undertale's release date. Just saying. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	60. Visitors

*****Here we are, one weirdo chapter coming up! Arrow belongs to me, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Mettaton belong to Toby Fox, Super Mario Maker belongs to Nintendo, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Sixty: Visitors**

It was late at night when Toriel left-about midnight. She had been at Alphys and Undyne's house all day to deliver their rather adorable baby boy. As she entered her house, what she expected was everyone to be asleep.

What she got was something else.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were all very much awake. They were in their pajamas. Papyrus and Frisk were sitting on the floor as they played Super Mario Maker while Sans sat on the couch, watching and eating pizza from one of the two boxes on the coffee table.

"You know, I expected you three to be asleep when I came home so late," Toriel said sternly.

"I tried to tell these two, but a _pizza_ my mind didn't stop them and I _game_ way," Sans shrugged.

"Hey, Mom, where have you been all day?" Frisk asked. Papyrus paused the game.

Toriel sat down on the couch. "As you know, Alphys and Undyne have been expecting their first child. Well, Alphys had her baby just a short time ago and I've had to be over there for the whole day to help," she explained.

"The Great Papyrus is now a proud honorary uncle! Do I have a niece or a nephew?" Papyrus asked excitedly.

"I believe that they should tell you the gender, not me," Toriel said.

"Can we go visit them when we wake up in the morning?" Frisk asked.

"My child, let's wait until tomorrow evening," Toriel said simply.

XxX

It was obvious that Mettaton EX and Asgore had to be informed. So, they were. And the six of them all went over together. Frisk rang the doorbell.

Undyne came to the door after a few moments. "I see that news spreads quickly with you punks," she said.

"Well, I told Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus about the baby and they spread the news to Mettaton and Asgore. So now, here we are to visit. Of course, if you ladies are up for it," Toriel explained.

"Yeah. Alphie's still relaxing in the bed with our kid," Undyne said.

"Don't just say it's your kid. We wanna know the gender and the name, darling!" Mettaton pressed.

"You'll see in a second, ya glorified fax machine," Undyne replied.

"Please, you two. Let's go and see the little one," Asgore intervened. So, they all went up to the room.

Alphys was a little surprised. "O-oh my God, y-you should have just w-warned me," she said simply.

Frisk ran forward to see the bundle in her arms. "Well?" they asked. "H-his name is Arrow," Alphys said. Baby Arrow looked over. He cuddled closer to Alphys' chest.

"It seems he already thinks like other guys," Sans said. "That was inappropriate," Papyrus said.

"Can I hold him?" Frisk asked. "J-just be careful w-with him," Alphys said. She was then joined on the bed by Undyne, who put an arm around her shoulders.

Frisk took Arrow into their arms. "He's so tiny..." they said in a high-pitched voice. Arrow looked at them, then back at his parents, then back to Frisk. "He's pretty well-adjusted," Frisk commented.

"Yeah, he seems pretty chill," Undyne shrugged.

"May I hold my nephew?" Papyrus asked. "Be easy with him, Paps. He's a day old... I won't start warrior training just yet," Undyne said.

As Papyrus took Arrow, the fish boy reached up. "Would you like a closer look at my face? It is quite handsome," Papyrus said. When he leaned his face forward, he jolted back. It was his first instinct after Arrow stuck his fingers into his eye socket.

Undyne burst out laughing at that. "S-sorry," Alphys apologized sheepishly.

"I ain't holding him after that. His hands might _scale_ up into my head and, _tibia_ honest, he could do something that could _fin_ -ish me off," Sans said. There was a mixed reception of laughs and groans.

"Anyways," Mettaton cut in, "I wanna hold my little darling." So, he took Arrow. "Well, little one. If you so choose, I'll teach you _all_ of my songs," he said. Arrow honestly looked a bit confused.

"P-please, don't," Alphys said.

Arrow poked at the speaker holes on his chest. "Well, he's already handsy," Mettaton said. "H-he's just an infant. He's c-curious, to m-my knowledge," Alphys said. "Evidently. Asgore, wanna hold him?" Mettaton asked.

So, Asgore got to hold the newborn. "Girls, I'm very proud of how far you've come together," he said.

Undyne and Alphys both smiled. "Well, I really love her," Undyne said. "I-I love you t-too," Alphys said.

Frisk still found them adorable together.

However, Arrow didn't seem interested. Rather, he tugged on Asgore's beard quite hard and giggled. "I should've expected that," the goat monster said.

"May I?" Toriel asked. So, she took Arrow. When he yawned, she gave him back to Alphys.

"He doesn't really stay awake for all that long," Undyne said. "Neither do I," Sans shrugged. "And Arrow's also got a very protective momma," Undyne said, looking at her wife.

Alphys looked away, a little embarrassed. "M-maternal instinct," she mumbled.

Undyne smiled. "I'm teasing you, honey," she said. Alphys nodded, her face still tinged scarlet after having been called out. It only made Undyne laugh. She kissed her wife's cheek.

Arrow was fast asleep. Although he didn't know it then, he had quite the family.

 *****And now, I have to go work on a summer reading assignment. I'm one of the biggest procrastinators you'll ever meet. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	61. Stay

*****Hello, everyone! After open house at school and getting all of my hair rather than a few planned streaks dyed red (I've embraced my inner Undyne), I'm here with another upload. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jiro belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Stay**

"I-I'll get him," Alphys said, her tired voice the only other noise beyond the crying of Jiro from the next room over. She sat up until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lemme do it," Undyne cut in. She put on her glasses, not willing to put in her contact lens at one in the morning. She got up and trudged down the hallway. By some miracle, both Jackie and Arrow were still asleep. That was two kids less to worry about at the moment.

Undyne went into the nursery still and over to the crib. "Hey, buddy. Why do you gotta cry in the middle of the night like this?" she asked. She picked up Jiro, and he calmed down almost instantaneously.

Weird.

"Okay... that works for me. G'night, little buddy," Undyne said. She gave Jiro a gentle squeeze before laying him back down in his crib. She was at the doorway before there was more crying.

So, she walked back in and over to the crib. "What the heck, kid? Separation anxiety or something? It's like your momma. Well, how she is sometimes," Undyne said. Jiro tugged on her night shirt.

"S... stay," he forced out.

Undyne's eye widened and she nearly dropped him. Rather, she dashed back to her room and over to the bed, still holding her youngest son. "Alphie! Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Alphys woke up, putting her glasses on. "Wh-what?" she asked tiredly.

"Jiro said a new word! When I tried to leave after he stopped crying, he said to stay!" Undyne said, no less excited or loud. Alphys was bit more awake at that.

Not quite coffee-awake, but still.

"D-did you really?" she asked, looking at Jiro. The hybrid burrowed into Undyne's chest. "Stay, Mom," he repeated, cradling the duck toy that he'd brought along with him.

Undyne kissed his head. "I'm staying. In the nursery, I guess," she said. "O-okay, then. At l-least take a blanket with y-you," Alphys said. She leaned over and met Undyne for a kiss.

However, as Alphys leaned back, she felt a tug on her night shirt. "Stay, Momma," Jiro insisted.

The girls looked between each other, wondering about that.

"Are we really both gonna sleep in the nursery tonight?" Undyne asked. "N-no. L-let me have h-him," Alphys said. She very gently took Jiro. "W-wanna sleep with M-Mom and m-me tonight?" she asked.

Jiro nodded and yawned.

Undyne laid back down on her side of the bed. She pulled the covers back up. Alphys was still carefully holding Jiro, even as she received the normal warm embrace from her partner. "You good?" Undyne asked, grinning. Alphys nodded.

Jiro twisted a little in her arms and wriggled to where he was just laying in between his parents. "He's a dinosaur. A reptile. We gotta keep him warm," Undyne said. She took Jiro into her embrace this time, and he nuzzled into her chest. "Mom," he said, his voice happy through his drowsiness.

Alphys smiled at that. She cuddled up to where Jiro was sandwiched in between them while still having some room.

Undyne fell asleep pretty fast, looking like she was dead. Jiro was also out quickly, his head resting on her chest as it slowly rose and fell. Alphys kissed both of their cheeks before sleep began to overtake her mind and she was down for the night as well.

Yes, Alphys and Undyne would always stay with Jiro.

They would stay with all of their children.

 *****I know this wasn't quite the longest, but I had this idea and knew that I had to share it with you. Little Jiro gets some more spotlight, haha. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	62. Mail For You

*****Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I've kinda left this story to be recently... I've got other projects planned on the site, other projects on YouTube, and life as well. I'll just shut up about my excuses now. All kids and house pets and other peeps belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's jump in! And I'll explain something mentioned in the story afterwards.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Mail For You**

There was nothing but a package in the mail. Jackie pulled it out and examined it.

The package was no bigger than her hand. When she looked back in the mail box for anything else, there was an envelope in there as well. It was addressed to her, in fancy handwriting. And, when she checked the label on it, the package also had her name. Since they both had her full legal name, she knew that something important was in them. So, she went inside.

Alphys was sitting at the kitchen table, talking Arrow through some homework. Even Sukoshi looked a bit confused from where he was sitting on his best friend's shoulder.

"Heya," Arrow said. Sukoshi squeaked as a greeting. "Wh-what's with that p-package?" Alphys asked, wary.

She was still a bit paranoid from back when people sent her letters asking her about their missing family members in the Underground. Sometimes, there were packages. And after opening up a few, Alphys realized that they were generally containing bad things. So, although that ordeal had been over ages ago, some worries still stayed with her. She couldn't help it.

"It's something for me. And so's the letter. I was gonna take it up to my room so I could see what it is," Jackie explained. Before she could be sucked into helping with homework, she went off up the stairs.

Her parents' room was empty-Undyne was still at work-and Jiro was probably still asleep in his crib. Jackie went to her room and sat down on the bed. She opened up the envelope first. Inside was a handwritten letter. It read:

 _Dear Jacqueline,_

 _I am writing this for you to receive after I am gone. Currently, I'm still waiting for you to be born. I was so excited when I found out that I was having a baby girl today. If that wasn't evident enough, because I have already decided on a name for you. The doctor told me that I might not live through childbirth because of my frail health, so I wanted to leave you with this. I want you to know that no matter what hardships you face, no matter what trials life gives you I know that you will grow into a lovely and intelligent woman. And I want you to know that I'll watch over you from above whenever I'm gone, whenever that may be. With this letter should be a bracelet. It's a family heirloom that I was excited to pass down to my baby girl and that I hope you'll keep close._

 _Love forever and always, Mommy_

Jackie could hardly believe what she was reading. She carefully opened the box and pulled out the bracelet inside.

It was silver, with a pattern of pink heart charms and black beads on it. However, there was a sort of small locket-pendant on it. A silver heart. Although it was hard to distinguish what was inside of it at first, Jackie figured out what it was pretty quickly after fixing her glasses. An ultrasound image. The only picture that her mother had gotten to see of her.

Jackie was practically trembling as she clipped the bracelet around her wrist. She felt something warm run down her face... tears. She wasn't surprised. The letter still in her hand, she began to cry.

But out of what emotion, she couldn't quite tell.

XxX

Undyne had already kissed her wife, noogied her oldest son, and very briefly played with her youngest son after getting home from work. She went up to her adopted daughter's room, kicking the door open. "Hey, kid, what's-" She froze.

Jackie was still weeping, curled up on the bed. Undyne went over and sat down on the bed.

"You okay? If someone did this to you, then I'll gladly punch them in the face for you," Undyne said kindly.

Jackie managed to stop her crying enough for her to speak. "No, Mom, it's not that. I got this letter... and this bracelet... from my mom. My _actual_ mom," she explained.

Undyne was silent, for once. She shifted a little. "What did she say to you?" she asked.

"She said that she knew she wouldn't live through my birth, but that she wanted me to know that... that she loves me, that she knows that I'll be successful, and that she'll watch me from heaven," Jackie explained. She opened up the locket on her bracelet. "She gave me this heirloom from her family and put the _only picture_ she saw of me inside," she added on.

Undyne looked at the ultrasound image. "Alphie and me... we still have the ultrasound pictures from when she was pregnant with Arrow and then Jiro. I thought we were weird for doing it," she said.

As Jackie moved to put the letter back into the envelope, something else fell out. On the back of it was a much shorter note:

 _A picture, so you'll at least know what I look like. I doubt your father will want to talk about me._

Jackie flipped the picture over to the front.

There was a picture of a woman from the shoulders-up. She had shining blue eyes and pale skin. Her teeth, as shown in her smile, had a slight gap in them between the front two. Her hair was braided and over her shoulder, brown rather than jet-black.

"Did you know your mom's name?" Undyne asked. "Meredith," Jackie replied. She put the picture down gently. "I didn't even know her, and I miss her so much," she whimpered.

Undyne hugged her, rubbing her back. She spared one hand to the bedsheets, gripping them tightly. She gritted her teeth. Why? Why did her stepfather have to kill her mother? It made her want to curse. God, she wished she could just run him through with a spear!

It was when she heard crying that she calmed down.

Jackie had never even met her mother. She was just now getting to know what her mother looked like, after almost a decade of life. Undyne felt bad for her internal rage.

Jackie was still upset, crying to her mom. Eventually, she did calm down. "I wish my mom lived..." she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"But you're happy with us. Aren't you?" Undyne asked.

Jackie smiled and wiped away her tears. "So happy. C... can I see the pictures of Arrow and Jiro, like you said?" she asked.

"Sure. Just gimme a sec," Undyne said. And, she got up, leaving in her search.

Jackie very carefully placed the picture and the letter back in their envelope. She closed the locket on her bracelet.

It was around that time that Undyne came back. "Here we go," she said. She sat down on the bed again with the two different ultrasound images. Both of which having Alphys' name at the top. Jackie could make out some of the features of her brothers, like Arrow's ear fins in one and Jiro's tail in the other.

"Jiro was born about a week early. I don't think we said that. Arrow, however, was born two weeks late. So if you think Alphie gets cranky nowadays without her coffee or when she's in a bad mood or whatever, multiply that by a few times and you'll have an idea of how it was when she was overdue and moody. I'm pretty glad that she had Jiro relatively on time," Undyne explained.

Jackie could only imagine her timid momma being so hormonal-and she found it entertaining. "I didn't know she could _be_ all mood-swingy. She wasn't so bad with Jiro," she recalled.

"She gets real moody. Trust me," Undyne said.

As the two went on chatting, they both shared a common thought.

It was that the fateful day they met each other was a day that they were grateful for and that they would _never_ forget.

 *****Okay, now I explain the ultrasound thing. I got it from the fact that my best friend was given an ultrasound image from when her mom was pregnant with her. I don't really assume it's a common thing, but we're talking about a dinosaur and a fish monster. How common do you think it is? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	63. Forts

*****I would apologize for the delay, but this seems to sorta be the case now that school's back in. I'm unhappy about it too, but hey, what're you gonna do? Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's go!**

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Forts**

Although it was only a little cold, Undyne insisted that Alphys stay home and rest. So, while Undyne, Jackie, and Arrow were at work or school, Alphys was at home, trying to take care of Jiro while also trying not to get him sick.

The two were sitting in the living room, Alphys watching from where she was sitting on the couch while Jiro was playing with blocks. Sukoshi had run off after realizing his old friend had the sniffles; for a pet, he certainly was a germaphobe.

For such a young child, Jiro was certainly strategic about how he was stacking his blocks. He was quite focused on such simple, childish things. His little duck toy sat next him. He was only ever distracted as he heard a long series of sneezes. So, he turned to see that it was Alphys.

She wiped her nose with the tissues in the box she'd brought with her. "S-sorry," she apologized, her voice a little deeper than it should've been.

"Momma?" Jiro asked, looking worried. He held out his duck toy. Alphys took it, smiling. "Th-thank you. Wh-what're you making?" she asked. Jiro pointed to his creation. He had a small, crude fort built of blocks.

"I-I can make you a r-real fort. Of p-pillows, though," Alphys offered. She then started hacking into her arm, something that took her a few minutes.

"M... Momma?" Jiro asked, now really freaked out. "I-it's okay! I'm o-okay. Just... a l-little bit sick," Alphys said. She cleared her throat and fixed her glasses.

"N-now, h-how about that f-fort?"

XxX

Jiro had been moved to sit on the couch. He watched as Alphys got together some of the cushions in the living room. "A-alright, let's m-make a little f-fort," she said. Jiro clapped, then pointed to his little block fort.

"Like th-that? Momma c-can only do s-so much," Alphys said. She started to assemble a small fort out of her chosen cushions.

"Momma, Momma!" Jiro said. "Y-yeah?" Alphys asked. "Low," Jiro said, pointing to a pillow on the floor. Alphys reached over and gave her youngest soon the pillow he'd pointed to.

Jiro held onto it before putting it down next to him. "Ducky, low?" he asked. He put his duck toy on top of the pillow and lit up.

Alphys smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "G-God, I l-love you," she said. Jiro squeezed her hand back until she sneezed again. "I-I'm, uh, g-going back to the f-fort before I m-make you s-sick," she said.

Jiro nodded. He went back to babbling as he played with his duck toy and what seemed to be his favorite pillow now. Alphys went and finished up pulling apart her living room to make a fort.

XxX

It didn't take long to finish up.

"H-here we go, o-one fort. K-kind of," Alphys said. She picked up Jiro-who grabbed his pillow and duck toy-and put him in. He clapped and laughed, clearly happy. When he calmed down, he yawned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. Perhaps it was time for his afternoon nap.

"M-me too," Alphys agreed. Her cold had left her sapped of most of her energy. "Momma," Jiro said. He pointed to the spot next to him on the floor. "I-I don't want to g-get you s-sick..." Alphys said uncertainly.

Jiro pointed to the spot next to him again, sleepy but insistent.

So, Alphys worked her way under the fort and laid down, clipping her glasses to her shirt. Jiro crawled over and laid on her belly. He cuddled his duck toy and was asleep in no time.

Alphys smiled as she watched him. It reminded her vaguely of when she was pregnant with her sons. Well, save for the fact that she wasn't being kicked this time.

She watched Jiro sleep until she, worn out from her cold, fell asleep as well.

Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie sure would be confused when they got home later.

 *****I know it wasn't much, but please, enjoy it for what it was. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	64. Many Universes (Part 1)

*****Hello, everyone! I've come up with a new story arc, so this kind of idea will carry over for another chapter or so. So if you don't like it, then... oh well! Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, some other things mentioned don't belong to me (you'll see), and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Many Universes (Part 1)**

The theory had been a vague one. One with hardly any evidence.

But, from the time when she was a high-school intern of the former Royal Scientist, Alphys had put the advantages of having a photographic memory to a good use by memorizing the notes she'd found. Although a lot were in her memory, there were very few on the particular theory she had been concerned with recently.

They were on the theory that there were multiple universes. In each of those universes, there was _always_ something different. People had personalities switched. Everything was more evil, more lighthearted, more sexual. And there were more... infinitely more.

At last, Alphys had to share her theory.

XxX

Arrow was in the midst of a drawing when his door opened. "Oh. Hey, Momma," he said.

Alphys stepped into his room. "H-hiya. I h-have something to sh-show you. In m-my lab," she said.

Arrow dropped his pencil and stood up. He loved going down into the home lab. "Really?" he said, clearly excited.

"Y-yeah. I w-wanna show you s-something I've been working on f-for... a-a while now," Alphys said.

"Then let's go!" Arrow said.

XxX

Alphys and Arrow went down to the lab in the basement.

It was a real mess. Things were scattered around; tools, papers, blueprints, spare parts, and everything else. But the centerpiece at the moment was something in the back corner.

It looked a lot like a giant, metal tube and was the size around of an elevator. On the front were two doors that slid open. Jutting out from the side was a computer screen and a keyboard.

"What is this?" Arrow asked, going over to it. His eyes were wide and his voice was full of his fascination.

Alphys was clearly proud. "M-my project. It's s-something I b-began a b-bit before I found ou-out about Jiro. I t-too a hiatus f-from it, because I d-didn't know exactly what J-Jiro would do to me wh-while I was p-pregnant with him. H-having you was f-fairly rough. After I'd h-had Jiro and r-recovered from the b-birth, I w-went back to it," she explained.

"Well, what does it do?" Arrow asked, still inspecting the machine.

"Wh-when I was a t-teenager, I w-was introduced to a th-theory that a-alternate universes of o-our own exist. S-so, potentially, th-there's other versions of m-myself, or y-your mom, or-o-oh, God," Alphys said, her eyes widening as she realized something. She went over to the machine's computer and began typing rapidly.

"What?" Arrow asked.

"I-if the theory holds t-true, then th-there should be a-alternate versions of y-you, Jackie, and J-Jiro as well. This m-machine should h-h-hypothetically bring versions from the c-closest alternate u-universe over here. I'm g-going to see just if I c-can get a c-copy of at least m-myself and y-your mom. If it's a p-possibility, th-then I'll bring c-copies of you guys as w-well. You, uh, m-might want to s-stand back. This is th-the first time this m-machine has ever been u-used," Alphys said. She tapped at her chin as she looked at the screen. "H-here we go! The u-universes," she said.

Arrow looked at the screen. "What's ours called?" he asked. "U-Undertale," Alphys replied. "Sounds like a computer game title," Arrow commented. He looked down the list.

"Underlust? What do you think that is?" he asked. "It's b-beyond me. Th-the closest universe is U-Underswap, s-so let's try that," Alphys said. She typed for a few more moments until she was satisfied. "L-let's see what g-going to happen. Uh, t-take a step b-back," she said. She and Arrow took a few steps back from the machine to watch it work.

After a few moments of buzzing, humming, and whirring, the machine seemed to die down. "...did it work?" Arrow asked. "W-we're about to f-find out," Alphys said. She went over to the computer and only had to press a few keys before the doors slid open.

Inside were the sleeping, Underswap versions of Alphys, Undyne, and their children.

It was the children that were weird, however. Yes, they were still an orange fish monster with red hair, a blue dinosaur monster, and a human. Their genders were only switches.

"Why are me and Jiro girls in this universe?" Arrow asked. "E-either I accidentally let s-some of the G-Genderswap universe in or that's j-just how it is," was the only answer Alphys could think of.

At the voices talking, the human boy woke up. He got up and walked out of the tube. "Who are you two? Why do you look like my mom?" he asked Alphys. He looked at Arrow and had to ask," And why do you look like Bow?"

After hearing her name, the monster girl that had to have been named Bow got up. "Sean? What's go-holy crap," she said as she looked around. The boy, Sean, nodded.

Bow shook the swapped version of Undyne, who was holding the youngest in the family. "What ish it..." she said tiredly, getting a bit of spit everywhere from her slight lisp. When she sat up, she woke up Jiro's swapped counterpart.

"And now, you've got Suru up," Sean sighed. "Alright, what the frick is going on?" the swapped counterpart of Alphys demanded.

While Arrow was still in shock, Alphys replied with three words.

"W-welcome to Undertale."

 *****Yep. I finally went to the world of alternate worlds. This will be continued later. As always, there are meanings to the names of Sean, Bow, and Suru. Have fun trying to figure those ones out! Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	65. Many Universes (Part 2)

*****Hello, everyone! Now, I actually intended to get this done sooner, but there was school, my family from out of town, sickness, and writer's block. Enough of the excuses! What belongs to Toby Fox belongs to Toby Fox, what belongs to me belongs to me, and let's jump on in!**

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: Many Universes (Part Two)**

Undyne's copy was the most excited. "Sho the theory ish true!" she exclaimed. "Th-that's just what I w-was trying to prove w-with my machine," Alphys said. And, the two went on rambling to each other about the theory of alternate universes.

"And Momma's off on a science tangent again. I mean, I love science too, but some of her stuff is so over my head that it give me a headache," Sean said. "That's how my momma is too. I'm Arrow," Arrow said. "That fits too perfectly," Sean said.

"Girls, I don't mean to interrupt your party," Alphys' copy cut in, "but are there counterparts for everyone else?"

"Hypothetically shpeaking, yesh," Undyne's copy said. "C-come on, I'll sh-show you to them," Alphys said.

XxX

"Uno."

"Not any more."

"Seriously?"

Jackie smiled, her crooked teeth glinting as she watched Undyne scowl and reluctantly take four cards. They had taken to playing Uno while Jiro played with his blocks and Sukoshi. "What's the color, ya punk?" Undyne asked. But Jackie was a bit distracted then.

"Momma and Arrow have clones of us and a boy who looks like me," she said. She really had no other way to put it.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. She turned around and found that her daughter was right. "Oh my God, they did," she said quietly. Jiro looked over. "Huh?" he said, honestly confused. Sukoshi even squeaked from where he had been placed on a block.

Alphys and Arrow brought the copies of their family to the living room. "E-everyone, th-this is Undyne, J-Jackie, Jiro, and S-Sukoshi. And these are our U-Underswap counterparts: S-Sean, Bow, Suru, A-Alpha, and b-because I don't think a-any of us want to f-face that c-confusion, Dr. U-Undyne," Alphys introduced.

"This is just as trippy as it seems," Arrow confirmed.

"Underswap? What's that?" Jackie asked.

"It'sh very simple. Every pershon from your univershe hash a shpeshific partner. Of what short, it doeshn't neshesharily matter. The pershonalitiesh of thoshe partnersh are shwitched, or shwapped," Dr. Undyne explained.

Jackie tapped at her cheek. "So... Mom and Momma got switched, and me and Arrow got switched?" she guessed. "Correct," Dr. Undyne confirmed.

"Huh. You know, when I woke up today, I didn't think I'd be meeting myself and my wife from another universe," Undyne said. She stood up and walked over to Alpha. "You think I planned on it? One moment, you're reading manga. The next, you're in an entirely different world," Alpha said.

"Hey, do you guys have a house pet like Sukoshi?" Arrow asked, pointing to the little green dinosaur. Sean looked at him. "Nah. At least, not that I know of. I'm the only guy in a house of girls. Well... at least my mom's kind of a tomboy," he said. Arrow nodded. "Same here."

Jackie and Bow were admittedly... awkward towards each other. "You know, I wasn't expecting my 'switched' version to be a human, in all honesty," Bow said. "I wasn't expecting a switched version of me at all," Jackie said. That was pretty fair.

Dr. Undyne placed Suru down on the carpet with Jiro. "Let'sh see if theshe two get along ash well," she said.

Jiro looked at his female, switched counterpart. Suru pointed to him, then to herself. Jiro nodded. He gave her a few blocks. "Suko," he said before pointing to Suru. Sukoshi went over with a sigh.

Suru shook her head. "Bonnie," she said. "Oh, God... her toy'sh at home," Dr. Undyne said. She didn't seem too happy about that. "We gave Suru a little purple rabbit named Bonnie. She gets torn to pieces of she doesn't have it nearby most of the time," Alpha explained.

Jiro shoved his duck toy forward. "Ducky?" he said. Suru examined it. Then, she cuddled it, smiling.

"I-I guess they d-do get along," Alphys said.

Everyone had to agree to that notion.

 *****I didn't think of Jiro and Suru's bonding up until I got to writing it. And I'm sorry if Dr. Undyne's lisp got a bit out of hand, I really didn't intend to have her speak that much with "s" sounds... er, I'm gonna shut up about that now. I'll be back to this soon. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	66. Many Universes (Part 3Final)

*****Hello, everyone! This is a longer chapter, so sit down with a drink or a candy bar or something, I don't know what your snack of choice is. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and pets belong to me, Underswap (including Alpha, Dr. Undyne, and mentioned Blue) belongs to someone that's not me, and let's roll into it! (By the way, concerning what Sean, Bow, and Suru call their parents, Dr. Undyne is their momma and Alpha is their mom. Just for further reference. Now, let's actually go!)**

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Many Universes (Part Three/Final)**

"S-so, what's your favorite a-anime? I h-have to ask," Alphys said, sitting down on the couch. She and Dr. Undyne were sitting together while Jiro and Suru played together in the floor. Much to the dismay of Sukoshi.

"I'm really into onesh like Sheafarer Shtar and Shailor Moon, to be totally honesht with you. Of course, thoshe are jusht the main two. There'sh, um... many more. Sho many more that it'sh probably ridiculous," Dr. Undyne explained. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking a bit embarrassed as she said that last thing.

"I-it's okay. That's h-how I am t-too," Alphys agreed.

"I'm glad I'm not alone, then. But I _love_ Mew Mew Kishy Cutie 2. I mean, I like the firsht one, but not nearly ash mush ash the second one. It doesh sho much for her character arc," Dr. Undyne said.

Alphys' eyes narrowed, the smile falling off of her face. "Wh-what?" she asked, her tone flat.

"I'm jusht shaying, it hash a better quality than the first one! It hash more kishy, and more cutie," Dr. Undyne reasoned.

Alphys crossed her arms. "E-excused me, but it does that e-exact opposite. It d-derails Mew Mew's character arc, and is neither k-kissy nor c-cutie. It's t-trash. Zero s-stars," she stated.

Now Dr. Undyne was beginning to get angry. "And to think that I wash willing to watch anime with you," she said.

"Y-your taste in anime s-sucks!" Alphys snapped. "Well, look who'sh talking!" Dr. Undyne retorted.

The two went on yelling about anime, which sounded quite ridiculous with how stuttered or lisped the angered shouting was.

Until they both heard a small, female voice say, "Momma, feel bad?"

It was Suru who'd spoken. "Jusht… angry," Dr. Undyne said.

"B-because your taste in a-anime is c-crap," Alphys said, still mad.

Jiro crawled over to the couch. "Momma?" he said, reaching up. So, Alphys picked him up and held him in her lap. He had left Sukoshi in the floor. The house pet was happy he could get away now that he was no longer the infant's focus of attention. Jiro pointed to his duck toy-that Suru still held, for she found it a good substitute for her missing rabbit toy-and then pointed to Dr. Undyne. Suru nodded.

"What ish it?" Dr. Undyne asked, picked up your youngest child and holding her. "Momma, Ducky. Better," Suru said, handing over the plush toy. Dr. Undyne took it. "Well... thank you," she said, carefully taking it. Jiro nodded.

"H-huh. And when J-Jiro first got his d-duck, he w-wouldn't hardly let anyone t-touch it," Alphys recalled. Dr. Undyne nodded, fiddling with the toy in her hand.

Things fell silent for a few moments before one of them spoke. It was Alphys, to be exact.

"Y-you said you liked S-Sailor Moon, r-right?"

XxX

"So I'm not the only one who works out shirtless, huh?" Undyne asked. She was standing out in her backyard, sure enough wearing a sports bra, shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Yeah. Whenever my Undyne first saw me like this, I swear to God, she was going to melt," Alpha said. She had on a sports bra and shorts as well, but she was barefoot. Wearing such showed a tattoo on her right side: two intricate axes, crossed together.

"Cool tattoo. I'm guessing it just randomly appeared?" Undyne guessed. Alpha glanced at her tattoo. "Yep. Just like I'm guessing that awesome one on your arm did?" she asked.

"Yep. According to my Alphys, it's because I love my kids," Undyne said.

"That's what my Undyne said," Alpha said. She summoned an axe that was nearly as big as her. "But I ain't standing out here to discuss my kids."

Undyne grinned. She summoned her own spear and spun it. "Neither did I. You ready?" she asked. "Come at me," Alpha said. And, they went for it.

Spears and axes were clashing. Sparks of blue and gold magic were flying left and right. The girls switched back and forth between armed and unarmed sparring sporadically. As fiercely as they fought, they were both smiling.

They were both pretty evenly matched, although learning with spears versus learning with axes gave them each different fighting styles. The height difference only made it even more interesting. They didn't even know how long they'd been at it when they'd both run out of energy and were running a bit low on HP.

Both girls were sitting on the ground. Beaten, tired... but happy about it nonetheless.

"I haven't had that sort of fun it ages," Undyne said. "Yeah. Blue's pretty frickin' tough, but it's awesome to spar with basically myself but as my wife. That makes no sense, but I really don't care," Alpha shrugged.

Undyne nodded. "Let's go inside. My Alphys has healing magic," she said. She stood up to go, but her right ankle crumple beneath her. She cursed loudly as she fell back down.

"You okay?" Alpha asked. Undyne got back up, putting all of her weight on her left ankle. "I'm good. I think I just hurt my ankle. I'll live. We're going inside, anyways," she said.

"I've done this with Blue a few times," Alpha said. She wrapped her arm around Undyne's waist. "Thanks," Undyne said. "Don't mention it. Now, let's go," Alpha said.

So, she helped Undyne limp inside.

XxX

"You're surrounded by girls too?" Arrow said.

"Yep. Granted, I'm happier with them. And like I said, my mom's kind of a tomboy," Sean said.

The two were sitting in Arrow's bedroom. Sukoshi came over at some point or another, managing to get up to Arrow. "Hey, man," the fish-hybrid said.

"What's your pet's name, again?" Sean asked. "Sukoshi. I have no idea what it means in Japanese, because I think that's what language it is," Arrow shrugged.

"We don't have a pet like that at home. Just me, my sister, and my moms," Sean said. Sukoshi squeaked indignantly, clearly unhappy that he had no counterpart.

"I know my sister's story, but... what's yours? You don't have to tell it if you don't want to, but still. How did you wind up where you are?" Arrow asked. Sukoshi sat down in his lap, also curious now that the topic had been brought up.

Sean sighed. He started pacing back and forth slowly as he spoke. "My mom told me the story. She had me when she was seventeen, and she got pregnant with me because she was drunk at a party. It was a one-night stand, and she never even knew the name of my father, let alone managed to get in touch with him again. When she had me, she dropped out of high school and tried to raise me without the support of anyone. Because according her, her parents kicked her out of her house. I remember that... that she drank a lot. She was a big alcoholic. And when she got drunk, she'd just smack me around and scream at me until she passed out. Whenever she was sober, she pretty much pretended I didn't exist. When I was six, and she was just drunk out of her mind, she said that I had the choice of either getting kicked out of the house... or getting killed. When I begged her to let me stay, she told me that I was lucky. Because I didn't get kicked out with an 'ungrateful parasite' inside of me. So, I had no choice but to go away. One day, a few months ago, I was using the skills I developed as a pickpocket to get my hands on some money. I took some cash, and nearly got an axe in the face. One thing lead to another, and now... I'm with a mom-no, two moms and two sisters who actually care," he explained.

Arrow let that sink in. "So I guess a house full of girls isn't so bad after all, eh?" he asked.

"Nah. And check it out: Momma gave me magic just like they all have!" Sean said, now much happier. He summoned a glowing katana sword.

Arrow whistled. "That's awesome!"

XxX

Jackie and Bow were still quite awkward around each other. They were sitting together in Jackie's bedroom, both uncomfortably silent.

"I... um... I really like your hair. I may need stronger glasses, or I'm going crazy, but is that some red and some yellow in your hair?" Bow asked, adjusting her glasses.

Jackie looked at her hair. Sure enough, there were still visible traces of red and yellow. They were hardly there, but they were still there. "Oh. I dyed half of my hair red and half of my hair blonde in an attempt to fit in more with the rest of my family," she said.

"I bet you looked really cool," Bow said.

Jackie shrugged. "I mean, it looked _okay_ , but it wasn't the best. I like my black hair a lot more," she said.

Bow moved to sit behind her on the bed and began examining her hair. "I mean, you could do a lot with your hair potentially. A lot of styles, a lot of colors. Your hair is the perfect length and the perfect thickness for a bit of experimenting," Bow said.

Jackie turned to face her. "You... sure know a lot about being a stylist, don't you?" she asked.

Bow rubbed the back of her neck. "Well... I've always been really, really interested. I wanna be a hairdresser when I get older. I mean, sometimes I'll mess with my hair, and Momma lets me mess with hers sometimes. But I don't really get practice," she explained.

Jackie smiled. She got up and didn't sit back down until she had several hair bands and a hair brush. "Do whatever you want," she allowed.

Bow grabbed the hair bands and brush with excitement in her eyes. "Thank you! Now, just sit still," she said. Jackie nodded.

The two went on talking to each other over whatever came to mine. And they became a lot less awkward, laughing together and getting closer.

"Alright! I've done your hair," Bow said at long last.

Jackie got up and went to her mirror. She now had two small braids handing over her shoulders, although there was still hair hanging down her back. She also now had bangs handing on her forehead. Everything were perfectly brushed and parted as well.

"Wow... this is really awesome," Jackie said.

"Really? Thanks! Can I take a picture? I haven't done anything like what I did with you just now before," Bow said.

As Jackie smiled for the picture, she figured that there were maybe two reasons behind Bow's name.

XxX

Everyone gathered and at together that night for dinner. However, it could only last for so long. They were all in the basement by the machine.

"You're going to have to give me a copy of the blueprintsh for thish. Not only can we shee each other again, we can eshtablish a communication between the other univershesh! Of course, jusht a temporary one," Dr. Undyne said.

She was watching as Alphys typed away at her machine's computer whilst holding Jiro and Suru, who were still playing with each other and had forgotten about Sukoshi, who was still upstairs.

"Wh-when I finish e-establishing a communication s-safe enough for you all to g-get back to y-your universe, I'll g-give you the sc-schematics. A c-copy of them," Alphys said. She didn't even look away for her keyboard as she'd spoken.

"Hey, it was pretty awesome sparring with you out there. If we were together in the Royal Guard, we would kick butt," Alpha said. "Got that right. We could take care of any punks that crossed us, you and me alone!" Undyne declared. They high-fived each other, although Alpha had stand on her tip-toes to do said. Even though Undyne was leaning a little because of what turned out to be a sprained ankle (which Alphys had insisted on wrapping up in bandages), there was still a significant height difference between the two.

"Man, it was good being around another guy for a while," Sean said. "It was good being around a guy who's not a baby or a house pet," Arrow replied. Sean only laughed.

"Thanks for doing my hair up like this. Maybe you can do people's hair more often," Jackie said. Sure enough, her hair was still done as it had been a few hours ago. Bow smiled. "Thanks. It was a lot of fun and easier than trying to do that on myself," she said.

"A-alright! The machine is u-up and r-running, the c-communications have been e-e-established. When you guys s-step in, you'll all head h-home," Alphys said. She gave Dr. Undyne the blueprint copies to her machine and took Jiro back.

"Momma, Suru!" Jiro said. "S-Suru has to g-go home now," Alphys said. He held out his arms to his counterpart. Dr. Undyne walked over, and the two infants hugged it out. Jiro even bumped his nose against Suru's cheek.

"Eh?" she said, clearly confused. "Mom, Momma," Jiro said, pointing to his parents. Alphys and Undyne looked at each other; maybe they needed to be more careful as to when they kissed.

With final goodbyes, the Underswap counterpart family got into the machine.

The doors shut, and they were gone.

 *****And that's the end of that story arc. I was cracking up when I wrote the first part with Alphys and Dr. Undyne fighting over anime. Granted, I was cracking up internally because it was in math class after I finished my work early, but still. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	67. Different

*****Hello, everyone! This is a prompt that I got AGES ago from the ever-loyal dream1990 that I'm finally getting around to. So, to them: I'm sorry I left it for so long, but here it is! Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, kids and house pets belong to me, Super Mario Maker belongs to Nintendo, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: Different**

It started one night at dinner when the phone rang.

"I got it," Undyne volunteered. So, she got up and went to the phone.

"Yeah?"

Pause.

"Yeah?"

Pause.

"I don't care, but my wife probably will."

Then, she held out the phone. "Phone for you, Alphie," she said. So, Alphys went over to the phone, giving Undyne the job of feeding Jiro. He accidently knocked his sippy cup off the tiny table attached to his high chair. And he started crying because of it.

Undyne sighed. "One of you kids calm him down while I get a fresh cup and clean up the spill, huh?" she asked. Then, she picked up the cup and threw it in the sink before she had to start cleaning up the mess of a spilled sippy cup.

"I'm eating," was Arrow's quick excuse, cramming a forkful of food into his mouth. Sukoshi climbed onto his shoulder and began whistling, faking a nonchalant attitude.

Jackie rolled her eyes, swallowing the food in her mouth. "I was going to do it anyways," she said. She walked over and picked up Jiro. However, he had a new reaction to her.

"No Jack-Jack! No Jack-Jack!" he wailed, still in tears.

"I'm not gonna do anything bad to you," Jackie said, a little shocked. She put Jiro back into his high chair. Unsure of what else to do, she sat back down in her own chair. "You try," she said to her oldest brother. Sukoshi ran to sit on the table.

Arrow was curious. So, he went and picked up Jiro. The infant's wailing calmed to simple whimpering. "Row," was all he said.

"Got a new sippy cup," Undyne said, putting the cup on the table of the high chair. Sure enough, she had cleaned up the spill as well.

Arrow plunked Jiro down in his high chair and went back to his chair, beginning to eat before he could be asked to do anything else involving comforting crying babies.

Undyne took over feeding her youngest, who was still turning himself away from Jackie.

Alphys eventually sat down at the table, having just gotten off the phone. "J-just some confused w-wrong number that refused to sh-shut their mouth," she summarized.

When Jiro started nursing on his sippy cup, Jackie began humming something absentmindedly. "Whatcha humming, kid?" Undyne asked.

Jackie stopped right away. "Nothing."

XxX

These kinds of instances kept happening. It got to the point where Jiro didn't even want to be near Jackie. That would've made more sense... if he hadn't been so happily playing with her earlier on. So why had his mind been changed so drastically that he turned against his sister?

That answer was brought about one night while Undyne and Arrow played Super Mario Maker, Alphys played with Jiro, and Jackie read a book (with Sukoshi reading from where he had been perched on her shoulder).

Jiro crawled to where he was sitting in Alphys' lap, holding hit little duck toy. He poked Alphys' belly and looked up at her. "Momma, Jack-Jack, diff."

At the use of her nickname of sorts, Jackie looked up from her book. "Pardon?" she asked.

"Jack-Jack, Mom, diff. Jack-Jack, Row, diff. Jack-Jack, Suko, diff. Jack-Jack, diff!" Jiro elaborated, now looking at his sister.

"What's he going on about?" Undyne asked. Arrow stopped celebrating the completion of a hard level and looked over. When Jackie shut her book to move closer, Sukoshi let out a saddened squeak and got off of her shoulder.

"I-I, um, I th-think he's trying to s-say that you're d-different," Alphys stated.

Jackie sighed. "Well, that explains his aversion to me," she said.

"But why's he flipping out now? I mean, he's had a lot of time to get used to everything. Including you," Arrow said.

"Wh-why is Jackie b-bad all o-of the sudden?" Alphys asked her youngest. Jackie was wondering what the answer was to that as well. And, more importantly, if she could fix it.

Jiro looked as if he was trying to really, really think on this. "H... hoo, diff. Mom, Momma, Row, Suko. Jack-Jack, hoo," he managed.

Jackie was now the one who was deep in thought. Eventually, she put together the pieces. When she did, her casual expression fell into a frown.

Jiro thought that she was bad because she was a human.

"I'm not bad," she said simply. "Yeah, Jackie's not bad! If anything, she does better than me," Arrow said. But, Jiro still looked up at Alphys. "Momma, hoo sis?" he asked.

It even took Alphys a little while to figure out what the pieces provided to her meant. "Wh-why do you have a h-human s-sister?" she guessed. Jiro nodded.

Undyne's expression hardened. "Because she was in a bad way when I found her. So I brought her home. Me, Momma, and Arrow all love her a lot," she insisted.

"And I love you guys too. You changed me life," Jackie said.

"If she ever gets out of line, I'll pull this move on her," Undyne said. She lightened up as she threw Jackie over her shoulder as if she were a sack of flour.

"My glasses! Mom, put me down!" Jackie pleaded. However, she was laughing as she spoke. The sight caused Jiro to laugh as well. Alphys would never get tired of that sound.

"Jackie's f-fine. I p-promise," she said. Undyne dropped her only daughter. "Here," Arrow said, holding out the pair of glasses he'd picked up from the floor. "Thanks," Jackie said. She put her glasses back on, relieved that she could see again.

Things fell silent for a few moments. "Try holding him," Undyne said.

Jackie was hesitant to do so. But, she very carefully took Jiro from Alphys. When he was settled in her arms, he stared at her for a few moments.

And eventually, he smiled.

 *****I hope that two things came across in this chapter. One being that the rest of the family was able to establish what Jiro was saying. Two being that dream1990 waited well enough for this chapter. Before you ask, I don't know how Jiro is so smart. He just is, and I don't have any kids of my own for comparison. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out (and why not a prompt?), and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	68. Temporarily Penned

*****Hello, everyone! It is the spooky time of year, the time of costumes and candy. But I have a prompt from my trusty friend (well, they at least don't hate me, to my knowledge) Crow The Mad already, so that's besides the point! I'll do that later in the month. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Temporarily Penned**

Just because Arrow stopped obsessing over his art blog didn't mean he stopped drawing.

No, that wasn't true in the slightest. He still loved to draw, and in whatever media he could get his hands on. It didn't matter.

But, when his scientific love kicked in, he was ready to try a new experiment.

XxX

God, Undyne hated administration work. But, someone at the police department had to do it, and this week, she'd lost the coin toss. So she sat at her kitchen table, writing away in hope of getting the paperwork done as quickly as possible. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?" Arrow asked. At last, there was a distraction.

"Sure," Undyne said. "Can I see your tattoo?" Arrow asked.

Admittedly, it was a strange request. But, Undyne had been asked to do stranger. So, she rolled up her left sleeve (as she hadn't changed out of her police uniform yet) to show off her tattoo. It hadn't changed a bit, and she didn't expect it to change any time soon.

Arrow studied it for a few moments. At last, he nodded. "That's all I needed. Thanks, Mom," he said. Then, he went off.

Undyne frowned and rolled down her sleeve.

She was hoping for more of a distraction than that.

Xxx

It took a while. But eventually, Arrow was done. He blew on the ink a bit, then ran his finger over it. Nope, no smearing. "Perfect," he said.

"Hey, Arrow, dinner's ready," Jackie said as she poked her head into the bedroom.

"Hey! Look at this!" Arrow said excitedly.

Curious, Jackie walked over. "What?" she asked.

Arrow held out his arm. There was an exact copy of Undyne's tattoo down to every last line. "It was kinda hard to do because pens and scales don't mix too well. But I copied Mom's tattoo! What do you think?" Arrow asked.

"Doesn't that, like, cause ink poisoning?" Jackie asked.

"Scales are harder than skin. I think that's a myth, anyways. Still, what do you think?" Arrow asked once again.

Jackie traced the lines of the drawing. "I think it's awesome. Can you do one for me?" she asked.

Arrow grinned. "What do you want and where do you want it?"

XxX

"Where the frick are they?!" Undyne asked angrily from where she was eating.

Sukoshi was standing next to Arrow's plate, looking around sadly for his friend.

"I-I don't know, b-but their food is g-getting cold," Alphys said.

"Row? Jack-Jack?" Jiro asked. He was easily distracted by the mouthful of baby food he received.

It was around that time that Arrow and Jackie came down.

"About time, ya nerds! What kept you?" Undyne asked.

"I present to you, my artworks," Arrow announced. He held out his arm to show his drawing.

"So that's what you needed to see my tattoo for, huh? That looks _really_ awesome," Undyne said. Alphys took a look. "Th-that's an exact r-r-replica, down to every l-line! That's, um, r-really impressive," she commented.

"Thanks! But that's not all. Jackie?" Arrow aske.

Jackie rolled up her sleeve to show, on her right bicep, a design about the size of her hand. Two candy hearts that overlapped. They were drawn to look three-dimensional, and one was pink while the other was blue. "I mean, _I_ thought it was cute," she said.

Sukoshi squeaked in approval, holding out a thumbs-up. "Thank you," Jackie said.

"As cool as there both look," Undyne said, "why did you decide to do this? Like, boredom or something?"

Arrow shifted his weight from one foot to the other looking a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, you never told me that," Jackie said.

"Boredom, experimenting, and..." Arrow sighed, adjusting his glasses a bit, "...ad because I thought it would be cool to have a tattoo like Mom, okay?"

Undyne grinned and walked over to him. Then, she gave him a noogie. "So you do care!" she said as she did so.

"Mom, stop it!" Arrow said, laughing as he did so. He was released then.

"Y-you know, pen ink w-will wash away in th-the shower.. But I f-found something online that's a g-guide to giving you a t-tattoo that will last a-about three months," Alphys brought up.

"Can we do it?" Jackie asked, lighting up.

"I-if I can f-find it," Alphys said. Then, she lead her excited older children off.

That left Undyne, Jiro, and Sukoshi in the kitchen. "Eh?" Jiro asked, looking around. Undyne eventually had to break the silence.

"...well, screw dinner, then."

 *****A few things to say: that tattoo guide really does exist, although I haven't tried it. If I were to try it, then I would try Jackie's candy-heart thing eventually. If you want this carry over to other chapters, then that's okay. If you don't want it to, then that's also okay. I don't really care. Unlike Undyne's tattoo, it doesn't really have a significance. Anyways, I'm really happy with how this turned out. So leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**

 **(P. S.: It made me a little sad that no one really mentioned or figured out the relation in the last chapter with Jackie's humming and the sippy cup spill. But whatever.)**


	69. Dodgeball

*****Hello, everyone! So, something random first: I got my braces off after four years and have to wear retainers now that make me talk like Dr. Undyne. That's fun. Anyways, this marks the beginning of a small streak and is also the first of two prompts given to me by smilesforeverhappy. Jackie and Arrow belong to me, Alphys belongs to Toby Fox, the gym teacher is an actual person, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Dodgeball**

If there was anything Jackie hated, then it was gym class.

She was one of the smallest-if not the smallest-kids in her grade. It wasn't like running or warm-ups bothered her; no, she was naturally great at running. It was the games that she hated. Especially ones involving balls.

Luckily, Arrow was in the same gym class as her, so it made things a bit easier for her.

She was about to face the Hunger Games of gym class, however.

XxX

"Alright, everyone! I assume you're all familiar with the idea of dodgeball?" the gym teacher, Coach Fortner, asked. She motioned to the red, rubber balls that were on the line at half-court. Her students on the bleachers gave some sort of confirmation.

Well, most of the them.

"What's that?" Jackie asked her brother quietly.

"Just what it sounds like," Arrow replied at the same volume.

Jackie gulped; yep, this was her nightmare in a gym class.

"We usually get freedom of teams," Arrow assured, still keeping his voice quiet.

"Today, we're trying something new. Boys on a team, girls on a team. However, the boys have to throw with their non-dominant hands. Other that that, no purposeful hits in the face, no hits in the downstairs area. Get behind the lines outside of the basketball court on your sides. Boys on the left, girls on the right. When I blow the whistle, go for it. Only come to me for blood, breaks, and sprains. Go," Coach Fortner said.

Arrow and Jackie looked at each other. "Good luck," Arrow said.

Jackie only nodded, now admittedly scared.

XxX

When the whistle blew, Jackie watched as things kicked off. She stood in her place.

A few girls stood back as well, but they gathered in groups to chat. Other girls ran to the front to start throwing. The boys on the opposite team pretty much all ran forward.

"Oh, God," Jackie said quietly. She looked over and saw that Arrow was doing pretty well for himself. Although he was clumsy with dodging, he was pretty good at throwing.

As much as Jackie wanted to actually _do_ something, she was literally scared stiff.

"Miss Miller! I wanna see you moving!" Coach Fortner snapped from where she was sitting on the bleachers too watch.

Jackie snapped out of her trance and forced herself to take a step forward. "I can do this... I can do this..." she mumbled. When she had to dart out of the way of a ball, she gave in and said, "I can't do this!"

But, she heard a reassuring cry of, "You got the dodge part! Now get the ball part!"

That was Arrow, sitting on the bleachers after getting out.

As Jackie looked around, she hadn't realized just how much the player count had been whittled down. A little under half the class had been knocked out of the game. Even the girls who had been chatting earlier had finally joined the game. It was readily apparent that boys seemed to be ambidextrous in gym class. The player amount was slowly dwindling still. Until there was about ten kids in total on the basketball court.

Jackie picked up a ball and threw it, narrowly missing someone. "It was a good shot!" Arrow called, trying to be supportive.

When another ball went flying-straight for Jackie, nonetheless-she yelped and instinctively summoned her shield to block it, eyes shut tight. When the ball bounced off, she looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Especially the kid who'd thrown the ball at her.

"Did you just...?" he trailed off, shocked.

Jackie looked at her shield, then at everyone around her, then at Arrow. He gave a thumbs-up. Jackie turned back to the guy who'd thrown a ball at her...

...just in time to get hit in the face so hard that she fell down.

XxX

Even after waking up, Jackie's vision was still blurry. "Wh... where are my glasses?" she asked.

"H-here."

The young girl felt something be put onto her chest from where she was laying down. So, she put on her glasses and looked to see Alphys, Arrow, and the school nurse over her. "...yeah?" she asked.

"Y-you, uh, r-remember what happened, d-don't you?" Alphys asked.

Jackie thought about it. "Oh. Dodgeball happened," she recalled grimly.

"So getting smacked in the face lead to getting knocked out, a nosebleed, and broken glasses. I brought you to the nurse, and you were put in this cot-thing. I called Momma and explained it all. She brought you a spare pair of glasses and worries," Arrow summarized.

Alphys blushed. "W-well, I'm your m-momma. Of c-course I was w-worried. But J-Jackie, how do y-you feel?" she asked.

Jackie sighed, and could only think of one answer.

"I hate gym class."

 *****I hope that smilesforeverhappy, and everyone else reading, really liked this chapter. Also, the thing about boys having to throw with their non-dominant hand against girls? That's what we do at my school in gym class. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	70. The Nursery

*****Hello, everyone! We're up to seventy chapters, and that makes me happy. But, we're not at the end! Since this is a multiple of ten, this is also going to be a weird chapter, just like every other multiple of ten. So, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy: The Nursery**

Undyne and Papyrus had started working pretty soon after the announcement had been made that Alphys was pregnant. Now, with a month left until the baby was due to be born, they were finally done.

"Well, Paps. We did it," Undyne said proudly, looing at it all.

"At last! This is great, just like the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus said, just as proud.

"I'll go get Alphie," Undyne said.

"Where is she?" Papyrus asked.

"Asleep, most likely," Undyne replied.

"The only reason the Great Papyrus can forgive such laziness is because she's currently carrying another person," Papyrus stated.

Undyne kept laughter down to rolling her eye with a smile. "Wait here, ya dweeb," she said. So, she went to her room and sat down on the bed. She had to watch for a moment.

Alphys hadn't even bothered to put on actual pajamas, and she'd probably hardly made it to putting her glasses on the nightstand. She was fast asleep still, snoring softly, with one arm across her forehead while the other was on her rounded belly protectively.

Undyne found it sweet... but, she couldn't sit there all day and watch. She started shaking Alphys a bit.

"Alphie, honey, you gotta get up now," she said.

Alphys eventually did wake up, reaching over and putting on her glasses. "H-hi," she said.

"Hey. So, I've got a surprise for you, but it requires you to actually get up," Undyne said.

Alphys pushed herself up in the bed, which took a bit of effort as it was, and got up. "S-so, wh-what's this surprise?" she asked.

Undyne grabbed her hand. "I'll show you," she said. So, she lead Alphys off down the hallway until they turned into one of the rooms.

"Behold! The nursery of your soon-to-be-child and the soon-to-be-niece-or-nephew of the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus announced.

Undyne walked in and stood in the center. "This is what me and Paps have been working on sorta in secret. But, we finished it up today. We tried to kinda make it gender-neutral. Whaddya think?" she asked.

Alphys looked at it all with widened brown eyes. "I-I think you did an a-amazing job on th-this," she said.

The walls were a pastel green color, from the hardwood floor to the ceiling. There was a crib made out of dark brown wood pressed against the left wall, right next to a changing table that already had diapers and baby powder at the ready. In the corner to the right of the door frame was a dresser that, upon later inspection, already had baby clothes in it. Underneath the window that was straight across from the doorway was a pretty good-size toy box that was filled with so many toy and blocks that the lid of the box would hardly shut. And in the far right corner was a rocking chair, with a pillow on the seat.

"If not for my skills of assembling puzzles, then we probably wouldn't have gotten together the crib or the rocking chair!" Papyrus recalled.

"You got that right. Even still, it took a while. Speaking of the rocking chair... how about it?" Undyne asked, pointing to said chair.

So, Alphys went over and sat down, rocking back and forth a few times. "Th-this is where e-everything will happen for th-them. They'll p-play here, they'll sleep h-here, they'll n-nurse here," she said, looking down as she rubbed her belly.

Undyne and Papyrus looked at each other, a bit concerned. Undyne walked over and knelt down next to her wife. "Are you okay?" she asked.

When Alphys looked up, she had tears running down her face, but a smile was there as well. "I'm j-just so h-h-happy," she hiccupped.

Undyne smiled back. "If you start, then I'm probably gonna start too," she warned.

"I d-don't think I can r-really p-prevent it," Alphys reasoned.

"Ah, shut up and give me a hug already," Undyne said. When she hugged Alphys, kissing her cheek and letting her sob on her shoulder from happiness and hormones, she would be lying if she said that she didn't get a bit misty-eyed as well.

"I l-love you... s-so much," Alphys managed to say.

Undyne pulled back to where they were looking at each other. "I love you too," she said. She put her hand on her wife's belly, feeling a few rough kicks. "They must be excited," she said.

Alphys put her hand there as well. "A b-bit too e-e-excited," she said.

But the best part was that neither of them had noticed Papyrus taking several pictures that he was _so_ going to show to the rest of their friend group.

 *****There are some parts of this that I don't want to be logic'd (and you know who you are!) because this is just a story. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	71. The Art Contest

*****Hello, everyone! This is yet another prompt from smilesforeverhappy, but tomorrow's chapter will actually be from my own brain and inspired by recent events. But, that's tomorrow! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets and other peeps belong to me, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Seventy-One: The Art Contest**

It was no surprise that Arrow got into the car one day after school with a smile on his face and a flyer in his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Undyne asked, amused.

"We all got flyers for some kid of art contest," Jackie summarized.

Arrow adjusted his glasses to see the flyer a bit more. "A contest for third, fourth, and fifth grade students. A prize of thirty dollars for the winner. Copying or tracing is forbidden. Only traditional art," he read, skimming through the paper in his hands.

"Oh, kid, you're gonna kick some major a-er, butt in an art competition!" Undyne said.

She wasn't making that mistake again.

XxX

Alphys was enthusiastic about the art competition. Jiro clapped his little hands in approval. Sukoshi squeaked madly and posed, as if offering to be a model for the drawing.

However, Arrow already had an idea for his drawing. He kept working on it over the course of several days, and he'd turned in the final product without showing it to anyone. It was going to be on display at the final judging, and he wanted it to be a surprise.

Every single day he went to school between the time the flyers were handed out until the day of the judging, he heard constant bragging and nonsense from a classmate named Tony. It took everything within Arrow's power not to smack the living crap out of him.

If it was all bark and no bite, then Tony had the loudest bark and the smallest bit. He would go on and on to anyone about how he was the "best artist in the running" and he would "win the prize and much more", no matter how many times he was told to stop.

At least people could actually _see_ that Arrow drew, if they were to come across the drawings he'd done alongside his school work.

At last, things would be settled between at the day of the art judging.

Xxx

The judging was after school, and for good reason. All of the artworks were put on display on foldable tables that took up the gym. There was a stage in the back of the gym that had a single microphone on a stand at the ready.

"Wh-what time will they a-announce the w-winners, a-again?" Alphys asked. Jiro sat in her arms, currently trying to get his duck toy to accept his pacifier. At last, he gave up, and instead cuddled his duck toy while sucking on his pacifier.

Arrow checked the time. "About ten minutes," he said.

"If you don't win, then I'll suplex all of the judges for you," Undyne said profoundly.

Arrow looked at Sukoshi on his shoulder, who punched a fist into another small hand, and could hardly restrain a laugh.

"Hey, is that your drawing?" Jackie asked, pointing to the drawing she spoke of.

Arrow looked and saw that it was one of his drawings, yes... but not the one he'd entered in the contest.

He went over and read the name beneath it: Tony De Marcos.

That same child had his back turned and was talking to two girls. "Yep. Completely mine, all original. No doubt that it's gonna win," he said.

"Y'know, you generally gotta _ask_ before you take my art," Arrow said.

Tony turned around. "Oh. It's you," he said.

"Yeah, it's me. And you copied that drawing straight off of my art blog!" Arrow objected.

"There's no way that the blog is yours. It's too good for your orange, scaly hands," Tony said.

Those particular orange, scaly hands balled in anger. "These hands are just as good for smacking people around as they are for drawing!" Arrow threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, but the judge is walking over to give me my first-place ribbon," Tony said.

Indeed, a judge walked over with a ribbon in hand. However, he only looked at Tony's drawing before walking away.

The boy's jaw dropped. Arrow couldn't help but burst out laughing, and he heard Sukoshi laugh on his shoulder.

"Be more creative next year," he said simply. Then, he walked away.

XxX

It was a mere few moments after that happened that tapping on a microphone and a female voice saying, "Can I have everyone's attention?" got everyone in the gym to look at the stage. It was a teacher.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Teresa McLaughlin, and the head of this competition. A lot of talented artist entered their drawings. It was a tough choice, but only one could be the winner. I and a few other judges decided that, after a lot of talking, this year's winner is... Arrow Undying, with his portrait titled An Undying Family! If he could come up here and received his $30 prize, as well as explain a thing or two about the picture," Teresa said.

Arrow stepped away from his excited family and went up to the stage, taking his envelope with the cash prize. However, he took the microphone and went back to where his picture was.

Undyne was holding up a spear with one hand and grinning. The other arm held Alphys up by her underarms, and she had a clipboard in one hand, some dropped papers beneath her, and a shocked look on her face. Jackie was sitting down and trying to read a book while Arrow leaned on her shoulder and appeared to be talking to her. Jiro sat near where Alphys was drawn, and he was hold and annoyed Sukoshi up by his tail.

"What can I say?" Arrow shrugged. "It's an Undying Family."

 *****I hope that the picture I described made some sort of sense. I mean, it made sense in** ** _my_** **head, but that's just my weird head. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	72. Bonjour

*****Hello, everyone! This is the last chapter in the streak. I'll be back soon, I always am. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to me, all kids and house pets and peeps belong to me, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Bonjour**

"Everyone, we have a new student today. She's part of the French exchange program. Her name is Jeanne, and she'll be staying here for the next three weeks. Please, try to make her as welcome here in our class as possible," the teacher, Miss Mundy, said.

Arrow looked up and could've sworn that his SOUL skipped a beat.

Jeanne was relatively small and a bit chubby as well. Her skin was a pale color, and her hair was in two long, dirty-blonde braids. Her eyes were a bright green color. She waved to the class.

"Jeanne, your seat is next to Arrow. He's not hard to pick out, being the only monster here," Miss Mundy said.

Arrow, once again, felt his SOUL stop for a moment.

Jeanne sat down on his left. "Hello," she said.

"H... hi," Arrow practically forced out. He bit his tongue behind closed lips.

"I do not know much English," Jeanne said bashfully.

"I can help," Arrow offered.

"Thank you," Jeanne said.

"No problem," Arrow said quietly.

XxX

For the rest of the day, Arrow couldn't get Jeanne off his mind. Not even when he was training with Undyne out in the backyard of his house.

"Alright, kid. I can tell when someone I'm training is distracted. And you're really distracted. So what's up?" she asked.

Arrow sighed, dispelling his crossbow. "There's this French kid in my class named Jeanne. She's staying for three weeks in some exchange program. She sat next to me and we talked for a bit, but I can't stop thinking about her!" he explained.

Undyne tapped at her cheek in thought. "Is she pretty?" she asked.

Arrow nodded, blushing.

Undyne grinned. "You're in love. You've got a big ol' puppy-love crush on this girl!" she said.

Arrow's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest. Then, he thought about it, and shut his mouth.

Undyne was right.

"Yeah. You're right," Arrow agreed quietly.

Undyne gave him a slap on the back. "Join the club of crushing on girls! You said you only had three weeks with her, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're married and, well, you're talking to a baby you've made. So what do I do?" Arrow asked. He received a hand on his shoulder.

"That, son," she said, "is a talk for when you're older. But for now, go talk to your momma."

Arrow didn't want that talk when he was older, in all honesty.

XxX

Alphys was in the middle of doing something on her laptop when she saw the oldest of her sons. "O-oh! H-hi! What, uh, wh-what can I do f-for you?" she asked, putting her laptop to the side.

Arrow walked over to her and decided to just come clean. "I'm in love with a French exchange student in my class and I don't know what to do about it," he explained curtly.

Alphys stood up from where she'd been sitting to work. Then, she tightly hugged Arrow. "O-oh my God, it's y-your first crush! I c-can't believe it's f-finally happening!" she squealed.

Arrow unpried her arms. "As glad as I am that you're happy, I came for advice. Not to be squealed at," he said.

Alphys recomposed herself. "S-sorry. A-anyways, the best a-advice I could really g-give is just... g-get to know her over the n-next few d-days. Become f-friends. Maybe you can d-do something n-nice for her before she g-goes back to F-France," she suggested.

Arrow thought about it. "Good idea. Thanks, Momma," he said. Then, he left.

But Alphys still felt like squealing in glee.

XxX

Over the next two weeks, Arrow followed that advice. He did get to know Jeanne, and he only fell harder every time he saw her. However, he had a plan to show it this time.

The two sat down together one Monday morning at their desks. "The start of last week in America," Jeanne said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you when you go back to France," Arrow said.

"I will miss you too. You have been very nice. I will never forget," Jeanna said.

Arrow reached into his bookbag. "I got you something," he said.

"Oh?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah. Here you go," Arrow said. He gave over what was in his hands. Jeanne took it.

In her hands was a plastic necklace. The pendant was circular and purple, glittery with an Eiffel Tower on it.

"A weekly allowance only does so much," Arrow said, his cheeks red. But his entire face was red when Jeanne hugged him.

"I love, I love," she said.

Arrow hugged back slowly. "I'm... happy you like it," he said.

Jeanne pulled back, putting on her necklace. "It looks nice?" she asked.

"Yeah," Arrow said. He made sure that Miss Mundy wasn't looking before he took Jeanne's hand and kissed it. "...this is what the French do, right?" he asked.

Jeanne giggled. "We must keep in touch," she said.

Arrow wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no.

 *****As I said in the last chapter, this is based on true events. Students from Normandy have come to stay for a month at school and that inspired me to do this. Also, if any of my readers actually happen to be French, then I hope I didn't offend you. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! by!**


	73. Intensive Scare Unit

*****Hello, everyone! This chapter is in honor of the Halloween season, which is very close. The prompt and some help was from my trusty friend Crow The Mad, what would I do without them? Anyways, Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk belong to Toby Fox, kids, house pets, and other peeps belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Three: Intensive Scare Unit**

"H-how is it?"

Undyne looked up from her phone and nearly dropped it.

Alphys was standing there in a Sailor Moon costume-short skirt and all. Undyne walked over, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, respectively.

"You look _so_ good in that," she said.

"A-are you sure it's not t-too much?" Alphys asked.

"I'm sure. You say you can't pull off stuff like this anymore because you've had kids, but I think you look great," Undyne said.

Alphys blushed at that. "A-aw..."

Undyne kissed her, taking her hand. "Let's go see if the other two have their costumes on," she said. So, the girls went off down to the living room, where the kids agreed to meet.

Sure enough, there were Arrow and Jackie. Jiro was sitting in Jackie's lap, trying to force Sukoshi and his duck toy to love each other.

Arrow was dressed as Naruto, that being the first anime he had ever watched. Jackie was dressed as a broken doll, a simple idea that was perfect for the spirit of the night.

Jiro was still in onesie pajamas; he was far too young for this adventure. And, well, Sukoshi was Sukoshi.

"Hey, Mom, you can really pull off a tuxedo," Arrow commented. "And Momma, that's a really nice costume. It looks spot-on," Jackie said. Undyne nodded, and Alphys smiled.

"S-so, are we just w-waiting for F-Frisk to get over h-here?" Alphys asked.

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil..." Undyne said. And, she went to the front door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Frisk said happily. They were wearing a skeleton-patterned shirt with black leggings.

"I'm gonna say Sans and Paps were all over your shirt?" Undyne guessed. She lead Frisk inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Dunkle Sans said he'd never been more appropriated in his life. Papyrus said that I looked almost as great as he does," Frisk explained. By that time, they were in the living room.

"Hey!" Arrow said brightly, while Jackie just waved with a smile.

"Hey, guys. So, I guess I'm only watching one tonight? Man, I haven't gotten to see him since I came to visit at the hospital!" Frisk said. They sat down on their knees so they were face-to-face with Jiro. "Hey, little g-"

They were stopped when their face was sandwiched between two tiny hands. It was awfully cute to see Jiro playing with Frisk's face like he was. But, the others had plans.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the thing!" Arrow urged.

The "thing" he spoke of was a new Halloween haunt that had opened in their town called the Intensive Scare Unit. It was held in an old hospital that was shut down at least two decades ago.

"Yeah, he's right. You know the rules, punk," Undyne said.

Frisk held up a thumbs-up, their speech still hindered.

When they looked, Sukoshi was just laughing away.

XxX

Alphys, Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie arrived with pretty good timing at the haunt. There was a decent amount of people there; after all, it was Halloween night.

Alphys and Undyne took looks at each other; they both had reasons to have a sense of unease already. Undyne had explained her hatred of, if not fear of, hospitals way back when Arrow had to have his tonsils removed. And dark, dingy, lab-type settings always brought back bad memories for Alphys.

As if reading the other person's thoughts, Undyne held out her hand and Alphys gave it a squeeze. It was Halloween, and they were ready to be scared. They were _excited_ to be scared.

So were Jackie and Arrow. They'd heard from varying kids at school of how fun this was.

"If I jump on you piggy-back style, then don't be shocked," Jackie warned, only half-joking.

"Don't worry about it. I can catch you," Arrow assured.

They all waited in the line to get in and chatted for the whole time. They finally got in, and they were ready. The entire hallway before them was dark, but lit well enough to where one could see. Alphys could practically hear the song she could've sworn she always heard when working in the True Lab so long ago.

It was so eerily quiet beyond their footsteps that they jumped collectively when a female voice said over the loudspeaker, "Paging Dr. Stein to the dissection of patients A through D."

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "...why do they know that there's four of us?" she asked. "Beats me," Jackie shrugged.

"Hello, Patient A... it seems you are late for your appointment."

Jackie's eyes widened. She slowly turned around.

Standing there was a tall, spindly man in bloodstained scrubs, holding a rusty prop scalpel. Jackie took two steady steps backward, then turned around and took off running.

"Will _you_ three be my next experiments, then?" this Dr. Stein character asked the three who still stood there.

"...Jackie, wait up!" Arrow called, dashing after his sister. He was _not_ about to be sushi, even if he knew this was an act.

It was hard to tell who ran faster, surprisingly: Alphys or Undyne. They were pretty evenly matched, for once, but they lost sight of their kids for a while.

They all four met up a few minutes later. They stopped against a wall, Alphys and Jackie (the ones who _didn't_ necessarily have an aptitude for athleticism) catching their breaths.

"Well, that's one way to begin," Arrow stated. "Yeah," Undyne agreed, looking around for any more potential spooks.

"You guys ready to head on?" Jackie asked. They started to tread on cautiously.

"This reminding you of..." Undyne whispered to her wife. Alphys looked straight ahead. "I-I'll be f-fine."

Undyne had to admire her... and worry a bit as well.

XxX

Several scares had been had.

Arrow had proven that he could carry Jackie by barely catching her. She'd impulsively jumped onto his back when she'd been told that she was next in line to be "examined". Alphys had been totally silent, save for whenever she was scared by someone, which usually resulted in a squeal. Undyne would usually curse in fear, and had even nailed someone in the jaw without the intention. Her only comment on that was, "A more realistic costume with the blood?"

As scared as they all were, it was pretty fun. Then, they got to the final room.

There was a room of several perfectly aligned operating tables, all of which having things under dirty sheets.

"O-oh my God..." Alphys whispered. Her mind flashed back to where she experimented on the bodies in the Underground years ago.

"I'm scared," Jackie said. Arrow was still, although his hand was on his sister's should in a vain attempt to calm her down.

When they all heard footsteps that weren't theirs, they all froze.

Undyne's fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. "Who are you?!" she called out, anger masking fear.

A man in a torn, stained lab coat with dirty scrubs stood in the center of the room. "Welcome, welcome! You're just in time. You've made it through my hospital. And in record time, nonetheless. I'm afraid that these patients need some... shock therapy. Let's start up the machine, shall we?" he asked. He walked over to an exaggeratedly-big switch on the wall and pull it. Instantly, all of the things under the sheets began to flail and shriek. The doctor began to laugh maniacally.

Jackie found her perch on Arrow's back once more, her arms around him tightly. Arrow held her arms, equal parts terrified and fascinated. Undyne backed into a wall, looking around expression identical to her son's.

Alphys, however, had doubled over and was shaking, hands over where her ears would've been. At last, she had to break.

" _E-ENOUGH!"_

As she stood back up, she impulsively thrust her hand out in the direction of the exaggeratedly-big switch on the wall. A zap of lighting went flying, and it destroyed the system. The flailing and shrieking ceased.

"Uh... Momma? You weren't supposed to break it," Arrow said. Jackie dropped back to the floor. "And I think the guy's angry," she said.

Sure enough, the doctor stormed over. "Ma'am, there's three ways to fix this and be forgiven. You can pay for damages and get a new machine before the next party gets here. You can fix it all in a matter of minutes. Or you can use that magic to power it for the rest of the night, which is a few more hours," he listed.

Alphys sighed, adjusting her glasses. She turned to her family. "S-sorry, guys. I g-gotta stay and h-help," she said.

"Bye," Jackie said, trying not to laugh.

"That looked pretty cool, though," Arrow commented.

"Don't break anything else, hon. Love ya," Undyne said. She kissed her wife briefly.

"L-love you too," Alphys said. She was brought to the side by the now-quite-miffed doctor.

"Come on, guys," Undyne said, grinning. She lead Arrow and Jackie out of the attraction.

As they got into the car and started on home, they knew that this was something that they would _never_ forget.

 *****I'm gonna be honest: I've never been to a haunt like the one mentioned here. Never. So I probably sucked at writing it, although I did my best whilst my brain was totally fried. Parallels to reality, as per usual, are the fact that the Intensive Scare Unit is a real thing. In my town, we have a haunt every October at an old hospital by the same name. I've never been, but friends of mine have. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	74. The Truth, The Lie

*****Hello, everyone! Honestly, this chapter spiraled far away from what it was supposed to actually be as I wrote it. But, I like how it turned out. Undyne belongs to Toby Fox, Jackie and any other peeps belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: The Lie, The Truth**

Jackie nearly fell out of her bed, she shot up so fast. She was breathing hard as she tried to calm herself down. When she was finally calm, she looked at her alarm clock. Even without her glasses, she could make out that the time was 1:58 AM. She sighed.

When she went to put on her glasses, she realized that she had begun crying in her sleep. But, she didn't care. She needed a glass of water, just to help her clear her head. So, she got out of bed to go get such.

But Undyne was out there.

"Mom?" Jackie said. "Jackie?" Undyne replied. So, they walked towards each other.

"Why're you out here?" Jackie asked. "I could ask you the same," Undyne said.

Jackie looked down to the floor. "I want some water," she said, looking back up.

"You sure that's all you want?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. What about you?" Jackie asked.

Undyne didn't answer that question. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" she asked.

Jackie sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Not really. Before we got married, Alphys had them all the time, and she would use that same excuse," Undyne said.

Jackie nodded. "But why are you up?" she asked.

"I had a nightmare too," Undyne said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jackie asked.

Undyne was quiet. "...let's go to your room," she said. So, she and Jackie went to the younger of the two's bedroom.

"You wanna go first?" Jackie asked.

Undyne sighed. "You asked why I was so down in the dumps today. Well... today is the anniversary of the day that my stepdad killed my mom. And I've had nightmares every year on this night about it. My scar always hurts," she explained.

"Have you ever told Momma that you have this kinda nightmare?" Jackie asked. Undyne ran her hand through her hair.

"No. Some things are best left forgotten," she shrugged.

Jackie nodded. Then, she had to ask. "Do you have any pictures? Of your mom?" she asked.

Undyne nodded. "Yeah. You wanna see 'em, don't you?" she guessed. When she got another nod, she replied, "Frickin' brat. I'll be right back." Then, she left.

Jackie waited for a few moments, just thinking about her own nightmare. Until Undyne came back. She sat down, holding two pictures

They were both clearly old and beat up. One was of a blue fish monster with short, brown hair and an orange fish monster with red hair. The blue fish was evidently pregnant, if her arm across her swollen stomach meant anything. The orange fish kept one arm around her and used his free hand to use whatever came they had taken the picture.

"That's... your parents?" Jackie guessed.

"Yep. Mom said that she didn't wanna actually take that picture, but Dad kinda jokingly force her into it. Like I do to you guys," Undyne recalled.

Jackie grinned and flipped to the second picture.

If was of the same blue fish monster. but this time, she was sitting in a bed, sweaty and tired but clearly happy. And she was holding a little baby. At the bottom, in faded permanent marker, was a name and a date:

 _Undyne, 9/02_

"Right after you were born?" Jackie guessed. After all, September the second was her mom's birthday.

"Yep. Mom said that it was the hardest few hours of her life, but... but that it was worth it," Undyne said. She turned to her daughter. "What did you have a nightmare about?" she asked.

Jackie sighed. "Just... the same things as you, pretty much. When my dad tried to kill me," she said.

"We're pretty similar, aren't we?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, that's why you guys took me in," Jackie said. She felt a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Y'know, you remind me a lot of my mom. She was pretty quiet, but she would whip out a weapon if necessary. However, she wouldn't do something crazy like, I dunno, _dye her hair_ ," Undyne said.

Jackie blushed. "You did it too," she accused.

"Only because you did it first," Undyne replied. And she gave Jackie a fierce but friendly noogie. The smaller girl was laughing despite it. Eventually, they pulled apart.

"You makes jokes about it, but I know you're not stupid. What did you say when you realized that Arrow looked like your dad?" Jackie asked.

Undyne thought back to that. "Well, I kept it to myself. But that was one of my first thoughts when I held him for the first time. But I was really, really happy that he looks like Dad did in that picture. It's like having that family again, but... but I'm the one with the kids and a wife," she said.

Jackie smiled. "It may sound immature, but... in case I have anymore nightmares... can you sleep in here with me tonight?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

"You sound just like Alphys. But okay," Undyne said. Although her tall height was nearly longer than the bed, she laid down and held onto Jackie.

Yes, no matter what nightmares they had... things would be okay.

 *****"You've had prompts like this before..." HUSH! There's only so much one person can do. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	75. Power

*****Hello, everyone! Yes, this story is still alive. I just had to think of a prompt, and that's why I appreciate you guys giving said chapter prompts to me. Anyways, after fighting with my computer (and cell phone), my phone decided to submit and here I am! So, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: Power**

The whole time at dinner, while Undyne was trying to feed Jiro, He kept trying to grab at her left arm. She couldn't quite use her other hand; after all, she was left-handed.

"For the love of God, kid, stop scratching at my arm!" she snapped.

"D-do you want m-me to f-feed him?" Alphys offered.

"Nah, I got it. But he just likes to scratch me, for some reason," Undyne said. When she heard Sukoshi's squeaky laughter, she looked at him and asked, "Would _you_ like to be scratched up?"

That was Sukoshi's cue to stop laughing.

So, Undyne went back to her task: trying to feed Jiro whilst keeping his little (yet surprisingly sharp) nails out of her arm.

"What is your deal tonight?!" she asked, getting even more frustrated.

Arrow couldn't hide a snicker. "Maybe he's just excited?" he suggested.

"F-for what reason?" Alphys asked.

Arrow thought about that for a few moments. Putting more food into his mouth was the signal that he had no further explanation.

"You have that tattoo. Maybe he likes that?" Jackie suggested. That was a bit more plausible.

"But I've had it for a while now, and he's seen it a million times at this point! Why would he be interested in it now?" Undyne asked. She turned back to Jiro.

He put his hand on her tattoo and stared at it. Then, above his head appeared a spear, perfect for his height. He looked up and grabbed it. At his touch, it began to crackle with electric sparks. They were tiny, but they were there. His spear was the same cerulean color as his body, and so were the sparks.

"S... s... sp... spear," he managed to say, recognizing the word from where his mom had said it in regards to the tiny, magic object in his hand right now.

Undyne, Alphys, Jackie, Arrow, and even Sukoshi all stared at him in shock.

"...Momma? Is it normal for a kid his age to be able to do that?" Jackie asked quietly after a few minutes of staring.

Alphys shook her head, still staring at her youngest son.

"I didn't summon a spear until I was three, and Arrow couldn't get his crossbow until he was four! This is crazy, but in a good way," Undyne said.

Alphys stood up and walked over to the high chair. She took Jiro's wrist and gently waved his hand so that his spear would dispell. He looked genuinely confused.

"Momma? Spear?" he asked.

Alphys tapped on her cheek, thinking. "I-I want to t-test something. Arrow, g-get out your c-crossbow," she instructed.

"Er... okay?" Arrow complied, summoning his weapon. He was _not_ about to argue with Alphys when she got into this sort of took it and held it out.

Jiro put his hand on it for a few moments. Then, over his head appeared a crossbow for his size. It was still the same color as his body. When he grabbed both items, they began sparking with electricity of the same color. He didn't quite know how to use such items, so he began plucking the string of the bow and giggling when it made a noise.

Arrow dispelled his crossbow. "A-alright, one more t-test. Jackie, your sh-shield?" Alphys asked after she'd helped Jiro dispell the crossbow. Jackie summoned her shield and handed it over.

Sure enough, after touching it for a few moments, Jiro had his own shield that was still his color and still sparking with electricity. Curious, he began teething on it. Jackie dispelled her own shield and Alphys dispelled her youngest son's. She sat back down.

"Th-that's what I th-thought," she said.

"Huh?" Undyne asked.

"H-he has a c-copying magic," Alphys replied.

"And that means...?" Arrow prompted.

"I-it's the only sort of m-magic a m-monster as young as J-Jiro can u-use. He can r-recreate our weapons—a s-spear, a c-crossbow, and a shield—by t-touch. But they're f-fitted to his b-body size, and to h-his body color. He can o-only do it by touch b-because he's a b-baby, but when he gets o-older, he can do it on s-sight," Alphys elaborated.

"And the sparks?" Jackie asked.

"Th-that's from me. S-since I was the o-one who actually g-gave birth to him and I d-don't have a physical w-weapon, it affects his c-copying ability. Any c-copy of you g-guys' weapons will have my e-electric sparks. Some m-monster see this as a d-defective power. It's v-very rare," Alphys went on.

It was a bit bizarre, honestly, and even scary to think about.

"What if he's not with one of us and he needs magic to defend himself?" Arrow asked.

"I'll train him when he's older. Hand-to-hand combat works pretty well. If anything, magic's just points for intimidation," Undyne said.

"You can say that again," Jackie mumbled.

Alphys walked back over and picked up Jiro from his high chair, as he was starting to look sleepy. He normally fell asleep pretty soon after dinner.

"H-he's still not any d-different," Alphys said. She picked him up and cradled him close. He fell asleep in her arms, fingers in his mouth.

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him," Undyne decided.

"Was that a pun?" Arrow asked.

His mom glared at him. "Don't," she said simply.

Jackie could only try not to laugh.

 *****Would you look at that, the little bean has magic! It's been twenty-five chapters and I'm not a very patient person. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	76. Video Chat

*****Hello, everyone! So, this chapter came out relatively soon, didn't it? Well, I literally woke up and it came to mind.. and by that, I mean I reread some reviews and came across this idea. Talk about luck! Anyways, if you're just tuning in, then you have to flip back a few chapters (to seventy-two) for this to make sense. So, Alphys belongs to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jeanne belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: Video Chat:**

"Hey, Momma?"

Alphys looked over from where she was typing up something on her laptop. Arrow was standing there in the doorway, fiddling with a piece of paper in his hands.

"H-hiya. What c-can I do for y-you?" Alphys asked, putting her laptop to the side after saving her progress.

"Can I... borrow your computer?" Arrow asked. He was unusually timid as he spoke.

"Wh-why?" Alphys asked.

"Do you remember Jeanne? The French girl I liked when she was here?" Arrow asked.

Now, this was something Alphys was interested in. She kept back from a squee-but it took a lot of restraint. "Y-yes," she said.

"Well... before she left, she gave me some information. I could video chat with her back in France, if I kept the time zone jump in mind. And I want to do that, but I don't really have any way to call her. So can you help me out?" Arrow asked, holding out the paper.

Alphys took it, adjusting her glasses a bit to read the handwriting. She moved over on the bed (as that's where she had been working) and patted the spot next to her. "C-come on, it sh-shouldn't take more than a f-few minutes to s-set it u-up," she said.

So, Arrow sat on the bed. "Since I know I can't convince you to give me some privacy while I'm talking to Jeanne since I'm using your computer, can you please... I dunno… try not to be... overbearing? I'm not saying that you are, and I'm not trying to be rude, but-" He was cut off when Alphys held up her hand.

"I-I get it. You w-want me to be c-calm since you want to m-make a g-good impression with J-Jeanne," she said.

Arrow was somewhat embarrassed. "How could you tell?" he asked.

Alphys finished setting up the video chat and put the laptop on the bed. She tapped her golden wedding band. "I've been m-married for a wh-while now. Your mom and I h-had to start s-somewhere, d-didn't we? Granted, sh-she was the one making the a-advances..." She trailed off when she saw the weird look Arrow was giving her. "...um, th-the chat should be l-loading soon, I'll t-try to be q-quiet."

Arrow smirked. "Got it," he said. So, they both turned back to the computer screen and waited.

After a few moments, Jeanne's image appeared on the screen as well. Judging from the background, she was a bedroom-most likely her bedroom.

"Oh, Arrow! Is good to see you!" she said. Her English was still a bit broken, but that was to be expected.

Arrow felt himself heat up. "It's good to see you too," he said.

Jeanne then seemed to notice Alphys. "Who is?" she asked.

"Oh. Right. This is my momma," Arrow introduced.

"I-I'm Alphys," Alphys said.

"Hello, Madame," Jeanne said, evidently trying to be polite.

"Y-you, um, c-can just call me by m-my name," Alphys said.

Jeanne nodded. Then, she turned back to her friend. "Look! I still wear the necklace you got on my last day in America!" she said excitedly. Sure enough, she was still wearing the plastic necklace.

Arrow blushed. "You... really like it, huh?" he asked.

"I love, I love. Is one of the best gifts I have ever received. Especially from a boy. Boys put gum in my hair. Takes hours to get it out!" Jeanne ranted.

Arrow frowned. "Well, I wouldn't put gum in your hair," he said awkwardly.

"Of course not. You cannot reach that far. You are in America, I am in France," Jeanne said with a little managed to laugh as well.

Alphys could only watch and smile.

XxX

Arrow and Jeanne went on talking for a while. Although Jeanne seemed calm the entire time, Arrow was much slower to cool down. And Alphys silently sat back, just watching and trying not to squeal at the adorable sight in front of her.

At last, it had to come to an end. There was faint French calling in the background of Jeanne's side of the chat. She called back the same language.

"Huh?" Arrow asked.

"Must go. Is dinner time here in France. But... I must talk about something important," Jeanne said. Her gaze shifted to Alphys. "Madame? If you could leave us to talk? None offense," she said.

"I-I get it," Alphys said. Her mind was a thousand steps ahead of her as she left.

When the door shut, Arrow turned back to the computer screen. "What is it?" he asked.

For once, Jeanne actually looked nervous. "I... I have always thought you are... very kind. Very funny. You showed me around school when I had lost way. You were friend in America. Close, kind, funny, handsome friend in America. Perhaps, if by miracle, you are in France or I am back in America... we could see each other again?" she asked.

Arrow was certain that his face was as red as his hair by now. "It's a date!" he said without thinking. His eyes widened behind his glasses after he said that. "I-I mean, it's a plan. A deal," he corrected sheepishly.

Jeanne nodded. She stepped out of the camera view and came back a few minutes later, holding a piece of paper up. It read, and she said. "Je t'aime plus que quiconque j'ai jaimais recontre, Arrow Undying."

Arrow had no idea as to what on Earth that meant.

Before he could ask, he heard that same voice on his friend's end. "Must go now. My mother is getting angry," Jeanne said.

"Bye," Arrow said. Then, they both hung up.

Arrow would have to look what that paper meant later.

 *****If you want to look up what that meant, then there is a small accent mark over the 'e' in 'recontre' at the end. Google Translate is a good friend. If anyone out there is French, then I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, because I have never even left my country. Although I do want to go to France some day. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	77. You've Got A Friend In Me

*****Hello, everyone! This chapter was a prompt from my friend (at least, I think we're friends...) smilesforeverhappy. And if you're a FNAF fan, then they've just started a FNAF story, so go check out that story on their page. Enough advertising! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: You've Got A Friend In Me**

With Arrow sick, Jackie didn't really have anyone to defend her.

She did still face bullies for the same reasons as ever before: she was a previously-homeless child living with two monster mothers. And other kids found that perfect ammunition to bully her for.

When Arrow was around, that ceased to a pretty steady halt. He might've been a kid, but he was also a hybrid monster with sharp teeth, a short temper, and magic weapons.

But when he was at home and sick, Jackie was up for bullies.

Until she found a friend.

XxX

"Hey, weirdo!"

Jackie was then shoved down, and playground mulch didn't taste too good. She almost didn't want to get up. But when she opened her eyes her vision was blurry, for her glasses had fallen off when she'd fallen as well.

It wasn't bad enough to where she couldn't see her glasses getting stepped on and broken, though.

She stood up and dusted herself off, going to go get them. They were shattered beyond her repair. She sighed; well, at least she had spares.

"Are you done yet?" she asked tiredly. She looked at the three boys who were ganging up on her, but she couldn't quite make out their faces to identify who they were.

"Leave her alone!"

Now, this voice was new. Jackie turned around and saw a boy with a walker.

"Or what, ya cripple?" one of the bullies asked.

The boy with the walker was silent for a few moments. "...I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far," he admitted.

The bullies began to go towards him, but Jackie drew the line there. She summoned her shield.

"No. Not today. You can smack me around, but not this kid," she said.

"Ooh, a double feature! We'll be back again tomorrow for this one. Be prepared," another one of the bullies said. Then, the trio was gone.

Jackie dispelled her shield and turned to the boy.

"Hey, you're Arrow's sister, right? Jacqueline?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Jackie. But how did you know that I'm his sister?" Jackie asked.

"He's in my class, and he's talked to me before, involving you. My name's Hayes, by the way," Hayes said.

"It's good to meet you. Do you wanna sit down? I mean, with the walker..." Jackie trailed off.

Hayes looked down at his walker. "Yeah. That'd be nice," he agreed.

So, the two kids went over to a clear spot to the side of the playground and sat down together.

"If I could ask... what happened? To your legs, I mean," Jackie asked.

Hayes looked down and sighed. "I was in a car accident when I was younger. Everything else was fine, except for my legs. But I've learned to get around. Although sometimes, kids seem to think it's funny to take away my walker and watch me fall over," he ranted.

Jackie put her hand on his back. "Kids tease me too. Because of my moms, and how I'm living with a monster family, and how I used to be homeless. But it's the first time they've broken my glasses, though," she said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I probably would've gotten beaten up again if not for you," Hayes said.

"You saved me first. I should be thanking you," Jackie replied.

The two stared at each other, both grinning a bit.

"...did we just become friends?" Hayes asked.

"Yep," Jackie said.

Hayes nodded. Then, he had to ask the question.

"Can I see that shield again?"

XxX

Jackie and Hayes wound up sitting there and talking throughout the rest of recess. When it was over, Jackie gladly helped Hayes get back onto his feet and steady on his walker-something that no other kid had done for him before. He was so grateful that he'd hugged her, and she gladly hugged back.

The two met up while waiting for their parents to pick them up. Undyne's battered-up car wound up showing itself first, so Jackie had to leave.

"Bye, Hayes," she said, giving him another hug.

"Bye. See you tomorrow," Hayes said, hugging back.

Jackie nodded, going to her mom's car.

"Hey, kid. What happened to your glasses?" Undyne asked as she started driving off.

"Usual stuff. Bullies because Arrow wasn't there," Jackie sighed.

"I'll gladly crush all of their skulls," Undyne offered.

"No, Mom, it's fine. I can handle it. Is Arrow doing any better?" Jackie asked. She figured that it was better to change the subject before Undyne made any more death threats to kids.

"He's still got a pretty bad fever, and he still refuses to move from his bed because he feels so bad, but he'll bounce back. He's a tough kid. Who was that you were talking to? The kid with the walker?" Undyne asked.

Jackie felt a bit warmer at that thought. "That's Hayes. He stood up to bullies for me, and I did the same for him. He's... he's my friend," she explained.

Undyne hummed. She'd have to get Alphys to teach Jackie about that sort of 'friend'.

After all, Undyne's friends of that sort had only ever been girls.

 *****I never said that this chapter was the best. Also, if anyone reading does have to use a walker to get around, then I really hope that I didn't offend you. This is just a story. That aside, that's all I have to offer for you now. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	78. Let It Snow

*****Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I kinda left this story... but I'm here now! All kids and house pets belong to me, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight: Let It Snow**

"Hey, where are my gloves?"

"Right here. You have my socks."

"Oh, that doesn't matter, we're both the same size."

Jackie looked at Arrow for a bit before eventually agreeing to that. The two kept chattering like this as they pulled stuff out of the upstairs closet, some they kept and some they tossed to the other person.

A massive, school-cancelling snow storm had occurred. And now, the world outside was a winter wonderland, just waiting to be enjoyed. After eating breakfast, they'd both rushed up to the second floor of their house to get out their snow gear.

"Do we have everything?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Bundle up, and we'll go see if Mom and Momma are ready to go," Arrow asked. So, brother and sister suited up to go outside into the snow day. It was right as they finished getting ready that Jackie came to the realization of something.

"Hey... Momma is a dinosaur, you're partially a dinosaur, and Jiro is mostly a dinosaur. Since you're all reptilian, isn't being in the cold bad for you?" she asked.

Arrow shook his head. "I'm find if I bundle up, and so is Momma. And I guess this is Jiro's first time in the snow. And Sukoshi's just staying inside," he said.

Putting the thought to the side, they went to go find the rest of their family.

XxX

"Momma?" Jiro said, curious as to why he was being wrapped up in this new coat. And new pants. And other new snow clothes. Once he had a little hat placed onto his head, it fell right over his eyes. "Huh?" he said, his vision now blocked.

Alphys moved the hat out of his eyes and smiled.

"Y'know, babe, if ya bundle him up any more, you'll probably lose him," Undyne commented.

"W-well... s-sorry," Alphys apologized.

Both girls were already bundled up and Jiro was the last one. He kept poking at his new coat, curious as to what was on him currently.

"You're just mothering him," Undyne shrugged.

Alphys picked up Jiro, and he nuzzled into her chest, only to find her wearing something of the same material. "H-he's just a b-baby, and he shares r-reptilian DNA, s-so... u-um..." Alphys trailed off, looking away nervously.

"...so you're being a mother," Undyne concluded. She knelt down and hugged her wife, kissing her nose. "Ah, we'll talk about it later," she said.

"Mom," Jiro said, grabbing for her hair and putting it in his mouth.

Undyne took it back and tucked it away into her snow coat. "Alright, stop pulling on my hair. I've had my hair pulled by kids for almost ten years. Let's go hit the snow!" she said.

Alphys took her hand and Jiro even gave a little cheer from excitement.

XxX

Now, Jackie and Arrow were already waiting out in the cold snow, sleds in their hands.

"Y'know, it's usually me and Mom who have sled races, but we can use them. Have you even been sledding before?" Arrow asked.

"Before I met you guys, I actually hated the snow. It actually got me really sick every time it snowed because, well, I had nowhere to stay where it was warm. I'm taking your word on this being fun..." Jackie said uncertainly.

It was then that Alphys and Undyne came out, with little Jiro as well.

"Huh?" Jiro asked, looking around at the strange whiteness around him, falling from the sky and culminating on the ground. He hesitantly stuck his tongue out, allowing little snowflakes to land on it. He laughed and tried grabbing at the falling flakes.

"I th-think that he likes the s-snow," Alphys commented.

Undyne smiled proudly; all of her kids filled her with an inexplicable sense of joy. But when she saw the sleds, her ADHD-addled mind was driven elsewhere.

"Come on, guys. Let's hit the hills!"

XxX

There was a considerably-steep drop down the road from the house of five. The snow had been down long enough for it to start to freeze, making for the perfect sledding weather.

"I've never been sledding before," Jackie said once she was at the top of the hill.

"Well, e-every time that there's s-snow these t-two will have a c-c-competition," Alphys explained. Jiro was still curious about the whiteness falling down around him, grabbing it and catching it on his tongue.

Meanwhile, Undyne and Arrow had different matters to attend to.

"You're going down, kid," Undyne said, pulling her knees into her chest so that she'd fit onto the sled.

Arrow, being a lot smaller than her, was able to lay down on his stomach and easily fit as long as his legs were bent. "Isn't that what you said last year?" he asked.

"You've got a smart mouth on you. Keep in mind, I'm the one who owns where you sleep," Undyne joked. Well, it was more of a half-joking statement. She could get pretty competitive.

"And I'm your first-born child, yes. Now, are we ready?" Arrow asked.

"Yes. Ready... and... GO!" Undyne shouted.

And with that, she and Arrow were off down the drop, using their hands to kick-start their trails down. They both let out yells from how excited they were, and taunting each other jokingly.

But it was Arrow who wound up reaching the bottom of the hill first. "I did it, I did it!" he exclaimed. He opened his mouth to offer a second round... but he didn't really find an ability to speak when Undyne unintentionally plowed right into him.

They wound up in a heap of fish and sleds. At last, they both pulled apart and stood up.

"You okay, bud?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah... just help me find my glasses," Arrow said. Luckily, he was able to find his glasses, miraculously unharmed in the snow.

"You should probably give those to your momma," Undyne suggested.

"Probably because of the fact that if you slam into me again, they'll be broken?" Arrow guessed, feigning innocence.

Undyne crossed her arms. "If that was some kind of fat joke, then I'll make you pay for it in the next round!" she declared.

And she and Arrow trekked up the hill again, ready for another race.

XxX

Nearby the drop, Jackie and Alphys had found a small area where they could have their own fun in building a snowman. And building a snowman worked a lot better when a scientist with a good amount of physics knowledge was there to help you out.

"Wow, this guy's almost as tall as you, Momma!" Jackie said, patting down some more snow.

"Th-that's not much of an a-accomplishment," Alphys said curtly. She sneezed, rubbing at her nose a bit.

"Ah?" Jiro asked, looking up from where he was sitting and playing with a mound of snow.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked.

"I-it's just the c-cold weather. It, uh, a-affects my system. But d-don't worry," Alphys said. It was hard not to worry when she sneezed right after that for a second time.

Still, mother and adoptive daughter kept on building their snowman until they were eventually satisfied with him.

"Hey, h-he looks pretty g-good," Alphys said.

Jackie took off her glasses and placed them on the snowman's face. "There we go! A member of the family!" she said proudly.

Alphys added her scarf to the snowman. "N-now it's really d-done," she said. Jackie hugged her, both out of love and out of a desire to keep both of them warm.

"Momma! Jack-Jack!"

The girls looked over and saw that Jiro had made his own sort of snow block and was sitting on top of it with a proud look on his face.

"I guess he saw us packing together snow and thought it was a good idea," Jackie shrugged.

Alphys picked up Jiro and nuzzled his cheek, which was starting to turn red from the chilly air. He pointed to the snowman. "D-do you like th-the snowman?" Alphys asked.

"S... snow... m... man..." Jiro forced out after hearing it being said over and over.

It might've been below freezing, but the sight made Jackie and Alphys' hearts want to melt.

XxX

Later on in the day, all five of them met back up. They did all partake in snow fort-making and sculpture making, sledding, a snowball war, and varying other activities.

Eventually, it did have to come to an end point. When the sun began to go down, Arrow and Jackie (who was told to hold Jiro) went back towards their house. They were worn out, and their house wasn't very far from where their parents were.

"One more ride before we call it a night?" Undyne asked, holding up a sled. Alphys nodded.

So, the girls got ready for one last ride of the day. Undyne sat down and helped Alphys to sit on her shoulder. Then, they started on down the hill.

Once they reached the bottom, neither of them quite got up. Rather, Undyne pulled Alphys closer to her and gave her a kiss-one that she could tell was much enjoyed.

"I love you, Alphie," Undyne said quietly. Alphys nuzzled into her.

"I-I love you t-too," she said.

Still hugging Alphys, Undyne stood up from the snow. "Back to the kids?" she asked.

"Back t-to the k-kids," Alphys agreed.

And they walked back to their house, knowing that at this rate, another snow day was to come tomorrow.

 *****This chapter was inspired by the fact that today was a snow day for me. It was so big that I probably won't have school until Wednesday or Thursday, which is fine by me! When I was out in the snow, I knew that I just had to write this. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	79. Jiro's First Christmas

*****Hello, everyone! So, Christmas is coming up, and my decision was to use this first day of Christmas break to present to you all the longest streak of uploads across every one of my stories on this site. So Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine: Jiro's First Christmas**

It was pretty obvious, with the season approaching. This would be Jiro's first Christmas.

Arrow's first Christmas had resulted in him getting a special gift. Jackie's "first" Christmas had resulted in her getting a special gift. And Jiro's first Christmas, Alphys and Undyne had decided, would have the same result for him.

XxX

It was hardly six AM on Christmas Day. Arrow had run off to get get up Alphys and Undyne. Jackie went to go get her younger brother.

So, she went into his nursery and began gently tickling his tummy-something that made him laugh and snort like a little piggy. His eyes fluttered open and he indeed started laughing at the sensation. Jackie started smiling at the pure happiness on his face.

Eventually, she stopped tickling him. "Merry first Christmas, little buddy," she said.

Jiro sat up, holding his beloved duck plush toy. "C... Christ... mas?" he sounded out.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Day!" Jackie said excitedly. When she picked up Jiro, he cuddled into her arms. "Jack-Jack, Christmas," he said.

Jackie hugged him back. "Let's go get your presents!" And, she went off to the living room with Jiro in her arms.

XxX

The living room indeed had presents for everybody.

"About time, slow pokes!" Undyne snapped, but she was grinning.

"C-come on. Th-there's some presents for b-both of y-you," Alphys said. She held Jiro, who held onto her shirt in his squishy little fingers lovingly.

"Sweet, a new drawing kit!" Arrow exclaimed happily. Sure enough, he'd gotten a big box of pencils, crayons, colored pencils, and markers of every color imaginable.

"And some of the temporary hair dye!" Jackie said. And she was holding a package of spray-on hair dye that washed out after a single shower.

Undyne smirked.

"Hey, there's a box here for Jiro. From Mom and Momma," Arrow said, grabbing a box out from under the tree and bringing it over.

Alphys sat her youngest son on the floor, right next to the box. Jiro merely started at the box, then, looked back to his parents.

"You should probably open it up for him, babe," Undyne suggested. So, Alphys bent over and tore into the wrapping paper. Then, she opened up the box and pulled out what was inside.

A quilt. It was handmade with blue and green patches. It was a bit messy in structure because the parents who made it didn't have any craftmaking skills, but they'd tried and come up with a good result. In blue stitching was the phrase, 'Jiro, we love you' in the bottom right corner on a green patch.

The child in question pulled the blanket around his shoulders and smiled.

For once, Sukoshi (who had been playing around in the wrapping paper strewn about) actually willingly went over to Jiro. He cuddled up to the hybrid's leg, enjoying the coziness of the quilt as well.

"I think he likes it," Jackie said.

"So does Sukoshi," Arrow added on.

They all four watched as Jiro slowly stood up. And he took his first steps over towards Alphys and Undyne.

The couple both stared, as did Arrow, Jackie, and Sukoshi.

"His first steps on Christmas? Well, how about that?" Undyne asked, proud of her son. Alphys picked up Jiro and hugged him once again, kissing his head. "Momma," he said softly, putting his head on her chest.

They all knew that this would certainly be a Christmas to remember.

 *****Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've done a Christmas chapter before and this was cheesy. But I got the quilt idea from the fact that apparently my brother got a quilt on his first Christmas, and the kid had to walk at some point or another! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	80. Let Me Be Honest

*****Hello, everyone! This chapter is gonna be pretty short, mainly because it was just a prompt I found online and there was only so much I could really do with it. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

 **Chapter Eighty: Let Me Be Honest**

Ever since Undyne had been told that Alphys had gotten pregnant, she was extremely happy about it. She had expressed it, that was for certain, and Alphys was glad to have such a supporter.

This kind of support went on for about five months. That's when Undyne had to tell someone about her thoughts... but not necessarily Alphys.

XxX

The girls were together, but only one was asleep.

That was Alphys, who slept with one arm lazily draped across her forehead and her other hand resting on her stomach protectively.

Undyne, however, moved down in the bed to where her head was resting against Alphys' tummy. She could hear a faint SOUL beating, and she grinned. Then, she sighed.

"Hey, ya little punk. You've been doing some kicking around in there, if your momma's telling me the truth. Well, at least you've stopped making her vomit all the time," she said quietly.

Then, she actually said what was on her mind. "Listen, kid. I'm not one for this kinda stuff, but... this is important. I'm gonna warn you that... that I'm not gonna be necessarily the best of moms. I'm pretty hotheaded, and I'm not gonna deny it. If anything, a good mom's like Toriel down the street. Shoot, Alphys is probably gonna be a far better mom than I am. I'm... I'm not cut out for motherhood," she realized.

She gently rubbed Alphys' stomach with two fingers, the rest of her hand limp against it. Until she felt something press back.

A kick.

For some reason, the small motion actually made Undyne... _happy._ It made her smile. And she realized then that she really, really loved this kid. This kid who wasn't even fully developed, just waiting to be born in a few months.

Undyne already loved this baby, and she hadn't even seen them beyond a little ultrasound screen. And she realized that maybe, just maybe, that's what she needed to know to be a good mom.

She pressed her lips against Alphys' stomach before relocation to where she had originally been in the been. She wrapped her arms around her wife and pressed a kiss to her head before she was able to actually get some sleep.

But she would never know that Alphys had heard every word she'd said that night.

 *****I told you it wasn't much, now, didn't I? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	81. A Tiny Flower

*****Hello, everyone! So this wasn't my idea, this was actually a prompt from a reviewer whose name has escaped me right now, but that person rocks. I don't know why this didn't come to me earlier. Anyways, Flowey belongs to Toby Fox, Jackie belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-One: A Tiny Flower**

Jackie hated taking out the trash. But, someone had to do it every week. And this week, it was her turn.

So, she took the trash in the house out to the bin in the driveway and threw the garbage bag inside. She hauled the bin out to the end of the driveway and had just turned to go inside when she felt something curl around her ankle. And because of that something holding her, she tripped and fell right onto her face. She quickly stood up and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked, a bit panicked.

"Down here, buddy."

Jackie looked down in front her. And indeed, there was something in front of her.

A tiny, smiling, yellow flower.

"Can you let go of me?" Jackie asked. She tugged against what she realized was a vine around her ankle from the flower.

"Jeez, what happened to your manners?" the flower asked.

"Who are you? And more importantly, why are you in my driveway?" Jackie asked. The vine on her ankle pulled forward so that she had no choice but to fall on her backside and stay there.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And you're Alphys and Undyne's kid, aren't ya?" Flowey asked.

"Yes... but how do you know that?" Jackie asked.

Flowey gave a sort of a shrug. "I have my ways. Anyways, you've been adopted into a family where one of the strongest monsters in the Underground has married one of the smartest monsters in the Underground," he went on.

"Uh... thank you?" Jackie said uncertainly. She wasn't sure if that was a compliment of not.

Then again, she was sitting in her driveway with a talking flower, so she wasn't really sure of anything that was going on currently.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, did you know that Alphys created me as an experiment? Not in the way that your brothers were created, but in a lab?" Flowey asked.

"No way," Jackie breathed. She knew that Alphys had made some pretty crazy things happen because of her high IQ, but a _talking flower_?

"Well, you'd better believe it, because here I am! I've been around for a while, and I like to... chat with people. People like you," Flowey said.

"People like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie asked.

"People who are special! Some in the head, like this one skeleton I knew with autism. Some physically. Some... emotionally. You're pretty special in the category of 'emotionally special', if you wanna call that a thing now," Flowey reasoned.

Jackie thought about how the term 'emotionally special' applied to her. "If we're talking about the bullying and everything in the past? Then yeah, that's pretty right, even putting it lightly," she said sadly.

Flowey used another vine to rub her shoulder in a way that sent chills down her spine in how creeped out she got. "And I'm sure you know about SOULs, right? The very culmination of one's being?" he prodded.

"Yeah. Apparently my babysitter has one of the strongest SOULs, and so does my mom," Jackie recalled.

Flowey scowled for a brief moment, but quickly went back to a happy face. "Frisk and Undyne! I know them both!" he said, a voice a bit too cheery for Jackie's liking.

"Can I go now? I gotta get back inside," she said.

"No! As you know, the powerful SOULs belong to hosts that are naturally strong or mentally strong. A primary example for that is Undyne. She survived a human killing her. Um, until the human killed her again," Flowey said.

Jackie looked at her house in confusion, then back to the flower in front of her. "But she was eating pizza half an hour ago," she said.

"Ugh, whatever. The thing is, I don't have a SOUL. And you have a pretty strong one," Flowey said.

"So what are you saying?" Jackie asked.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by friendliness pellets. Flowey's expression melted into the most creepy one that Jackie had ever seen. And even his voice was terrifying.

" _Why not give me yours?"_

And with that, Jackie lashed out and screamed. She summoned her shield and began outright slamming it onto Flowey's evil, smiling face. He eventually went right into the ground and disappeared, vines and all.

Jackie dispelled her shield and examined her ankle; bleeding from the thorns, and it would definitely be sore for a while. She pulled her pants leg down to where her small wound would be covered.

Then, she went inside with a heck of a lot on her mind.

 *****I guess that's one way to handle Flowey, huh? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	82. The DETERMINATION Overflow

*****Hello, everyone! So, after sitting in pajamas on this wonderful Christmas day, I've decided to actually get this chapter up. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Two: The DETERMINATION Overflow**

It started when Undyne and Arrow were training together.

"Nice shot, kid," Undyne said.

"Thanks! It's kinda off-center," Arrow noticed, looked at the target on the tree. He looked a bit closer, adjusting his glasses to do so.

"I think you can do it with a bit of an aim more to the left side," Undyne said. She winced and rubbed at her temples for a few seconds.

"Are... you okay?" Arrow asked.

Undyne blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Y... yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Now, let's give it another shot."

XxX

That same thing happened a few more times over the next few days; Undyne would get an awful headache, or get dizzy to the point where she was about to be sick in short spells.

She chalked it up to the fact that she was probably just catching some sort of sickness and that it would pass.

But that wasn't quite the case.

XxX

"Oh, how I wish you were potty-trained, ya little brat..." Undyne muttered as she she changed Jiro's diaper. She also thanked the stars that she didn't really have a nose.

Jiro giggled at her touch.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Undyne mocked. She finished changing Jiro and put him back in his clothes. Just as she went to button the buttons, she saw something.

Her hand passed right through the cloth.

She nearly passed out at the sight. She flexed her hand; it was solid again, and it was feeling okay to her.

She quickly changed Jiro and _then_ went running to Alphys with the question of, "Alphie, why the _frick_ did my hand pass through Jiro just now?"

Even if her language wasn't that nice.

XxX

After a few different tests, by the time evening came, Alphys had an explanation. She had to tell all of her family, though; they would all be affected by it.

Arrow came with Sukoshi on his shoulder, and Jackie came holding Jiro.

"What's going on here?" Jackie asked. Jiro squirmed out of her arms and started to stumble over to his parents. But Undyne didn't pick him up.

Alphys merely put him on her lap. "S-so, w-we've figure out the r-reason behind these... w-weird spells that have been h-happening lately," she said.

"Thank God. It's be freaking me out to see you just get headaches or stumble around," Arrow said.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. Jackie, y'know how you humans have to sometimes have organs given to each other?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah?" Jackie said, an edge of uncertainty in her voice.

"I sorta have to do that," Undyne said.

"S-some monsters have D-DETERMINATION. A physical s-substance, not just a t-train. Humans have a l-lot, a-and their bodies can h-handle it. But if a m-monster has t-too much—" Alphys was cut off by Undyne saying, "...they slowly face death by melting and I have just enough to where that is possible. However, it has to go to someone."

She met Arrow's bespectacled eyes with her eye.

"Someone with the closest match of DNA."

Arrow gulped, knowing that it was him. He had more of Undyne's DNA, whereas Jiro had more of Alphys' DNA. "Where, exactly, does it go? The DETERMINATION, I mean?" he asked.

"For me, since my SOUL's kinda overflowing right now? Right about here," Undyne said, pointing to right below the right side of her rib cage.

"What about where I'm gonna be sliced open?" Arrow asked.

"Right h-here. DETERMINATION comes f-from the SOUL," Alphys said, putting her index finger gently over her older son's chest.

"...so he's pretty much getting open heart surgery?" Jackie summarized.

"Oh my God," was all Arrow said, his eyes wide in fear.

"I'm just as scared as you are, bud," Undyne agreed.

"Huh?" Jiro asked, looking around.

Sukoshi started squeaking from his best friend's shoulder, as if not wanting to do this.

"W-we'd have to go t-to the h-hospital to get this d-d-done. I have the kn-knowledge that humans don't, b-but the workers have e-equipment that I d-don't," Alphys went on.

Arrow nodded and looked at Undyne.

"Lemme know when the appointment is."

XxX

A few days passed, and Undyne's spells had gotten more and more frequent. Her finger tips were starting to dintegrate or melt more and more often.

Alphys had to do a lot of talking to convince the hospital staff the she was a real doctor and that she knew what to do for her wife and son.

But, she did it, and that left Alphys with the staff, Undyne and Arrow in an operating room, and Jackie with Jiro in the waiting room with a pair of glasses and an eyepatch.

XxX

"How're you feeling, Mom?" Arrow asked, his unfocused eyes on the ceiling of the operating room. He fiddled with the hospital bracelet on his wrist nervously.

"...can I be honest?" Undyne asked from the bed next to him, her eye also on the ceiling.

"Sure," Arrow said.

Undyne looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "My side is hurting and I'm scared out of my mind," she admitted.

"We're gonna be fine," Arrow said. He smirked. "Or do you want me to tell Momma that you were a big scaredy-cat?"

Undyne sighed. "I'd smack you if I didn't feel as bad as I do. But really, kid, I wanna thank you for doing this for me. I... probably couldn't have found anyone else who's a closer match," she said.

"I'd always let dangerous materials into my chest for the sake of my mom," Arrow said.

Then was when he was actually smacked, even if Undyne did curse at the pain in her side thanks to her DETERMINATION overflow.

XxX

Jackie fiddled with the pair of glasses in her hands. One of the legs was a bit crooked, for Arrow's glasses would get knocked off in training.

She also had Undyne's eye patch, which had a faint stain or two on her patch. The straps were a bit frayed at the ends where they'd been tied, untied, and tied again for years. Jackie sighed.

"Jack-Jack?"

Jiro had been watching his adoptive sister with curiosity.

"Mom and Arrow are getting fixed up. It's me and you for a while," Jackie explained, holding Jiro in her lap, more for her sake than anything.

"Momma?" Jiro asked.

"She's with Mom and Arrow," Jackie said.

Jiro's bottom lip started wobbling; he didn't like being away from his parents. And he started whimpering, tears running down his face and burying himself in his sister's chest.

It was all Jackie could do to keep from getting upset as well.

XxX

After a while, Jiro had cried himself out. He was fast asleep, and Jackie still held him, storking his back as a means of comfort for both of them.

Until Alphys came to them. "I-is he just n-napping?" she asked.

"Yeah. But did it go well?" Jackie asked.

Jiro woke up at the voices. "Momma! Momma!" he said happily. He went over to Alphys and stood next to her. Jackie stood up as well.

"It went f-flawlessly. They're s-sleeping off the a-anesthesia and p-pain medication, though," Alphys explained.

"Can we at least be there for them when they wake up?" Jackie asked.

"S-sure," Alphys allowed.

XxX

The two monsters and human went up to the shared room of Undyne and Arrow.

"Hey, guys," Jackie said quietly. Arrow looked up first.

"Wha... who are ya? I can't see a thing..." he said, clearly woozy.

Jackie stifled a laugh, but went over to him. "Here. On your face," she said, handing over his glasses.

"I can see," Arrow grinned after he had better vision.

He looked at Jiro and pulled down his hospital gown. "Check out this cool scar, lil' bro!" he said. The scar on his chest was zig-zag-shaped, and he was grinning with his tongue out.

"Row?" Jiro asked, extremely confused. "How do you feel?" Jackie asked.

Arrow laid down. "...it hurts so much," he said.

Jiro tried climbing up on the bed on his own, but Jackie had to help. "Whazzup?" Arrow asked tiredly. Jiro hugged him. "No hurt," he insisted.

Arrow hugged back with a limp arm. "Ow."

Meanwhile, Alphys was visiting undyne. "Hey, baby..." Undyne slurred.

"H-hey, Undyne. How's your s-side?" Alphys asked, adjusting her glasses to check on the scar. "It's hurtin' a whole lot, but with you touchin' me, I'm gonna be a-okay!" Undyne said, giving a thumbs-up. She threw her arms around Alphys' neck and pulled her down to give her a kiss.

After a few minutes, Alphys was allowed to stand up. She was blushing badly, mouth in a line. "P-please, n-not now," she squeaked.

"Okay, sugar... I'll kiss ya later!" Undyne said, giving Alphys a little punch in the side and a sleazy laugh.

Alphys hid her reddened face in her hands. "Y-you saw none of th-that," she said through her hands, embarrassed.

"Right," Jackie and Arrow said at once.

And Jiro was just confused.

 *****Did I ever mention how fun it was to write about people who are pretty tipsy or woozy? And poor Jiro... Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	83. Accidental

*****Hello, everyone! I have a few ideas, so before exams, you'll get a short streak here. And that's fun for everyone, right? No? Okay then, be that way. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Three: Accidental**

Now, Jiro was still getting the hang of walked. That meant he would commonly use Alphys or Undyne for help. Or when they weren't around, Jackie and Arrow.

But still learning meant that he would have accidents. Especially since he lived in a two-story house.

XxX

Alphys was working on her laptop in the living room. Although she normally worked in her bedroom for the reason that it was much more peaceful, it was Undyne's turn to cook dinner. And even though she had vastly improved over the years, she could still set off the fire alarm occasionally. So, that was Alphys' reason for sitting there.

She was only interrupted when she heard something falling hard down the stairs. Then, there was the loud crying of her youngest son. So, she went to go see what had happened.

Jiro was laying on the ground, crying his eyes out. Alphys picked him up. "I-it's oka-" She stopped mid-sentence.

Jiro was _not_ okay, for the very reason that his left leg was now looking more like a staircase. That was a valid reason for anyone to cry. And the best Alphys could do with a broken bone was mostly numb the pain.

So, she sat down on a stair and gently put her hand on Jiro's hurt leg. She let healing magic escape from her hand until the wailing calmed down to whimpers.

Jiro looked up at her with an absolutely pitiful expression. "Momma..." he whimpered.

"I-I know it hurts. I'm t-taking you to h-help," Alphys said. She held Jiro so that his leg was unaffected and went towards the kitchen.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Undyne asked, not looking away from where she was making dinner.

"Can y-you watch Arrow and J-Jackie?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, but what's up with Jiro?" Undyne asked. She looked over and saw just what was up. "Oh my God, his leg is lookin' like a staircase," she commented, eye wide.

"Y-yeah," Alphys said. "Hurt," Jiro added. So, Alphys left then.

XxX

It didn't take too long to get to the hospital from there. Jiro whimpered and whined the entire way there, but he had reason. He was nervous as doctors poked and prodded him, but Alphys next to him helped to calm him down.

"We're just gonna put this cast on your leg, okay, sugar?" the doctor asked. Jiro whimpered and held onto Alphys' hand.

She rubbed his back. "I-it's okay. The d-doctor won't hurt y-you," she said.

Jiro could only watch as the doctor began to put a cast on his leg. Then, he saw something that would free him. As the doctor worked, her sleeved moved down slightly.

And that showed a tattoo of an arrow on her arm.

"Row!" Jiro cried. He pressed his hand against the tatoo, and a magic arrow appeared in his hand.

"What in the name of..." the doctor asked upon seeing it.

Alphys' eyes widened. "O-oh, God... y-you may want to s-stand back," she warned, trying to grab the arrow and dispel it.

But Jiro threw it at the doctor, who let out a yell and jumped to the side. "What _was_ that?!" she snapped, pulling her sleeves down briskly.

Alphys sighed, holding Jiro's hands so that he couldn't pull another stunt like that. "J-just put his c-cast on, p-please?" she asked tiredly.

The doctor did just that. She was much more careful of Jiro now, though.

XxX

Undyne, Jackie, and Arrow were eating dinner. The kids were only given the reason that Jiro had presumably broken his leg and Alphys had taken him to the emergency room to explain for their absence. That was that. She wasn't picking up her phone.

So, the three chatted and ate, but they were worried still. Until the front door opened and Alphys came in. Jiro was poking at the green cast on his leg, curious as to what this was on his sore leg.

"W-well, he'll be wearing a c-cast for the n-next six w-weeks," Alphys summarized.

"Casts suck. I had to wear so many growing up," Undyne said. For her, that wasn't surprising.

"Right as he was learning to walk," Jackie said. Jiro nodded, frowning.

Arrow stood up, whipping a Sharpie out of his pocket. "Mind if I sign his cast?" he asked.

"Be g-gentle," Alphys said.

So, Arrow walked over and wrote not his name in actuality on the cast, but what his brother called him.

"Row!" Jiro exclaimed. He moved off of Alphys' chest and hugged him. Arrow grinned.

Alphys and Undyne looked at each other; the boys had a certain bone that couldn't be broken.

"Want me to draw Ducky on there?" Arrow asked. "Ducky!" Jiro said happily.

As Arrow began to carefully draw, it was evident that Jiro would make it through the next six weeks.

 *****So, this was based off of the true story that my sister broke her leg falling down stairs when she was younger. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and i'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	84. Homework At One?

*****Hello, everyone! So, here we are, another chapter. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and housepets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Four: Homework At One?**

Just because Arrow had the help of Alphys didn't mean that he necessarily understood math. There were some nights where Alphys was busy with work at home or other things. There were some nights when Arrow had particularly long or particularly hard assignments.

And there were some nights when both occurred.

XxX

With Alphys a bit sick, Undyne insisted she rest. Yes, Alphys was a grown woman, but old habits died hard. Undyne took care of her when she was at home, but that was what she could do. After all, she also had to look after three children after work.

So after she'd done that, she was pretty tired. She got herself a cup of water from the kitchen and headed upstairs to go to bed for the night. And she discovered that she wasn't quite done yet.

XxX

Arrow hadn't even looked at the clock. He was too busy working on homework. He was trying to figure out just how to work out the problems hours after initially starting. He'd gotten a headache from it, and he just wanted to be done with it.

Why didn't he understand homework? And more importantly, why did he have so much homework?

He adjusted his glasses and moved closer to his desk lamp's light.

"Kid, why are you still up?"

Arrow looked over and saw a tired-looking Undyne, who had her glasses on with the blacked-out lens. She stood there, a green t-shirt that exposed her midriff and black sleep pants on.

"Doin' homework," Arrow replied.

"At almost midnight?" Undyne asked.

Arrow finally looked at his clock. Sure enough, it read 11:46 PM. "Yep," he said.

Undyne sighed and came over. "Maybe you could've asked for help so we _wouldn't_ be standing here?" she suggested.

"You were busy with Momma, and Jackie was doing... whatever it is she does, I really don't know," Arrow said. He felt a hand on his back.

"You know that you can come to us at any time, right?" Undyne asked.

Arrow nodded. Then, he noticed something. "Hey, you look kinda like..." he trailed off.

Undyne looked at his paper. "So I can leave you be and know that you stayed up this late on a school night, or I can help you and we'll get this done relatively faster," she offered.

Arrow raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were terrible at math," he said.

Undyne nodded. "That's why we should start right now."

XxX

Mom and son wound up staying up until one in the morning doing homework. At last, they finished up.

"There! Done!" Undyne said finally. She shoved the papers and everything else into Arrow's backpack roughly. "God, I _never_ thought that-"

When she turned around, she realized why she wasn't getting any response. Arrow, immediately upon finishing, had passed out from exhaustion.

Undyne couldn't help a slight smile. She hefted Arrow out of his chair and carried him to his bed. She gently laid him down and tucked him in after putting his glasses on the nightstand.

Undyne smiled and sat down. She gently stroked Arrow's hair. Yes, her son caused for late nights. All of her kids did, and Alphys something did as well. But as Undyne walked to her room and crawled in bed next to Alphys, putting her spare glasses on the nightstand and feeling her wife curl up to her, she was certain of one thing.

It was that she wouldn't trade this for _anything._

 *****See? Happy ending for everyone. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out (and comment if you got the reference) and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	85. The Visitor

*****Hello, everyone! So this chapter is the last one in the streak and if anything, one that's me just messing around. And it also has a TON of callbacks to previous chapters. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and housepets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Five: The Visitor**

 _Mother_

 _CJS51703_

 _We all know how things turned out for Alphys and Undyne. Now watch as they handle their kids, day by day. (NOTE: Some things in here require you to read my other story On My Own for them to make sense._

Well, that was weird. Alphys was simply clicking around and reading on a fanfiction website. She wasn't expecting to have any works about her, much less about her entire family! So, she clicked on the title and read through the first few chapters.

The night Arrow was born... when Jackie first appeared... what happened when Jackie first came to Undyne with her bullying problems... they were _spot-on_ with what happened. It was honestly scary.

Now, Alphys knew that it was hypocritical for one who used to watch people with hidden cameras to say that being stalked was creepy, but... this was just weird. So, she got up and took her laptop over to where the rest of her family was in the living room.

Arrow and Jackie were on the Nintendo Switch, Sukoshi was sitting on Arrow's shoulder and squeaking as commentary, and Undyne was keeping Jiro company on the floor with his blocks.

"Um, g-guys? I th-think we have a s-stalker," Alphys said. She gave her laptop to Undyne first.

"As weird a family as we may be, there isn't a reason to stalk us!" Arrow said. Sukoshi squeaked angrily and crossed his arms in protest.

Jackie paused the Nintendo Switch game and went to go look at what was going on. "What does it say about us?" she asked, trying to look at the screen.

Jiro tapped on the screen to the point where Undyne had to hold him in her lap so she could read. "So far, I've seen stuff about Alphie looking after Arrow when he was sick, the first Christmas Jackie had with us, and when Jackie had to get glasses," she said.

"Boy, whoever's stalking us really makes her writings of us short," Arrow commented. "

At least they're portraying us accurately. I'd rather _not_ become like a piece of the Hollywood media," Jackie said. She clicked to the next chapter on the laptop. "Y'know, it wasn't necessary for whoever wrote this to exploit my fear of storms," she said dryly.

It was then that they all heard the doorbell ring. "I-I'll get it," Alphys volunteered. She got up and left everyone else with her laptop so she could get the door and they could keep reading to see just how closely they'd been stalked. At the door, Alphys saw someone she'd never seen before.

A dumpy human girl with red hair in pigtails, wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon character design on it under a black jacket and jeans. Under one arm was tucked a thick notebook.

"...c-can I help y-you?" Alphys eventually asked.

"Heya. I'm already very familiar with your family, so introductions aren't really needed," the girl said.

Alphys was confused. Then, she saw the notebook. "A-are you the one wh-who's been s-s-stalking us?" she asked.

"Stalking? I prefer the words: writing about you. For that reason, you can call me the author. Can I come in?" the author asked.

"O-only so the o-others can see our s-stalker!" Alphys said. So, they went back to the living room, where everyone was still huddled around the laptop to read.

The author sat down on the couch and looked at the laptop. "Oh! That chapter's one of my favorites!" she said.

"Who are you?" Arrow asked, confused as to who was sitting next to him.

"She's the a-author," Alphys said. She sat next to Undyne, who put an arm around her.

"You two are so cute together... that's why I've written so much about you and your kids," the author said. She received six different looks that... weren't exactly the most comforting.

"Y'know, it wasn't fun getting my tonsils taken out," Arrow recalled. "Or getting a concussion," Undyne added. "And I h-hate it when a-anyone looks through my j-journals," Alphys said.

"Well, join the club," the author mumbled. She got four voices snapping, " _Quiet!_ " in response to that.

"And I don't like being bullied!" Jackie added. Jiro pointed to his leg, which had long since had the cast removed, but still. Sukoshi even squeaked angrily.

Undyne stood up and picked up the author by her collar, holding a spear as well. "Y'know, maybe it's time we taught you a lesson," she growled. The author yelped.

Then, she had an idea.

She opened her journal and scribbled down a sentence before tucking her notebook back under her arm. "Let go!" she said. As if suddenly under a spell, Undyne's grip released.

"Jeez, Mom. I thought you were gonna kick her butt," Arrow said.

"I dunno what happened. I was gonna impale her, but I just... didn't," Undyne shrugged, just as surprised. Alphys looked back to the computer screen.

"G-guys, I think... I-I think she's n-not only s-s-stalking us... she's c-c-controlling us too!" she realized.

"Well, that explains a lot," Jackie said.

The author thought about that. "Well... it's a bit both. I don't want to break your minds by telling you why, but... in some sense, yes, I am controlling you. But I have done good things for you guys," she said.

"Name one," Undyne barked. The author went over and picked up Jiro. "Without me, you probably wouldn't have Jiro," she said.

The dinosaur hybrid looked confused. "No Mom, no Momma?" he asked sadly.

The author nodded. "And Arrow, you wouldn't still be able to talk to Jeanne. And as weird as it may seem, you two are so sweet together," she said. Arrow blushed madly. "Please, shut up," he said.

"Jackie, you've gotten things from your mother," the author went on. Jackie looked at the bracelet she'd received in the mail from her mother. "You... you have a point," she said.

"You've done a lot of harm, and some good," Undyne decided. "B-but can you d-do more g-good? P-please?" Alphys asked. She took Jiro back, as she was reaching for her.

However, Jiro still looked at the author and sounded out her name. "Ch... lo... e," he said.

The author smiled. "He is too cute for this world," she said.

"Gimme that journal," Undyne said out of the blue, taking the author's notebook.

"Hey! Don't touch my book!" she snapped, trying to grab at it.

But Undyne scribbled down a sentence. She handed it back after a few seconds. "Here," she said, satisfied.

The author took her book back and read the freshly-written sentence aloud:

 _The author then disappeared from our house._

"Hey, wait a minute!" she said. But, she disappeared just then without explanation. Undyne hadn't written one, after all. Alphys clicked out of the story and shut down her laptop, putting it to the side after closing it.

"Th-that was weird," she said.

"Well, hopefully we won't have any more random accidents of sorts happening to us now," Jackie said.

Arrow still looked weirded out. "Can we all agree that this encounter didn't happen so we _don't_ drive ourselves crazy?" he asked.

The entire family agreed to that without hesitation.

XxX

Meanwhile, the author reappeared in her room. She opened up her journal once again and took out her pencil.

"Maybe Cosmo and Wanda would be less aggressive towards me."

 *****Alright, this one's was really fun. And it was inspired by the fact that my best friend always tells me, "If the characters you wrote about ever met you, they'd hate you." Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	86. Renewal

*****Hello, everyone! So, this chapter isn't self-insertion. This does contain more Alphyne, it does have some callback chapter 46, and most of it was written while I was sick and having a bad day yesterday. If the first part is not good or it seems a bit jumpy, then... sorry. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne (and any other characters who appear) belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Six: Renewal**

Undyne racked her brain for ideas. She had to think of _something_ special. She wasn't a very romantic person, but she sure as all heck loved her wife. That was why they had three kids. That was why they were currently laying in bed together, and why Alphys was fast asleep.

And more importantly, that was why Undyne was trying to think of something so late at night to do for her tenth wedding anniversary.

XxX

The next day came, and after sleeping on it, Undyne made her decision. Alphys thought it was a wonderful idea, and they shared it with their kids at dinner that night.

"You're doing what?" Arrow asked.

"R-renewing our v-vows," Alphys said, her SOUL still fluttering slightly in the happiness the very thought gave her.

"And... that is?" Arrow went on.

"It's a lot like a second wedding," Jackie summarized.

"She hit the nail on the head," Undyne said.

Sukoshi, who was sitting on the table, squeaked in confusion. "I'm with him. What's the need for a second wedding if you actually got married ten years ago?" Arrow asked.

"If anything, it's a sentiment. It's something special after three brats came along," Undyne said, taking Alphys' hand in her own.

"I-it won't be s-so bad. But y-you do have to d-dress up," Alphys said.

"We still get cake, right?" Arrow asked.

"Yep," Undyne confirmed.

"I'm pretty sure I can find some nice clothes," Arrow said.

Jackie sighed. _Boys will be boys._

XxX

It wasn't much longer until the day came. It was the morning of, and both of the girls were getting ready in their separate corners of the house. Jackie and Jiro were with Alphys, Arrow and Sukoshi were with Undyne.

The renewal wasn't really going to be big; just close friends, for neither monsters kept in touch with their family. And, true to ten years ago and under his own insistence, Mettaton would be their official.

Undyne's one condition, however, was that he stayed in classic mode.

XxX

"H-how do I l-look?"

Jackie looked up from her own simple, purple dress. Jiro, who got a pass because he was still an infant, was just wearing one of his normal onesies, looked over at his mother's voice.

Alphys was standing there, in her wedding dress, smiling slightly with her tail twitching a bit. "I-I wasn't sure if it w-would fit l-like it used t-to after t-two pregnancies and t-ten years," she said.

"Momma, you look great. I know that Mom's going to love it," Jackie said. Jiro even gave a thumbs-up.

"I-I remember, wh-when I was actually g-getting ready for the w-wedding, I d-didn't want to w-wear my glasses. I thought that it w-would ruin... w-well, what it is I h-have going on h-here. Toriel was h-helping me, and sh-she said... she said th-that your mom loved me th-the way I was, and that g-glasses wouldn't change a th-thing on how sh-she felt," Alphys recalled warmly. She couldn't control how much she was smiling.

"You've been together for years and we're all kinda blind," Jackie said.

"Y-yeah," Alphys said.

Jackie took her own glasses off and put them on Jiro. They were too big for his face, which made it all the more hilarious. "Huh?" he asked, looking around.

Alphys and Jackie both got a good laugh out of that.

XxX

Undyne, Arrow, and Sukoshi were at a different part of the house; the living room.

"Well?" Undyne asked, wearing her tuxedo. Her hair had been let down partially so that some of it covered her damaged eye.

"Looks good, Mom," Arrow said. He was wearing a red button-up and black pants. Sukoshi squeaked and gave a thumbs-up. He got a pass on wearing anything-he wasn't going.

"Thanks. You think your momma will like it?" Undyne asked, smoothing out her coat.

"She liked it enough for me and Jiro to happen," Arrow replied, smiling.

Undyne rolled her eye and sighed. "I don't know if I should laugh or smack you," she said.

"Hopefully the former," Arrow said. He was whapped on the back of the head.

"Chose the latter, squirt," Undyne said. She sat down in a chair and looked at some papers.

Arrow stood next to her to look at them. "What's that?" he asked.

"I'm trying to come up with something to say that will really, really show her how I feel," Undyne said.

"Well, how do you feel?" Arrow asked. "I love her more than anything," Undyne said.

Her paper was taken and torn in half.

"Then tell her that," was what Arrow said to explain for that.

XxX

Undyne felt it to be a little weird, but great all the same. She had Arrow standing next to her (who agreed to hold onto Jiro) and Papyrus as well at the altar. People had flooded in already to sit in the crowd. Jackie stood on the opposite side with Toriel and Frisk. Mettaton was in between them, holding his book. They were all just waiting for the other married-off bride.

"How does it feel having your son at the altar?" Arrow asked.

"So weird... but I love it. All of you," Undyne said.

They all went quiet in the room when they realized that the front doors had opened. The normally-strong fish monster felt her SOUL skip a beat.

"Momma?" Jiro asked quietly. Arrow held up a thumbs-up. Jackie couldn't help a smile at the blush on Alphys' face and the look on Undyne's face that just seemed like she was blank in her mind.

Now, it made Alphys a bit sad to have to walk down the aisle alone. But, once again, her father had refused her invitation rather rudely. She moved her thoughts away from that when she got to the altar and took Undyne's hands in her own.

"You look beautiful, babe," Undyne whispered. "S-so do you," Alphys said at the the same volume.

"Dearly beloved," Mettaton began in a carrying voice, "we have gathered here today to renew the love of this fish and this dinosaur..."

XxX

Mettaton had gone of for a while, but he'd never let the ceremony get boring. Arrow, Jackie, and even Jiro watched with interest. It was a lot like the home movie night, but not exactly.

"And now, the reason we're here. The lovely ladies will renew their vows," Mettaton said.

True to what had originally happened, Undyne went first. She looked at Arrow, who nodded. Then, she spoke.

"I hardly know where to begin. Ten years... it makes me feel old. But I've loved every second we've spent together. One of your worries when we first got together was that you'd do something that'd make me leave you. But now, you should know that you can't get rid of me. I've done some things I regret, and you probably feel the same way. But we've gotten through a lot together. There were times when I needed you and you were there. Usually a little panicky, but you were there. And I'm gonna keep being there for you. And keep on loving the smart, caring, beautiful nerd in front of me. That's why I'm standing here-there's no other woman who I'd ever want to call my wife," she said.

Arrow nodded; that was lot better than anything his mom could've scrawled down on paper.

"Alphys, darling?" Mettaton asked.

"O-okay... l-like you've said, w-we've done a lot t-together. If not f-for you, I probably would've f-flipped my l-lid a while a-ago. I never, e-ever thought I'd get m-m-married to the l-love of my l-life. But... h-here we are. Y-you've helped me f-figure out how t-to be a m-mother to our kids, y-you've helped me gain... s-some semblance of c-confidence, and done s-so much more that words c-can't covery p-properly. I kn-know that I m-mess up, and there are d-days when I'm u-unbearable-particularly when I was p-pregnant with the b-boys-but... b-but you still love m-me. And I l-love you. So m-much. Alphys said.

Jackie was proud that her timid momma was able to say so much.

Undyne smiled. "You were a bit unreasonable, but that made it all the more laughable," she said quietly.

Alphys only blushed.

XxX

After the ceremony came the reception. Undyne, Alphys, Arrow, Jackie, and Jiro were all at a single table together. Jackie had been unusually quiet.

"You okay?" Arrow asked after getting his promised cake, which was extremely good. "Jack-Jack?" Jiro asked, curious as he poked her shoulder.

"I'll be back," Jackie said quietly. Then, she walked over to where Napstablook was working at the DJ booth on stage.

"What's she doing?" Undyne asked. Alphys shrugged.

"Um, can you give me the microphone?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, I guess..." Napstablook said. He stopped the music and handed over a microphone.

Jackie took it and cleared her throat. "Hey, um... can I have everyone's attention?" she asked. After a few minutes, everyone was silent. And they were looking at her.

"Thanks. Anyways, at weddings, normally people talk about the couple. This may just be renewing the vows, but I still wanna talk. Mom-er, Undyne was the one who found me on the roadside in a really bad shape. She brought me home to Momma and Arrow. Before I met them, all I knew about life was that it... that it sucked. That everyone was for themselves. But I was shown that there's more than that. I've gotten to go on trips and experience holidays. I was there when Jiro was born... sorta. They're not perfect, but... my parents have shown me what love can be. As cheesy as it may sound, it's true. I'm glad for everything that's happened," Jackie said.

She went back to her table and grabbed her glass of ginger ale, the microphone still in her hand. "To Alphys and Undyne!"

And everyone drank to that.

Undyne pressed her lips to her wife's and hugged her. "Happy anniversary, honey," she said.

Alphys hugged her tightly. "H-happy anniversary."

 *****And there you have it. A sappy chapter for the romantics like me. I sadly have homework to do, so be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	87. Honest Lullaby

*****Hello, everyone! Yes, I am still alive in the Undertale fanbase. And here's the proof! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, Jiro (cute little thing) belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven: Honest Lullaby**

 _Early, early in the game_

 _I taught myself to sing and play_

 _And use a little trickery_

 _On the kids who never favored me_

Alphys heard that, and that was it to wake her up. She didn't need her glasses to see that Undyne wasn't next to her. However, she did need her glasses to see the time on her alarm clock. When she put them on, she saw that it was 1:38 AM.

She got out of bed and went on a search for Undyne, because she wasn't in the bathroom connected to their room, and for whoever was singing. The voice was unfamiliar as it carried on.

 _Those were years of crinoline slips_

 _And cotton skirts and swingings hips_

 _And dangerously painted lips_

 _And stars of stage and screen_

As it turned out, Alphys didn't have to walk all that far to find the answer to both of her questions. The singing came from Jiro's nursery.

And it also came from Undyne's mouth.

Alphys stood in the doorway and smiled, trying to keep quiet. She felt her tail swish back and forth as a happy (albeit embarrassing) habit she couldn't control.

For Undyne was pacing back and forth, holding Jiro, and singing to him. She didn't seem to notice her wife's presence. Rather, she just kept up when she was doing.

 _Pedal pushers, ankle socks_

 _Padded bras and campus jocks_

 _Who hid their vernal equinox_

 _In pairs of faded jeans_

 _And slept at home resentfully_

 _Coveting their dreams_

Undyne's voice was by no means the best. However, for someone who usually had a deep, gruff voice and commonly expressed it with yelling... she didn't sound that bad either.

When she sang, her voice was softer, and it went a bit higher, although she was definitely still within an alto range. Overall, her voice was nice to listen to, and soothing as well. Alphys felt a bit drowsy from where she was standing.

 _And often I have wondered_

 _How the years and I survived_

 _I had a mother who sang to me_

 _An honest lullaby_

Singing those lines sent pangs through Undyne's heart. They were all too familiar for her. But, they stopped when she saw that Jiro was asleep. She carefully put him in his crib. "Finally," she muttered to herself.

When she walked out into the hallway, she jumped. "Son of a-you scared me," she whispered.

"S-sorry. I d-didn't mean to," Alphys apologized at the same volume.

Undyne walked off and motioned for her wife to follow her. Alphys followed her to their room, afraid that she'd done something wrong. They sat down on their bed.

"You... y-you sound good wh-when you sing," Alphys said.

"Thanks. I don't sing unless I have a reason to. Jiro was crying, and I tried everything I could, but he wouldn't shut up. So, I sang the first part of that song, and he stopped crying. I... I learned it from my mom. She sang it to me up until she died, and I guess I never forgot the words," Undyne explained.

"W-well... y-you have kids o-of your o-own to sing it to n-now," Alphys said. Undyne nodded.

Then, she sighed. "I miss her so much," she said.

"I m-miss my mom t-too. But I bet y-your mom's r-really, really p-proud of you," Alphys said.

Undyne half-smiled as she looked at her. "I bet your mom is proud of you too," she said.

Alphys smiled back. Then, she put her glasses back on her nightstand. "I'm g-going to b-bed," she said.

"Night," Undyne said, kissing her. So, they laid down together, curling up next to each other.

But as Undyne went to sleep, she went to sleep with her mother's song in her mind.

 *****Wait, did you really think that I came up with that song? Nah, it's "Honest Lullaby" by Joan Baez, but this was the first part. Go off and listen to it, it's really good. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	88. Shards

*****Hello, everyone! So, slight warning: there is discussion of self-harm. But it's slight. ANYWAYS, Alphys belong to Toby Fox, Jackie belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Eight: Shards**

Alphys was working in the living room when she saw Jackie come in. She was holding her left arm. "Momma, do you know where the bandages are? I kinda cut myself, right by my wrist, and it's bleeding," she asked.

Alphys' expression went into shock at 'cut myself', and the fact that it was right at Jackie's wrist made her feel no better about it. She snapped out of it and put her laptop to the side. "C-come on. I'll h-help you," she said.

And, she lead Jackie off to the bathroom.

XxX

"S-so, um... th-this wasn't on p-purpose... w-was it?" Alphys asked nervously. She was tending to Jackie's cut in the bathroom. It was bad, but not extremely bad.

"No. I was getting a glass, but I dropped it, and one of the shards bounced back and cut my arm," Jackie explained. She bit down on her lip as peroxide was used to clean her cut, and she relaxed when that part was over.

"O-okay," Alphys mumbled.

"Why do you think I would cut myself? Did... did you ever cut yourself?" Jackie asked, knowing that she was on sensitive ground now.

Alphys was digging around for bandages, but when she was asked that, she froze. She debated whether not to bring this up. As she started bandaging Jackie's arm, she had her answer.

"Y-yes."

Jackie's eyes widened behind her glasses . "Oh my God..." she gasped.

When she finished up her bandaging job, Alphys sighed. "I-it was a l-long time ago. Long b-before your mom a-and I were even m-married. I was in s-such a bad p-place with the A-A-Amalgamates-those guys who sh-showed up a wh-while back-and I c-couldn't take it. But I a-almost went too f-far. Your mom f-found out, and I r-realized... w-well, she helped my r-realize that I had a l-lot to l-live for. A-and I did, even back th-then. I regret it, b-but I'm glad she h-helped me. We're m-married now, and I h-have three kids who I w-wouldn't trade a-a-anything for. So do m-me a favor and never, e-ever put those s-scars on yourself," she said.

Jackie tightly hugged her. "I won't, Momma. I promise," she swore. Alphys hugged her back.

However, they eventually pulled away from each other and stood up from the bathroom floor.

"But what about the broken glass in the kitchen?" Jackie asked.

Alphys put away the medical supplies. "I-I'll hand it," she said.

So, Jackie thanked her for the help with her cut and ran off.

XxX

As Alphys cleaned up the broken glass, she couldn't help but think about it.

Undyne had claimed years ago that she never wanted to see scars on her then-girlfriend-now-wife, because she loved her. At the time, Alphys didn't understand fully. After all, Undyne had tons of scars all over her body. So, Alphys went about her business, covering scars with makeup day after day and year after year.

But seeing Jackie's cut arm... that made her understand. She didn't want to see any of her scars on Arrow, Jackie, or Jiro. They were her babies, and she loved them (and Undyne) more than her stuttery words could express.

Alphys made a promise to herself that day-she would never, _ever_ let any of her kids make her mistake.

But she had a feeling that they wouldn't take after her in that particular way.

 *****Okay, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Especially the last part. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	89. Especially Yours

*****Hm, let's check the ol' story view count... 10,101 VIEWS?! OH MY GOD! Thank you so much!**

 **Anyways, hello everyone! I was sitting in boring old history class and we were discussing the French. You all know a certain character in this story who's French. Anyways, Undyne and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, Arrow and Jeanne belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eighty-Nine: Especially Yours**

"Hey, kid, mail for you!"

Arrow looked up form his homework when Undyne's voice rang into his room. "What did I get?" he asked. He was given a package.

"The return address is all the way from France. It came a long way. It might be the girl you liked... what was her name?" Undyne asked.

Arrow felt his SOUL skip a beat at the mention. He took the package and smiled. "J-Jeanne," he stammered out.

"You don't normally stutter like that," Undyne noted, smirking. She leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms. She wasn't sure if she was more curious about the package's contents or entertained by her smitten oldest son.

Arrow used a magic version of his namesake to open the box, which was a pretty decent size and weight. He opened up the box and found a lot inside. Precisely, three notebooks, four pens, four pencils, and a note on top. Arrow grabbed the note first.

He read it silently:

 _Arrow,_

 _I know you love to draw. I saved money (and Mama help me) and send gifts to you. In return for necklace. Draw pictures for me!_

 _-Jeanne_

Arrow felt his SOUL flutter in his chest. He put the note to the side and laid out the content of the box on his bed.

The notebooks were hardcover, and three different colors: one burgundy, one cerulean, and one emerald. They all had Arrow's initials monogrammed in the bottom-right corner. Inside were blank pages, just waiting to be drawn on. The pencils and pens were simply black, with Arrow's name in silver print on every one of them.

He opened up one of the notebooks to the front page and saw one simple message, hand-written in familiar writing:

 _Especially yours, Jeanne_

That was on the front page of all of the notebooks, alongside a small heart.

"Yep, she's in love," Undyne decided.

"Can you go get Momma's laptop so I can call her on a video chat?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah... but I wanna see this," Undyne said.

XxX

After setting up the call, it didn't take long for Jeanne to reply. " _Bonjour,_ Arrow!" she said brightly.

"Hi," Arrow said, waving.

Jeanne seemed to noticed that he had company. "Who is?" she asked.

"Undyne. I'm Arrow's other mom," Undyne said.

Jeanne nodded. "Ah. Can see the alikeness," she said.

"Yeah. Anyways, I got your stuff. Thanks. It's... really nice that you sent this stuff to me from so far away," Arrow said.

Jeanne waved it off. "Miles is nothing. Presents for my best American boy. Mostly because of necklace. Wear it every day," sje said, tapping on her beloved necklace.

"Really?" Arrow asked, smiling.

"Yes. Friends were jealous when I came home," Jeanne recalled.

Arrow felt a bit proud of that. "I'm glad you like it so much," he said.

"I do, I do. Send picture of drawings you do in new books. You are great artist. Works could be in museums one day," Jeanne said.

"I'm not that good, but thanks," Arrow said. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna leave you guys be," Undyne said. As she got up, she smiled to herself.

This would certainly be a story for Alphys.

 *****If you can't tell by now, I really like writing about Jeanne and Arrow. It was honestly hurting me to write her having such broken English, but I had to. The things I do for you guys... Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	90. First Cries

*****Hello, everyone! While playing the no-homework game (it's like the not-study game), I decided to write this chapter. It takes place right before chapter one, if y'all can remember that far back. Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox, little baby Arrow belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety: First Cries**

Undyne held Alphys' hand tightly, a surprisingly-strong grip being reciprocated. But Undyne's grip loosened when Alphys seemed to pass out against the pillows that had been supporting her back.

At that, the room went abruptly silently, causing Undyne to bite down on her lip. But she released her bit and Alphys' eyes opened for the same reason.

They'd heard cries.

The first cries of their child.

Toriel held up the messy newborn. "You had a baby boy," she said warmly.

"L-let me see him?" Alphys asked tiredly.

"Just let me clean him up and wrap him up," Toriel said.

"I'm going with you," Undyne insisted. So, they went off to the bathroom, a wailing newborn baby with them.

That left Alphys a few moments to clear her head. She adjusted her glasses and smiled to herself. Finally. She'd finally given birth. Nine months and a whole day in labor were finally over.

And Undyne had stayed with her the whole day, holding her hand and doing the best she could to comfort her. Undyne was a great wife, and Alphys honestly tried her best to do the same. And now, they had a child.

"He's healthy and quite adorable."

Toriel's voice snapped the dinosaur out of her thoughts.

"But since you spent so long getting him out of you, you deserve to hold him more than I do," Undyne said, holding her bundled-up son. He was still wailing as he was passed over.

Alphys held him to her chest. "I-it's okay. You don't n-need to c-cry. M... M-Momma's got you," she said gently. She never thought she would say that. She never thought she would _get_ to say that.

A few moments later, the baby's cries calmed. Undyne sat down next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're a natural," she said.

They both looked as their son opened his eyes for the first time. He looked up curiously at his parents. Then, he worked his arms out of his towel bundle and began reaching up, his fists sporadically clenching and unclenching.

Undyne held out her hand, and he took her finger. "Tight grip," she commented.

"W-well, h-he looks like you, w-without the o-orange scales. I-I guess that he's s-strong like you t-too," Alphys reasoned.

Her son used her free hand to grab onto the thin t-shirt she wore and cuddled closer into her.

"And I think he loves you just as much as I do," Undyne said. She leaned over and kissed Alphys. But, she wasn't quite done. "I'm so proud of you, honey. Thanks to you, we've got a perfect son of our own. I never thought I'd start a family, but I wouldn't want to have one with any other person in the world," she said.

Alphys smiled, leaning on her shoulder. "I-I wouldn't want to s-start a family with anyone e-else either," she agreed.

Their son looked at them both and smiled for the very first time. A few moments later, they were met with another matter.

"What're we gonna name the little squirt?" Undyne asked.

Alphys thought on that, adjusting her son in her arms a bit. When she did that, his blanket shifted a bit to reveal something on his arm. An arrangement of scales in the shape of an arrow.

"I h-have an idea."

 *****And I believe we all know what that idea was. Isn't little baby Arrow cute? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	91. Oh My God, He's Here (Part One)

*****Hello, everyone! Man, over ninety chapters? We're nearing the end... Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and housepets belong to me (as does someone else), and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-One: Oh My God, He's Here (Part One)**

It was supposed to just be a usual, run-of-the-mill, lazy but enjoyable Saturday. Everyone was at home, relaxing in their own was. Alphys sat playing with Jiro on the living room floor, because he'd insisted, "Momma, play!" and she really had nothing better to do. So, they were on the living room carpet, just playing with blocks. Undyne, Jackie, Arrow, and Sukoshi were off doing whatever it was they did.

Until the doorbell rang.

"Eh?" Jiro asked, looking up from his block creation.

"I-I'll be back," Alphys promise. She kissed Jiro's head before getting up and going to see who was at the door. Her fear of someone coming to yell at her over her past mistakes at her door had long since faded. But, she was still uneasy when she saw an unexpected stranger standing there.

He was tall and pale, with a somewhat-built figure and a five o'clock shadow. However, his eyes were cold and blue, and his hair was black and in need of a cut. His clothes were clearly old and worn.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I-I beg your p-pardon?" Alphys asked.

"Where is she? I tracked her down to here. So where is she?" the man asked again, elaborating more this time but not quite elaborating enough.

"Wh-who are you l-looking for?" Alphys asked.

"Jacqueline, stupid! She lives here, and I need her! So lemme see her," the man ordered.

Alphys was even more uncomfortable. "W-wait here," she said. She shut the door and went upstairs, but not before taking Jiro with her. "U-Undyne?" she asked.

Undyne appeared to be getting something from their shared room. "What's up?" she asked.

"There's s-someone at the d-door for J-Jackie, and he p-probably won't leave until he s-sees her. I j-just want you to g-go with h-her," Alphys explained.

Undyne stepped away from whatever it was she was doing. "Sure. I'll go get the kid," she said. Then, she went to go get Jackie, who had her nose in a book where she was laying on her bed.

"Hey, Mom," the younger of the two said, marking her place in her book and putting it to the side.

"You're as nerdy as Alphys. Anyways," Undyne said, "you got a visitor."

Confused, Jackie got up. She and Undyne went downstairs. Undyne opened the front door to show the man still standing there. "About time," he scoffed.

Jackie's faced paled to a ghastly shade of white. "Oh my God," she squeaked, eyes wide.

The man looked at her. "It's been a while, Jacqueline. You little bi-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Jackie slammed the door in his face and locked it. She put her back against it, seemingly on the verge of a panic attack.

"No, no, no, no, _no,_ " she said.

"Holy crap, what's wrong? Who even was that?" Undyne asked, kneeling down to be closer to her daughter's level.

"S-Samuel Miller," Jackie stammered out. "And?" Undyne prompted. Jackie put her hands on her mom's shoulders.

"He's my _dad!_ "

 *****Yep, I went there. I've already written the next part, and it's longer... but ya got wait until tomorrow! Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	92. Oh My God, He's Here (Part TwoFinal)

*****Hello, everyone! So three out of the four other people in my house are sick, and I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time until it gets to me too... but that's irrelevant! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets (and in this case, a terrible father) belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Two: Oh My God, He's Here (Part Two/Final)**

Undyne's eye widened at that. "No wonder you're freaking out," she said.

"Yeah!" Jackie blurted out.

Undyne tried to remember what she'd done during Alphys' panic attacks so long ago. Maybe she could use those methods to help out. "The door's locked, kid. Let's go get you some water. It won't help either of us if you're freaking out on me," she said steadily.

She held out her hand, and Jackie took it, shaking. They went to the kitchen and sat down together. Two glasses of water and fifteen minutes later, Jackie was okay.

"I'm... I'm better now. Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Before we got married, your momma had panic attacks. You learn a thing or two," Undyne said.

Jackie nodded, then put her glass in the sink. When she sat back down at the table, she sighed. "I know I have to go and face my dad," she admitted.

"Can I face him with spears? Many of them?" Undyne asked.

"No. He'll hurt you, and me too," Jackie sighed.

"We're facing him with three forces. I'm getting Arrow. We both have good weapons. When he's down here, we're facing your dad, and telling him to get his butt off of our property and to stay off," Undyne said as she got up and walked off.

But she wasn't that nice with her wording.

XxX

When Arrow was told what was going on, he said that he was braced for attack. So, they went downstairs, where Jackie hesitantly opened the door.

"Do you just have an entourage of freaks that follow you around everywhere?" Samuel asked.

"They're not freaks! They're my family. I have my other mom too, and another brother, and a little house pet. I love these guys, and they're better to me than you ever were," Jackie said.

Arrow and Undyne both felt a bit of happiness at that. But that good feeling soon faded.

"Alright, you little brat," Samuel said. He grabbed Jackie's wrist and pulled her over. However, Undyne pulled her other wrist the opposite way. It was a game of human tug-of-war.

"This is hurting me!" Jackie protested as she was pulled on from both sides.

Samuel leaned in enough to punch Undyne hard-so hard that she fell to the ground. Jackie was picked up and slung over Samuel's shoulder. "She's _my_ daughter, got it? I can do to her as I want to. She killed my wife, and therefore, she deserves to be punished. Meredith was the love of my life, and I'm left with this brat," he growled.

Undyne decided that she'd had enough. She grabbed Jackie back and put her on the ground quickly. Arrow had to hold her upright until the dizziness from her head rush stopped. "Kids, go stay with your momma. I have to talk to this piece of scum," Undyne said, tone bitter.

Not wanting to see that, Arrow and Jackie ran off upstairs.

Undyne flicked her hand up in front of the door, keeping herself and Samuel in one spot.

"What do you want now, you overgrown fish stick?" Samuel spat.

"To kill you. But I don't feel like cleaning your entrails off of the walls. So, that's out the window. Jackie's _my_ daughter, got it? She may have your DNA, but me and my wife have been better parents to her than you ever were. You're given her scars, mental and physical. She's woken up from nightmares about you many times. She even calls us her family," Undyne said harshly.

"What would you do if that other fish kid killed your wife, huh? Wouldn't you just wanna beat the tar outta them?" Samuel asked.

"No. If my wife had died having either of our sons, then I wouldn't beat them. Because they wouldn't have killed her purposefully, and she wouldn't have wanted me to hit them. You, however, I'd like to obliterate," Undyne said.

She held a spear in one hand and Samuel's collar in the other after dismissing her weaponry that blocked the door. "So get out of my house. Or I won't hesitate to murder you in my backyard. Because _no one_ hurts the people I love without facing the consequences," she said.

When she let Samuel go, he ran right off. Undyne shut her door and dispelled her spear.

XxX

Alphys, Arrow, Jackie, Jiro, and Sukoshi were all gathered in Arrow's room as the two older siblings explained what was happening.

"Jack-Jack, Row, sad?" Jiro asked. Sukoshi squeaked multiple times, nodding.

"S-so your mom is h-handling him?" Alphys asked.

"I handled him."

Undyne was standing in the doorway, making her family look to her.

"How did you, um, handle him?" Jackie asked nervously. "And do we have to clean up the mess that's left there?" Arrow chimed in.

"There was no mess. I just talked to him, engraved it in his head that you're part of our family and not his. And I threatened him a bit too, but it did the trick," Undyne shrugged. She sat down next to Alphys on Arrow's bed.

"I'm so, so glad that you guys are my family," Jackie said profoundly.

"Well, Alphys only seems to be able to make boys, so a girl's a good change," Undyne said jokingly, patting Alphys' stomach as she said so.

Arrow felt somewhat offended, but he knew that it was a joke.

"Jack-Jack! Horsie!" Jiro exclaimed. Jackie sat down on the bed and took Jiro on her knee. Then, she bounced him on her knee, clicking her tongue, making the infant giggle.

Arrow found his little brother a bit sweet as that happened, but he didn't say that out loud. Rather, he just thanked God that Sukoshi didn't ask for that and was too tiny for that. Also, he couldn't talk to ask for that in the first place.

Undyne sat with her arm around Alphys' shoulders and with her wife's arm around her middle from behind. "Our family sure is mixed up," Undyne said, her voice a bit quiet.

"B-but you love th-them?" Alphys asked.

"I threatened to kill a guy for one of our kids. Take a guess," Undyne said, a slight smile on her face.

Alphys knew that the answer was a yes.

 *****Okay, little story. There's a character in a mobile game that I play called Subway Surfers named Jaro. For a second when I saw his name in the character menu, I legitimately thought his name was Jiro. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	93. Colors On The Wall

*****Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating... writer's block and all that, I'm certain you can relate. Anyways, enough blabbing! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and housepets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Three: Colors On The Wall**

"Okay, kid, it looks kinda like a rainbow threw up on you. Explanation?" Undyne asked.

Jackie and Arrow had just gotten into her car after school. Arrow did have rainbow splotches on his shirt and pants.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Jackie asked.

"We got to mess with paints in art class today. Um... it'll hopefully come off of my clothes," Arrow said.

"Good," Undyne said, "or else Alphys won't be happy." Then, she drove off.

XxX

Luckily, the paint came right off. Over the next that Arrow's art class had been working with paints, things began to go missing.

Like brushes... and papers... and paint trays... and paint tubes...

They all found their way into one common place: Arrow's backpack. He stole them and stowed them away in his room. He had no paint to begin with, and the paints in his art classroom were better than the ones at the store. So, he kept them under his bed.

Boy, was he glad that Sukoshi could only squeak.

XxX

Alphys had a very good sense of smell. She didn't know why; she just always had a sharper nose than people around her. She was used to varying scents around her house; twelve years of living with Undyne and ten years of being a mother did that to you.

So she was able to notice easily when, over a week, a new scent made itself readily apparent.

Paint.

Every time she walked past Arrow's room, she could get a faint whiff of it through the door. At first, she brushed it off. Arrow loved art, so he was presumably just using his supplies and having fun. No questioning needed. But it didn't take long for Alphys to realize something.

Arrow didn't _have_ any paints, as far as she knew.

At last, she had to have an answer. She knocked on the ever-closed door of her oldest son's room. "A-Arrow? Can you l-let me in?" she asked.

"I'll come to you. One sec," Arrow called. A few moments later, he barely opened the door enough to fit through. But when he got out, he was sure to shut the door behind him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I c-can tell when y-you're hiding something. Wh-what's in there, and wh-why does it smell s-s-suspiciously like p-paint?" Alphys interrogated.

"I told you. I've been doing stuff with paint in school, so the smell must be on me still from that. And for what I'm doing alone... um... it's that time in my life when everything changes?" Arrow said, his voice going higher at the last part.

Yep, he was lying.

"O-one, you got h-home from school hours a-ago, so the smell w-would've faded by now. Two, it's c-coming from your r-room, not y-you. And th-three... j-just don't even t-try that one. What's in th-there?" Alphys asked again.

Arrow shifted his weight from foot to foot a few times before finally meeting black slits to brown irises. "You promise you won't kill me?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." Alphys assured, although her tone was uncertain.

Arrow sighed, then knew he had to explain. "For the past week, I've been stealing paints, papers, brushes, and trays from school. No one there has noticed, so I never gave them back. Instead, I got to work on my own project. And it's... bigger than the papers," he admitted.

"You kn-know that you how to g-give what you s-stole back to the s-school," Alphys chided.

"I know I do. But... pencils and markers don't work for what I'm doing right now. Besides, I've never gotten to use paints before that don't, well, suck," Arrow said.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Alphys asked.

So, Arrow lead her inside. And when she saw what was there, she froze.

The wall next to Arrow's bed... it had _everything._

He'd painted (or at least done the lineart for) everyone around him. Himself, Sukoshi, Jackie, Jiro, Alphys Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton... everyone. All painted across the wall. At the top of the painting were four simple words:

 _Live life for them_

"I'm... guessing you wanna wash it off or paint over it or something?" Arrow asked, clearly sad about it. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"D-don't do that," Alphys said. She was smiling.

"I can finish it?" Arrow asked. His spirits lifted he saw a nod.

"F-finish it and k-keep it th-there," Alphys said.

"And I don't have to give the paint and stuff back?"

"You h-have to d-do that."

Arrow frowned. It was worth a shot, at least.

 *****For the record, you can paint on a certain type of paper. I've seen people paint art on the walls of their bedrooms before, but don't logic it too hard. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	94. If I Lived In TV

*****Hello, everyone! This was a random idea that was too good to pass up. To Crow The Mad, I will write your prompt, but I wanted to do this. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and housepets belong to me, all references mentioned don't belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Four: If I Lived In TV**

Undyne couldn't sleep. She checked her clock; 1:53 AM. She sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Wh-where are you g-going?" Alphys asked, barely awake as she did so. She had only woken up because she'd noticed that the comforting hold on her was gone.

"I'll be back in a few, babe," Undyne said. In all honesty, she didn't know if she would come back upstairs. She just knew that she could get away with that lie right now.

Alphys nodded and fell right back asleep.

Undyne snorted. As cute as she thought he wife was when she was asleep, she had to get something to help her sleep. She left the room to go off on her search.

XxX

It was a bit weird. Undyne was just going to get some water or something to ease herself, but when she heard something faint, she forgot that. It was quiet, but... was it a TV theme? She put down the glass in her hand and went to the living room.

Jackie was sitting there, watching a game show that was recorded on the DVD. She was sitting in the dark.

"Ahem," Undyne cleared her throat.

Jackie jumped and whipped her head to see who'd caught her. "Oh... Mom... I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she asked.

Undyne crossed her arms. "I'd like to know why you're watching TV at nearly two AM more than anything," she said.

"I couldn't sleep. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't," Jackie said.

Undyne paused for a moment, her mouth shut. Then she sighed, uncrossing her arms. "That's my problem too. You're off the hook," she said.

Jackie scooted over on the couch and patted the space next to her. "Wanna join me?" she asked quietly.

Undyne caved and went on to sit down next to her. "Be glad we have the same issue. Or else you'd be screwed," she said.

"I'm grateful," Jackie said.

They both watched for a little while, both quiet so they could hear the TV.

"What do you think it would be like to live in TV?"

Undyne snapped out of her numb reverie at the question. "Whaddya mean?" she asked.

Jackie picked up the remote. She pulled up the DVR list and flicked through all of the recorded shows and movies. "What if we could live inside of all of the shows and movies on here? Not like Mettaton being a star, but actually _in these shows,_ " she elaborated.

Undyne nodded, understanding it now. "I've never really thought about that, honestly," she said.

"It'd be pretty cool. You could live with talking sea creatures... have magical fairies... run a place for imaginary friends... a ton of stuff!" Jackie said.

Undyne grinned. It did sound like an awesome idea. "Be a ninja warrior... or I could actually learn jutsus!" she said.

"Yeah, now you're getting it! And things are always solved in under half an hour. Under an hour for the specials," Jackie said. She smiled, fantasizing about it.

"You know that Alphys would go against the Dark Kingdom," Undyne said with a slight laugh.

"And Arrow would probably go to Gotham or check out Springfield," Jackie said.

The two sighed, fantasizing alike about lives in TV. "

Things would've been solved in half an hour. Not two years," Jackie said, although that was more to herself.

Undyne looked to her. "I get where you're coming from, kid. I would've rather had my problems solved in half an hour too. But we can't live in TV," she said.

"I know, I know. But it would be pretty cool," Jackie said. She looked back to the TV screen, a content look on her face.

Undyne watched her casually. "If you had the choice, would you wanna live out here or in there?" she asked.

Without looking from the screen, Jackie gave her reply. "Out here."

Undyne raised an eyebrow, more amused than anything. "Why's that?" she asked.

Jackie finally looked at her, grinning. "I don't think I would've met you guys if I lived in TV," she said.

Undyne gave her normal toothy smile. "C'mere, punk," she said. She gave Jackie an affectionate noogie.

Jackie laughed and snorted. "Mercy, mercy!" she pleaded between giggles.

At last, Undyne let go. "Fine," she said. Jackie moved her hair from her face as she sat back up and yawned. "Bedtime?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah," Jackie agreed. She was already laying down on the couch, drifting off.

"Brat," Undyne mumbled, although it was a term of endearment. She stretched out on the couch, letting Jackie get comfy laying on top of her.

And the last thing Undyne did before going to sleep was turn off the TV.

 *****Okay. I've made a good amount of references to TV shows. Nine, if I've counted correctly. If you can guess all nine correctly, then you get cookies. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	95. The Joy of Painting

*****Hello, everyone! This is a prompt from Crow The Mad. I wasn't sure how to do this, but I was filled with DETERMINATION to get a prompt done because I love the ideas you guys give me and I'm running out of space. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, The Joy of Painting (it'll make sense in a second) doesn't belong to me, but all kids and housepets do. Without further ado, let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Five: The Joy Of Painting**

Arrow was flipping across videos online when he came across something he hadn't quite seen before. "The Joy of Painting?" he read to himself, curious. He clicked the video; he found some joy in painting.

So, he sat back to take a look. "Bob Ross, huh?"

XxX

The hybrid wound up watching that episode... and the next episode... and the one after that...

Eventually, evening time came, and he had to eat dinner. So, he went down the stairs to his family.

"Sorry," Jackie apologized. She was cleaning up some water on the floor with a paper towel while Undyne picked up some broken glass from the floor next to her. "Don't sweat it, kid. Just a mistake," she said.

"There are no mistakes," Arrow replied, tone calm and steady. "Just happy accidents."

He earned three equally confused looks. Even Jiro and Sukoshi (who was sitting on the table) looked a bit weirded out.

After Undyne finished picked up the results of a broken cup and had tossed them into the trash can, she turned to the older of her sons. "Kid, what are you on?" she asked.

Arrow shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just going with the good vibes only, Mom," he said, smiling. He sat down at the table and started eating.

"Row?" Jiro asked, confused by such a sudden change. "I'm fine, lil' bro," Arrow said.

Jackie leaned over to Alphys and said quietly, "I think the paint fumes have gotten to his head." Alphys nodded. Sukoshi, having heard, squeaked a few times to agree.

XxX

A few days later, Jackie was having some trouble with some science homework. She went to someone who was a bit more understanding in the way the teacher wanted the assignment done.

"Hey, Arrow? If you're not busy, um... being a hippie or whatever, can you help me?" she asked.

Arrow turned away from whatever it was that he was watching. Sukoshi sat down in front of the screen, still watching. But, the hybrid went over to his sister. "What's up?" he asked. He still had that strangely calm tone to his voice.

Jackie looked around him to see where that noise she heard was coming from, having completely forgotten her homework. "What's Sukoshi watching?" she asked.

Arrow looked back to the housepet. "The Joy of Painting. It's a show I found, and I love it," he explained vaguely. He smiled. "Make sure you draw an even number of everything, because everyone needs a friend."

Jackie rubbed her face. "Don't act like... whoever's running that show! Act like _you_ again! I'm not having some hippie brother!" Jackie decided. With that, she picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it right at Arrow's head.

He fell more because he was startled than anything, but he laid there even after falling. Sukoshi paused the video and went over to his friend, squeaking in concern.

Jackie walked over and helped pull Arrow to sit up. "You okay?" she asked.

Arrow picked up his glasses and put them on, for they had been knocked off by the pillow.

"Good vibes are gonna stay in those episodes."

 *****Pretty short, it only turned out fair. I'm not making fun of anyone who likes The Joy of Painting, this was just me writing Arrow all spaced-out and having fun with it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	96. Late At Night

*****Hello, everyone! This is my second attempt at trying to upload this, so here we go. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Six: Late At Night**

Jiro had learned to sleep through the night for the most part. However, he was still young, and he would still cry if he needed something.

Like he was currently, at around one AM.

"God..." Undyne muttered.

Alphys' eyes hardly opened. "W-want me to g-get him?" she asked.

Undyne reluctanatly rolled out of bed, her body a dead weight until her brain forced it to cooperate. "I got him. Get some sleep," she said.

Alphys was already falling back asleep.

Undyne rubbed the sleep from her eye as she padded down the hallway. She went into the nursery and saw Jiro, crying his SOUL out. He held the wing of his stuffed duck through his wailing.

Undyne picked him up and held him so that his head was resting on her chest. "Alright, you little brat, just what is it you want?" she asked.

But Jiro just kept crying for whatever reason. Undyne brushed her lips against Jiro's forehead and was about to go through her normal routine of what she went to check for when it came to a crying baby.

However, she could tell that Jiro's forehead was hot just by kissing him. She felt at his neck and back as well. "Jeez, little guy, you're burning up," she commented.

"Mom..." Jiro hiccupped, making no less noise.

"Alright, alright," Undyne said, adjusting her youngest child in her arms. "Alphys is the doctor here, not me."

XxX

Alphys had her pillow over her head in a vain attempt to block out the crying that kept her awake. Until she was poked in the stomach.

She moved her pillow away and sat up, putting on her glasses. "Wh-what's wrong?" She asked.

"Kid's got a fever. At least, I think so," Undyne said.

This was a department Alphys knew about. "P-pass him to m-me. Can y-you go get the th-th-thermometer?" she asked.

"Check," Undyne said.

Alphys held Jiro close as Undyne walked away. "Momma..." the infant whined. Alphys laid down, letting Jiro lay down on top of her.

"I-it's gonna be o-okay. You'll be b-better soon," she soothed. At least, she hope that such would be the case.

After a few minutes, Undyne came back. "I got it," she said, holding the thermometer up.

"Th-thank you," Alphys said, sitting back up. Jiro kept whimpering on her chest, still aching because of his fever. Alphys stuck the thermometer in Jiro's mouth when he opened it to cry again and took it back out when it beeped. "One-h-hundred point three... n-no wonder he feels so b-bad..." she said.

"He's a tough kid. He can handle it. But it'll be a few minutes before the other two get up because of the racket, you're tired, and I'm tired. So we've gotta break his fever," Undyne said.

So, Alphys got up and went to the bathroom. It was when Undyne heard the bath water start to run that she followed.

Alphys gently undid Jiro's pajamas and diaper before putting him in the bath tub, sitting him in shallow, lukewarm water. The older of the two turned to her wife. "C-can you go find some Infant T-Tylenol?" she asked.

"Aye," Undyne replied, going to the kitchen's medicine cabinet to grab it.

Alphys took the shower sprayer and began running it over Jiro, using her hands to keep the water out of his eyes. He visibly began to relax and look drowsy; a good sign.

"Thermometer and Tylenol," Undyne said when she came back a few minutes later, the medicine in one hand and the device in the other.

"Thank y-you. And, uh, th-thanks for running b-back and f-forth like this," Alphys said.

Undyne sat down with her at the tub. "No problem. He's my kid too," she said. She leaned forward and pourned the medicine in Jiro's mouth.

He swallowed it and made a face at it. "Bleh!" he protested.

"Too bad, you're taking it," Undyne said, finality in her voice. She ran her hand in the water absentmindedly, and a tiny hand took her finger. She smiled.

Alphys kissed Jiro's forehead, noticing that it was cooler this time. When she took his temperature, it was lower... and he was sleepier. "R-ready for bed?" Alphys asked.

Jiro gave a yawn, leaning against the back of the tub.

"I would think that that's a yes," Undyne commented.

Alphys took Jiro out of the tub and dried him off, putting a fresh diaper on him and some pajamas as well. She carried him back to his nursery with Undyne following.

Jiro only said one word before he fell back asleep in his crib, cozy and feeling much better.

"Thanks."

 *****Simple prompt, nice and easy. Before I go, I do have something to actually say. We're nearing the end of the regular chapters and my finale chapter. So I want to ask you guys who've been following my story for a while this: what has been your favorite chapter and your least favorite chapter, and if you can, can you tell me why? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out (I'm serious this time, y'all) and I'll you all in the next one! Bye!**


	97. Just An Accident

*****Hello, everyone! I hope you guys stick around for the last note, because it's kinda, um, important. But that's later, this is right now. Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Seven: Just An Accident**

Undyne held in one hand a spear, for she had to keep her other arm out. She sat on her carpet, Jiro across from her. "Go again, kid," Undyne said.

Jiro put his hand on her tattoo, causing a sparking spear to appear in his hand. He threw it at Undyne's own spear. Upon contact, the smaller of the two broke and its pieces dispelled.

Jackie looked up from the book she was reading, sitting in a chair that was out of harm's way. "Are you sure you're supposed to do that? He's not even one yet," she said.

"Yet is the key word. Besides, he's gotta learn at some point. And copy magic's pretty unstable," Undyne said.

"As long as nothing gets blown up by a stray spear, I won't say a word to Momma. Because I know that she wouldn't exactly approve," Jackie replied.

"Momma?" Jiro asked, looking around.

"I know that too. And I also know that she won't be home for at least another hour," Undyne said.

"Uh-huh," Jackie hummed, going back to her book.

A few moments later, Arrow came over to them. "Hey, guys? I've been working on this for a while. It's a project for my art class, but I just want some opinions," he said. Sitting on his shoulder, Sukoshi gave a thumbs-up and a happy squeak.

As he opened up his sketchbook, it was suddenly nothing but debris in his hands. His eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Uh-oh," Jiro said.

Undyne rolled down her sleeves and dispelled her spear. She stood up. "Arrow, sport-" But she didn't get anything out beyond that. Jackie shut her book to watch and intervene, if needed.

"That was my sketch book! Everything in there was important!" Arrow snapped. He dropped down to his knees so that he was level to his brother, a chance that Sukoshi used to wisely get away from his friend. "Brat..." he growled. His namesake manifested in his hand.

"Arrow..." Undyne said, tone warning.

Jiro, however, had a different point of view. If he saw something like a spear, he was taught to copy and throw it. So, he did just that. But the arrow he'd copied was thrown directly into his older brother's arm. Although it broke after initial contact, it still left a mark. And it _hurt._

Arrow looked at the wound at his arm that was now seeping blood. Then, he turned to Jiro, clearly furious. "You did this, you brat! And you destroyed my sketch book! That had school work _and_ art in it!" he yelled, losing his temper all together.

Scared and confused, Jiro started crying.

"Alright, that's enough!" Undyne snapped, standing between the two of them. "Both of you, stop it. Jackie, see if you can calm Jiro down. I'm gonna patch Arrow up before he bleeds out. Alphys can heal him, but I can't," she said. Then, she lead Arrow off to the bathroom, where the first aid kit was.

Jackie helped Jiro climb onto the couch, where he curled into her. "Jack-Jack..." he whimpered.

Unsure of what position to take, Jackie just hugged the infant.

XxX

"There. All good now," Undyne said some time later. She had cleaned up and bandaged Arrow's arm where he'd been hit.

The younger of the two rubbed at the bloodstained bandages. "Thanks," he said. Undyne sighed.

"I'm sorry, sport. This was my fault. I thought I could help Jiro get the hang of his copy magic, but I guess I taught him to copy _anything_ that looks like my tattoo. Arrows included, apparently. Your momma will heal it, I promise," she said.

"Check. But that doesn't make up for my sketch book," Arrow said.

Undyne still brushed it off. "I'll call your teacher. And if she decides to talk back... okay, she won't," she said.

Arrow didn't want to ask what that meant, but he had an idea. "So you're on talking to my teacher, Momma's on healing my arm..." He stopped as he realized something else. "...what about Jiro?"

Undyne finished packing up the first-aid supplies. "That's up to you."

XxX

Jackie was unsure of really what else to do. She sat on the couch still, Jiro curled in on her. Sukoshi had climbed his way up to the side of her leg. But she looked up when she heard footsteps. "Hi," she said flatly. Jiro looked over to see who was there, although he stayed in Jackie's arms.

Arrow sat down on the couch. "Jiro, I'm sorry I scared you. I just lost my cool because you, well, destroyed my sketch book. And hurt my arm," he said.

Jiro wiggled his way out of Jackie's arms and instead went over to Arrow, hugging him. "Love Row," he said.

With a smile, Arrow hugged back with his good arm. "Just don't destroy my stuff or hurt us again," he said.

Jackie sat back and watched, a content smile on her face. _This is wrapping up quite nicely,_ she thought. But she thought otherwise when she heard the front door open and shut.

Alphys was home, and some explaining had to be done.

 *****Wait, you're still here? Okay, might as well talk. There are three slots for normal chapters left, because the finale's on me, and I'm already getting ideas. For the last three, I want them to be requests. You guys have supported me so much, so I want you guys to give me three final ideas before I come up with a finale. Just to commemorate the support. So if you want an update, then you guys hit me with some requests.**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a review (and a prompt-first come, first taken) on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	98. Interdit

*****Hello, everyone! This was a request from Crow the Mad, a user who is SO awesome that I'd have to invent a new word to describe it adequately. But, that's beside that point! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets (and foreign exchange students) belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Eight: Interdit**

Arrow sat at Alphys' laptop, the familiar warm feeling filling him as he spoke to Jeanne over the video chat.

Since he was sitting on her bed (reluctantly), Alphys was working nearby on this and that for work and things. She agreed to keep her mouth shut for the duration of the video chat, yes, but she was internally squealing at what she knew was long-distance love in front of her.

Arrow ignored her.

"So... is there any way you could possible come to America again? This is great, but it's not the same, y'know?" he asked.

"Ah! Do not know when, but I am saving Euro for trip! I will come see, yes. Or you come to France?" Jeanne suggested.

"I think my moms would be more interested in Tokyo than Paris. But I'll go someday to see you," Arrow promised.

"T-Tokyo was our h-h-honeymoon," Alphys interjected. But, she went right back to working.

Jeanne either chose to ignore that or just didn't hear it. More likely the former. "Good! You can see brothers and sister. You have some?" she recalled.

"Yeah. I have Jackie, who you met. And I have a baby brother, Jiro. But you never told me that you have siblings," Arrow said.

"Yes. Three brother, one sister. I am middle. Full house here," Jeanne said.

Arrow nodded. "I'm the oldest, if only by two months," he said.

Jeanne nodded this time. She opened her mouth to speak further, but she was cut off by her door opening behind her. Thus revealed a much taller boy who looked a lot like her; one of her older brothers, no doubt. The two engaged in a conversation entirely in French. Arrow was clueless as to what they were saying, but he could tell that talking some became angered fighting.

Alphys even came over to look at one point. "Wh-what in the a-actual..." she mumbled as she watched. Arrow shrugged, so she went back to working.

Eventually, the fighting stopped. The older brother stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Jeanne looked at the computer screen, sorrow across her face.

"What's wrong?" Arrow asked, legitimate concern in his voice.

"Older brother and Momma... want to stop... will talk to you later, explain," Jeanne said, her tone heartbroken. She clearly didn't want to, but she ended the video chat.

Arrow stared at the screen in front of him, shocked. Alphys sat down next to him. "U-um..." was her prompt of choice.

Arrow turned to her. "Does this mean I can't talk to her anymore?" he asked.

"She said sh-she would call you l-later," Alphys recalled. "Hopefully," Arrow mumbled.

He was so distraught by the situation that he didn't try to protest when Alphys embraced him gently, stroking his messy crimson hair with the same amount of care.

XxX

Arrow was hardly able to eat dinner that night. He was allowed to bring Alphys' laptop to his room and wait on a reply.

Sukoshi looked at his friend and gave a concerned squeak. Arrow scratched his head. "Just... waiting on Jeanne," he said. He picked up one of the pens she'd given him, running his thumb over the smooth material.

What if he never got to see Jeanne again? The thought alone upset him. He could easily say that he loved her. And he would mean it. But if the last thing he'd seen of her had been her almost crying...

Arrow was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of a video chat call. He'd never moved faster to reply.

Jeanne seemed to be under blankets of sorts. "Thank goodness," she said, her voice hushed.

"I could say the same," Arrow replied.

"I am supposed to sleep now, but... took my mother's computer! Scatterbrain will not notice. Late on my time zone, very late. My family said I can never call you. They said you were freak and would hurt me. All the time, they thought you were person. Like me," Jeanne explained.

"I get called that a lot. A harmful freak, that is. So, what do we do?" Arrow asked.

"Talk late, silly. I love you. No punishing will stop me from talking to you. Oldest brother took necklace, though. Sorry," Jeanne apologized. She looked genuinely upset by that.

Arrow, however, smiled. "It's alright. Someday, when you come to America again, I'll buy you something way nicer," he said. J

eanne smiled finally. "When you go to France, I will buy you nice things too," she said. Arrow couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was to him.

"I can't wait."

 *****Okay, guys, this pleased SO many cheesy sides for me. I hope you liked it and Crow The Mad too. Also, the chapter title is French. Cookies to those who say the translation in the review. Lastly, let me say that I want to go Tokyo too, which was brought up when I typed that one part. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	99. Lost Book

*****Hello, everyone! This was a chapter requested by a guest going by Screamylatte. If you remember that chapter with the insertion of myself a while ago... that's all I'm saying for right now. I don't own anything but the kids and house pets, and you'll get why I say that in a second. Let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Eight: Lost Book**

Undyne was scrolling through her phone pretty casually, looking at some news articles until she heard the doorbell ring. _Weird. I didn't know we had company today,_ she thought. Still, she pocketed her phone and went to the door.

"Well, well, well. Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" she asked. For standing at the door for a second time was the author. And she looked a bit panicked.

"I know, I know. I came to warn you," she said.

"If you're breaking any more bones, then I'll break you arms," Undyne threatened, her tone flat.

"That already happened to me. But I don't have time for that story! My friend took my book-the one I write about you guys in! And God knows what she'll do!" the author wailed.

"Then let's go find her," Undyne said. She summoned her spear, but it was a sharpened peppermint stick instead. "What in the name of..." she trailed off.

"My friend's already starting to get creative," the author said. Just as Undyne dispelled her spear, both females heard a singing voice nearby:

 _What's your favorite idea?_

 _Mine is being creative_

"Oh no," the author said. She came inside and shut the door behind her, running with Undyne in tow.

Where the fish monster had been sitting moment ago was a small, talking notepad.

"For the sake of us all, hit hit with whatever you summon," the author said.

Undyne wound up with a copy of the book "Maximum Ride" in her hand. Still, she smacked the notepad hard with it. It stopped singing and flipped itself shut.

"You saved us a lot of trouble, trust me," the author said.

"I don't want to know. Let's just go see if weird stuff's happening to others yet," Undyne said. She dispelled her book and went upstairs with the author.

The first room they saw was Jiro's nursery. He seemed happy, yes, but what he was doing made Undyne nearly faint. The author's breath caught in her throat.

For Jiro was sitting on the floor, playing with two tiger cubs. They were little and friendly with the toddler, but they were still _tigers._

"Mom!" Jiro said upon looking at the doorway.

"Oh my God," the author squeaked.

Undyne marched inside and swiftly picked up Jiro. "Why are there tigers. Of ALL the animals in the word, the choice had to be tigers!" Undyne ranted.

Jiro rested his head on her shoulder, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

The author, however, knelt down by the tiger cubs. "They're my friend's favorite animal. Besides, they're still as cute as I remember," she said. She shut up when she was kicked in the side. "Ow... point taken," she said, standing up and rubbing her side. Yeah, there would definitely be a bruise there soon.

"Let's just go," Undyne said. So, they went to the nearest room: Jackie's room.

She was sitting there, looking at a fish bowl. Inside was a purple castle and two goldfish, one with pink eyes and one with green eyes. Undyne stared at them for a moment.

"A little degrading, kid," she said.

"I dunno what happened. They just... showed up," Jackie shrugged.

"Well, Jiro had tigers in his room and my spears have been replaced with candy and a book," Undyne said.

Jiro looked at the fish bowl. "Ma... gic," he sounded out.

"Huh?" Undyne asked.

The author looked at the goldfish and winked discreetly. "What're you gonna name them?" she asked Jackie.

The black-haired girl thought on that. "I was thinking about Cosmo and Wanda. What do you think?" she asked.

"Sounds kinda dumb," Undyne shrugged. The green-eyed goldfish stuck out its tongue. The pink-eyes one rammed into it in reply.

"Whatever. Let's just go see what other nonsense your friend caused," Undyne said.

"Aye," the author said.

Undyne gave Jiro to his older sister. Then, she and Undyne went over to what was _supposedly_ Arrow's room. However, the door was now metal. "Open up!" Undyne yelled, pounding on the door. No reply. "Crap," the female muttered.

"Do you wanna try summoning something? It might be able to break through," the author suggested.

"We can try," Undyne shrugged. However, she didn't summon anything. A certain blackness emerged from her arm and instead of a glowing speak, the blackened goo-like substance formed an axe where her hand was. She stared at it for a moment. "Well, fine by me!" she exclaimed. And she proceeded to slam the axe against the metal door.

The author wisely stood back and watched. "I swear, this is familiar," she mumbled.

It only took a few swings for Undyne to be able to kick the door in. She dispelled the axe and went inside. "Arrow?" she asked. The author went in as well.

"Hey, the security office!" she said. "From what?" Undyne asked, turning to face her.

Arrow looked over. He was sitting at a desk. "Thank God. I took a nap and I woke up to some guy calling me to welcome me to a pizzeria. Not to mention, I was wearing this!" he explained. He stood up and motioned to what he was wearing; black pants, black shoes, and a khaki shirt that buttoned. Very professional.

"Just come on. Trust me, you don't wanna be here," the author said.

Arrow, who was about twelve types of confused, left the small office that his room had become. "How crazy am I going?" he asked.

"It's the friend of the punk of an author here who's put all of us into some weird places today. And until we get that book she has back, this stuff won't stop. Jiro's with Jackie and some weird goldfish. I can see that Sukoshi's over there," Undyne said, motioning to the tiny pet who'd managed to fall asleep on the desk of the office.

"So where's Momma?" Arrow asked.

Undyne and the author looked at each other, just trying to think of what would be there. "We haven't gotten to her yet," the author eventually said.

"You haven't, but I'm going to," Undyne corrected. Then, she went off in search, and a rapid search at that. Arrow and the author quickly followed.

The door was shut and locked, but Alphys' shy voice could still be heard. "G-go away... I-I'm married..."

That and its implication was enough. It was enough that Undyne didn't need some mystery item this time. She had the strength as she slammed her foot into the door, and that was all.

"I'm finding my friend to take my book back," the author decided. And she ran off in search of her friend with Arrow behind her. Undyne looked in shock at what was going on. Alphys looked equally shocked, if not somewhat frightened.

For in her room was a stripper pole, and a quite different version of Sans was on it.

"Sans, what are you _on_?!" Undyne yelled, storming in.

"P-please help. I c-came back from the b-bathroom and saw... th-this?" Alphys asked, utterly confused.

Undyne marched over to the stripper pole. "Alright, alright, the party is over!" she decided. She grabbed Sans-at least, this new one-by his collar.

"Undyne? Aren't you buys with the Royal Harem?" he asked. "

No! I'm not an easy girl! And Alphys is MY wife! So get out!" Undyne demanded.

Sans was then dropped, but he smirked. "Can't leave as long as I'm written in," he said.

"Don't be so cocky."

Standing in the doorway was the author. She had her book, pencil, and a few ripped-out pages.

"Please tell me your friend went home," Undyne pleaded.

"She called her mom for a ride. But here's what she wrote. And when I tear it up, everything that's out of place with your family right now disappears, and so does pretty much any memory of this. Except for me, but still," the author explained.

"P-please change things b-back," Alphys said.

Undyne grabbed the papers first and wasted no time in ripping them to shreds.

XxX

In a bedroom with its walls painted blue, an author looked at her computer. And as she read back the torn papers, she laughed.

 *****The prompt was to write something off-the-wall, non-cannon, and crazy. So, that's what I did. Someone call out the references, and if you have any questions, then you ask me. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	100. Rollin'

*****Hello, everyone, and WAHOO! In the words of Markiplier, top hundo! Anyways, two things: this was the request of smilesforeverhappy (super cool person) and to the guest who asked if they could translate this story to Russian, I say yes although you have to credit me. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, all kids and house pets belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter One Hundred: Rollin'**

Alphys was asleep at the dinner table. "Momma?" Jiro asked from his high chair. No reply.

"Let me try," Undyne said. She waited a moment for the room to get quiet. Then, she clapped her hand with a thunderous volume right at where Alphys' ear would've been.

The small dinosaur shot up, brown eyes widened. "Th-they're in the b-basement!" she cried. Then, she relaxed.

Sukoshi looked at his best friend and squeaked a few times in curiosity. "I don't know and I don't _want_ to know," Arrow replied.

"Momma, are you okay?" Jackie asked.

Alphys sighed, rubbing her face. She adjusted her glasses and tried to get ahold of herself. "I'm s-sorry. I got s-so overworked today, and I j-just... it t-takes a toll on m-me. I'm not as y-young as I o-once was," she said.

Undyne's eye held a cold look. "I'll be back. I'm... going to the bathroom," she said. Then, she got up and left, her footsteps boarderlining stomps.

"Huh?" Jiro asked. "Where do you think she's going?" Jackie asked.

"I know it's not the bathroom," was Arrow's only guess.

XxX

Late that night, Alphys was in a mood that was so simply put as this: she was so tired that she just wanted to cry. So, Undyne held her in their bed, letting her play with her hair as they stayed close.

"Any better?" Undyne asked softly.

"Y-yes. Th-thanks," Alphys said, her volume just as low.

"Good. Don't need you crying everywhere. Now, get some rest. You need it," Undyne said.

She kissed Alphys and gently bumped her nose. Alphys smiled and was asleep in no time. Undyne smiled as well; her wife was so cute as she slept.

It almost made her not want to leave.

XxX

Arrow was smacked in the face with a pillow. His eyes opened and he groaned. "There's no way that it's morning," he stated. As he put on his glasses, he saw that it was nearly midnight, if his nightstand clock was correct. He also saw Undyne in front of him.

She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and her normal red boots. "We're doing something tonight. Put on black clothes and come on. But above all, keep quiet," she whispered. But, she was loud enough to hear.

"Okay. Is Jackie coming?" Arrow whispered back.

"Yep. Meet me at the car. We're going somewhere after you guys get dressed," Undyne explained, her voice still quiet. Then, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Arrow didn't question it. He just got up and began searching for some black clothes.

XxX

Jackie and Arrow met and got into the family car. Jackie wore a black sweatshirt and leggings. Arrow wore a black hoodie, t-shirt, and sweatpants.

"Good. You listened. We're going now," Undyne said brusquely. She pulled out of the driveway and started going down the road.

"Why are we up and going somewhere at midnight, again?" Arrow asked. "And we're all wearing black?" Jackie added.

"I've had it, okay? I've absolutely had it. Your momma's boss, if you haven't noticed, treats her like crap. Tonight was the last straw. I'm done. So I went through and found her boss' address. So you know what we're doing?" Undyne asked. When she hit a red light, she grinned deviously at her kids.

"I'm getting some revenge."

While Arrow smiled with the same attitude, Jackie was concerned. "What're we using?" she asked.

"Toilet paper. We're rolling this punk's house. He deserves it," Undyne said. Sure enough, in the trunk of the car, there was a duffel bag filled with toilet paper rolls.

"Uh, can't we get arrested for this? And if we get caught, won't Momma get fired?" Jackie asked further.

"One, you're forgetting that I'm the police. Two, this guy doesn't know that we're related to her. And three, for the love of God, lighten up! 'Sides, every person's gotta do this at least once in their life. I rolled my friend Papyrus' house and his reaction was priceless when he came to me the next day," Undyne said, laughing a little at the memory.

Arrow looked at his sister. "Just chill out. We'll have fun," he promised.

Jackie sighed. "If you say so."

XxX

It didn't take long for the three to arrive. Undyne parked and got the duffel bag out of the car. Once she and the kids got out, they stood in front of the house.

A big house with two trees and even a fountain of stone.

"We gotta be quiet, or else we'll be caught. I say go crazy. When we run out, then we get outta here. Let's go," Undyne said. She passed some toilet paper to each of her kids. With her strength, she was able to hit the roof of the house. "Anyone else wanna go second?" she offered.

"Find me at the fountain," Arrow said. Then, he went over and began throwing toilet paper on the fountain. "Jackie?" Undyne prompted.

So, Jackie threw a roll at a tree. Some of the paper got hung on a branch.

"Atta girl," was Undyne's only comment.

Xxx

After an hour, all of the toilet paper was used up. The house, tress, and fountain were covered. The empty rolls were scattered on the lawn. At one point, Arrow began wrapping his arrows in toilet paper and shooting them at the house.

At last, mother, son, and daughter stood back and looked at their delightful mess. "I'd say that this was a success," Arrow said.

"Was it adequate revenge?" Jackie asked her mom.

"Yep! I'm taking a picture and then, we're outta her," Undyne said. She took out her phone and snapped a picture. As they walked to the car, she saw something on her phone.

A notification of a missed call.

From Alphys.

Undyne gulped. _Yep, I am dead,_ she said. But she kept that to herself.

XxX

When Undyne, Arrow, and Jackie got home, they were met with one angry monster.

"Hi, honey," was all Undyne said.

"On a scale of one to ten, how dead are we?" Arrow asked.

Alphys crossed her arms. "It's t-two in the m-morning. Where w-were you guys?" she asked, her tone unusually angry. Jackie held onto Arrow's arm, both of their mouths shut.

Undyne sighed. If anyone was going to say it, then she was. "We wrapped your boss' house in toilet paper. We didn't get caught, but we did it. And we did it because he works you so hard and you're still treated like crap! It was adequate revenge! But it was my idea and I just needed more hands," she said. Arrow and Jackie nodded slowly.

"I-I was worried s-sick! You kn-know what you sh-should have done?" Alphys asked.

"What?" Undyne asked. To her, Arrow, and Jackie's surprise alike, Alphys actually smiled.

"D-don't you need the o-one who knows a-about physics to throw toilet p-paper around at the p-proper trajectory and t-trash someone's house?"

 *****"Everyone needs to roll a house at least once in their life." -My mother. Anyways, I'm definitely going to have to take a longer break to properly plan out the finale. On the side, I believe I've gotten ideas for my first ever short Cuphead fic... Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	101. Finale

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are... the final chapter. I'll give you my long, sappy note at the end, because this kinda story requires that. An added note: this takes place twelve years in the future. Anyways, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, pretty much anyone else belongs to me, and let's go!**

 **Chapter One Hundred One: Finale**

"Mom, Momma, when are we going to the airport?" Jiro asked. He sat on the couch with one earbud in, his tablet in his lap.

He had found a love of making electronic-based songs, and he used his tablet solely for the apps he could buy in order to make songs. He tested a few recording, smiling at the results. A few changes could be made to improve, but he liked it.

"N-not until Jackie sh-shows up!" Alphys called from the kitchen. She had been asked this question many times by now and it was beginning to get annoying. Jiro hummed and went back to his game.

Undyne came down to the living room then. "Hey! Still making your music?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm still about halfway through making a remix of your song, but I'm working on my own stuff right now," Jiro informed.

Undyne smiled. "Keep making songs, okay? I hear them, and they sound great," she said.

Jiro accepted the high-five he received gratefully before going back to his tablet, putting his other earbud in.

Undyne went off to the kitchen and gave Alphys a hug from behind. "Surprise," she said.

Alphys smiled and turned to face her. "H-hey," she said. The two met for a brief kiss.

"It's gonna be nice having everyone under the same roof for a bit," Undyne said. "Y-yeah. Jiro's g-getting pretty impatient, th-though," Alphys said. Before Undyne could reply, they both heard the door open.

"I'm here!" called a voice all too familiar. In no time at all, Jiro had dropped his tablet and come, having heard from the living room.

Jackie looked far different than she had twelve years ago. She was far taller and she'd filled out, figure-wise. Her hair was still long, but she had a red streak in it now. She currently was wearing a red-and-black plaid flannel over a black t-shirt, jeans, and black slip-on shoes. "Hi, guys," she said.

"Jackie!" Jiro exclaimed. He ran at his sister for a hug, which Jackie gladly accepted. "Hey, Jiro," she said.

Once she let him go, Alphys decided to come over. "Wh-why are you so t-tall?" she sighed. "It's fine, Momma," Jackie said, going in for a hug. Alphys was glad for that-her only daughter retained a certain sweetness about her.

"Yeah, but you can't beat me!" Undyne bragged jokingly, using Jackie's shoulder as an armrest. Jackie smiled but brushed the older female off. "I get it, I get it. You're big and strong," she said. She was given a rough but affectionate noogie.

"S-so, h-how's college?" Alphys asked. "As good as college can go. I'm glad for spring break," Jackie said. She attended college in the next state over, but she always came back for breaks from school.

"Me too. After all, you come back. And so does Arrow! Can we go to the airport now? I'll go grab Sukoshi so he can come too!" Jiro said excitedly. "O-okay, okay, we're g-going," Alphys said, a bit exasperated. So, Jiro zipped off.

Jackie couldn't help but be amused. "He's been like that all night?" she guessed.

"Ever since he woke up this morning," Undyne corrected. She sounded just as worn out as her wife.

XxX

It took an hour to get to the airport. The passengers of the car all filled each other in on the news in their lives. Jackie gladly listened to the songs Jiro had made and she let Sukoshi set up camp in her lap. She felt right at home on rides like this. But, they all got out after their brief road trip and went to the baggage claim to wait.

"Paris, France," Undyne read from the board where the number that designated the luggage carousel.

"H-he should be here s-soon. And he s-said that he h-had a s-s-surprise," Alphys said. "Arrow's never been one for surprises," Jackie commented.

"But I know that Sukoshi's ready to see him!" Jiro said. Sukoshi nodded rapidly from where he was sitting on the hybrid's shoulder.

When Arrow had left for college in France, he'd had to leave Sukoshi in America with Jiro. And although Sukoshi loved Jiro... no one could replace his best friend. The monsters (and one human) waited around for about about half an hour before they saw just who they were looking for.

"Hey, guys."

The voice belonged to none other than Arrow. And with her arms in his was Jeanne. "Bonjour," she chirped.

Arrow had certainly filled out, visibly stronger and taller. His hair had grown out a bit, and it had begun to hang in his face. He wore a black sweatshirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

Jeanne hadn't gotten much taller; she had more or less just become more feminine in appearance. Her hair, even in a ponytail, hung far down her back and she had a few piercings in each ear. She wore a blue sweater with black leggings and heeled boots.

"Arrow!" Jiro cried happily, dashing over to his older brother for a hug. "Okay, okay! Good to see you too," Arrow laughed, amused as he hugged back.

He held Sukoshi in the palm of his hand. "If it isn't the troublemaker," he said. Sukoshi squeaked multiple times, each time with glee. When Arrow scratched his head, he purred more like a cat. But eventually, Jiro did have to take Sukoshi back.

"That shield coming in handy on campus?" Arrow asked jokingly, coming in for a hug.

Once he pulled away from Jackie, she nodded thoughtfully. "Helps a lot with carrying stuff. How's Parisian college?" she asked. "If you think math is difficult in English, then try it when you _somewhat_ know French," Arrow replied.

Jeanne shyly raised her hand. "Am translator when he needs help," she said. Arrow kissed her head.

"Gonna ignore us?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms although she smiled.

"Course not," Arrow said. Despite the height difference, he was able to get both Alphys and Undyne in a hug. When he released them, he took a step back.

"D-do you h-have a nice p-place to stay in Paris o-off of the campus, or d-do you just l-live at school?" Alphys asked. "I live at school, mostly. I've spent nights away, but I'm normally in a dorm room at nights," Arrow said.

Undyne put an arm around his shoulders. "You work as hard as your momma in school, which is better than taking after me in that department," she stated, motioned to Alphys when the dinosaur was mentioned.

"Well, being around both of you has come in handy," Arrow said.

"I think your stuff's coming," Jiro intervened. Sure enough, the luggage carousel they were at had begun to move. "Yeah. Get your stuff, because we've got some dinner reservations," Jackie reminded.

When Jiro fist-pumped, Alphys went over to her daughter with a quiet note of, "H-he's also been l-looking forward to th-that."

XxX

After getting the suitcases for a week home of spring break, everyone went to the restaurant their reservation was with. Fairly nice, but nothing that needed to be dressed up for.

"I-I don't want to bring s-school back into this b-but what are you guys m-majoring in?" Alphys asked. Everyone had just placed their orders for their main courses after getting some drinks.

"They started a new program in Biochemistry. I'm going for that," Arrow said. Sukoshi, sitting on the table in front of him, gave a thumbs-up.

"Monster History," Jackie replied, flitting her eyes to her parents. She earned dual smiles.

"And I'm making an A-B average!" Jiro said brightly. Schoolwork wasn't his strongest subject, but by God, he tried. "Good job," Jackie said. Jiro smiled as he received a pat on the back from her.

"Arrow," Jeanne said, turning to her love, "should tell them now?" No matter how much time she spent with an American partner, she could never quite fix her English to perfection. Or lose her accent either, for that matter.

"Tell us what?" Undyne asked.

Arrow grinned. "Go ahead," he permitted.

Jeanne smiled as well and held up her left hand. On her ring finger was quite a beautiful piece of jewelry. One with a silver band an an amethyst stone in a square cut. "Engaged," she said.

"Does this mean we have to see more kissing?" Jiro whined. But, he was ignored for the moment.

"Oh, c-c-congratulations! When the w-wedding?" Alphys inquired. She was a major sap for two things: anime and romance.

"Do not know... after college, sure. Moving to America after we get diplomas. Wedding will be here," Jeanne explained. "We might move in nearby," Arrow suggested.

"By then, I'll have graduated too. So maybe I can move back here like you guys?" Jackie added on.

"As long as all of you punks are nearby, then that's fine by me," Undyne permitted.

Needles to say, dinner became quite a lot more celebratory than just a homecoming for a single week of spring break at that news.

XxX

After dinner and going home, what occurred was video games, and rivalry occurred from that. But, they got around to the fair ground of 'I don't want to strangle you' despite that fact that Undyne was pretty close to that breaking point.

They began to call it quits when she'd skewered a throw pillow, actually.

So, they began to retreat to their respective rooms for the night. Arrow and Jeanne were allowed to sleep in the same room. So, they moved off to Arrow's old room.

"In all time we have known each other, have never seen your room. Nice space," Jeanne said, sitting on the bed. They'd both changed into pajamas. Arrow sat down with her.

"A lot's happened in here. A few fights, a few shifts in furniture, a lot of cramming over studying, and a _ton_ of paint stains," he recalled fondly, looking around.

"You still come back here once get married?" Jeanne asked.

A smile crossed Arrow's face. "This place is my home," he said. He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just adding more to the space that I can call home."

Jeanne couldn't tell you a lot about figurative language, but she knew that she could take that piece of it to heart.

XxX

"Mom, come here."

That was what Undyne heard when she walked back from telling Jiro goodnight. And the voice belonged to Jackie. She was sitting in a gray t-shirt and purple pajamas pants on her bed.

"Yeah, sure, kid," Undyne said. She walked in and sat down on the bed. "What's up?" she asked. J

ackie didn't speak. Rather, she removed her shirt and adjusted the left strap on her bra. Doing so fully showed the tattoo on her left collarbone. It was three Roman numerals in black, a dash separating each of them.

"It's the date you brought me home," she said softly.

Undyne was speechless. All she did was run her finger over the ink.

"If that day didn't happen, I... I don't know where I'd be right now. For the love of God, if you hadn't found me, then I might've been dead before this. You guys changed my life more than I can say. I've gone through school, I'm in college. Two brothers, two mothers, and friends! I wouldn't have had my life without you guys," Jackie said. She met her eyes to Undyne's single eye.

"Thank you, Undyne."

The older female smiled. "C'mere, kid," she said.

She and Jackie hugged tightly. Twelve years of love, twelve years of care... that passed between them. Eventually, they did pull apart.

"Get some sleep. You're not a morning person, and I know that for a fact," Undyne said. Jackie adjusted her bra, then put her shirt back on. "In the morning," she said.

Undyne nodded, leaving.

XxX

Alphys and Undyne slept peacefully in their bed. Their lives had taken a turn for the better, certainly. Getting to the surface was a blessing in itself. On top of that, soul mates were in love and together.

Then Alphys had gotten pregnant, and they'd been thrown into raising a song. Then an adoptive human daughter, a house pet for good measure, and another baby. And adventures or misadventures, a lot had happened between them all.

Now Arrow was getting married to a French girl, Jackie was one of the first humans majoring in Monster History, and Jiro was still in the sixth grade. that left more adventures to come. Alphys and Undyne could agree on many things or agree to disagree, but they both knew one thing.

Life wasn't easy with kids, but effort was put in and they had each other to make things worthwhile.

That was what being a mother was about.

 **The End**

 *****Okay. Lengthy note time.**

 **There have been over ten thousand views... over two hundred reviews... and so much love put into this story by not only you guys, but by me. I've spent hours on this, and it's come out to be so much more than I could've ever expected. I think that I've really expanded and gotten better as a writer. Also, I know that I've met several awesome friends on here. Thanks go out to everyone who's given me a request-you had a hand in the writing of this. After so long, Arrow, Jackie, and Jiro have taken a special place in my heart. I don't know what I'll do with them right now. That'll just have to wait.**

 **I wish that I could thank every one of you individually for so much support and love of what was supposed to be a one-shot but wound up being such a MASSIVE project, but I'd be here all day and I know that no one has time for that. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
